


About Merlin...

by LadyAuroraPendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (but not really), Edited By: ObsessedwithPJ, Friends to Lovers, Good Morgana (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Kilgharrah Ships Merlin/Arthur (Merlin), Kilgharrah is a Troll, M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Series 01 AU, Series 02 AU, Series Rewrite, Slow Burn, Uther Ships it, Uther being a good dad for once, Uther thinks Merlin and Arthur are in love, Uther's A+ Parenting, canon AU, he's right, no one dies and everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 170,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon
Summary: After King Uther battles the Black Knight, and his and Merlin's talk about Merlin and Arthur's relationship, he wishes to show his support of the 'very special bond' they share.Basically, Uther ships it. And apparently, everyone else in Camelot does too!
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 522
Kudos: 1419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I am sure people have written about this scene before and done this same sort of story line many times, but I was bored and I honestly just always want to write nice, fun stories about them, because I am in the end-ish of season 5 right now and nothing is nice or fun anymore. So, I needed this. I have no idea where this will go or anything, I'm just having a good time, I hope you enjoy it too!)

It had been a few days since Arthur's Father had faced the Wraith, or Black Knight, and Arthur had left him alone for most of it, even though Arthur was still slightly mad his Father had basically drugged him and left him there while he faced his very probable death, but at the very least Arthur understood why he had done it. But now he was being summoned into the King's chambers, rather late at night. He didn't really understand why, but he knocked on the door once, as he entered his rooms. Uther looked up, from where he was sipping on some wine. He smiled at Arthur, as he walked further into the room.

"Ah, Arthur," said Uther, setting the wine down and looked over to his servant. "Leave us." The girl looked alarmed that Uther spoke to her and dropped the bread she was holding and quickly walked out. Arthur watched her go, for just a second, before his Father's voice got his attention once again. "I hope I didn't take you from anything important."

"No," said Arthur, eyes narrowing. What did that mean, exactly? What could Arthur possibly be doing at this hour anyway? Uther smiled again and stood up, taking his time about it, as he still looked a bit swore in some places. "Why did you ask to speak to me?" Arthur really wanted to get to the point, because it was a bit odd, for more than one reason. First of all, why did his father keep smiling at him as he was? And second, the lateness.

"I wish to speak to you about your servant," said Uther and Arthur pulled a face, confused by this.

"Merlin?"

"About Merlin..." said Uther, looking as if he might have forgotten his name for a moment, but Arthur didn't mind that, it was the keen sort of look on the King's face that he did mind. "We spoke the other day."

"You spoke to Merlin...?" questioned Arthur, because, really...what reason did his Father, the King of Camelot, have to talk to Merlin? He was a servant, Arthur's servant, there was no need. And what more, Arthur really didn't understand why he needed to be informed about this, unless the idiot did something stupid...which he did a lot.

"Yes, the other day, as he readied me for battle, while you were..."

"Unconscious?" offered Arthur and Uther smiled, sheepishly...almost.

"Yes," he said, pressing on. "He told me the circumstances of your relationship, which I must say, was brave of him to do," he explained and Arthur's eyes widened a little bit. "No need to be ashamed, Arthur, I approve."

"You approve?" questioned Arthur, because he was confused...beyond so, what was he even talking about? Had the Black Knight hit him a little too hard over the head and now he had gone mental? "...have you lost your mind?!"

Uther laughed. "I mean he is no Princess, Arthur...and obviously you will need to marry for the good of Camelot, one day...but you are a young man...you have urges."

"Urges?!" said Arthur, eyes widening again, his mouth fell open. But also, somehow, he kept the look of utter disgusted disbelieving very present on his face.

"I was young myself once, I know how it is," explained Uther still. "At least he is no common whore."

Suddenly, like a blow to the head, possibly harder than the one the Black Knight dealt Uther, the reality hit Arthur and he swore out loud. "You think Merlin and I are...?!"

"Lovers," said Uther, and Arthur almost fell over from the gross inaccuracy of his father's words. Arthur was lost for words, completely lost, he might as well be drowning, because every time he opened his mouth to speak he closed it again, not even letting air in or out of his body. "What I need you to tell him , is it is fine he told me, I appropriate his honesty, but in future, he needs to learn to hold his tongue, we wouldn't want the entire Kingdom knowing Prince Arthur is easy for his manservant..."

At these words a new wave of horror washed over Arthur and he felt dizzy in the head from the absolute nonsense his father was speaking. "Father...I am not sure what he told you, but-"

"You hardly have to make excuses for him, from what Gaius tells me, he is a bit soft in the head," said Uther, and that was the first real and true thing he had said this entire evening. But he quickly ruined that. "I do suppose his smarts have little to do when it comes to pleasure."

Arthur left his chambers after that, as quickly as he could possibly mange to. He felt his face grow red, if not in complete shock and disgust, but also complete horror and embarrassment. How could his Father think he was sleeping with Merlin? And **_why_ **was he alright with it...?

Arthur had never felt so sick in all of his life, he walked back toward his chambers aimlessly, barely seeing, he just kept replying words Uther had said in his mind, like; _'Lovers'_ and _'At least he is no common whore,'_ and _'Urges,'_ Oh god... _urges_ , a word he never wanted to hear his Father say again. Arthur did not need Merlin for his _'urges,_ ' it was really as simple as that. He would rather be horribly killed than to live long enough to ever wish for that...

He entered his chambers after taking much longer than normal to get there. He had gotten lost twice, because he was so lost in thought, he turned the wrong way. It was a big castle after all. When he walked in, there was Merlin...standing there, being an idiot, just a complete stupid, stupid, idiot and Arthur couldn't help but feel angry at him.

"Where were you?" asked Merlin, as Arthur walked in, eyes narrowing as he did. "It's passed your bedtime, you know if you don't get enough sleep you're really grumpy in the morning." Arthur, not really listening to his jabbering, took a plate, off of his table, and threw it at Merlin's head. Merlin ducked and it smashed on the bed post behind him. He stood back up, looking both offended and confused. "What was that for?!" he demanded. "Because I said you were grumpy? I'm not wrong..."

Arthur, rage lowering slightly, back into an last least comfortable place in his stomach, actually attempted to speak. "What the hell did you say to my father?!"

"The King?" asked Merlin, clearly confused.

"No...the Blacksmith..." retorted Arthur, before he lost his temper again. "YES THE KING, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!?"

Merlin shook his head. "I haven't spoken to him in days..."

"When he was going to face the Black Knight, Merlin... _you complete idiot_ ," seethed Arthur. "What did you say to him?"

Merlin's eyes widened a little and he took a step back from Arthur, biting his lip, in thought. "He asked me why I showed you such loyalty, I said it was part of my job..."

Arthur rolled his eyes, because clearly, unless his father was truly insane, there had to be more. "And...?"

"And...I said we had a bond between us, that's it."

Merlin shrugged, and looked completely hopeless and confused as to why Arthur was so angry. And yes, Arthur _was so angry_ , his vision was blurry from the fury he felt in his very soul. Why this angered him so much, he did not know, but didn't feel like understanding that part of it right now. "And my Father..." Arthur continued talking, forcing a calm into his voice. "What did he say to you in return?

"He told me he was glad of our bond..." Merlin said slowly, looking to the floor, instead of Arthur's angry face, clearly trying to remember the words the King spoke to him. "And to look after you."

"WHY WOULD MY FATHER NEED YOU TO LOOK AFTER ME?" Shouted Arthur, before he really meant to, he was just angry, and he felt it was Merlin's fault, so yelling at him made the uncomfortable feeling simmer, but only just. "YOU ARE A SERVANT!"

"I don't know, Arthur..." Merlin muttered, shaking his head and looking worried, even more so than before. His deep, blue eyes traveled over Arthur's reddening face, and Arthur had to stop himself from reaching out and just _slapping_ Merlin. "He thought he was walking to his death...I suppose he just wanted to make sure you were looked after."

These words struck Arthur, but still, it made very little sense. He took a breath, to calm himself down, at last. "Well...whatever you said to him, he took it to heart."

"What does that mean?" offered Merlin, and Arthur looked down at the ground now, instead of Merlin's confused face, and he took in a breath. Now was the part where he had to tell Merlin what his Father thought, and he would really rather go back to shouting, it was easier.

"He is now under the impression that we..." he shook his head, eyes traveling back up to meet Merlin's. "That we are-"

"We are what...?" said Merlin, trying to follow along, but clearly failing, Arthur couldn't blame him. " Are... _friends_?"

"Worse than that," retorted Arthur and Merlin's eyes widened a little.

"Worse than friends?"

"He thinks we're lovers, Merlin."

Arthur watched Merlin's face, his eyes, to see his reaction to this. It was slow, he went from being wide-eyed and confused, to something else entirely. His face slowly changed from that of confusion to shock and then, to Arthur's horror...amusement. He laughed, he just started laughing. Arthur's eyes narrowed and his lips turned up, in a snare. " _It is NOT funny, MERlin!"_

Merlin covered his mouth with his hand, to hide the smile he still sported, and he took a deep breath. "That's disgusting!"

"What do you mean it's disgusting?" retorted Arthur now, feeling offended. Not that he also didn't find it disgusting, but he was allowed to think so, Merlin was not. "It would be a great honor!"

"To what?" retorted Merlin back, raising an eyebrow. "I would rather be flogged."

"That can be arranged," said Arthur, darkly, and Merlin frowned. "I don't find it pleasant either, you know. My Father clearly thinks I have very low standards if he thinks I would bed you..."

Merlin's mouth fell open a little bit at this and he shook his head. "No one's complained before."

"Because there hasn't been anyone," retorted Arthur, coldly and Merlin glared at him. Arthur walked away from him now, his temper gone down, not gone completely, but enough so that he could function without throwing something. He realized now, that his Father just misunderstood Merlin's words. This bond he spoke of, was nothing more than the fact that neither had killed the other yet. Arthur sat down on the edge of his bed and thought for a moment. "You will speak to my Father tomorrow and explain you had not meant what you said."

".. _.I_ will?" said Merlin. Arthur looked up, with a glare.

"Yes, you will, Merlin, or I swear on my Father's life-"

"I will or what...you'll snog me...?"

 _And that_ , it was too much for Arthur to take. He noticed a goblet on his nightstand and threw it with such power at Merlin's forehead, that when Merlin ducked to miss it, it left a hole in the wall in it's wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin stood outside the King's door, feeling an uncomfortable lump in his throat. He didn't know what he was supposed to say; _'Good morning, Sire, I am not shagging your son, I hope you like your biscuit.'_ That sounded better than anything else he had thought up all morning. He hated Arthur, he really did, why did Merlin have to deal with this? This was Arthur's Father and Arthur's problem, Merlin was already talked about enough, why should he care if people thought they were lovers? He was already Arthur's clumsy servant and the man who is constantly sent to the stocks, just for breathing...and had big ears and looked goofy... _and for the love of all the Gods, he was a sorcerer!_ He didn't need this kind of pressure, he had enough with his appending destiny. Not to mention this man would probably stab him with a fork, just to kill him, if he dare find out what Merlin really was. The less amount of time Merlin spent around Uther, the better. Merlin couldn't stand there any longer, someone passing might find him crazy, so he had no choice, but to knock, though he never did that for Arthur, and then walk in. Uther was sitting at his table, sipping on what might be wine, even in the morning and seemed very surprised indeed, to see Merlin there.

"You will be serving me today?" he offered, in a soft sort of voice, one Merlin never was offered, Merlin normally only spoke to Uther if something was wrong or if he was being shouted at. So, that would mark the second time in less than a weeks time that Uther had spoke kindly to him. Merlin nodded, all the same, and walked over and set his breakfast in front of him. "And what of Arthur? He isn't in need of you?"

"Ar-" Merlin stopped, because he had almost said Arthur's name, which **_was_** his name and they were speaking of him, but royals were weird like that. "The Prince knows I came, one of the maiden's..." this was the part where Merlin started lying, and there was little looking back now. "She was sick, I offered to take on her load for the day."

"That was good of you," said Uther, and then added, in pretty much indifference to the made up girls health. "I hope she is well soon."

"She will be fine," said Merlin, because she didn't exist anyway. Merlin stood there now, with no real business to be doing so, but he knew if he didn't speak to Uther about this, and set it straight... _very straight_ , that Arthur would probably start throwing more things at him again. "Sire..." he bowed his head, and couldn't think of what to say next. _Oh my god,_ Merlin thought to himself. _You are as dumb as Arthur says you are..._

"You best return to Arthur, I wouldn't want him to think I have stolen you away too long," said Uther, and Merlin wanted to throw up. "You must have many duties to preform for him."

Merlin felt his ears turn red and he swore to the Dragon hidden underneath this castle, if this destiny thing wasn't worth it...

"No," said Merlin, slowly, shaking his head. "Sire...I don't think I do."

Uther looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow and Merlin smiled, almost painfully so. Why was is so hard to say? _No, I am not romantically interested in your son, he's a prat, he is worse than a prat, he is a horrible, angry, rather muscular toad-_

"I care very deeply for my son, Merlin," said Uther now, seriously, and Merlin's thought's stopped, right at Toad, though he had a few more good ones left. He looked down at Uther, confused. "I want what is best for him, and I do hope you know...if you should hurt him, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Merlin's mouth formed an O, as he took in these words and didn't know what to do with them. He wanted to say he had saved his life more times than he should have ever had to, or that maybe Uther should take his own advice, and not hurt Arthur, or maybe Merlin would kill him...well, then that would be treason, so he wouldn't. But Uther, with his cruel words, and his unrealistic expectations of Arthur, was doing a lot more hurt than Merlin's casual clotpole or prat ever would...

"I would never hurt Arthur," he admitted, because it was true, he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt Arthur. Even if he did hate him just a small bit...but he didn't really though, he cared about Arthur very much, so why would Merlin ever hurt him? Uther nodded, with a small smile and looked down at his food.

"I am happy to hear it," said Uther. He seemed to think of something else and looked back up at Merlin again, and just when Merlin thought it could end, it didn't. "But you must remember your place, you are meant to serve him...and since you two have brought it upon yourselves to take it to the next level, you must remember your place even more so."

"My place?" asked Merlin, even though he knew it was not proper to say anything right now, while the King was pretending to know what he was talking about. Uther didn't react to it though, he just continued.

"You must give him what he desires of you," said Uther, eyes dropping away from Merlin and looking at a spot just directly over Merlin's shoulder. "You may...take pleasure in it too, if you must, but remember you serve Arthur, you do as he says. If he asks you to do something you are unfamiliar with, you may not deny him."

Merlin was dumbfounded, he stare at Uther for several seconds after he said this. His mouth was once again in an O shape and he felt his breath stuck in his throat. He could not have heard that right, had he?

"I'm not sure that's how it works... _Sire_."

He added on the sire at the end, to save his own ass, but he was pretty sure Uther was ready to let Arthur do the exact opposite. Uther glared back at him now, making eye contact with him once more, to drive the point further. "It is," he said, darkly. "You are but a servant...a bed warmer until Arthur finds a wife. You must remember that."

"Oh, I do know that, Sire," said Merlin, though he didn't really care, he just really couldn't care less. He wanted to leave. "If that will be all..."

"I can feel your love for him, and I am sorry...I truly am, for whatever my son might tell you, in the heat of the moment," said Uther, still, and Merlin really wished he would shut up. "I am sure, Arthur even thinks it himself. He loves too easily, he trusts too easy, he is a foolish boy, who still has much to learn. But it is the sad truth of the matter; The two of you are on borrowed time."

_Well, you can have it back_ , Merlin thought, as he tried, very hard to leave. "I understand, I cannot possibly have Arthur forever, I didn't ask for him..."

"No one asks to fall in love, I never thought you forced it."

Merlin wanted to die, just die, right here, right now. He wished the Great Dragon would just eat him and take him out of his misery. He was stuck in a cave...he was probably hungry anyway. "Thank you, Sire," Merlin muttered, as Uther began to look sadly now, down at his food and Merlin moved toward the door.

"I was very young when I fell in love with Arthur's mother," he said, and Merlin stopped, closing his eyes, because he just wanted to leave...really bad. But Uther never mentioned his dead wife. "Seeing Arthur in love...even with the likes of a serving boy, it makes me think of a time long gone."

"I'm sorry," said Merlin, and he really did mean that, even if Uther was a foul, gross human being, who was just really dumb. He did understand what it must feel like to lose the love of your life. Well...maybe he didn't, but he could understand it enough to feel bad. Uther nodded and looked around the room, as if looking for something to distract him. Merlin just stood there now, and watched.

"That will be all," said Uther and Merlin nodded, giving him a soft smile, before turning and leaving the room. He realized he had failed, just as soon as he had left the room, but there was no going back now, he was just going to have to leave Camelot, possibly forever...

He walked down the corridor, not really heading in one direction or another, he was just walking, thinking of the conversation he had just had with Uther, it was bizarre. He wondered if his mother still had room for him at her home, because how could he face Arthur after this?

"Merlin!" A voice shouted from behind him and Merlin didn't stop, he knew it was Arthur, but he just couldn't look at him right now. He started walking faster, turning a coroner quickly. But Arthur was a lot faster than him and he ran to catch up with him. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Must have missed it..." said Merlin, as he continued to walk and not look over at Arthur.

"Did you talk to my Father?"

Merlin nodded, but did not stop walking still, nor looked over at him. "Oh...I talked to him."

"And?" asked Arthur, as they neared some stairs. "Did you set him straight?"

"Not exactly..."

"What does that mean?" said Arthur, because it wasn't really a question, and he grabbed hold of Merlin's arm tightly, and stopped him from going down the stairs. "Why _not exactl_ y? What **_did_** you say?"

"Not much," said Merlin, and he was feeling very annoyed, he could feel his magic bubble just under the strong grip Arthur was holding him with. "He was too busy telling me I am to let you do whatever you want to me..."

Arthur's eyes widened a little and he let Merlin go, apparently physical contact at the mention of sex was too much for the Prince to take. Merlin rubbed the spot where he had been holding him. Arthur's jaw set in a tight line and he studied Merlin for a moment or two. "Why?" he finally asked, Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Because I am servant, which means I must be your sex salve...because we are not meant to be in love, and one day you will marry and I am to get over it, or something..."

After Merlin's word vomit, literally, he said the words faster than anyone had the right to speak, Arthur only closed his eyes and with closed eyes looked, up to the ceiling, possibly for strength, he needed it. They both did. "I am sorry, I didn't think he would speak to you like that..."

"Well...he did," retorted Merlin. He wasn't really angry at Arthur, or even Uther, he just didn't like this situation. And what did Uther mean he could _feel_ his love for Arthur? When had Merlin ever given off the impression he was in love with Arthur? Yes, he cared for him, but still-

"I would never do anything to you that you didn't like..." said Arthur now, and it brought Merlin out of his thoughts, and he pulled a disgusted face at Arthur. Arthur stared back.

"You throw things at me all the time!" complained Merlin. "You call me an idiot...I don't like that and you still do it!"

"That's because you _are_ an idiot."

" _And?_ " retorted Merlin. "So are you..."

Arthur smiled at this, be it, a small one. "Shut up."

"See, there it is," said Merlin, off on a rant, but Arthur didn't really seem to care, because he was walking down the stairs now. "You're always mean to me, how Uther thinks we're in love-"

"He doesn't think we're in love, he thinks we're..." Arthur paused, in his words, and Merlin could not see his face, but he could imagine it. His eyes were wide and a slightly grossed out look was upon his face, Merlin knows, because he felt much the same at the idea. "Well, either way...he's wrong."

"And it's your turn now to tell him he is," said Merlin, as he walked a little faster to walk next to Arthur, instead of behind him. "I don't fancy another round of it."

"Me neither, to be perfectly honest."

"Then...what will we do?" asked Merlin, and Arthur stopped, looked at him and shrugged.

"Maybe you should get a wife."

Merlin glared at him. "Maybe _you_ should get a wife!"

"You're right, Merlin," said Arthur, as if Merlin had said something completely different, as he patted him, quite hard, on the shoulder. "No woman would want you anyway."

Merlin continued to glare, as Arthur walked off, outside. "Prat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was sitting with his Father, across from Morgana. They were having a council about the matters of state and Morgana's misbehavior lately, which might or not not include smuggling a child out of Camelot, that may or may not have had magic, but Arthur would know every little about that, as he had nothing to do with it. He gave Morgana a knowing look, as his Father berated her about this very thing, even though it had happened weeks ago at this point, and honestly, all the while, she looked less than concerned.

"You have no idea how dangerous this child might be," scolded Uther. "If it has magic..." Morgana rolled her eyes and Arthur said nothing, as he shouldn't anyway, he had learned long ago to not take sides when it came to arguments between them. "The boys leaders could be plotting against Camelot as we speak."

"I had nothing to do with it, Sire," said Morgana, shortly, her voice was strong but lacked anything else. It was the same voice Arthur used when he spoke to anyone important. Uther, said nothing, but looked ashamed of her. Not that she cared, that look often worked on Arthur, but never her. "And they are Druids, there is not a more peaceful people."

"So you have been told..."

But nothing else could be said about the matter, because suddenly, the doors were jerked open by the guards in the hall, and in walked Gaius, looking rather put upon. He walked quickly, reaching where Morgana sat in a rather long second, as he was wise as he was aged. "Sire, I wish to speak to you," he said, in the same tone Morgana had used, but unlike her, there was something else there, fear. "About Merlin..."

Arthur sat forward a tad, this being noticed by his Father, of course, who gave Arthur a knowing smirk, before nodding at Gaius. But what could Gaius possibly want? Arthur had just seen Merlin but an hour or two ago, before this meeting, he couldn't have possibly gotten into much trouble since then, could he? But of course he could, Arthur sighed, irritated at the idea, as he sat back once more. How he was linked to such a fool? He could have no idea. Did his Father think his own son stupid? A roll of the eyes and Gaius seemed to notice this and looked sternly at him, before continuing.

"This a private matter, I think... _Sire_ ," said Gaius, and his eyes darted to Morgana, who frowned at this.

"Quite so..." said Uther, who was smirking now, for some reason. He turned to Morgana and pointed to the door. "Out!"

"But I..." she was saying, as she continued to sit there. "If something is the matter with Merlin, surely I can stay, he _is_ my friend."

"I think not," said Uther, looking tired and a bit bored of Morgana's constant arguing. "I trust Merlin is in good health, Giaus?"

"Perfectly healthy, Sire...just stupid."

Arthur couldn't help it, despite trying not to, a laugh burst out of him, it sounded almost like a horse, and the King looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, as Morgana stare at him and Gaius glared. Arthur took in a breath, covering his mouth with a gloved hand and shrugged. "...he's not wrong!"

Uther turned back to Morgana. "This is a matter between the King and his Physician, not for disobedient Wards," he said and Morgana let out a shriek, of annoyance, and got up, nearly hitting Gaius with the chair as she did, and stormed out. "Children..." Uther sighed and offered Morgana's empty chair to Gaius, who sat in it.

"I feel much the same, Sire, believe me," said Gaius and Arthur wondered what Merlin might have done, to get Gaius feeling this way. They normally got on quite well. "I am here on behalf of Merlin and...what he might have told you. You must know, Sire, he is not all together," Gaius pointed to his forehead, and Arthur swallowed another laugh, because this might involve him soon, and he wasn't very interested in that. Gaius continued. "He is a foolish, quick mouthed boy and I bag you to ignore his idiocy."

"I do, Gaius," said Uther, in good nature, which was surprising for him. "I understand the boy is a bit small minded. What is this pertaining to, exactly?"

"His declaration of his love for your son," said Gaius, and his eyes traveled over to Arthur, and Arthur swore Gaius had a way of judging you worse than even the King did. "I think you misunderstood him..."

"No, I do not think I did, Gaius, he made it quite clear," said Uther, glancing over to Arthur, who frowned now, this conversation was no longer fun. Couldn't they just go back to insulting Merlin? It was much better then. "Besides, Arthur feels the same."

Gaius's eyebrows forwarded and his glare toward Arthur lessened. "He does?"

"Yes, he admitted it to me," said Uther and Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Gaius cut him off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," grinned Uther, and Arthur frowned again. This was stupid.

"Father, I never said that I-"

"Never fear, Arthur, we can trust Gaius, besides...he thinks of Merlin as a son, of course he must know the truth."

Arthur growled. " _No_ ," he said and Uther gave him a glare. "I mean... _Sire_...I do not-"

"Never fear, Gaius," Uther was ignoring his son's words now. "I am not angry, I find it... _endearing_."

"Endearing?!" shouted Arthur, and got four raised eyebrows at this. "We're not children playing games, we're men...DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"

"I don't think I want to..." trailed off Gaius, and this time Uther laughed. Arthur felt his face turn red and he wanted to die.

"Calm down, Arthur," said Uther and Arthur sighed deeply, feeling the irritation in his very bones. Why did no one believe him that he was not in love with his Manservant? Why was it so hard to understand? Uther turned back to Gaius and smiled, happily. "Did Merlin tell you or did you notice before? I believe there were signs before. After all, Arthur did defy my rule and get that flower to save Merlin's life...I should have known then, only a man in love would do that."

Arthur's face went even redder, if that were possible, and he gasped, at the thought. _No, that's not what it meant at all..._

"I suppose there _were_ always signs, Sire," said Gaius, with a keen smile of his own, as his eyes stayed on Arthur. Arthur wanted to leave, he couldn't sit there any longer and listen to this.

"May I be dismissed?" he asked, and Uther waved him off, leaning on the table, toward Gaius and grinned excited, as if he were pleased he had someone else to talk to about his son's love affairs...not that there were any, because there really, _really_ were not. Especially not with Merlin! 

Arthur stopped out of the room, and as he did so, two things happened at once, there was a loud bang outside, as he pulled open the door, and this confused him, but then he was promptly distracted by the two old men behind him laughing like hens. He rolled his eyes and stepped out, not seeing anything there anyway, so he chose to ignore it, and instead, headed outside. He needed fresh air and to not think about his Father's misguided thoughts, Gaius judging him, or Merlin and his stupid face. If there were ever a time he would like to run away from Camelot, it would be now. To live a nice, simple life, away from this nightmare, but there was little chance for that, so Arthur decided not to dwell on it long. Instead, he just walked and walked...all through town, and luckily no one bothered him too much. They stopped and looked at him every so often, there was no denying it it was the Prince, but he spent plenty of time in the Town, so he held little from the imagination.

Arthur was getting a bit cold, there was a nip in the air and he didn't have his jacket, so he turned back to head back to the castle, where, hopefully, his idiot of a servant and that was all he was...just his servant, would have already started the fire and fetched him food.

Arthur was not surprised however, to walk inside his chambers to find them dark, cold and empty. _Way to go, Merlin..._ he rolled his eyes and made his way into his chambers. He lit the fire himself and sat down in one of his chairs, waiting. An hour...it was well dark outside, before Merlin walked in, carrying a broom of all things and a tray of food. Arthur looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where were you?"

Merlin's eyes widened a little and he put the broom down, maybe he thought the chambers would still be empty when he got there, but no...did Merlin not know how to tell time?

"I was...I was with Gwen," said Merlin, in a mutter, as he walked over to Arthur and placed the food down in front of him, on the table. Arthur did not touch the food, however, and looked up at him, still.

"Oh?" he questioned. "Did she not bother to do her chores either?"

"No...we...er..." Merlin took a breath. "We were picking flowers for Morgana, because she got into an argument with-"

" _Picking flowers_...?" questioned Arthur and Merlin frowned, clearly giving up. "I suppose maybe my Father is right about you..."

"Just because I'm actually nice to people-"

"And you're saying I'm not?"

"Nice...?" Merlin retorted. "Not really."

Arthur held a hand up to his chest and scoffed, he didn't know why, but he was really, kind of offended by this. He was _hard_ on Merlin, because Merlin didn't seem to care about his job, or his duties, if that made Arthur mean...? So be it. "I am nicer to people who are not you..."

"Maybe...but I've never seen it," retorted Merlin again, and turned away from Arthur. Arthur glared after him. But he had more important matters to discuss with Merlin.

"Why did you tell Gaius?"

Merlin dropped the jar he had been holding, as he cleaned, and it was a good thing he had brought the broom, because it smashed all over the floor. Merlin didn't notice this though, he turned around and stare, wide eyed, at Arthur. "What?"

"Gaius came into our council today...begging for your life, he thought my Father would be angry...little did he know," Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin gulped. "Why did you tell him?"

Merlin shook his head. "He doesn't think that we're..."

"I beg to differ, Merlin, he seems to think the signs were always there...that's what he told my Father anyway."

Merlin stopped, blinked repeatedly at this and let out a long breath of air. He finally looked up at Arthur and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry...I thought Gaius would help."

"Clearly not," said Arthur and Merlin frowned again. Arthur stood up, and walked nearer to Merlin and pointed a finger in his face. "I know you see Gaius as a father, but if you dare tell another person, Merlin, I will... _.I will-_ "

"I'll let my imagination fill in the rest, Arthur, thank you," said Merlin and Arthur glared at him.

"Shut up!"

Merlin grinned and shrugged. "You're not every good at threatening me anymore, is it because you think I'm cute?"

Arthur felt a rage set into the bottom of his stomach and he looked around for something to throw at Merlin, yet found nothing. "No!" he seethed out and pointed, even harder, at Merlin's face. "It's because I can think of so many things I could do to you...I can't possibly pick only one."

" _Oh_ ," said Merlin, and for half a second, he looked threatened, but then he grinned again, with too much cheek for any one man to be allowed to have. "Don't let your Father hear you say that..."

Arthur's mouth fell open at these words and he could feel his cheeks burning red and he turned away from Merlin. "Go away..."

"Whatever you say, Sire..." said Merlin, still having a good time, and it made Arthur want to throw something at him even more. "If that will be all...I will retire for the rest of the night," he said, he never just shut up, Arthur rolled his eyes though, because _of cours_ e he would, did he ever do any work? Merlin was heading toward the door now, Arthur could hear him. _"Try not to miss me too much, My Love..."_

And Merlin quickly shut the door, as Arthur screamed, literally screamed out loud, as he picked up the plate of food of the table and threw it at the door, where Merlin had been. If he could strangle Merlin, he would, happily, he thought, as he looked at not only the broken jar on the floor, but now his fallen food and sighed...

He needed a new Manservant, that is it.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur left the mess on his floor, he didn't care...well, no, he _did_ care, but he was going to make Merlin clean it, if he liked it or not. How his Father thought he was in love with this child, Arthur honestly couldn't figure it out. Merlin came barging in that morning, eyes widening when he saw the mess on the floor.

"What's happened?" he nearly shouted, as he almost fell, slipping on a bit of chicken left on the floor from the food Arthur had thrown. He didn't feel badly for Merlin.

"It's simple, my servant is useless and I am looking for a new one."

Merlin flopped the plate of food down in front of him, and the plain disrespect in his very being, was very notable to Arthur. "Just because you are upset at your Father doesn't mean you can be rude to me for no reason."

"No reason, _Merlin_?" asked Arthur, he couldn't understand how Merlin could have possibly thought anything that he has done lately was okay. Merlin glared down at him, as he started kicking broken glass and old food out of the way of his feet.

"Yes, Arthur, no reason," he shot back. "I understand, you're upset, you don't want to be seen as the kind of man that would...fall in love with someone like me, it makes you feel less of a man, I understand that, but it's not my fault...I didn't say we were in love, I would never say that. I tried to explain my mistake, but your Father just won't listen."

Arthur thought about this, for a long moment. Maybe Merlin had a point. "I didn't realize I was taking it out on you..."

"You never realize," muttered Merlin, but he turned away from Arthur, going to get that broom he had left there the previous night. Arthur mulled these words over in his head, maybe he was too hard on Merlin, there was no reason he couldn't be a _little_ nicer to him...sometimes. Even if Merlin did enrage him beyond anyone who had ever done so before, even Morgana. Arthur could still do with taking a bit of the blame for it. After all, he hadn't exactly sat his Father down and explained in great detail, that he was not in love with Merlin. Mostly, because it was all just a little too awkward for the Prince to take. 

"I'm sorry, Merlin," he said, and Merlin peaked his head up, from where he was standing in all fours, on the floor, cleaning it. He raised an eyebrow at Arthur. "I get frustrated easily, I lash out...I regret it. And if I've hurt you..."

"You haven't," Merlin was quick to say and Arthur smiled, softly. Merlin stood up and smiled back at him. "Does this mean you're in love with me?"

Arthur's smile fell and he closed his eyes, praying for strength. " _Merlin.._." he warned. "I was trying to be nice."

"I know," he retorted, and Arthur could hear the smirk on his lips, rather than see it, because his eyes remain closed. "But it doesn't really suit you..."

Arthur ate his breakfast while Merlin cleaned his floor, without too much complaint, and then helped Arthur ready for his Knight training that morning. They left Arthur's chambers together, Arthur to go to his training and Merlin on the pretenses that he needed to go to town for Gaius, but Arthur wasn't very sure he believed him. He thought he might be just trying to get out of his chores again, but with Arthur trying to be kinder, no matter how his patience was tested, he said nothing about it. He had a good training, the new ranks were learning quickly, being chosen by Arthur personally, of course they were. And beyond them, Camelot's Finest never disappointed Arthur.

He returned to his chambers after this, three hours later, and he expected Merlin not to be there, even though he was supposed to be, to serve him lunch. He was not... _not_ let down, as he opened the door and found the room empty. _Of course_ , he sighed, because he was trying to be kinder...

He changed himself, throwing his armor all over the table, because Merlin _will_ take care of it. As he changed into a red tunic, there was a knock at the door, and then, without as much as Arthur taking a breath, the door burst open. He had thought it would be Merlin, late, but at least somewhat useful, but no, it was only Morgana.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" said Arthur, in a bit of a sarcastic voice, it wasn't as though he disliked seeing Morgana, or even speaking to her, it was just how they talked to each other. He raised his eyebrow, as she stopped just as she entered and shut the door behind her, grinning at him. "What is...?" he asked, a little more concerned now. When she sported that look, it was never good for him. "Why do you look like that?"

"Where's Merlin?" she asked, and Arthur shrugged, a little confused, why did she care? Arthur didn't want to know why. "Not here, as always...he can't manage do his job properly."

Morgana's smirk grew darker. "I'm sure putting up with you is job enough," she retorted and Arthur rolled his eyes, and walked around the table, to look out of the window, to possibly spot Merlin, coming back from town, but alas...not. "After all, he's doing much more than just cleaning your boots, Arthur."

At these words Arthur froze, he could no longer see out of the window, though he was still looking. He felt that all too familiar feeling of red creep onto his cheeks, but not just there anymore, but now up his spine and neck too. He felt it in his very soul, at this point. "You've been talking with my Father...?"

It wasn't really a question, and Morgana didn't answer it. "You are a lucky man, Arthur, anyone would be lucky to have Merlin."

"Well, you can take him then, if you'd like to be so _lucky,_ " retorted Arthur and turned around and glared at her, her grin continued to stay on her lips, as she shrugged, and took a step deeper into his chambers, nearer to him. "Nothing is going on between Merlin and I..."

"I overheard Uther and Giaus talking about it," she said, looking ever so sure and ever _so_ delighted. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why deny it? Just admit you love him..."

"I _**do not** _love him!" Arthur retorted and Morgana frowned for a second, rolling her own, very green eyes, and tutted.

"See, this is why Merlin is too good for you," she explained and Arthur didn't often want to throw her out of his rooms. Well, actually he did, but he never did it before. Though, for this, he strongly considered. "Merlin is a lover, he wears his heart on his sleeve, a man like that is so rare, most of them are too busy being like you..."

"As Merlin is an idiot, I'll take that as a compliment," said Arthur and Morgana sighed.

"Fine, don't admit it, but I know the truth, your Father knows the truth..." she grinned, as if she could hardly believe Uther approved of this relationship, Arthur couldn't either and he honestly wished he didn't. "You should be pleased."

"But I'm not," said Arthur, darkly, and in her same sort of dull tone, clearly mocking her. "Funny how that works..."

"You can''t keep it a secret, no matter what it might do to your ego, it's there for all the world to see!" she argued back at him and he paused, startled by her words. There for all the world to see? _See what?_ Arthur growled, rolled his eyes yet again, and turned away from her. "Try to pretend all you want, Arthur Pendragon, but know I am not easily fooled, I know love when I see it."

"I think you must have hit your head or something, Morgana, you're speaking complete nonsense, just like my Father," said Arthur, though he was trying to keep his voice steady, because he was worried, just very worried, why did everyone think he was in love with Merlin? What had he done to prove this? Was it because he had saved Merlin's life and gone against his Father's word? But no, he would have done that for anyone...even for Morgana, though she made him completely furious on an almost daily basis. Maybe she should be in love with Merlin, as she thought he was so great and all, and they certainty had a lot in common, which was killing Arthur...slowly, just by their words alone. And probably just for fun.

Morgana huffed from behind him and he did not turn around to face her, she was clearly tired of arguing about this, and accepted Arthur was not going to admit it to her, because it wasn't true! "Fine," she sighed, yet again, and Arthur took a moment to relax, but it was ill timed. "But have you bedded him yet...?"

"MORGANA!" shouted Arthur, feeling very unsettled by this question. How could she ask him that? That was no question a Lady should ask any man, about any one! And definitely not about his Manservant! He turned around, to give her a glare and she smirked at him, making his lips turn up in a way that must have been very uneasy on the eyes, as she started to laugh at him.

"Uther thinks so," she said, happily, it was as if she enjoyed watching him suffer. _Maybe she did,_ he thought darkly. "He was telling Gaius about it."

"That is no one's concern..."

" _So you have?!_ "

Arthur sputtered. "No!" he said, but the panic in his voice made Morgana laugh, again. "I am not lying, Morgana, I swear to it!"

"Mhm," she grinned, she really was just far too pleased by this whole thing. "I don't believe you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next one is pretty long, so it shall balance out. I'll post it maybe in a day or two, since I have it. I'm kinda just posting this story as I write the chapters, so basically....I have no idea what's going on anymore than you do. ;p Anyway, thanks for reading!)


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin walked into town, after saying goodbye to Arthur, who did not reply to his words, at the training field. Merlin didn't mind this, because Arthur was always a prat and even worse lately, since this stuff about Uther thinking they were in love happened. Arthur was a proud man, and didn't want to look weak or whatever he thought he would look like, if people thought he was in love with Merlin. Merlin really couldn't care less about who was in love with who, not that he was in love with Arthur, because Arthur was much too big of a Clotpole for that, but Arthur was not alone in his alarm. When Merlin had first told Gaius, he was very worried, he said that's how people get their head's chopped off, and marched out of the room to go speak to Uther about how Merlin was suffering from a mental issue and didn't mean what he had said about having a bond with Arthur. But it turned out, as Merlin tried to explain to Gaius beforehand, that Uther was completely fine with it.

Uther was insane, in Merlin's book, so yes...it was surprising that Merlin hadn't been hung up by his toes and beaten, or worse, but Merlin took to not questioning it. At least he wasn't dead and he would take that as a small victory. Though, Merlin knew Arthur wasn't fine with it, so now he just avoided Arthur, let him have his space and allowed them not to be seen together too much, just in case. He was trying to be supportive from afar, as a good friend, but he thought Arthur just thought he was slacking off. Merlin didn't care about that either though.

Merlin walked through the town, looking for cloth for Gaius, but he kept getting distracted by the many pretty fabrics. He thought he might like a new neckerchief out of some of them, there was even a nice purple one, but purple was considered a royal color, and a color for the much richer than he, so Merlin, as a servant, couldn't wear that. It wasn't a surprise to find Gwen there, she was a seamstress and there were only ever two things she was always doing; Picking flowers or looking at fabric.

"Merlin!" she said, happily, upon seeing him, and her kind smile and eyes made Merlin smile back at her.

"Hello, Gwen!" he grinned, and put back the purple fabric he was still holding. He grinned at her, as she stare at him and batted her eyes. Merlin was never quite sure if she was flirting with him or not, he was very hard to tell, but she was very kind and even if she was, Merlin wouldn't mind too terribly much. Though, he was very much not interested. He hoped one day she would marry Lancelot, a good man, who wished to be a Knight of Camelot, though was now currently outlawed from entering the Kingdom. That was Uther's work, too. Like Merlin thought earlier, and he would now too, _Uther is insane..._

"I know something about you!" Gwen was saying now and Merlin's thought's were lost, as he looked her over and titled his head, confused. Her smile grew and Merlin continued to be confused. "I know your secret..."

Panic filled Merlin up, to the very top of his head, and he shook said head, opening and shutting his mouth a few times before responding, "I don't know what you're talking about, Gwen, I don't have any secrets..."

She pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, making the basket she was holding swing back and forth and something that looked like flower petals fell out, as she did. "Yes you do!" she said, as if she were speaking to a small child. "Morgana told me..."

Now, what had Merlin done in front of Morgana? He hadn't used magic, well...at least not around anyone, in a long while, so it couldn't be that. "Morgana told you what?" he asked and Gwen reached for his arm and yanked on it once or twice.

"About you and Arthur..."

_Oh my god.._.Merlin's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open a little bit. How did Morgana know? Uther couldn't have told her, did he? Arthur said Uther didn't want anyone to know, maybe he thought Morgana wasn't anyone, she was the King's Ward, and of course she would tell Gwen, but...Merlin took in a shaky breath, Arthur was going to somehow blame Merlin for this, he knew it, and he didn't think he could take Arthur being anymore of a prat than what he was already.

"It's alright, Merlin, you can trust me," said Gwen, and her voice was so pure and sweet that Merlin believed her, he never thought ill of her, it was just that this was getting a little out of hand. "I know Arthur doesn't want anyone to know..."

Merlin shook his head. "He doesn't," he agreed, and he knew he should be denying it, he should tell Gwen it wasn't true, but what good would that do? She probably wouldn't believe him anyway, Uther didn't seem to, and Morgana definitely wouldn't. Morgana loved things like this, she was very liberal. "Don't tell him...don't tell him you know, alright?"

"I wouldn't," she smiled, gently at him, still holding his arm in her hands and she seemed to notice this and let go right away, eyes wide. "Arthur doesn't care about me anyway..."

Merlin almost said he didn't care about him either, but didn't, as they were supposed to be in love and that would look very odd. Though the love they were supposed to be in was only supposed to be physical, at least according to Uther. But Merlin wouldn't dare tell Gwen any of this. "Of course he does, Gwen," said Merlin, instead, and gave her a kind smile in return, he didn't think it was quite as nice as hers, but she seemed happy with it and touched his arm once more.

"I'm happy for you Merlin, it's a bit odd..." she said, but then seemed to realize herself, and fumbled her words. "Not that it's odd being in love with a man, I love men...well, I mean I don't **_love men_** , I love the idea of a man..." she made a face at her words and Merlin swallowed a laugh. "I mean, I don't think it's odd you're in love with a man, I just never thought Arthur as the type to... _be in love with a man._ "

"It was a shock to me, too," said Merlin, and Gwen's smile made him feel a little better about lying. Not that it was a lie, exactly, he _was_ shocked, when Arthur told him what Uther thought. Merlin had thought it was a joke at first. Gwen took Merlin's hand, as they began walking away from the fabrics and through the town more. Merlin didn't say anything about this, he didn't mind if she held his hand.

"Of course I can see it...everyone can see it, Merlin," she said, as they went. "I can see it in your eyes, when you look at him."

"Look at him like what?" asked Merlin, confused and a little bit bothered by this. He didn't look at Arthur in any way, but maybe in the way that he's a prat, because he was.

She shrugged a shoulder and looked up at him coyly. "I won't tell you, you already know," she grinned and he rolled his eyes. He wanted to quiz her more about this, but she seemed happy and he didn't want to ruin her idea of the pretend relationship Arthur and Merlin had. "Tell me about your first time..."

"Gwen!" shouted Merlin, which got some looks from the other shoppers around them and she bit her lip and pulled her hand from his, looking upset.

" _Kiss_...your first kiss," she stuttered. "I didn't mean...of course, I would never ask-"

Merlin laughed, and shrugged. "Why do you want to hear about that?"

"Because...a first kiss story is what you tell your children when you get older, it gives them hope that one day they will find love too. The first kiss, It sets the tone for the rest of your relationship," Gwen explained, and Merlin really...could never and would never understand girls.

"Well, I am a man...and Arthur has to marry for the Kingdom one day, so I hardly see tiny Merlin and Arthur's running around any time soon," he retorted and Gwen laughed, shaking her head and took Merlin's hand in her's again, apparently over her fumblings from earlier. She looked eager at him still. "Alright...it was very... _wet_."

"Merlin!" giggled Gwen, and hit Merlin on the arm, he shrugged.

"It was! And very... _lippy,_ " he continued, with a smirk. "All of a sudden Arthur's face was just..." he picked his free hand up and put it very close to his face and Gwen laughed again.

"Come on, Merlin, honestly..." she told him and he sighed. He had to come up with an idea quick, because there was no first kiss and he didn't want to spoil this for her.

"It was an accident," he started, and she nodded, bright eyed and smiling so big it was like she had been the one who was kissed. Not that Merlin had been kissed either though, but nonetheless, he continued. "It was...in Arthur's chambers...and...he had been being a prat, as always," said Merlin, having no idea what to say next. He was searching his brain for words, at this point. "And he made me clean the top of his wardrobe-"

"Why?"

"He doesn't like dust, I guess," said Merlin, as he struggled to figure out how Merlin cleaning off the top of Arthur's wardrobe could end in them kissing. "Anyway...I was on a chair, because I couldn't reach and then I tripped..." Gwen gasped, as if Merlin wasn't standing right next to her and she didn't know that he was perfectly fine. "And Arthur...he sort of...caught me."

"He saved you?"

Merlin shrugged. "Sure," he said, and continued his story. "I sort of...fell on top of him, and so then...I was on top of him right? And he looked at me and...I looked at him and then..." Merlin untangled his fingers from Gwen's hand and brought both hands up to his face and clapped them once together. "We were kissing..."

Gwen looked at his hands, with a face that said she wasn't too impressed by this story. "That's not very romantic," she said and Merlin shrugged.

"Well," he said, thinking that no, it wasn't very romantic, but Merlin didn't know anything about romance, so that wasn't surprising. Though he refused to take the blame for it. "It's Arthur, so you can't be very surprised..."

Gwen frowned. "I always thought Arthur would be very romantic, once he found the right gir... _person,_ " she saved herself and Merlin grinned at her. "Arthur pretends to be rough and tough, and he is...but he can be sweet, too, and kind...and gentle."

"Are you trying to steal my man, Gwen?" Merlin joked and the look of horror Gwen gave him in return, made him start laughing, very hard, which got even more odd looks from passersby.

After the afternoon with Gwen in the market, Merlin rushed back to Arthur's chambers as it was nearly dinner and Merlin hadn't even brought him lunch. He assumed Arthur was very angry, but when he entered the chambers, Arthur was only somberly sitting in an armchair, looking out of the window. He turned to look at Merlin, when he walked in, and sighed.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Merlin and Arthur only rolled his eyes, and looked a bit pale in all the wrong places. 

"Where were you?"

"With...Gwen in the market," Merlin faltered his words, because he had gone there to run an errand for Gaius and hadn't done that either. So, Merlin wasn't doing a very good job today, of actually doing his jobs. Arthur sighed again.

"I think my Father has it all wrong, clearly you fancy Gwen, so why on Earth does he think you're in love with me?" said Arthur, and he still looked quite upset and Merlin didn't know why.

"Does that bother you, if I fancied Gwen?" he asked and Arthur raised his eyebrow at this. A very sad eyebrow. "I mean...I don't fancy Gwen, she..." he was going to say _she thinks I'm in love with you_ , but didn't, as Arthur probably couldn't take that right now. He shook his head and Arthur rolled his eyes. "She is a servant," he said instead, because ranks mattered to Uther, so that meant also to Arthur, by design. "It makes much more sense for me to be in love with her, rather than you..."

"Yes, well...you should tell everyone else that!" snapped Arthur and Merlin took a step back, confused by his words. "Because apparently everyone thinks we're in love. Morgana knows..." So, that was it, that's why Arthur looked like someone had just stabbed his best dog. "And apparently it is very obvious..."

"How does she know?" asked Merlin, even though he already knew she did, as Gwen told him, but he had hoped Arthur did not. Arthur let out a angry bark of laughter.

"She was eavesdropping on my Father and Gaius talking about it!"

"Gwen knows too," he admitted before he realized his mouth was moving, and he knew he should not have said this. Arthur threw his arms up in the air, Merlin frowned. "I'm sorry...I didn't tell her."

"I know," said Arthur, shaking his head and placing his hands at his sides now, lifelessly. "I just don't understand...why do they all think this? What have we done? I treat you terribly...but oh yes, _they're in love!_ "

Merlin smirked at this. "At least you admit it..."

Arthur looked up, eyes narrowed. "Shut up," he retorted. "I am not in the mood for your lip."

"So I don't suppose you want to kiss then?"

"I swear to God, _Mer_ lin!"

Merlin smiled, almost sorry for bothering Arthur with this banter now, but it wasn't as if being in love with each other would be the end of the world, it really didn't matter all that much. "Who cares what people think?"

"I do...Merlin, I care. I have to be seen as a strong, brave man, not a weak fool who fell for the first pretty face that looked his way."

"You think my face is pretty...?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" shouted Arthur and Merlin nodded, not reacting to his shouts. "I cannot be seen in love with my Manservant, what does that say about me? What does that say about the Kingdom I wish to rule? What does that say...-"

He lost his words and got up, walked over, and fell, face first, into his bed, Merlin frowned after him. Merlin knew it wasn't his fault, he hadn't said anything to Uther that meant he was in love with Arthur, it was Uther who took it the wrong way and now everyone, probably in Camelot, thought they were in love. But even so, even though it wasn't his fault, Merlin still felt bad. "Perhaps they're enchanted...they'r not in their right minds."

"What gives you that idea?" said Arthur, from his bed, and Merlin didn't know exactly, but he had an idea suddenly.

"I'll be back," he said, and then dashed out of the room. As Arthur shouted something about bringing him back food, or else, but he ignored this, as he dashed down flights of stairs. It took him several moments to get to where he was going, and he had to use a great deal of magic to distract guards on his way there.

Once he entered the Dragon's under ground cave, he froze, because he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say. How was The Great Dragon going to help with this? But perhaps if people really were enchanted...

"Hello?!" he called out and his voice echoed through the cave. He heard the sounds of chains and then suddenly a very large dragon was in front of him. Eyebrows, though he didn't have any, raised.

"You bellowed?" he said, and Merlin stare at him for a long moment.

"Uther thinks Arthur and I are in love..." he just said it, just like that, and he expected to be shouted at, or told to go away, but instead...the Dragon just started to laugh. Now Merlin understood how Arthur felt, and why he got so angry when Merlin made jokes, but Merlin probably wasn't going to stop doing that either way. "I'm serious," he said and the Dragon nodded. "It's not just Uther...it's everyone, they all think we're in love! They are enchanted, right?"

"No, Merlin...they are not enchanted," said the Dragon, in his crackling, old voice and Merlin frowned. "They are just now seeing what has always been there to be seen."

Merlin shook his head, "Not you, too...I'm not in love with Arthur! I can barely stand him...and he hates me..."

"Arthur does not hate you, he has already proven that," said the Dragon. "I have told you once before, a half cannot hate what makes it whole."

"Yes," said Merlin, irritated, why did he ever think talking to the Dragon was a good idea? It never was. "But that's stupid..."

"Stupid to you, it may be, Merlin, but the truth is not yours to decide..." the Dragon sighed. "Perhaps you do not see it now, but you will...one day."

"How?" questioned Merlin, and he swore he saw the Dragon roll his very large eyes. "Arthur has to marry for the Kingdom, what does that leave me with? How is that fair?"

"Life is not fair, Young Warlock," he said, darkly. "If it were, I would not be chained in this cave..."

"You're right...I'm sorry," Merlin looked down, feeling a bit stupid. "So, you're telling me..." he continued anyway. "There is no chance Arthur or I will ever fall in love with anyone else?"

"No, I am not telling you that!" said the Dragon, clearly getting annoyed with just how stupid Merlin truly was, and maybe he had a point. "I am saying only this; It is your and Arthur's destiny to share, your paths are but one...there is no going around this, it had been foreseen, long before either of you stepped foot onto this Earth. You would do well to remember that."

Merlin nodded, but realized that did not answer his question at all. "And what am I supposed to do about everyone thinking we're in love?"

"I do not know, Merlin," said the Dragon, clearly getting tired of this conversation, as he stood up, and started to take flight. "I fear you will just have to mange it on your own..."

And with that, he was gone, and Merlin realized, as he walked back toward Arthur's chambers, and then turned around and headed for the kitchens, that this conversation was entirely useless, and didn't help him at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: That Dragon is a straight up troll! I know I keep updating this story all the time, but I just love it so much, I wrote three chapters of it last night. It's just fun and easy to write, not too much drama is happening. And that's so rare and pure for this series. Anyway, I do have a question I would love for someone to answer; Do you ship Merlin and Gwen in season one? That's completely besides the point, like it's not happening in this story or anything, but I've been rewatching season one and I was thinking about it, and I kind of think they're very cute together. I don't know, I love season one Gwen, she was too cute and then they did her dirty. But anyway, don't feel compelled to answer, I'm just curious. Thanks for reading. I will probably update again real soon. Maybe even tomorrow if I get enough time!)


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur felt himself slipping from the sleep he wished to stay deeply in, as a loud bang filled his ears. It wasn't a worrying bang, by any means, he knew what...or who, rather, that it was. It was his bumbling, fool of a Servant, trying to wake him up. He clung onto sleep the very best he could, keeping his eyes slammed shut. Perhaps not because he was too terribly tired, more so because it caused Merlin grief, and that was always fun.

Merlin thrust open the curtains, that had been blocking out the sun, and a beam came right through the window and hit Arthur in the face, he groaned and rolled over, onto his stomach, and hid his face under the pillow. He could hear Merlin growl, from wherever he stood in Arthur's chambers. Maybe if Arthur laid still, Merlin would just go away.

"Time to.. _.WAKE UP_!" shouted Merlin, and now Merlin was shaking the mattress, Arthur dug his face into the bedding under him, trying not to laugh. "Arthur!" Merlin continued. "Listen, Clotpole, I don't care if you get up...I really don't, stay there until the day you die, for all I care, but it is my _job_ to get you out of bed!" Arthur continued to say nothing, hands reaching out and taking the pillow and pressed it to his ears, showing Merlin should really just shut up, because he wasn't listening anyway. "Fine..."

There was silence, and for the dearest of seconds, Arthur thought Merlin had given up, but then, his warm, cocoon of blankets were being ripped away from him, thrown onto the floor no doubt, and replaced by two cold hands on his bare back. His face scrunched up and he tried to ignore this, but it was like ignoring a stab wound. Merlin's hands were not gentle either, he slapped Arthur on the back, hard, several times, with one hand, while the other hand ripped Arthur's pillow away. Arthur struggled to get away from him.

" _ **MER** LIN_!" he shouted, rolling to the other side of the bed, but Merlin continued to both hit and shove him. It was as if he was trying to push Arthur out of the bed entirely. Arthur gripped the edge of the mattress, trying to use his legs to kick Merlin, but now he was pinning him, by sitting on them. Arthur swore he would never tell any of his Knights this. Being bested by his Manservant? No...no, definitely not. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Time to **_get up_**!" said Merlin, and it almost sounded aggressive, like possibly Merlin had some sort of pent up annoyance toward Arthur he was letting out, but Arthur couldn't imagine why. He had clothes, he had food, he was paid...what more did Merlin need? Arthur was losing his grip and was slipping, slowly, off the side of his bed. But he manged to, in the last attempts at retaliation, grab Merlin's tunic, as he fell, and as Arthur landed with his back onto the cold, hard ground, Merlin landed on top of him.

Arthur found his moment of opportunity and as Merlin was momentarily stunted from the fall, Arthur grabbed him around the middle, flipped him, and pinned him to the floor. "Tell me... _Mer_ lin," he said, darkly, into the boy's ear. "Why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Merlin shifted, obviously trying to find a way out of Arthur's grip, but that wasn't going to happen. He was lucky if he didn't spend the whole day in the stocks. If it wasn't for the fact that Arthur had a hunting trip planned for later in the day, he would have already dragged him there himself, bare chest or not. "You wouldn't kill me," said Merlin, and for some reason he didn't sound that upset, and he really should be, as he was about to be murdered within an inch of his life. "You wouldn't have anyone to drag my body out of your chambers and you're too big of a Royal Prat to do it yourself..."

Arthur lifted a finger to Merlin's stupid face, pulling back just enough to look at him, and narrowed his eyes. "I could have your head!"

Suddenly, as if his chambers were a public place, the door opened and in walked King Uther, he took large and proud strides, until he noticed the two on the floor, entangled in each other, and Arthur basically threw Merlin away from himself. Merlin, as Arthur pushed away from him, as if he were disgusting, slammed into the side table next to Arthur's bed and complained of the pain. Arthur stood up quickly, eyes widening as he saw his Father standing there, with a raised eyebrow.

"We were-"

Uther held up his hand, shaking his head. "I really do not want to know..."

Arthur huffed and looked down at his chest and frowned, troubled. If Merlin thought he was dead before, he would wish for death, after Arthur was done with him. Merlin scrambled to his feet now too, and bowed his head at the King, before walking passed them and back over to Arthur's table, standing there idly, as he watched them. Arthur wondered why he wasn't smart enough to leave. Arthur looked at his Father, blankly, without saying a word. Because, to be perfectly honest, he had no idea how to go around the fact that he had just walked into the room and found his son on top of his Servant, bare chested, after the fact that he had denied any romantic activity between them for some time now. This did not help his case... _Merlin better wish his life goodbye, because it was over now._

"I only came," said Uther, pointedly, after they seemed to stare at each other for a long time. "To see if you wished to go on a ride with Morgana and I."

"I can't, Father, I have planned a hunting trip for the Knights and I," said Arthur, and he thanked God, because he could think of nothing duller than a horse ride with the King and Morgana, where...without fail, they would most likely get into an argument. Uther sighed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well," said Uther, and he turned to leave, before he stopped and turned back to Arthur. "You ought to put on clothes before you go..." he remarked, as he looked his son up and down. "And next time...you wish to defile your Servant, you might want to lock the door."

Arthur's face turned red, redder than the stupid neckerchief Merlin was wearing that day, and then Uther grinned, wickedly, at him, turned to Merlin, smiled kindly, to which Merlin replied said smile, and then he stomped out, shutting the door, loudly, behind him as he went. Arthur waited a beat, kind of lost and horrified all at once, before he then walked over to the table, where Merlin stood, next to his food. He picked up his plate, looked it over, and then slapped Merlin right over the head, with as much force as he could muster in one hand.

" _OW_!" shouted Merlin, holding his left ear. "What was that for?"

"For you...being _you_."

" _Ugh_...there is just no pleasing you, is there?" he retorted and Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring him, as he shoved several grapes into his mouth. "One moment you complain because I don't do enough work, and then I start doing more work and you complain...will you ever be happy?"

"Not with you around," Arthur shot back, gave Merlin a a cold smile, one he had learned well from Morgana, and walked over and picked his blanket up off the floor. "See, _look_...it's a mess in here, can you do anything right?"

Merlin muttered something, something he should probably never say in front of a Lady and turned to walk toward Arthur's wardrobe, going to pick Arthur's clothes out for the day. Arthur was dressed and ready for his hunt before long. Merlin continued to complain. Arthur knew Merlin hated hunting trips and he was never one to hide his distaste in anything, but Arthur found it easy enough to ignore him. Once they were on horseback and the dogs were there to be a loud distraction, it was like Merlin wasn't even there at all.

"Over there, Sire!" shouted a Knight, and Arthur pulled on the reins of his horse, as did the Knights that were with him. He jumped off his horse, as the dogs surged forward, sniffing and barking when they found the scent of something. Arthur urged them on, following the dogs deeper into the thick, brush of tree. They continued to bark and howl and run, and Arthur followed, his heart racing from the pace and the finger on his crossbow itching to pull the trigger. Arthur knew what they were following was big, he had seen a glimpse of it for a second or two, before it had gotten scared and ran off. Perhaps it was a deer, though Arthur swore it was pure white, but he had only seen a small bit of it.

They hit a dead end, as the dogs reached a clearing and stopped, it was like the trail had just disappeared, and that was odd. Arthur was a little disappointed, if he was being honest with himself. Merlin came marching up next to him, breathing heavily, but with a smile on lips. Arthur rolled his eyes, as he knew Merlin was only pleased because the animal had gotten away.

"Let's return to the horses, water them, let the dogs rest," said Arthur, and they all listened to him. Except Merlin, who leaned against a rather large tree, heaving and huffing for air. Arthur shook his head. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin!" he chided, as he headed back the way they had came.

They found a river near where the horses stood and Merlin, after convincing most of the horses to drink, sat down next to Arthur, at the bank of the river. One of Arthur's favorite dogs sat between them and Merlin reached over and petted the top of the dogs head. "It's almost like you're not a murderous beast," he remarked, and Arthur scrunched up his face, looking over to see the dog had rolled over for Merlin to pet his belly. Merlin did so, and as he did, he smiled up at Arthur. "I meant the dog...but I suppose you are, too."

"Excuse me?" offered Arthur, with a raised eyebrow, Merlin's grin grew.

"With that hair, you look a bit like a beast," he said, reaching up, with the same hand he had been petting the dog with, and ran gentle fingers through Arthur's hair. "You need a hair cut." he commented, brushing the fringe from Arthur's eyes. Admittedly, Arthur wasn't struck by this at first, it felt natural, almost like Merlin was supposed to do this, as if it were common between them to be so close that they could touch each other so openly. But it was not, and Arthur's eyes widened a little, as he shoved Merlin's hands away.

" _Merlin_!" he reacted, looking behind him to make sure none of the Knights had seen, they didn't appear to be staring, or paying much attention to them at all, as they huddled together, talking to each other. Arthur turned back and gave a glare in Merlin's direction, whose rejected hand was back on the dog now. "You can't just...do that," he continued to scold him. "Everyone already thinks us in love, are you trying to prove them right?"

"I'm..." Merlin frowned, shrugging his shoulders and looking rather innocently at Arthur. "I'm your servant...?"

"Yes, and as my servant I can give you permission to touch me or not," said Arthur, sternly, Merlin raised an eyebrow at this, his innocent look long gone at this point. "And I did not..."

"Oh... _I see,_ " retorted Merlin, eyebrows still raised in question, but now it was mixed with something else, something that looked a lot like pure defiance, as he took his hand from the dog, once more, who looked rather offended by this, and let it sit right on Arthur's thigh. "Whatever you say, Sire," he patted the spot. "I would never dream of making you uncomfortable."

Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed his hand off. "More like never dreamed of making me comfortable..."

"Well, if you like it..." Merlin grinned, knowingly. "You just had to say so."

"Shut up!" Arthur retorted, standing up now and marched away from Merlin, who he swore started laughing, as he walked off. He walked passed the men, not stopping or looking over to them, hoping and praying none of the Knights noticed this. He didn't need to look like such a push over in front of his men, why would you want to be led by a man who let his Manservant play with his hair? Or capture his heart? You simply wouldn't...and Arthur couldn't allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I am really obsessed with this story, but people seem to like it too, so I'll keep going. I really have no idea where it's going, normally by this point I have a clear idea of like....structure, and an ending, but to be honest, I'm just writing and letting things happen as they happen, and I really enjoy it!! Thanks so much for reading!!)


	7. Chapter 7

They were on the hunt once more, the dogs had found the scent again, of either the same animal from before, or a different one. But this time, it seemed it was much closer, if by the way the dogs behaved said anything, and for Arthur, who had hunted all of his life...it did. Arthur had gotten separated from the others, chasing the dogs even further than the Knights were willing to go, surging passed bushes and through brooks. They ran and Arthur followed, he saw it again, this time a very long, white tail, it was the same animal as before, and Arthur wouldn't rest, until he at least saw what it was. The only person still with him was Merlin, the shock of this he chose to ignore. Merlin was not built for such sport, but yet he had followed him anyway, and Arthur had suspension it was because he was going to do something to protect the animal, but Arthur vowed to himself not to let that happen. This would be a great kill, a prize to be won, a hearty meal for several days to come.

One of the dogs howled, to get Arthur's attention and the path changed. Now, through low hanging branches, he could hear the dogs up ahead, growling and snarling and Arthur willed himself through the leafy prison, to reach his pray. Upon reaching the dogs, in a lush, fresh green clearing, in the middle, circled by dogs, trained to keep the beast in one spot, until Arthur could come and take care of it himself, was a unicorn. Bright white, a horn, light glimmered off of it. Arthur couldn't believe it, he had never seen such a creature before, in all of his days, and he had fought many a beast, magical and not. This, by far, however, was the most beautiful beast he had ever seen, he thought, for only seconds, that perhaps he would have it's head mounted and placed in his chambers.

That was until Merlin came to his side and let out a gasp, Arthur tried to ignore this, and he lifted his crossbow in the air, pointing it, for the killing blow. The beast stood there, staring at Arthur, for a foolish second, he thought it looked into his eyes. But that was stupid, because it was only just a horse with a horn, nothing else...

His finger played with the trigger, but then suddenly Merlin was in front of him, between him and the beast and Arthur quickly let go, before the thing shot and hit Merlin right in the forehead. And how would Arthur explain that to Gaius?

"Arthur, no!" said Merlin, holding up his hands in front of him, putting himself directly in between Arthur and the beast. Arthur rolled his eyes, and glared at Merlin. "Arthur, please, don't...it's innocent, it hasn't done anything wrong!"

"It's a Unicorn, Merlin," Arthur explained, because perhaps Merlin didn't know, but he did live with Gaius who had been the one who told Arthur of the Unicorn before, and how rare they truly were. It was a gift, to find, to take. It would be well treasured. And his Father would be pleased he had rid the Kingdom of yet another magical beast. "It's a creature of magic..."

"Yes..." Merlin nodded, and pursed his lips. Arthur shooed Merlin out of his way now, thinking this conversation was long over, but Merlin didn't move.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Arthur, and even with this, even with shouting the beast continued to stand there, watching, not moving. Even the dogs had given up and either wondered off, or laid down, in the soft grass. Arthur frowned, when Merlin still didn't move.

"Yes...they are magic, but..." Merlin looked over his shoulder and a smile formed on his lip, as he looked it over. "It is said that they are pure... _good._ " His eyes traveled back to Arthur and he locked them on Arthur's own. Clearly, Merlin was very passionate about this, it made Arthur wonder why. "They are said to heal the Earth."

"That isn't true, those are old tales, the kind you tell children to give them nice dreams...you are a fool to believe them," said Arthur, Merlin frowned at him and his eyes broke away, looking around the lush landscape.

"Look around you," retorted Merlin. "There isn't any water around, why is everything so...green?"

Arthur did look around, but he was feeling a bit put upon now, he hadn't decided what he wanted to do yet, did he trust Merlin or did he follow what he knew his Father would want him to do? This was supposed to be a fun hunting trip, he was not supposed to be faced with a moral dilemma. The beast had done nothing wrong, but it was magical...

Arthur stare around for a moment, looking over Merlin's shoulder, at the thing, which it only stared back at him. Apparently, it was meant to be his choice alone. Merlin's eyes were on Arthur again, when he decided to look back at him, and they were big and blue and pure of hate and Arthur shook his head.

"You really don't want me to kill it...?" he asked, but he knew the answer, and he thought Merlin probably already knew the answer Arthur would give too. And so, instead of pretending any longer, he dropped the crossbow to his side and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said though, to keep himself from looking like a complete fool. "If you're going to act like such a girl...you would probably start crying anyway."

Even though he was clearly insulting Merlin, and he had every right to, Merlin still smiled at him, and Arthur rolled his eyes yet again, deeply this time. "Thank you, Arthur."

"Don't say I never do anything nice for you," said Arthur, as he pointed a finger in Merlin's face. But then, suddenly, the beast was walking nearer to them and Arthur froze, eyes going wide. It walked right up to Merlin, as if it knew him, yet Arthur knew Merlin had never seen such a thing, just as Arthur hadn't before, either. It nuzzled it's nose right into Merlin's neck and much like a hose, nickered into Merlin's neckerchief, and then it's snout trailed up the side of Merlin's face, sniffing and nipping at the bits of dark hair that started sticking up everywhere.

Merlin laughed, and it was such a pure laugh, so gentle and soft. Not once, in the time Arthur had known him, had he ever heard it before. He reached up and petted the beasts mane. Arthur watched, in some sort of confused fondness. He was glad this made Merlin so happy, but yet was confused about why he seemed to care so much about the animal. The Unicorn seemed to remember Arthur was there suddenly, because it retreated it's attack on Merlin's mess of hair and took a few steps toward Arthur, lowering it's head down, as if it were bowing, to show Arthur respect.

"He's thanking you," said Merlin, and Arthur's bewilderment took him by full force again. But then again, this was a creature of magic, it really wasn't just a horse with a horn, it was much more than that. And Arthur felt his stomach turn a bit, at the thought of what his Father might say to this. Arthur had to think he would be a lot less understanding than what he was about Merlin. Yet, this didn't seam to stop Arthur from reaching out and petting the long neck of the beast, as it's head still bowed before him. It was a beautiful, kind creature, clearly Merlin thought so...

So was it really that awful that Arthur allowed it to live? Perhaps not, and certainly the King never had to know about it. As they rounded up the dogs now and left the creature to do what it will, and headed back in the direction of where Arthur had lost his men. He needed to make sure Merlin understood, quite plainly, what happened here, must never be spoken of again. "We must never tell anyone about this..."

Merlin, who had not stopped smiling for some time now, looked over at Arthur, as they walked next to each other. "You don't want the world to know the best of you? Alright...I suppose I can manage to keep your secret."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Arthur, eyes narrowing at Merlin. but Merlin's smile only turned into a grin and he shrugged a shoulder.

"Nothing..."

"My Father cannot know I let a...a thing with magic live, he would kill me," said Arthur, knowingly. Merlin nodded along, but he still grinned. "He would force me to hunt it down again...he cannot know."

"I wasn't going to tell him," said Merlin, and now his blue eyes were once again on Arthur and Arthur told himself not to look at him, he was an idiot. But Arthur did anyway. "You did the right thing...I think killing the Unicorn would have been very bad, killing something so pure wouldn't go unpunished, Arthur."

"And what do you know about anything?" retorted Arthur, not because he found what Merlin said completely stupid, but he needed to get them back into their realm, because Merlin was looking at him much too fondly, and soon they would be reaching the Knights and Arthur needed no more rumors about them.

"I read books..."

"I didn't know you could read..." retorted Arthur again. "I'm proud of you, learning new skills like that...perhaps you could learn how to be a proper servant yet."

Finally, a frown formed on Merlin's lips and Arthur was almost sad about it. Merlin had been so happy and Arthur knew he was ruining it, selfishly. "Arthur you really are such a..." Merlin shook his head and his lips curled up into a scowl, and Arthur grinned at him.

"Gracious master?" offered Arthur, he was really, _really_ over compensating for his kindness, by being the worlds biggest Prat right now, and he knew it, he knew it were true, but his ego and his pride were getting the very best of him. "You hardly have to say it...I know." Merlin's mouth stayed in the same sort of irritated scowl and Arthur nodded. "That is what you were going to say, isn't it, Merlin?"

"Sure," said Merlin, as he took a few long strides and walked ahead of Arthur. Arthur let him go, feeling some sort of lonesomeness wash over him. He wished he hadn't treated Merlin so poorly, but there was no going back now. Besides, Merlin needed to remember his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I knooooow, I am updating again! But you know, it's here, it's ready...I want to share it! Anyway, excuse Arthur's complete rudeness at the end there, I really feel like he would do this in the show sometimes. Be normal, God Forbid, even a little bit nice to Merlin, and then all of a sudden he would just say something rude af and I'm like wow, Arthur....things be gettin' a little too real for ya or....? Also, I was reading something somewhere tonight that said Merlin is 16 in season 1, and Arthur is 21, which okay, I get the Arthur part, but 16??? That's so young to be so heavily burdened, and just wow....someone give that boy a hug!)


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur sat there, idly, waiting. Merlin had run to Gaius' chambers, but he would be back, back any moment now, and Arthur was worried. He wasn't looking forward to this, and quite honestly he had no idea how he had manged to be talked into it. It was foolish and very stupid and many, _many_ things could go wrong. And yet he had said yes...was he out of his mind?

The door to his chambers burst open and Merlin rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind him, and leaned against the wood for a moment, taking in a breath. Arthur looked at him, eyes darting all over Merlin, to see if he had manged to get what he was looking for. "Do you have it?" asked Arthur, and Merlin looked up, pushing himself off the door, and lifted his right hand in the air, that had been hidden behind his brown jacket before. He walked nearer to Arthur. "I'm still not sure about this..."

"It's fine, Arthur, nothing is going to happen...I promise" said Merlin, as he got close enough and stopped in front of where Arthur sat. Arthur looked up at him and he wasn't entirely sure he trusted Merlin enough for this, but it seemed Merlin had made up his mind for him, as he started pulling at the sleeves of Arthur's red tunic. "Alright...off with the-"

"Why do I need to undress for this...?" Merlin stopped tugging and shook his head at Arthur, as if Arthur were dumb. But Arthur feared it truly was the other way around. "What if you do something horrible to me?"

Merlin scoffed. "It can't be that bad..."

"I am the Prince, Merlin," argued Arthur, but even so Merlin started tugging at his tunic again. "I can't go around looking like an idiot."

"But you already do?" offered Merlin, as he nearly fell back, finally getting the shirt loose from the stubbornness of Arthur's body. He tossed it onto the floor, as if it meant nothing. Arthur watched the fabric fall and felt sort of sad about it.

"Don't start with your mouth," Arthur warned now, as he looked back up at Merlin, who took the shears in his hand and started opening and closing them, foolishly. "Stop that...I swear to god, I fear nothing until you come around me..."

"And then you start fearing for your reputation," retorted Merlin, with a wicked sort of smirk on his lips. Apparently he felt quite powerful with this tool in his hands. "I know...it's because I am so good looking." Arthur scoffed, himself now, and didn't reply to that. Because it was not worth it, and clearly, quite untrue. Merlin walked behind him and shoved his head down, until his chin hit his bare chest. "I'm going to start chopping..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Arthur and he could hear Merlin groan behind him. "You have to at least have a plan, a baseline, have you learned nothing from watching me train my men?"

"Hair cuts and knight training are very different..."

"They still require precision and accuracy, two things you lack."

"Do they not mean the same?" questioned Merlin, and now Arthur felt a comb being pushed through his hair, and he shook his head, which made Merlin grab it, to stop him from doing that.

"Not exactly..."

"Stop talking," said Merlin now, and Arthur raised an eyebrow, though he couldn't see it. "I can't talk while I'm doing this and if you say something annoying I'm going to want to."

"What?! Are you chewing the hair off, _Mer_ lin?"

" _See!_ " retorted Merlin, forcing Arthur's head down again. "Stop..."

For several agonizing minutes, Arthur sat there, chin on his chest, and hearing the every bit of fear inducing _snip, snip, snip_ sound as he felt bits of his hair fall to the floor. Those bits of hair stood for every bit of sense he had left, and all the good will in this world. Gone now. He was completely stupid, allowing a fool with a complex to cut his hair...

Merlin was getting fancy now, running rough fingers through his hair and chopping less, but still too much for Arthur's liking. He felt his stomach turning, he couldn't be seen for weeks after this. His leg started to jiggle, in the stress and worry of it, fearing the outcome of this madness.

"Why'er you moving?" questioned Merlin, but it sounded like something was in his mouth, and Arthur realized both of his hands were in Arthur's hair, so that only meant he had the shears in his mouth, and Merlin actually had the nerve to _ask_ that question? "I'm not going to mess up your hair, I learned to cut hair from my Mother, she would cut mine...I cut my own."

"And you look ridiculous half the time," retorted Arthur, and Merlin shoved his head down again. "Stop doing that, I am still a Prince you know, I can have you mucking out my stables for that!" There was a long pause and Arthur _just knew it_ , he glared darkly at the floor "Don't roll your eyes at me..."

"I didn't?"

"Liar..."

Merlin laughed. "Alright...so maybe I did." A few more snips of pure torture later and then Merlin was brushing his hair out again and dusting off the back of his neck. "I'm done." Arthur jumped up, quickly, hand reaching to the back of his head and touched the hair there. It didn't feel too terribly awful. He looked around and picked up the tray Merlin had delivered his dinner on, and he knocked the plates off, and looked into the silver. He could see his reflection. "You know, there is a mirror..."

Arthur brushed his fringe forward with his fingers, and frowned. "I don't look completely horrible."

Merlin smirked, from behind him, he could see his reflection, too. "I suppose that is a matter of opinion..."

Arthur lowered the tray down, and dropped it back onto the table, he looked back at Merlin and raised an eyebrow. "You know, Merlin..." said Arthur darkly, as he took a step toward Merlin, his bare chest puffed out. And it took Merlin less than one second to figure out he was in trouble now, he took a step back. "You're looking a bit shabby yourself..."

"Oh...no, no... _no_ ," Merlin hands went up, in defense, and that made it so Arthur could easily reach out and make a grab for the shears. But Merlin realized what he was reaching for, and he quickly put his hands behind his back. "Arthur...no!"

But Arthur was not a man who took no easily, or at all, really. He had been trained in combat since he was a child, there was no way Merlin would win. Merlin made a break for it, the coward. He climbed over Arthur's bed, as Arthur was blocking the only other exit, and Arthur rolled his eyes. He lurched forward and grabbed hold of one of Merlin's ankles, yanking him back. He rolled over on the bed and still hid the shears behind his back, with one hand.

"Give them to me!" demanded Arthur, in his best demanding voice. But Merlin continued to deny him, he never had any respect for him anyway. With ease he leaned down and held Merlin down, as he was still trying to escape. He held him down by only his jacket alone, and looked upon his face, Merlin narrowed his eyes at him, and he mouthed the word _Prat_. Arthur was thinking of letting him go, but decided against it, almost as quick as thinking it. "Give it to me..."

"No," said Merlin, plainly. There was clear defiance in his tone, in his very being. There he was, completely at Arthur's mercy. He could do whatever he wanted to him. Punch him, kick him, throw him to the floor and tell him to stay there, as the lowly servant he was, and Arthur _could_ do that, he should, yet Merlin did not seem to care at all.

"As the crown Prince of Camelot, the future King, _your master..."_ he went on and Merlin, made a face that said he was quite bored, which made Arthur feel like he might as well be talking to a wall. At least the wall might do their job better. "You will deny me?"

Merlin thought about this for a second, and then shrugged. "...yes."

Arthur was not shocked, not by a long shot, this _was_ Merlin, after all, but he was taken aback by Merlin's gull, though he knew he really shouldn't be. He looked him over, for another moment or two, considering what he should do. Maybe the stocks, maybe nothing at all, all he knew was he wanted to slap Merlin within an inch of his life, but did not. "What am I to do with you...?"

"Getting off of him, might be a good option."

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked up, to see the form of his Father standing by the door of his chambers. Arthur felt himself go red, all but leaped off the bed and watched the King, in deep horror. "Father!" he said, and he was alarmed to hear his voice was just a tad bit too high. "How..." he cleared his throat of whatever lump seemed to be stopping him from talking. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you are the future King and his master...and quite clearly, he plans on denying you," said Uther, with a smirk, but yet still, a roll of the eyes. And Arthur wanted to throw up once again. Ether he needed to stop acting so stupidly, or remember to lock his door, he wasn't sure which...maybe both. "And really, Arthur, I'm not very interested in knowing what you two get up to, but in my day, sex involved much less talking..."

" _Father!_ " said Arthur, feeling not only the red deepen on his cheeks, but the new color of shame join the mix. At the word _sex_ , Merlin started laughing, still, on the bed, and Arthur resisted the urge to walk over and punch him in the face. "We weren't...I-"

He stopped, because there was no use, nothing he was about to say made sense. It was awkward, and the second time Uther had walked in on him on top of Merlin, and yes, that does look bad, but it was all matter of circumstance, and stupidity. But Arthur knew, no matter how he denied it, it looked too convincing to change the King's mind at this point. The King, still, held up a hand and shook his head. "I don't want to know," he said. "I came here to talk of important matters."

"What happened?" said Arthur, wanting to focus more on that rather than what he might have been doing on top of Merlin. His Father took pity on him and allowed this. Merlin, however, was getting off the bad at last now, and tucked the shears into his jacket pocket, Uther watched this, with a questioning look, before shaking his head and sighing.

"There have been reports, in a village on the outskirts of Camelot, of a beast," explained Uther. "Gaius fears it might be the Questing Beast."

"What's the Questing Beast?" asked Merlin, and the King looked over at him and shook his head. Not because Merlin spoke out of turn, though, but because whatever it must be, must be very bad.

"It is a creature of magic," he said simply. He looked back at Arthur, and met his eye, he looked worried, and very serious. "Dress, Arthur, meet me in the council chambers."

And then the King was storming out of the room and Arthur watched him go, before turning back and Merlin already had his long gone tunic in his hands. He dressed and they walked to the council chambers together. Uther was already there, sitting in his throne chair and twiddling his fingers together. Arthur wouldn't ask what the beast was, or what made it so worrisome to the King, Arthur was just ready to fight it, whatever it was, and win...

Gaius was sitting near Uther, and Merlin walked from Arthur's side and over to him. Arthur watched this, he knew Merlin and Gaius were very close, and this is why he found it no surprise that Gaius reached up and patted Merlin on the back gently. If Merlin had been worried about this beast, and he probably was knowing him, Arthur hadn't noticed, too busy focusing on the probable battle ahead, he had with it.

"Arthur," said his Father, and Arthur shook his head, taking himself from his thoughts and walked over and sat down next to his Father. "I have a group of Knights investigating, they should return within the hour."

"If this beast...is attacking people," said Arthur. "What is the point of sending Knights to investigate? Let me go now..."

"It is not that simple, Arthur," said his Father, and he frowned. "The Questing Beast is the stuff of nightmares. One strike could kill you."

"I've faced worse," said Arthur, trying to be light hearted about it, but his Father only frowned, almost sadly, at him. "Father...please."

"No, Arthur."

"Sire, your Father is right," said Gaius, suddenly, making Arthur look over at him. "It is much too dangerous for you to fight alone, it is a creature of magic and might very well need to be killed with it as well."

Merlin shifted next to Gaius and Arthur looked over to him, his forehead was scrunched up and his lips turned into a worried frown. He looked as if he might be going into battle soon himself, but that was rather unlikely, as he could barely lift a sword. Suddenly the door to the council chambers burst open and in walked a Knight, Sir Leroy. He took large strides toward the table and bowed to both Uther and Arthur.

"Well?" demanded Uther, standing up, apparently the threat upon them was too much for Uther to take sitting down. "What is the news? Did you see the beast?"

"Sire...this is your Questing Beast," said the Knight, before pulling something from around his belt and let it fall onto the table. It was a white sheet, and on one side of it, someone had sewn a fake snake head onto it.

"A toy...?" questioned Uther and the Knight shrugged.

"Apparently, it was meant to be a joke on the Village Elder..."

Uther growled and shook his head. "Take it away, have the person responsible for this in the stocks and flogged!" said the King, and the Knight bowed his head and swiftly took the toy off the table, and left the room. Uther looked around, at the faces upon him now. "I suppose all of our worry was for nothing..."

"Well...I don't know about you, but I'm glad," said Merlin suddenly, and Arthur looked up, eyeing him. Uther would not be in the mood for Merlin's mouth at a time like this, Arthur feared, he was in for it now. But to Arthur's surprise, the King only laughed.

"Quite right, Merlin," he said, and Merlin smiled over at him. Giaus stood up now, and took Merlin by the arm, bowing to the King, before both of them walked out together. Arthur watched them go, whispering with their heads together as they did. When Arthur finally looked away from the, once again, closed door, his Father's eyes were on him. "I'm afraid I've taken you from a wondrous night for no reason, Arthur..."

Arthur thought about this for a moment, almost forgetting what the King was talking bout, until...he didn't, and he made a face. "...I'll survive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Uther definitely thinks they're into some weird shit... This chapter wasn't very important, the Questing Beast will make an actual appearance at some point and honestly, I just wanted an excuse to have the two do some domestic ass stuff, I love domestic!Merthur, just going through life...as husbands, tho they both won't admit it. It's lovely! But like....of COURSE Merlin would cut Arthur's hair, who else would? I like to imagine he's actually pretty good at it.)


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur walked across the grounds of the castle, saying hello to the passing Knights or Guards who greeted him, as he did. He reached the stables, and walked inside slowly, a smirk forming on his face, as he saw Merlin there, mucking them out. Arthur was only kind of bored and with nothing to do this midday, no Knight training or council meetings to attend, harassing Merlin seemed like the best option at the moment.

"Ah, Merlin..." he said, with a keen smile on his lips, as he walked nearer to him. "Having fun?"

"No!" retorted Merlin, looking up, he had a bit of dirt on his left cheek and Arthur found this very amusing. Merlin, however, didn't seem to be having as much fun. He looked at Arthur like he might possibly be the worst person alive.

"Talk back to me again," Arthur shrugged, and Merlin grumbled, as his pitch fork fell to the ground, he leaned down, to pick it up, slowly. "Perhaps next time you will think twice before you call me...what did you call me?"

"A toad faced trout sniffer..."

"Yes..." Arthur nodded, feeling very proud of himself for his decision to punish Merlin. "That is uncalled for."

"I think it was perfectly called for..."

Arthur went to rebuttal, to say that no, it was not, Merlin had no right to call Arthur that, or anything but _Sire,_ and should do what was asked of him. But the argument that was certainly looming, got lost as the barn door opened, and in walked the King of Camelot himself.

"Arthur!" he greeted his son, happily. He had not seen his Father all day, so perhaps Uther was genuinely happy to see him. It was a nice, warm day and there was no current threat upon the land, so everyone was in good spirits, except for maybe Merlin, who rolled his eyes, and continued on with his duty, this time with no backtalk, as the King was there. "What are you two doing in here?" questioned Uther now, looking over at Merlin, curiously. "Certainly we have Stable Hands who can clean after your horses, Arthur..."

"Yes, we do...but I am punishing him," Arthur said quite plainly, and his Father's face scrunched up in confusion, as he tilted his head and watched Merlin still.

"Why...?"

"Because," said Arthur. "He is a disrespectful, lazy..." He struggled for a word that fit how unbearable Merlin truly was, he thought fist; _Idiot_ , but that was over used, he called Merlin an idiot daily, probably, and right now the name needed more meaning behind it. " _Toad_..."

Uther looked from Merlin, who shifted behind Arthur, clearly annoyed by Arthur's words, which he was glad about. The King looked at his son now and shook his head. "Arthur, can I have a word with you...outside?" Arthur nodded and the two walked out, allowing the stable doors behind them to flap shut. Uther looked upon Arthur for a long moment, before speaking again. "I am not one to involve myself in your personal relationship with the boy, Arthur, but I'm alarmed by the way you treat him..."

Arthur was confused by this, for a moment, and stare back at his Father. "What?"

"I know you are young, you have many needs he is fulfilling and perhaps things get rather rough, and that is to be expected, but...even your sex talk is very unsettling..."

Arthur's mouth fell open and he gasped. " _FATHER_!"

"And perhaps he likes it..." Uther continued, without missing a beat. "Watching you two together, I have no doubt he would make it quite clear if he didn't, but even so...you should be a bit more kind to him. Romantic even. I have never even seen you so much as kiss him..."

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO KISS HIM!" argued Arthur, and Uther shook his head, putting a warning hand up, telling Arthur to shut up. Though, he found that quite hard at the moment.

"I know...in future you will have to marry for the Kingdom, perhaps your rashness to him is so you yourself do not get so attached, but I fear you already have," Uther went on, and it made Arthur annoyed, at just how wrong he truly was, about everything. "I see the way you look at him, Son, I know it must be hard for you to think of the time you will not be able to touch him as you do now."

"Please... _stop_ ," said Arthur, he begged actually, because this whole conversation is disgusting.

"You still have much time, Arthur," Uther continued anyway, and Arthur kind of wanted to die again. "Show him you care for him, do not just demand his body all the time, court him..." Uther's eyes widened and he smiled, so brightly at Arthur it made Arthur take a step back, confused by it. "You are meant to dine with me tonight, are you not?"

"Yes...?"

"Invite him!" said Uther and Arthur shook his head, almost at once. "Yes, Arthur, it will prove to him you truly do love him!"

"I _don't_ love him, Father," said Arthur, sternly, maybe if he just out right said it, Uther would finally get it. "I don't want him at dinner, I don't want him at all..."

" _Arthur,_ " retorted Uther, much more sternly than Arthur had been, and Arthur rolled his eyes, because clearly his words went right in one ear and out the King's backside. "You walk into those stables right now, you ask him to dine with us!"

Arthur stood frozen, unable to believe this was his life now. Why couldn't the King just be angry about the feelings he thought Arthur had? Why wasn't Merlin threatened to be hung, like the stable boy who once tried to court Morgana was threatened? Why did Merlin get to escape the rope? Uther, with nothing but his eyebrows, was urging Arthur forward, looking like a menace and a damn old fool, all at once. Arthur hissed and walked back into the stables. Merlin was still there, working, and Arthur took quick strides over to him, feeling very annoyed indeed.

"Merlin," he said, harshly, and Merlin looked up, with pursed lips and a forwarded brow. "My Father wishes-"

" _NO_!" Arthur's words were lost by the sound of Uther shouting, from outside the door. " _ **I** , MEANING YOU!_"

Arthur stopped, while Merlin's eyebrows went from forwarded to confused, pretty quickly. "I am dining with my Father tonight, and...-"

" _IT WOULD GIVE ME GREAT PLEASURE_!" Urged Uther and Arthur's mouth fell open for a second, as he looked upon Merlin in a mix of horrible embarrassment, not that he normally ever felt embarrassed in front of Merlin, and annoyance, which that he did feel in front of him a lot.

"It would give me great pleasure," Arthur muttered, in an undertone, grinding his teeth. He swore if his Father didn't shape up soon, he would be looking for a new heir.

 _"IF YOU WOULD JOIN US!_ "

"I THINK I HAVE GOT IT FROM HERE, _FATHER_!" screamed Arthur, honestly screamed, and Merlin's lips betrayed him and he smiled, and possibly swallowed a laugh too. "Will you join us for dinner?"

"As a servant...or?" questioned Merlin and Arthur frowned, _was he thick?_ Uther was strolling back inside now, looking very pleased.

"As a guest, of course!" he said, and slapped Arthur rather hard on the back, Arthur glared over at him. "Honestly, Arthur, where did you learn how to woo? It's terrible...clearly I didn't teach you properly."

"You taught me how to murder someone, Father," Arthur retorted, darkly. "Not how to flirt..."

Merlin laughed out loud at this and then lowered his head, once he noticed how annoyed Arthur was, and he was, beyond so. Uther looked between them now and smiled, happily. "I look forward to it," he said, and Arthur didn't know why he was doing this to him. He took the pitch fork out of Merlin's hand now, and dropped it onto the ground. "Enough of this now, go...get ready for tonight, both of you!"

They walked out together, Merlin trying to hide a smile and Arthur having very dark thoughts. They didn't say anything to each other at first, as they nearly had reached the castle doors. Arthur looked over at Merlin, judging him; His hands were dirty and his hair was sticking up in odd places. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Why does your Father want me to come to dinner?" asked Merlin, not looking over, but he must have known Arthur was looking. He looked over then, suddenly, as the reached the top of the steps, at the doors, and for a second, their eyes met, before Merlin pulled open the door and allowed Arthur to go in first. "I'm a Servant, that doesn't seem like Uther..."

"He seems to think..." Arthur started, but didn't know exactly how to say it, because he was kind of confused by exactly what the problem was. "My Father seems to think I treat you too poorly, for someone I am meant to... _fancy_ , I suppose."

"Well, you do," commented Merlin, as they started up the stairs, toward Arthur's chambers. "You treat me terribly."

"You would agree..." Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin looked over at him again and raised his eyebrows. "Either way, he says...well, I don't want to remember that part, but basically he wants me to court you more."

"To court me?" asked Merlin and Arthur sighed. "What does that mean...?"

"Be more romantic..."

"You, romantic?" Merlin laughed and Arthur looked over at him with a dark glare. "I mean...you don't have romantic bone in your body. Gaius is more romantic than you..."

"Shut up, Merlin..." retorted Arthur, even if he did have a point. "You wouldn't know."

"I think I would, actually..."

"Forget that," he told him, because he didn't want to talk about his lack of romance skills, he had more important things to dwell on now, like Arthur's reputation, and how it was very much at stake, once again. "When we have dinner tonight don't... _don't_ say anything stupid and make me look like a fool, understood?"

"When do I ever say anything stupid?!" retorted Merlin, looking offended.

"And...put on different clothes," Arthur continued, ignoring him. "You look like a Peasant."

"I _am_ a Peasant, Arthur!"

"Well, surely you have something else to wear," Arthur continued still, ignoring him. "You wear the same three outfits everyday...and look at the state of this jacket."

Arthur stopped, right outside of his chambers and took hold of Merlin's brown jacket in his hands and felt the fabric. "What's wrong with it?" Merlin retorted, clearly still offended and now annoyed by Arthur. "It was a gift from my Mother!"

"It's not fit for dining with a King," said Arthur and Merlin frowned.

"I don't have anything else..."

"You can barrow something of mine," said Arthur now, as they walked inside his room and he took off his own, rich, dark, brown jacket and threw it on his bed. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open, revealing his many tunics and jackets. "Something in here is bound to fit you..."

"I'm not so sure," said Merlin, from somewhere in the room. He sounded quite sour, too, as he spoke. "I'm not as fat as you!"

This struck a nerve, it was a deep blow, and Arthur stopped, turned toward him and pointed a serious finger. "I am _**NOT**_ fat, **_Mer_** _lin_!"

Merlin only shrugged one shoulder, not looking bothered enough by Arthur's threatening gaze, to do much else. "Fatter than me..."

"Because you're skin and bone!" retorted Arthur, darkly, nearly throwing himself at Merlin to strangle him, but he stopped himself, and instead went back to looking for some suitable outfit for Merlin to wear. "You have no muscle whatsoever...you might as well be a woman."

"Was that supposed to offend me?" said Merlin now, and Arthur just simply refused to look at him anymore. "Because if it was, I'm not...I'd rather be a woman than a trout sniffer..."

Many hours, and two baths, later. Both baths taken by Merlin, to try to get the _horse_ off of him. Now, the two _not so in love_ people stood in front of each other, outside of the King's chambers. Arthur was sweating upon his upper lip and Merlin kept tugging at the blue tunic of Arthur's that he was wearing. Arthur opened the door for them, and they tried to walk inside at the same time, making their shoulders knock together, and Arthur, rolling his eyes, pushed himself through first, leaving Merlin to hold his shoulder in pain, and follow. Uther, who was being served wine, by a serving girl Arthur didn't know the name of, looked up and grinned at their arrival.

"Ah, about time," he said, happily. "I was beginning to think you got distracted..."

"By what?" asked Merlin, and Arthur's cheeks went red, when his Father looked over at Merlin and grinned, mischievously. Merlin seemed to understand then, and frowned. Uther stood up now, very welcoming, more so than he normally was to just Arthur, and Arthur sort of wondered what he was playing at, because Merlin was just a servant, and Uther did not treat servants like this...

"Come, sit," he said, and pointed to two chairs on either side of him. Merlin chose to go sit on the left side, which, honestly, was the side Arthur always chose to sit on, but he ignored this, and went and sat to his Father's right anyway. Where they sat was the least of his worries now. His Father was eyeing Merlin for a long moment now and he smirked. "Is that Arthur's tunic...?"

"Uh..." Merlin fumbled, looking across the table at Arthur, with worried eyes. "Yes, he said I look like a pleasant and that I embarrass him."

Arthur glared at him, but his Father let out a hearty chuckle. "I'm sure he didn't mean it quite like that..."

"No, he did," said Merlin and Arthur's glare deepened.

"Well...you hardly look like a peasant tonight," said Uther, obviously tying to make Merlin feel better, and Merlin smiled at him, kindly.

"Thank you, Sire," he bowed his head, and Arthur relaxed a little bit, as a plate of cheeses were set in front of him and he realized just how hungry he was, he _had_ missed lunch after all. He shoved several cheeses in his mouth at once, and Merlin smirked over at him knowingly, it was then Arthur thought, for a second if that, maybe...just maybe, this wouldn't go as horribly as he feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Uther is a TOP NOTCH Wingman, Okay? I'm just saying...flawlessly helping his son court his boyfriend, props! )


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, I was quite the charmer in my day," said Uther, as he sipped on his eighth or ninth goblet of wine. Arthur watched him pour himself his tenth, when it ran dry and then lean over and fill Merlin's as well. The boy, in question, looked rather rosy in the cheeks and his eyes looked rather heavy. Even Arthur himself was feeling the effects of the wine, but he refused anymore drink, someone had to have a sensible mind, and it was clearly not going to be the King. Arthur now, rolled his eyes at the King's words, as Merlin, the idiot, nodded and leaned nearer to the King, to hear more. "Well...I was very handsome, it's where Arthur gets it."

Merlin's face scrunched up at this and gave Arthur a look that said he did not find him very attractive at all. "I'm bet it is."

"I was very young when I became King," continued Uther, and completely missed that Merlin had just insulted him and his son, but Arthur surely noticed. "I had many very attractive, young woman after me."

"That sounds stressful," said Merlin, eyes widening a little, and Arthur continued to stay quiet, because the King was boasting, that was all, and Arthur found it annoying, not that he didn't do the same. He did, but not about girls, normally about swords, or battles he won. The King did it about all three. 

"The only stressful part was not scheduling an outing with two girls on the same day!" said Uther, with a hearty laugh and Merlin smiled at him, but obviously did not find this funny at all. "But enough about me." Uther finished his tenth glass of wine, and poured another. "Let us talk about you, Merlin...where are you from?"

Merlin opened his mouth to talk, but left it open for a moment, clearly trying to remember words, as he was starting to look very drunk and Arthur thought he should probably intervene soon, and end this, before anything more not interesting would be spoke of. "Essetir," Merlin finally said.

Uther nodded, for a bit longer than he really should. Really, these people were drunk, why didn't they just want to go to sleep already? Arthur did. "Cenred's land," Uther said in return and Merlin smiled, innocently, because he could not know how Uther really didn't like Cenred, only because Arthur had never told him as much.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, seeming to understand the look on Uther's face, however. "He is not a very good ruler...my village, Ealdor, is very small, he doesn't care much about it. Sends Looters all the time, to steal from us..."

Uther made a _Hmm_ noise, clearly displeased by this and took a long moment, before he replied. "And what of your parents?"

"My Mother is still there," said Merlin, and did not mention his Father at all. Arthur, who had not been paying that much attention, leaned forward a bit, onto the table, and looked Merlin over. Arthur had heard Merlin mention his Mother once or twice, not really to him, but to Gwen and Gaius, and even Morgana, but never his Father, Arthur wondered if he had died. If so, why wouldn't Merlin have mentioned this? Clearly Arthur would have understood, his Mother had died as well, and Merlin knew this, at least it would be something they had in common...

Not that they needed anything in common, necessarily, but they did always seem to be at odds.

"How about a walk?" suggested Uther now, as he stood up and nearly toppled over onto the table. "It is a lovely night, I would take my dates on walks on nights much like these..."

"You're not in any state to walk, Father!" Arthur finally spoke. Utther was drunk, he could hardly stand, and he thought he needed to walk? Arthur himself didn't feel much up for it either, he was much too full to dare consider going anywhere further than his chambers. But Uther wasn't in any state to think properly, he blew Arthur's thought off, with a wave of the hand.

"None sense, Arthur!" he said, and pulled Merlin up next to him. Merlin, for a half of a second, looked very scared, but then when Uther patted his shoulders gingerly, he only frowned. "Merlin would love a walk, wouldn't you, Merlin?"

"Eh..."

That _Eh_ , was took as a yes, and then Arthur was being more than just politely shoved out of his Father's chambers, more like nearly punched in the back, three different times. They walked down a path just off to the right of the castle, where there were low, hanging trees, that nearly covered the path entirely. Also a bit of the river ran next to them, which allowed the moonlight to brighten the dark grounds around them. Arthur and Merlin walked on either side of the King, no one saying a word for a good long while, Arthur was just starting to wonder when this was going to be over, so he could go to bed, when his Father turned to him suddenly, and his widened eyes made Arthur almost fall, as his steps faulted, alarmed by it.

"Take his hand!" he seethed, through thin lips and gritted teeth, Arthur shook his head no. "Take his hand... _NOW_!" The now, was very much out loud, and Merlin jumped a little bit, looking over concerned. But Uther only smiled, took several steps ahead of them at a jog and went. _"Oh...look at that!_ " And quickened his pace ahead of them, looking between the trees, as if he had saw something that interested him. Arthur watched him, concerned.

"What is he doing?" asked Merlin and Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He wants me to take your hand," he said, and did not make a move to do so. "But I refuse, I see no need-" Suddenly, Arthur's hand that hung between them had something very cold being shoved into it and he looked down to see Merlin's hand. He refused to grasp it and Merlin sighed, and grasped his instead. "Merlin, we shouldn't indulge him in this madness..."

"No," Merlin agreed, but he didn't let go either. "But, the way I see it is...is your Father is crazy, Arthur and if this keeps my head on then..."

Merlin shrugged, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "You didn't look very upset tonight, he seemed to charm you just fine."

"Charm me?" resorted Merlin, quietly. "I wanted to leave the whole time..."

Arthur should be offended by this, this _was_ his Father, but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "Me too..."

Ahead Uther had stopped, at the parting of the trees, where you could walk to the river's edge. He did so, as he noticed them coming closer, and beckoned them forward. "Over here!" he called, and they followed, not dropping their hands from each other, so, at the very least, Uther could see Arthur had listened to him. Uther looked upon the water, with a small smile, and placed his foot on a rather large rock, he turned to them. "I used to take my woman here."

"It's very romantic," Merlin commented and the King grinned at him.

"I always thought so," Uther grinned bigger, almost proudly, and took in a deep sigh. "Now that I've shown you, perhaps Arthur will bring you here again."

"Probably not," said Arthur, feeling rather put upon, was this what his Father was playing at? He rolled his eyes, took his hand from Merlin and went and sat down, on the cool ground, under a tree. Both Merlin and Uther watched him, both with a frown. Merlin came and sat down next to him, after a moment, and raised an eyebrow at him, Arthur didn't look at him. He knew that Merlin wanted to play along, but Arthur found it all rather stupid and he completely refused to take Merlin here ever again. F _or what?_ _Merlin was his servant..._

"You know," said Uther now, eyes traveling away from the two sitting, to look out, into the night sky. "This is where I promised myself to Arthur's Mother."

"It is..?" asked Arthur, and although he had been annoyed before, that's how quickly it changed, at the mention of his Mother. His Father never mentioned his Mother, not ever, he said it was too painful for him. Arthur couldn't quite believe it. Uther turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Yes," he nodded and closed his eyes, as if remembering the day in his head. "It was a night much like this. How beautiful she looked in her dress...I will never forget it."

Arthur felt like crying, he wasn't going to, but he felt like he might, and he suddenly wished Merlin wasn't there, because this was a very tender subject for both of them. He looked over to Merlin, who seemed to be only staring at the King in some sort of awe. "I have always wondered what Arthur's Mother must have been like," he said, and Arthur wanted to slap him, to make him shut up, before Uther realized his words and got angry. "I always thought she would be very beautiful."

"She was," said Uther, but he didn't look very distressed, upset, yes, near tears like Arthur, yes, but not violent yet. Arthur knew his wrath, he had tested in many times before, trying to get any tiny bit of information about his Mother. How was it so easy for Merlin to pull it from him? "Her hair...was as light as Arthur's, her eyes too, it pains me so, that he looks so much like her, but yet it is a blessing, as I can look into his eyes and still see her. It is shameful...that he never got to meet her, yet her light in him can never be put out, it only grows brighter as time goes on. I see so much of her in him, in his heart...she would be very proud of the man he has become..."

Arthur tried, he tried very hard, to think probably, to speak words, but the shock of the words the King had just spoke shook him to his very core, and although he felt like crying before, maybe even in passing, it was beyond that point now. He felt the tears burn the back of his eyes and he blinked and blinked, willing them to go away, but they did not, they fell, right down his cheeks. He hoped neither of them would notice, but it was almost at once, that Merlin reached over and placed his hand over top of Arthur's. He knew, he knew the meaning of these words, probably just as much as Arthur.

"You must have loved her a great deal, to miss her like you do...." said Merlin now, and Arthur couldn't see Uther's face, he had turned, facing the water once more. But the way he lowered his head and sniffed, said he must have been crying, too.

"I loved her with all of my heart, there was not a single thing I would not have done for her," he said, quietly. "As I now love Arthur the same..."There was a long pause, and then Uther stiffened up and turned back toward them. "Listen to me, going on like an old fool," he said, and forced a smile onto his lips. He looked down and noticed the two of their hands together and the forced smile turned real. "Enough of this, the night is young...much still to be done," he lowered his head, almost as if he were bowing to them, and Arthur feared he must really be truly, desperately drunk. "I shall leave you two alone, to have better conversation."

"No, I think we will come back," said Arthur, his voice a little horse, from the tears he willed away at this point.

"Nonsense, stay," said Uther, in good nature, as he nearly fell over a rock, as he walked. "I can surely find my way back to my own castle."

He walked off then, almost going the wrong way, before remembering himself and stalked off. Arthur watched him, reeling from his words about his Mother, and how Merlin was right, and he really was crazy. Merlin sat quiet, next to him, his hand still laying over Arthur's. Arthur pulled his hand back suddenly.

"Alright, he's gone...let's go," he said, more sternly than he had actually meant to be. But it was awkward, Merlin shouldn't have heard those words spoken by Uther, they needed to only be heard by Arthur, and now Merlin would most likely judge him for them. "Listen...about what my Father said-"

"About your Mother?" asked Merlin, and he smiled, which made Arthur frown. "I thought it was very beautiful...she was very lucky to be loved so much. I only hope one day you are, too."

"I am what?" questioned Arthur, what he was going to say, the threat he was going to make, lost now. Merlin looked over at him and smirked.

"Loved like that."

This shocked Arthur, for some reason, why did Merlin care if he were loved? Arthur, could honestly he say, he had never thought about himself being in love, let alone Merlin. So, he could hardly return the favor. "I'm not very worried about that now," he retorted, and Merlin's smile and or smirk, whatever that was, fell and Arthur sighed. "Besides, I am only meant to marry for the Kingdom, I hardly think love will be the deciding factor."

"Right, _well.._.whoever you are meant to marry, I hope she is very understanding," the smirk had returned and Arthur realized at once, that Merlin's kindness was over, and perhaps this was due to Arthur's own reaction to it, but even still, it was very predictable. "Because you are a very big Prat...who can't even take a compliment, or say thank you."

"I can say thank you..."

"Name one time you've ever said thank you?"

Arthur pursed his lips, thinking about this for a long time. "To you...?"

"I didn't mean just me, but sure..."

"Never," he retorted, and gave Merlin a dark smirk. "For good reason."

"Yes, the reason being, that you are a Clotpole..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Allllllright, so....I know that most of this story has been funny, or set up for humor, so far, and I don't want to ruin that, like things will be funny again shortly. But the next say like four chapters will be more serious. Stuff needs to happen for just like...the integrity of the story, so it can continue. Now, speaking of it continuing, originally I had no plot for this story, everything was just kind of....set up around Uther thinking they are in love, and he's still not wrong....but I have an idea for this story, and that means it could be very long. I want to know how interested you are in reading like...a really long story? Like, I have ideas to take this story all the way to season 3, if you all were interested in that, idk...I'd like feed back, if you guys want a super long story or want me to wrap it up after like 20/30 parts? Please let me know your thoughts!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur marched down the halls of the castle, it was much too early for marching, or even living. The sun had only just rose, and after the lateness he was up the night before, listening to his Father's ramblings, even if they had been about Arthur's Mother, it had taken quite a toll on Arthur's sleep. He entered the King's chambers, as he had been summoned, and saw Gaius there. Gaius, being a good, all round understanding man, had sent Merlin this morning with a Draught, that would help with Arthur's current headache, that happened to be right in the middle of his forehead. Merlin had called it a _'Hangover Draught'_ but as Arthur simply was not, he only scoffed at this idea, but took it anyway. Gaius bowed his head to Arthur, as he headed for the door. It appeared as if he was giving the King the same sort of Draught, and looked a bit too amused as he carried his supplies out of the chambers. Once he was gone, Arthur turned back toward his Father.

"You wanted to see me...?" he questioned, and Uther's eyes widened a little, putting his hand upon his head.

"Not so loud," said the King, slowly. "I have the worst headache..."

"I can only wonder as to why..." Arthur retorted, sarcastically, and Uther looked up and gave him a glare, not so much out of warning, but as in more of a friendly _shut up_.

"I didn't summon you to talk of my health," said Uther now, as he stood up from the side of his bed and his eyes rolled back into his head a bit, before he caught himself on a bedpost and grunted. Arthur watched, almost alarmed, but he also thought his Father was a bit of a drunkard and deserved it. "I have called you to talk about something much more important. About Merlin..."

_Again_? Arthur thought, but didn't say it, his face scrunched up instead, and he rolled his eyes, immediately wanting to leave. "Father... _why?_ "

"You should do something kind for him, Arthur," said the King, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Dining with me is an honor, yes...but this is young love, dinners and ramblings of your Father is not romantic, Arthur. You should do something grand, to show your true feelings."

"I..." he wanted to say he didn't have true feelings, but that never worked, he might as well be telling the door he wasn't in love with Merlin, it might listen better. "Merlin understands our arrangement, he doesn't expect romance from me, he...is fine with what we do share."

"And perhaps he is," said Uther, thoughtfully, eyes down cast, at the floor, like whatever he wanted to say next was troubling him, and Arthur feared whatever it might be. "I know it must be hard on you, to know one day you will have to marry for your Kingdom. And I wish it could be different..."

"It can't," said Arthur, and didn't look at his Father now either, as he spoke this. Because the next thing he was going to say was a lie. "And it doesn't matter, I've known my place for as long as I've been alive, I know what my duty must be." The lie was that it didn't matter, it did, but Arthur supposed it wasn't a lie in the sense that he normally didn't let it bother him. "There is no point in dwelling on it."

"I know this, Arthur," said Uther now, and finally looked back to his son, eyes locking with his. "In the future, when you do marry...you will regret the choices you make now, with the boy, you will always wonder... _what if._ Don't you see?" Uther was almost pleading with him. "I am giving you the chance, I wouldn't do it for just any one...if you had come to me, with anyone else, I would refuse, I would never allow it. And at first I was...I was going to tell you I forbid it, but then I looked into his eyes, I saw the love he had for you...I see the way he looks at you. With such adoration, and I thought...at first, he was just jealous, many are, you are noble, and strong, the best fighter in all of Camelot by far...but then I realized, after his confession to me; No...that's not what it is at all, Merlin has no want to be you...only to be near you, to help you. I can see that, quite clearly."

"Father..." Arthur took a breath, almost overwhelmed by these words, but also confused by them, because they were completely false. "I hardly think-"

"I know you try to harbor your feelings, keep them buried deep, you are much like me in that, I am afraid," Uther continued, he continued to stare into Arthur's eyes, as if trying to instill some great wisdom into him. "And Merlin, he reminds me much of your Mother. She always loved so openly, she was never cruel, always kind and fair. She was the only one who would go against me and win, she was the only one I would trust to sway me...she was the gentle touch to my rough edges." At his point Uther grabbed Arthur, taking his face into both of his hands. "You may have her looks and her heart, but Merlin has her spirit, and you...my roughness, together you balance each other. If I...an old, foolish King, love sick for my Queen long gone, can see that...than so can you."

Arthur shook his head, and took a step back, making the King's hands fall to his sides. "What is the point of telling me this?" questioned Arthur, his voice was cold, because he was angry now. How dare his Father bring his Mother up, yet again, after spending so many years lashing out at Arthur for only asking simple questions, and then liken her to Merlin...it was too much for him to take. "What is the point of any of it?!"

"You are still young, Arthur, young as I am not," said Uther, plainly, voice becoming more stern than it had been before. "I no longer have the person I love, but you do...do not waste the time you have, do not wait until it is too late, show him how you feel..."

"And what do you suppose I do?" retorted Arthur, trying to push down the anger he was feeling. He knew now, that his Father must be struggling with the loss of his Mother, he always did, but for some reason now it was much worse, and perhaps this was why he was so pushy about Merlin. "I can't very well shout it through Camelot..."

"No," Uther shook his head. "Of course you cannot...but you can still find ways to be kind to him. You know him, find small ways to show you care. You could..." his Father stopped for a second, thought and then said, with great enthusiasm. "You can take him to his village, to see his Mother!"

"His village?" questioned Arthur. "In Essetir? Cenred's Kingdom, are you trying to get me killed...?"

"I am not suggesting you take an army with you, just the two of you, you can slip in...without anyone noticing."

"You realize that's treason?" chided Arthur and Uther grinned.

"What is treason when it involves love?"

" _Treason_..."

Arthur walked back to his chambers now, after listening to his Father go on, for a bit more. He was very serious about Arthur taking Merlin to visit his mother, even told him he was released of his duties for the next four days, Merlin, too, and even told him that he would say the pair had gone on a hunting trip, as cover. Arthur wanted to throw up, if he were being honest, he didn't want to go anywhere, he wanted to go into his bed and perhaps stay there for the four days. He supposed the thing that bothered him most was how his Father had compared Merlin to his Mother, how were the two even the tiniest bit alike? Merlin was a complete idiot...his Mother, though, he didn't know her, he was sure she was poised, _and fair and just and elegant_ . Merlin could never be elegant ... and this nonsense about balancing each other out...Merlin was insufferable, he was loud and annoying and hated hunting... _who hates hunting?!_ And Arthur was strong, brave, and a bunch of other nonsense people always told him he was, before he was about to go out and die for them. In the end, it simply wasn't true, they didn't balance anything out, they were just unfortunately stuck together.

Arthur entered his chambers and found Merlin there, he was a little displeased by this, he didn't want to see him. Why, when he had all the time in the world, did he choose now to actually do his job properly? Arthur walked in and threw himself into one of the chairs, while Merlin was on the ground for some reason, looking under Arthur's bed.

"Merlin..." said Arthur slowly, feeling his stomach turn, at the very mention of his name. Too many thoughts filled his mind at the mention of it and he couldn't take it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a rat..." said Merlin, voice kind of muffled, by the mattress. "It's eating your boots and I'd like it to stop."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you cleaned by room, rats wouldn't become a problem."

"Maybe if you weren't such a pig..."

"Excuse me?" retorted Arthur, but just as he did, Merlin started screaming.

"I FOUND IT!" he was shouting. Arthur heard several loud bangs and things moving under his bed, along with a lot of loud squeaking.. "OW...COME HERE YOU LITTLE-"

All of a sudden a very large rat was running across Arthur's floor and Arthur rolled his eyes, watching as Merlin, on his knees, crawled after it. Arthur stood up, took his sword from his belt and stepped nearer, stopping the rat, with his uneaten boot, from crawling under the door and escaping. Merlin was hot on it's tail. Arthur brandished his sword, about to take the pest out, when Merlin quickly scooped it up, into his hands, and stood up, glaring at Arthur.

"Don't kill it!" he shot at him, giving Arthur a dirty look.

"It's a rat, _Mer_ lin!" he retorted back. "You said so yourself, it's eating my boots!"

"It's still a living thing..." said Merlin, still looking rather offended at Arthur. "He's probably hungry, how would you like it if I killed you just for bothering me about lunch?"

Arthur went to say something, and it was going to be very rude, but then he looked at Merlin, who looked very serious about this, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine...release it outside, but I warn you...if it comes back, you'll be the one dying."

Merlin left quickly, to release the rat, and Arthur put his face in his hands. Walking back over to his bed and falling into it, but when he did, he fell onto his breakfast plate and shouted. And Merlin actually wondered why there were rats...

Not long after, Merlin returned and for a long moment, Arthur had missed the quiet, as Merlin ran around his room, moving things from one place or another and making a great deal of noise. Arthur supposed his idea of resting and having peace were just a joke at this point. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you miss your Mother?" he asked, as the words from his Father, earlier, slipped back into his mind once again. When Merlin didn't answer though, Arthur leaned up on his forearms to look at him. Merlin was by the window, dusting off dust with a rag, he was looking back at Arthur, in some sort of misplaced worry. " _Do you..._?"

"Every day," said Merlin, softly, and Arthur sighed, looking at him for longer. He wondered, he wondered many things all at once, actually. He wondered why so many were so sure they were in love, and why Merlin ever came to Camelot in the first place, why would a man ever leave his family willingly? Arthur thought perhaps he did not know the reason, because he never had the choice to leave. 

"Why do you never go visit her?"

Merlin shrugged, "I don't have time," he said, giving Arthur a sad smile. "I can't just leave..."

"I could give you a few days off," said Arthur now, and Merlin frowned. "I think could survive without a servant for a few days..."

"I don't think you could," retorted Merlin, but it wasn't the normal sort of comeback he gave, this was much gentler, as if it were Merlin who couldn't do it, rather than Arthur himself. He sat up now, looking at Merlin, considering him, and he thought about it for a long moment. He stood up suddenly.

"I could go with you," he said, as if it were a brand new idea he had never thought of before. Merlin's eyes widened a little bit, at the idea. "I can tell my Father we are going on a hunting trip..."

"I couldn't..." Merlin stumbled over words, looking a bit nervous now. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Then don't ask me," said Arthur, forcing himself into a would-be-calm voice. Of course he was playing into exactly what his Father had wanted, but he did think Merlin deserved to see his Mother, any man did.

"Are you really going to...go see my Mother with me?" asked Merlin now and Arthur shrugged, with a smile.

"Yes," he replied, and Merlin's brow forward, he looked trapped somewhere between glad and confused and Arthur was fine keeping him there. "Besides, now I can finally ask her if she's dropped you on the head...because I really think she had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I decided to post again, because why not?!! Thanks everyone for the feedback , it means a lot!! I know the length of the story is ultimately decided by me in the end, but I do like some second (and third and fourth) opinions. Because I care what you all think, and I want you all to be happy with how the story turns out. And because I do have a lot of story to tell, I'm just going to keep writing and see what happens!! Also, I have just decided upon rereading this chapter now to post it, that Uther's reasons with not dealing with Arthur's Mother's death very well right now are because of the talk he had with Nimueh, which happened in the episode that this was inspired from, there was some great Uther/Arthur's birth character development there. But yeah, I never really thought about it, and it won't be mentioned because Uther isn't going to admit it, because he IS himself. BUT ANYWAY.S...I hope you liked this chapter!!)


	12. Chapter 12

The travel to Ealdor was a long one, a day and a half by horse and all the while Arthur wondered why he was doing this, why he had suggested this. Was he really that desperate to do what the King wished? Would he be putting his lips on Merlin next, if that's what the King wished for? No, Arthur wanted to think, no, he did it because he thought Merlin should see his Mother. He was trying to be kind...which was also exactly what his Father had wanted.

All these thoughts were lost when they entered the village, Merlin seemed excited, though quiet. Until he stopped his horse jumped off and ran toward a woman with dark hair, much shorter than he. He hugged her so tightly, it might have been painful, but the cries Arthur heard, even from far away as he was, he knew it was not. He manged to tie up the horses and give them water on his own, while Merlin mingled with the village people. Arthur stayed back, near the horses, giving Merlin this time to himself. Arthur really didn't know what to do with himself, was he to walk around, was he to wait there, should he go over and introduce himself? He had no idea, so instead he took to just petting his horses mane. It wasn't long before Merlin was dragging the same woman, who he had been hugging, toward him, smiling so big and purely that it might blind someone.

"Arthur, this is my Mother, Hunith," Merlin said, and Arthur bowed his head in the direction of the woman, who smiled a beaming smile herself. "Mum, this is Arthur, he's-"

"I know who he is," she told him, in a motherly sort of way, Arthur wouldn't really know anything about that, but it shut Merlin up, almost at once. So needless to say, Arthur liked her already. "I often wondered, if you would ever bring me home a wife, Merlin...I never dreamed one day you would bring me home a Prince."

"Well, you know how I am," said Merlin, with a sort laugh and a smile that said that he was a bit nervous all of a sudden. She laughed, a generous one, and shook her head.

"I certainly do," she said, and then turned to Arthur, with such a kind smile it was almost painful to look at. Arthur almost felt jealous, that Merlin got to look upon such a face, a face that loved him so much, every day. She bowed to Arthur. "It is a great honer to meet you, Prince Arthur."

"Please, just Arthur," he said, kindly, because he saw no reason not to be. It was clear Merlin wasn't very much like his Mother. She had manners, at the very least. "You are Merlin's mother, there is no need for formalities."

She beamed at him once again. "Come...you lot must be hungry after your journey, I will cook for you."

Arthur followed Hunith and Merlin across the village, which had no more than ten to fifteen house, Hunith's, and Arthur supposed Merlin's old, home was at the very end of it. It certainty wasn't much either. Arthur noticed it was only two rooms; One with a small fireplace, and a kitchen and a table, the other had a bed in it, that was all. He knew he grew up well, in a castle, but for some reason this wasn't at all what Arthur thought of when thinking of the place Merlin had grown up.

Arthur's thoughts must have played on his face, because Merlin was eyeing him the whole time, as Hunith stirred something in a pot, on the fire. Arthur forced himself stern, looking forward and focused heavily on the fire that burned just beyond Hunith's frame. Merlin shifted next to him. Hunith turned back toward them, happily smiling still, with a wooden spoon in hand.

"What brings you two to Ealdor?" she asked, and Arthur was glad for the distraction of conversation. "Passing through, or can you stay?"

"Arthur brought me here to see you," said Merlin, and Arthur refused to look over at him at all. He also didn't want to look at Merlin's Mother either, who let out a long _Oh_ , and stare between them. "We can stay for a few days."

"Well, isn't that wonderful!" said Hunith, now turning back toward the fire and stirring whatever it was, that she was cooking. "That is very kind of you, Arthur."

"It was nothing, really," said Arthur, off handed and then looked down at the light wood of the table. There was an ant crawling across it. But then, suddenly, Hunith was coming out of nowhere, with a bowl of brown stuff and placed it in front of Arthur, with a grin. "It looks delicious," he said and, quite honestly, lied. Merlin started eating imminently, as if his very life depended on it, and Arthur felt his stomach turn, just by the smell. He took a spoonful to his lips, as she still watched him eagerly, and he had to nearly force himself to put it into his mouth. The taste was worse than your socks after a long day of trekking through the woods, and he would know this, because one time Morgana shoved said sock into his mouth after a fight. He made a noise, a _mm_ , though he tried not to gag. "Very good..."

Hunith looked as if her whole life had been made, just by him saying that. "It is Merlin's favorite, I'm glad you like it!" she said, and the kindness in her voice made him feel awful, but not bad enough to take another bite. "Oh...I better go milk the cow for dinner tonight!" she took a bucket off the ground suddenly, blew a kiss to Merlin, and then fled from the house. As soon as she was gone, Arthur took the contents of his bowl, and dumped it into Merlin's.

"What are you doing?" demanded Merlin, as he glare over to Arthur.

"Your Mother is a nice woman, Merlin, but she cooks about as well as you do," he retorted, and Merlin's glare turned into a frown. And Arthur couldn't help it, while they were alone, the words just slipped out. "And you really grew up here, in this tiny shack?"

"Arthur," Merlin said, and he almost sounded tired. And perhaps he was, they did have a long journey, but Arthur had a suspicion that was not the reason Merlin was tired. "We were poor...this shack was all we could afford."

"I understand, of course....I just never realized _how_ poor," said Arthur, because he did feel quite guilty. "I'm sure your childhood was very nice."

"It was," retorted Merlin, but the edge in his voice told Arthur he ought to shut up now. Which, he had to admit, was a bit odd, a strange switch in their relationship, because more often than not, it was Arthur who lost his patience with Merlin, not the other way around.

Hunith must have told other villagers of Merlin's visit, because while they were waiting for Hunith to return from milking the cow, some boy named Will arrived and soon Merlin left with him. Leaving Arthur alone, in the house, by himself. He deiced that since they would be staying there, he ought to get more comfortable. The other room, which had a bed, was quite small, and he wasn't very sure where Merlin used to sleep, or where they would sleep now. However, Arthur really couldn't stop himself, he looked around the room, at the small trinkets, the wooden sculptures, even a chestnut wood one, that was in the shape of a dragon. He wondered if these things belonged to Hunith or once to Merlin, and Merlin had only left them behind, as he would have no need for them in Camelot.

"Did Merlin leave?" came a voice behind him, and he nearly dropped the wooden dragon onto the floor, as he forced it back into it's spot and turned to the voice. Hunith stood there, at the door frame and smiled at him.

"One of his...friends came, he left with him," said Arthur, feeling very much like a small child that was about to get into trouble. Hunith frowned, which made this worse, and Arthur took several steps away from the shelf, and toward her, going to obviously, now that he had been caught snooping, leave the room.

"Will?" she questioned, and Arthur nodded. Not that he much cared about this person, obviously Merlin used to have friends here, he seemed rather popular in Camelot, too. People just liked him for some reason, Arthur really had no idea why. " _Of course_ , well...at least I have you to keep me company."

"Yes," said Arthur, as once, even though he did have every intention of leaving the house until she had said this. The two had never met before, why would he think she would wish for him to stay? Because he was a Prince? He sighed, probably. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not as such," she told him, and her blue eyes, which honestly rivaled Merlin's in the shade of blue they were, looked up at him with a mixture of amusement and coyness. And it shocked Arthur for a second, because he might as well be looking at Merlin. He did this exact same look, when he was about to say something entirely stupid. "You could help me make dinner..."

So, that was how Arthur Pendragon, the crowned Prince of Camelot, ended up with a knife and a sack of raw onions. Merlin came back after awhile, and his eyes widened when he saw Arthur sitting there, onion in hand.

"What's happening...?"

"I'm mincing," explained Arthur, though, truthfully, he had no idea what that meant.

"He's the best mincer I have ever seen," said Hunith, and Arthur knew she was lying, yet the commitment still felt rather nice. Merlin shook his head, and walked further into the house.

"It's because he stabs people for fun..."

"Merlin," said Hunith warning. "That is not very nice to say..."

"It's true," retorted Merlin. "I know...because he's tried to stab me."

"I'm not sure that's quite true," said Arthur, after all they were talking about him, so he felt it only fair to butt in. Hunith rolled her eyes at her son, and Arthur liked her very much.

"You didn't invite Will for dinner?" she asked then, and Merlin shook his head, with a frown.

"You know how Will gets."

"I do," said Hunith, and Arthur tried not to pay attention anymore, as this was no longer about him, but he couldn't help it anyway. "And we still need to talk about it..."

"Not now, Mum..." said Merlin. And Arthur wondered, how did Will get exactly? What was it about him that Hunith didn't seem to like very much? Arthur wondered, but did not ask, as that was not his place to do so. Before long, Hunith excused Arthur of his onion chopping duties and mixed something together in a pot again. It was some sort of onion dish, that granted...didn't taste as bad as the brown stuff from before, but Arthur only forced himself to eat it, out of pure starvation and kindness, as he would never want to offend Hunith.

And before long, it was time for bed, which there was only one, so things didn't look well for Arthur's spine. Now, of course, Hunith offend her bed to Arthur, but he refused. He might be a Prince, and though Merlin liked to think him rude, he was not going to let a woman sleep on the floor for his comfort. So, Merlin set up a very large amount of blankets on the floor for them, in the main room, and the two would sleep there. Merlin's Mother bid them a goodnight, still looking a bit put upon that she was allowing a Prince to sleep on her floor, but no matter how many times she insisted, Arthur refused her.

Time had passed slowly, as Arthur lay on the floor, and he supposed it could be worse, at least it was warm, as the fire still burned lowly. But no matter how he tried, sleep would not come to him. He noticed Merlin was still awake, too. As he was right next to him, it would be impossible not to notice, because he didn't even bother to shut his eyes.

"Did you always sleep on the floor or did you have a bed before...?" he asked the question, as quiet as he could, so Hunith couldn't hear him. It took several seconds before Merlin answered, he blinked a few times, clearly his mind on something else, and he sighed.

"No, we couldn't afford another bed," he answered, and he let it be short, and Arthur wondered if all these questions offended him. He hadn't meant for that to be the case, he was just wondering. Merlin seemed to be somewhere else though, ever since Will had shown up, and although Arthur really wanted to, he wouldn't pry, maybe the two had argued before Merlin left, perhaps something else entirely took place. It wasn't Arthur's right to know, even if he did want to know more about Merlin's life before Camelot. "I know it doesn't seem like much," Merlin continued, suddenly, and Arthur's eyes went back to him almost at once. "We were poor, but we had each other and...we were happy."

Merlin was happy before he came to Camelot, at least that was some information Arthur could get, yet that didn't make sense, why...if Merlin was happy, did he leave here then? Why not stay with his Mother? Hunith was a wonderful woman, why on Earth did Merlin leave her, and for what...? A empty castle and a fruitless job for a Prince he barely liked? It didn't seem like a very wise choice.

"It must have been hard..."

"Like rock..."

"Not the ground... _you idiot_!" retorted Arthur and aimed a kick for one of Merlin's legs. "Leaving here, your Mother..."

"Yes, it was," said Merlin, not reacting to the kick very much, only moving a little bit further away from Arthur. "But I wanted something different for my life, to find myself, and I couldn't do that here..."

"And did you?" questioned Arthur, sleepily, all of a sudden. "Did you find yourself...?"

"I think so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know this is the third day in a row I have updated, and one might think; GIRL, GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!! But I have it, I actually am several chapters ahead at this point, so I mean...like why the hell not??!!!! ;p)


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur woke up the next morning to find Merlin and Hunith in a heated, whisper fight, and after dressing, kind of awkwardly, he left them to it, and went to check on the horses. He made sure they were well fed and watered, before starting to walk back in the direction of Hunith's house, but he paused, not so sure he wanted to return just yet. Whatever they might have been fighting about must be very serious. Arthur wondered if it were him, had he done something to offend Hunith? He hoped not, she was kind and sweet and seemed like a wonderful woman, Arthur was half tempted to take her back to Camelot and leave Merlin here...

His thoughts were lost to him, when suddenly something, or someone rather, ran into him and he nearly lost his footing. The other person did, and fell onto the ground. At first Arthur didn't recognize who it was, he had only been in this village a day, he couldn't possibly know what any of it's people looked like, but as soon as this boy started talking, he knew.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" he said, as he staggered back to his feet and glared daggers at Arthur. These Ealdor boys were really all the same, weren't they? Did their parents teach them no manners?

"I believe you ran into me," retorted Arthur, and he couldn't help it. The boy, Will, dusted off his trousers and glare up at Arthur still. This, this had to be where Merlin learned his disrespect, because it couldn't have been from his Mother.

"So what if I did?" he said, speaking to Arthur as if he were filth, the very dirt on your boots. "You aren't no Prince here, you're nothing...just like me."

Arthur was shocked by this, only for a matter of seconds, but then he shook his head. He wasn't going to start anything, even if he would love to run this boy through, several times over. But he was here for Merlin, and he didn't much think murdering his friend would be too nice. Arthur started to walk away, and he thought that would end it, but no...of course no.

"You might have brainwashed everyone in Camelot to think you're so great, you might even have done it to Merlin," he called out, and Arthur swore openly, and begged himself not to say anything, just keep walking. Nothing this boy said mattered. "But I can see you for what you really are!"When Arthur didn't say anything and was almost to Hunith's door, this seemed to displease Will even more. "You're a coward who hides behind his Father, and his crown, pretends all the bad things he has done are in the name of the King...I have heard the things you have done, Arthur Pendragon, I have seen the hurt you have caused...not your Father, _YOU_!"

All at once, and in less than a blink of an eye, Arthur was back in front of the boy, the front of his tunic bunched up and in Arthur's hand He pulled him closer, their faces were only inches apart. "You know **_nothing_** about me!" he seethed. "And you _will_ shut your mouth, or _I_ will shut it for you!"

"Arthur!" came Merlin's voice now, far off so it seemed, but then Arthur felt Merlin' s hands on his, making him release his grip on Will, who staggered back and shot a death glare at Arthur. "Go... _go now_ ," Merlin told Will, and his look turned to something else, maybe hurt, Arthur wasn't sure, because everything felt like it was slow, Merlin's hands were on Arthur's arms now, pulling him into the opposite direction of Will, who was running around a building, just up ahead. Arthur had a thought to chase after him, to punch every inch of his face, and show him, truly, how horrible Arthur could be, but Merlin gave his arms another tug again, and things started going right. Time fixed itself and Merlin let go, walking, slowly, along side Arthur.

"I'm sorry about him," said Merlin, after a moment. Arthur realized they had passed Hunith's house, and neither attempted to go inside. Maybe Merlin thought Arthur was still too hyper, and perhaps he was right. "His Father used to work for Cenred and he killed him, so how Will doesn't trust any royals, but he still shouldn't have talked to you like that...I don't know why he did, maybe he is jealous..."

"Jealous of what?" asked Arthur, and he realized his voice was still a little off, still held much anger in it. Merlin seemed to notice too, and looked over at him with a frown.

"Our friendship?" offered Merlin, and Arthur knew all of his very rude comebacks about how they weren't friends was due to his anger at the moment, so he forced himself to stay quiet. "Will and I used to be best friends, before..."

"Can't imagine why anyone would want to be friends with him."

"Not many people do," Merlin admitted, now and Arthur looked back at him, from where he had been looking at a passing chicken before. And Merlin looked a little upset, and away from him. "It was only me, we had a lot in common...neither of us were liked very much, they thought we were bothodd, me because I was tall and strange looking and Will, because he'd never shut up."

Arthur let out a laugh, making the last of his anger wash away with it. "You never shut up either..."

"I suppose that's another thing we have in common..."

"It's not fair they treated you differently, Merlin," Arthur told him now, and Merlin looked up at him again, from the passing chicken, who stood right in front of them, eating a bug.

"You think so?" offered Merlin and Arthur shrugged.

"Not for being different, it's who you are..."

"You do it," retorted Merlin, but his grin betrayed him. Arthur shoved him in the arm, as gently as he could, but still hard enough to let him know Arthur didn't approve of his cheek.

"Yes, but I am allowed."

Merlin laughed, a laugh Arthur didn't really understand, because it wasn't a making fun of something stupid Arthur has done or said laugh, or one that said the thing wasn't very funny, but Merlin was being kind for laughing. It was something else entirely, a laugh of fondness, if that were a thing and Arthur didn't reply to it. He only now, just kind of stood there, idly. "Let me show you around, I can show you all-"

But Arthur cut him off, almost at once, though he felt rather guilty about it after. "Show me around?" he said, forcing a laugh into his voice. "The town starts there, Merlin, and ends over there," he pointed from one house to another, between them and looked at Merlin, with a raised eyebrow. "Tour over..."

Whatever fondness for Arthur Merlin just had was gone now, and he frowned. "Well, fine...I was going to show you-" he stopped and sighed and shook his head. "You know what? Never mind, I don't know why I bother..."

And then he walked off, and Arthur stood there, feeling, if possible, more stupid than he had ever felt before. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to insult Merlin like this? True, yes, it was part of their nature to be a bit rude to each other from time to time, but sometimes...Arthur even surprised himself.

After that, Arthur wasn't sure where Merlin had gone to, but Arthur went back to Hunith's house, where she served him lunch that tasted like dirt. He could barely eat it. Hunith could obviously tell Arthur was upset by something, yet didn't ask. Perhaps that was a mother thing, he wasn't sure as he didn't have one to know. Suddenly, however, as Arthur stirred the dirt around in the bowl, there was a scream from outside, and Arthur stood up, in both fright and readiness, so fast that he knocked over the chair he had been sitting in. He rushed from the house, pushing open the wooden door, to reach the outside. Hunith was behind him. He turned around to her and stopped her, it was an instinct.

"Stay here," he told her, and she gave him a small, sad smile, and nodded. He walked outside fully, and saw as a man with a black horse come charging into the village. The person who screamed, a blonde woman, was being whipped, by a whip you would use on a horse, by another man, still on his horse. Arthur pulled his sword from the belt around his waist and suddenly, from behind him, he heard the door open and there was Hunith, running out into the village.

"LOOTERS!" she yelled out, frantically. "EVERYONE GET INSIDE!"

_So_ , Arthur thought, for only a second. _She didn't listen just like her son..._

Arthur had no time to dwell on this though, he ran forward and got in front of the blonde girl, who lay on the ground now, sobbing, and barely conscious. He ripped the whip out of the Looters hand and threw it to the ground, pushing him off of his horse. The horse ran off, and the man stood up, pulling out a sword of his own. Three men, three men Arthur had taken down before Merlin showed up, following behind him was the boy, Will. _So, that's where he had gone_. But Arthur had no time to worry about that now, or if they had been talking about him the whole time, because the leader of the Looters, Kanen, was walking near him. Arthur had seen him before, on rounds with the Knight. He was ruthless, and Arthur had just killed three of his men.

"Far from home," the man said, with amusement. "What is the doting Prince Arthur doing in a nothing little village like this?" Arthur didn't answer this, only brandished his sword. Kanen only laughed, deflecting Arthur, with his own sword. "I'm not afraid of you, Prince..."

"That's your mistake," retorted Arthur. He laughed again and looked behind him, as if to gloat at Arthur, to his men, but they lay dead behind him. He turned back to Arthur, much less amused. "Leave...now, and maybe you can keep your life."

"So gracious, My Lord..."

Arthur walked away from him, back turning to him, he was allowing him to live, he knew Kanen had children and a wife he stole for, and it was hardly their fault the life he chose to live. But suddenly Hunith was screaming. _"ARTHUR!"_ and Arthur turned back around to see Kanen sword's blade nearly touching him, but it was stuck in mid air. As if frozen there. Arthur stare at it, as did Kanen; This was magic, it had to be. Arthur looked around, the only people that were out, or conscious, where Merlin, Will and Hunith, and of course Kanen himself, but he very much doubted it was him, as he kept tugging on the sword, trying to get it to move, yet it would not budge. Arthur forced himself to focus for the moment, looking at Kanen, with anger.

"I LET YOU LIVE! HAVE YOU NO BRAIN?!" he yelled at him, and Kanen, though, the last time Arthur met him, was smug, now looked scared, sword still stuck in the middle of the air. Hope was lost for him. Kanen took several steps back, and then turned and ran faster than Arthur had ever seen a man run before. The sword, suddenly, dropped to the ground, and Arthur stare at it again. Arthur looked up once more, and stare at the three, confused. It couldn't have been Hunith, as in attempt to reach Arthur to protect him, she had tripped over something and fell. _So...she was clumsy like her son, too._ Arthur reached the other two at once, his face, he knew it was red, with anger. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he screamed, yes, screamed. If he kept yelling like this anymore, his voice would give out and he wouldn't be able to talk ever again. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?"

Merlin looked rather pale, but it couldn't have been him, not Merlin, because Arthur knew Merlin, and there was not only not one single ounce of evil him, but also he was without doubt, not inclined to have any special talent, whatsoever. Just look at him. "Arthur..." he said, softly, reaching out to him, but Arthur already knew, he already knew who it was. He jerked back away from Merlin. "Arthur... _please_."

"It was me," said Will, suddenly, and Arthur glared at him, because he had already known this much. But he was conflicted, because although magic was evil, Will used it to save Arthur. "I...I have magic..."

"You saved my life..." said Arthur, very confused, because just hours ago Will was just telling Arthur how awful he was, he couldn't understand it. But as Will looked over at Merlin, it made sense. Merlin cared about him, about Arthur, and Will cared about Merlin...

"Yeah...I don't know what I was thinking," retorted Will, late. And Arthur couldn't look at him anymore, he looked down at the ground. "If you'e going to kill me...I'd like you to make it quick, alright, don't much fancy a long wait..."

Arthur looked back up at this, but he found he couldn't quite meet Will's eye. "I'm not going to kill you..." If his Father ever knew about that, he would never hear the end of it. All magic, used for good or not, used to save someone Uther cared about or not, was out of the question, was wrong and Arthur was allowing this man to go free, that was going against Camelot, his King. But he had saved Arthur's life, that had to mean something. "Of course I won't..."

Will stare at him, in owe, and Arthur refused to look at him any longer, or ever again, if he could help it. He didn't want to look at Merlin either, because he knew...he had known and he didn't tell Arthur. He chose Will over him, and maybe he had a good reason...but that reason was because he feared what Arthur would do, not magic itself.

Arthur walked over to where Hunith still sit on the ground, apparently, she was either shocked to find out this news about Will, or also feared what Arthur would do to him. Arthur refused to be angry at her though. He leaned down, and took her hand, helping her to stand. "Are you alright?" he offered her and she smiled at him, kindly, touched his face with the palm of her hand, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Arthur is soft for Moms, it's confirmed. Also, I didn't kill Will, because killing everyone off is stupid!)


	14. Chapter 14

They were returning to Camelot, it was the morning after the Looters and Arthur finding out about Will's magic. Arthur had not spoken a single word to Merlin since, he didn't even look at him. And it was a very obvious thing, it didn't go unnoticed, by either Hunith or Merlin. And Merlin tried, oh he tried...but Arthur refused. He couldn't help it, he was hurt. Yes, it was true, Merlin knew Arthur's outlook on magic, but did he think so little of Arthur that he would come marching into Ealdor and murder Will in cold blood? Perhaps Merlin did think that...and there lay the problem.

Arthur readied the horses, a cruel bastard he may be, in Merlin's eyes, but he still allowed him to say a proper goodbye to Hunith and even Will, if he meant so much to Merlin, that he was willing to go against Arthur for him. Perhaps they were just better friends. Arthur busied himself with the horses, trying not to think so much, he was giving himself a headache, and he didn't know what he wanted to do more, punch Merlin in the face or cry. Maybe both at the same time...but he would do neither. 

"Arthur," came a voice and it was Hunith's, he sighed, because although he knew it was much too feminine to be Merlin's voice, just the idea of Merlin taking to him, at this moment, made him uneasy. Arthur looked up, and smiled as Hunith approached him. It was a bit cold out, as it was nearing the winter months, and soon before long snow would start to fall. She had a shawl around her shoulders, that was patched in many places. "I wanted to speak to you before you left..."

"Of course," he told her, dropping what he was doing, which was retying the bedrolls once again, though he had already done it three times. "What can I do for you?"

He was willing to do many things for Hunith, because he liked her, and he respected her. She had to be a good, strong woman to have raised Merlin of all people. The one thing, though, he hoped she would not ask, was to forgive him, because although he would tell her he would, and mean it, it wasn't going to come easy. Hunith looked up at him, and her smile caught him by surprise, it reminded him of the fond smile Merlin had given him after he had let the Unicorn live, and to Arthur's surprise, he did not hate it, as he feared he hated Merlin right now, though he knew he really didn't. No, for some reason the smile made him feel just a little bit better. He stare at her, until she spoke...

"I wanted to thank you, Sire," she told him and he frowned, suddenly, at her calling him Sire and she corrected herself. "Arthur..."

"For the Looters? I-"

"No, not for them," she said, quickly, he watched her, smile fondly still, but he was confused, then what else? "For taking care of Merlin. I know you are cross with him, and you have every right to be, Arthur. I know how Merlin can be; Careless and foolish, even if I know he's smart...somewhere in there. It gives me peace knowing he has you, he needs someone like you, to keep his head on straight, and you need him just as much...I can see it, just by the way you look at each other."

 _Oh no_ , Arthur thought, _not another one_...this, if possible, was much worse than her asking for him to forgive Merlin. "I don't think-"

But she stopped him almost at once, clearly not done yet. She leaned forward and touched his face, as she had done the day before, and Arthur allowed himself to be silenced. "Merlin is wild, sometimes it feels as if he is untamabl ...he can be disrespectful and argumentative, he gets himself into trouble at every chance he gets, something he got from his Father, I think..." she smiled, but this one much sadder and Arthur didn't know what to do about it, so he continued to stand there, wordlessly. "You remind me of myself, Arthur, kind hearted...at least I like to hope so-"

"You are," he said, without thinking about it for even a second, and she let out a soft laugh.

"Always trying to be fair, and trying to keep the peace," she continued.

"I'm not very good at keeping the peace," he admitted.

"Neither am I," she grinned and he smiled too. "But even so we try. And I know it's hard, but no matter what happens between you, promise me you will keep him safe, Arthur. Protect him, as I know he would you."

"I will," said Arthur, though he had no idea why he agreed to this so quickly, or why he felt so moved by this. He felt he owed her something, yet he did not. Her smile warmed his heart though, and as she pulled her hand from his face he wished he had a mother to return home to, who would touch him like this. But he did not. He thought of something though, and he took his chance, to ask, before he could decide against it. "You mentioned Merlin's father...why has he never mentioned him to me before?"

"He never met him," said Hunith, and the happy smile she had given him was gone, almost at once. "He was long gone before Merlin had been born."

"Oh," Arthur mumbled, feeling a bit stupid now, for asking. Of course he had died, it was wrong of Arthur to have asked, and brought up bad memories for her. That was the last thing he wanted. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," she told him. "He was a good man to me, we had many happy memories..." She sighed and smiled up at Arthur again. "You know...he had worked for your Father, in Camelot... _before_. That's how he met Giaus and...Gaius introduced us."

"You know Gaius?" asked Arthur, but of course she did, why else had she sent her son to live with him? Arthur shook his head, but she only laughed.

"Anyone who wishes to be someone knows Gaius."

Arthur laughed too, and shrugged. "I suppose you're right..."

Before long both Merlin and Arthur were on horses, leaving Ealdor, not without both getting hugs before they left from Hunith. They rode out, and it was probably hour or so into the journey, before Merlin started trying to get Arthur to talk to him. He ignored him at every turn, for as long as he could mange it...

"Arthur...I know you're angry-"

"I'm not angry," he retorted, though, the bite in his words was there, he was trying to be kinder, softer, as he had promised Merlin's Mother he would be. In Arthur's mind, that's what she was asking of him, to be gentle, but he was failing her. "I'm hurt," he continued, with the truth, though he wished he hadn't. Because he sounded a bit like a love stricken girl. "You chose Will over me..."

"I didn't choose him over you," said Merlin, who urged his horse forward to ride along side next to Arthur. Arthur refused to look at him still.

"You didn't tell me...you should have told me!" said Arthur, letting the anger fill him up, just a little, even if he had promised otherwise. "You knew...the whole time! But you chose to protect him!"

"Of course I did, Arthur..." said Merlin, and the confirmation of it hurt Arthur more than he thought it would. "What was I suppose to do, Walk into Ealdor and hand him over to you? I Kept his secret because he is my friend...I didn't want-"

"You didn't want me to kill him..." nodded Arthur, his voice cold. He could hear Merlin swallow hard, next to him. He still refused to look.

"Can you blame me...?"

" _YES!_ " shouted Arthur suddenly, and it made his horse jump a little, he felt badly, but continued on anyway. "You really think I would kill him? Knowing that he is your friend...you really think that poorly of me?"

"I..." Merlin spoke, but then trailed off after, and Arthur urged his horse forward now, to go faster.

"I think...that's all I needed to hear."

They spent the rest of the day not speaking, and the words Hunith had spoke to him earlier toyed with his brain, as they stopped for camp and he watched Merlin make a fire. Arthur didn't feel as angry now, more hurt than anything else. And he knew how foolish it was to be hurt, but he couldn't help it, no matter how much he tried. Merlin offered Arthur food, wordlessly, and Arthur refused it, wordlessly. Crossing his arms and looking passed the cleft they were camping by. Merlin only sighed, set it on the ground next to him and walked away to go check on the horses. Arthur didn't touch the food, even after Merlin had gone. He wondered why Merlin bothered, what was the point... _what was the point of any of it?_ When Merlin returned, Arthur's eyes caught his, on accident, and he could see the hurt in them, and he selfishly hoped Merlin could see his, too. After all, it wasn't Arthur who kept something from him. Merlin sat down next to Arthur, even though Arthur found that rather stupid, and they said nothing for several minutes.

"You should really eat..." said Merlin, after a bit of both of them just staring into the fire and Arthur couldn't quite handle it any longer.

"What's the point?" he retorted, repeating his thought from a few moments ago, and he caved, and looked over at him, with a glare. Arthur's harsh tone, made Merlin jump in the air a little, as he spoke. "Do you even want to be in Camelot? Are you happy there?"

"Are you sacking me?" asked Merlin, in return, and Arthur stare at him for a second, dumbfounded by his stupidity.

"No..." he said, glaring at Merlin still. "Answer the question!"

"Yes, I want to be there, and yes I'm happy there..." he said, quietly. "My destiny is there, all the people I care about are there, Gaius, and Gwen...Morgana..."

"But not me," retorted Arthur, and Merlin stare at him now, much the same he had at him, like Arthur were stupid. But he wasn't stupid, it was clear as day, everyone was wrong, Merlin couldn't give two sh-

" _Of_ _course_ you, Arthur!" said Merlin, quickly, and it felt like a bit of a cover up to Arthur. He stood up quickly, and took a few steps away, needing a moment to just think...and think clearly, to not allow anyone else's foolish and ignorant words meddle with his brain. But when he turned around, Merlin was right there, standing right in front of him. "How could you ever think I don't care about you...?"

"Shut up, Merlin," said Arthur coldly, trying to walk away again, but Merlin grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Let me go... _now_."

"No," said Merlin, stubbornly, and Arthur got angry and shoved him back. He nearly fell, but a tree stopped his tumbling. "Why do you have to act like such a spoiled brat?!" shouted Merlin now, and Arthur didn't say anything, because he might have a point. But Arthur was hurt and angry, and that made him act rashly. Maybe Hunith was wrong, he wasn't like her at all.

"You will not tell me what I am," he spat back, in such a cruel voice he could match that of his Father, when he found a sorcerer. Though, Arthur supposed he had, just wasn't man enough to do anything about it. "You are a servant, nothing more, you have no right to tell me anything!"

"Arthur, sometimes you're just so..." but Merlin stopped and shook his head. And Arthur had almost wanted to hear it, some stupid insult like Clotpole or Prat, some normalcy between them, but it didn't come. "There's no point, is there...?"

"If you have something to say, say it!" retorted Arthur. Merlin shook his head, yet again, but Arthur goaded him. "This is your chance... _say it!"_

"Sometimes, Arthur, you're so... _.rude!_ " said Merlin, and Arthur felt that was rather clam, from what he thought Merlin was going to say, he scoffed at this, as Merlin continued on. "You're arrogant, and pompous. You think you're owed something because you're a Prince...you were a guest in my village, and yet all you did was complain. About my Mother's house, about her cooking...somehow she still liked you, but that's not the point..."Merlin took a deep breath, looking almost crazed, with wide eyes, as he went on. "You claim titles don't matter to you, you say it isn't right for someone to be treated different for who they are...but that's exactly what you do, Arthur!" Arthur just stare at Merlin now, the scoff, long gone, echoed in his throat, he felt pain there, like the breath was caught there and he couldn't breathe. "You judge me...you think less of me because my village is poor, because I am a servant. I know why you hate the idea of people thinking we're in love so much...because you think I am beneath you, I am not worthy of you, because I am just a lowly servant...and you, _a_ _great Prince!_ "

Merlin stopped, and his cheeks had gone red and looked like he might cry now, and Arthur just stood there, not sure how to react. First, he thought he would punch him, and then fire him. But instead, after a long moment, of the two just staring at each other, Arthur only felt shame now. "I had no idea you thought so little of me, Merlin..."

"I don't," said Merlin and Arthur shook his head.

"Clearly you do," he said, and he tried to make his voice sound light, as if Merlin's rant didn't hurt him, but he couldn't quite make it be so. And Merlin took a step toward him, and Arthur, anger gone now, only left with a bit of a hollow feeling inside, let him.

"I think the very best of you, Arthur," he said, softly, and with a kind smile, that reminded Arthur of Hunith. "I know it's there, because I've seen it. It's just sometimes...you're a prat."

"And you're an idiot," he retorted, in a soft tone, he didn't know he could give Merlin. He thought it was saved for woman and small children, and perhaps small, fluffy animals, when no one was looking. Merlin smiled at this, and came a bit closer.

"I know..." he agreed. "It's kind of our thing. You're a Prat and I'm an Idiot, even though I'm really not, but I let you pretend anyway...and I wouldn't want it any other way...I really wouldn't."

Arthur didn't say anything for a long moment, feeling a bit dumb for a lot of reasons. Mostly, because he allowed Merlin to think so poorly of him, no matter what he said otherwise, and he wished to fix that, whatever he had to to. "Why are you still so close to me?" he asked now though, because he wished to fix it, but not right now. Right now he just wanted not to talk anymore about things that made him uncomfortable, and possibly eat something. "Are you waiting for a hug or something, you giant girl?"

"Well, I thought...maybe...just this once."

No...I don't _hug_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I just changed this chapter a lot, just before posting it, so if something doesn't seem right, let me know, I just reworded some things and added a few words, I normally do that but not THIS much, this one took me a bit. Oh well, I enjoy the rant, so I wanted to post it. This whole rant Merlin just laid out so nicely for Arthur was kind of mirrored to the rant Gwen gives him in season 2, just more...Merlin-y. I think it is needless to say that there will be no Gwen/Arthur relationship in this story, because frankly it feels rushed and forced and I don't like it, and that's just my opinion, if you like it...then that's you and you do you, baby! But, maybe if they spent more time building it up and making them get to know each other and find things in common with each other, then I could be on board. And don't get me wrong, her rant to him is A+, but then like....he likes her after that? EH?!! And they just go from We Don't Really Talk to I WANT TO WED YOU LIKE RIGHT NOW too damn quick, I'm sorry....and now I am ranting like Merlin, oi, anyway...please enjoy this chapter and stuff!)


	15. Chapter 15

They had not really talked much, after their fight, if it were a fight...Arthur wasn't sure anymore, but even so, they hadn't talked much. It wasn't as though they _weren't_ speaking, it was more of a comfortable silence and Arthur welcomed it. But what he welcomed more was finally being home, where he could sleep in a bed, even if that made him a Princely Prat, he would take it. But these pleased thoughts did not last long at all. As, for as soon as Arthur had gotten off of his horse and handed the reins off, to a stable boy passing by, a guard was running upon him. Arthur couldn't really see his face, through the helmet he wore, but his eyes were wide and he looked quite serious.

"The King instructed me, that as soon as you got back you were to meet with him at once, Sire," said the man, his voice was almost frantic, and Arthur felt nervousness build, suddenly, in the very pit of his stomach. "Something has happened..."

_Something has happened..._ these words echoed in his mind, as he and Merlin ran inside, and toward the council chambers. Where, at this time of day, the King should be. Arthur couldn't understand what it was, what might be wrong, everything looked fine, everyone looked well in the town, as they passed through, what could it be? Merlin followed him still, and Arthur sort of wondered why this was, as it wasn't necessarily Merlin's business, but as Arthur pushed open the door to the council chambers, and held it open for Merlin to follow inside, he didn't question it really. Uther was sitting at the head of the table, alone, upon seeing Arthur, he stood up, looking more stern than Arthur had seen him in weeks.

"I am glad you have returned, at last," said the King, and he was acting like it had not been him who told Arthur to go. "As you were made aware...something has happened. Once again magic has found it's way into Camelot, and this time...it has cost us a Blacksmith."

"What? which Blacksmith?" asked Arthur, confused. Uther bent over and leaned onto the table, looking stressed and worried, though, seemed to be annoyed that Arthur had asked this, and not about the magic itself. He shook his head.

"Morgana's serving girl, her Father..."

Arthur's mouth fell open, he was stunned for a moment, before he heard Merlin gasp behind him. "Tom?" said Arthur now. "There is no way Tom is a sorcerer..."

"He was not the sorcerer, he was working for them," said Uther, and Arthur didn't like the way Uther said was. He was very worried now, indeed. "I have reason to believe he was building the War Sorcerer, Tauren, weapons."

"Why would Tom do that?" asked Arthur. "I have met him, he was probably the gentlest man I have ever met, he wouldn't-"

"Every man has his price, Arthur!" his Father snapped and Arthur took a step back. This, compared to the last conversation he had with his Father, it was like talking to an entirely different person. The King who hated magic so much he did unthinkable things, was much different than the King who loved his son so much he sent him away to woo his Manservant. But they were both his Father, and Arthur had no idea, ever, which he would be faced with.

"You don't know that for certain," Arthur carried on anyway, because he had to stand his ground, an innocent man's life could very well depend on it. "You can't kill a man because he merely talked to a Sorcerer..."

"I can do so, if I so choose to," retorted Uther, darkly, standing up straight now, and glaring at Arthur. "An example must be made...and it was."

"You...you executed him?" asked Merlin, from behind Arthur, and Arthur closed his eyes, not daring to look back. One; Because he didn't want to see the hurt look on Merlin's face, and two;..this was not the time for Merlin to speak out.

"I did not..." said Uther, coldly, and not looking at Merlin, he kept his eyes on Arthur, alone. "He attempted to escape, admitting his guilt...an innocent man does not try to run, he proves himself innocent...his trial was set for yesterday morning, he fled the night before and I gave the order...if he were to be found, _kill him_. And they did not fail me."

Arthur heard Merlin shifting behind him, and Arthur took a deep breath. Arthur could only think of Gwen at this, she was a kind girl and her King betrayed her. "And what of his daughter?" retorted Arthur now, he didn't mean to speak so harshly to Uther, not right now, but he couldn't help it, he was angry. Arthur had lost a parent, hell...he never had a parent, but he understood how the loss felt, and now Gwen had lost both. She was all but orphaned. 'Have you arrested her, too?"

"No, I...understand she _may_ be hurt by this," said Uther, just the tiniest bit, softer now. But that didn't matter to him, not to Arthur not even a little. _She may be hurt by this?_ He couldn't believe his ears. He felt the anger rile up inside of him, and he really needed a more peaceful life or something, because he was quite tired of being angry.

"MAY BE HURT...? YOU KILLED HER FATHER!" shouted Arthur, before he really realized how truly angry he was. "What is she supposed to do now? How is she meant to support herself?!"

"I do not know, Arthur..." said Uther slowly, face turning from an almost soft, back to hard once more. "That is not my concern...perhaps this will be a lesson to her. Not to meddle in Sorcery!"

" _A lesson..._ " said Arthur, darkly, he took a breath, he had to, before he lunge across the room and slap his Father in the face. Uther sat back down now, at the head of the table, and studied Arthur for a moment or two, while Arthur tried to collect himself. "And what of this Sorcerer, did you have him killed as well?"

"No, he has escaped, I have Knights scouring the town and the outskirts of the city, but there is no sign of him," said Uther. "I want you to go out and search for him, Arthur. Perhaps you will have more luck...you know the dangers of sorcery, you know what is at stake."

"I cannot go tonight, Father," said Arthur, because he couldn't quite shake the feeling of dislike toward his Father at the moment, and he was more than sure that this Tauren was long gone from Camelot at this point. He thought his Father must know it too, yet he was only desperate to get revenge. "I need to have proper food and a night sleep." None of these things were exactly true, he could go now, if he really wanted to, he had done so before, sleeping in the woods meant very little to Arthur. It was more he wanted to make sure Gwen was alright, she must be suffering and would most likely like to have Merlin there for support.

"I understand, Arthur," said Uther now, though, he looked a tad bit annoyed about it. "At first light..."

"Yes, Father," said Arthur, but as he said this, he felt something come up behind him, and felt Merlin tug on his sleeve.

"I am going to go find Gwen," he told him, in a quiet sort of voice and Arthur nodded.

"Yes, of course, you can go," said Arthur. "She is probably with Morgana in her chambers."

Merlin nodded and turned to leave, Arthur watched him go, but he paused, once Uther started talking again. "Perhaps the serving girl is there, but Morgana is not in her chambers."

Merlin stopped, looked back, worried, and Arthur did the same. "Where is she?" asked Arthur.

"In the dungeons..."

"What the hell is she doing in the dungeons?"

"She has spent the last two nights in the dungeons...for speaking to me the way she did," said Uther, and the dislike went ever higher. "The way she spoke to me, as if I were not her King...she spoke treason!"

"That's not surprising with Morgana!" argued Arthur, feeling the anger rising in him again, like fire. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"No...I will be respected," said Uther, loudly. "She _will_ obey me!"

"Because she speaks out? That is not treason, that is an opinion!" said Arthur, he didn't want to argue with his Father, he wanted him to let her go, so he had to clam himself. even if he wanted to shout more. "Father..." he said more softly, this time. "You know she has trouble sleeping...she has nightmares and headaches, sleeping in the dungeon is not good for her health..."

"Then, perhaps....the lesson will be learned," said Uther, but he was cracking, Arthur could tell.

"If I had spoken to you that way, would you have done the same?"

"Yes, and you will have learned your lesson, just as she will," said Uther. "I have done the same to you before, when you disobeyed me to save your... _Merlin_." Arthur rolled his eyes at that, and said nothing. However, Uther, suddenly, threw the keys from his belt onto the table and waved his hand, as if to dismiss them. "Allow her free, but warn her...warn her not to cross me again."

The both of them left after this, leaving the King to deal with the mess he made on his own, Arthur would not help him, he had been a fool. Once they were out of the room and the door was shut behind them, Arthur put his face in his hands and rubbed his tired eyes. He felt his head start to throb, but he would not sleep any time soon, he knew this.

"We leave for a few days and everything goes to hell..." he said, offhanded and he heard Merlin make a noise next to him, he wasn't sure if it was a laugh, or an exasperation. Arthur surely felt exasperated, too. He removed his hands from his face and looked over at Merlin, Merlin's eyes were kind of wet, like he was trying not to cry and his cheeks were almost pink.

"We have to go get Morgana," said Merlin then, and Arthur shook his head. Reaching up, he placed a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You go find Gwen, I will deal with Morgana," he told him, and at once, Merlin nodded. "And tell her... tell her I'm sorry, I wish I could change it, I wish there was something I could do..."

Merlin nodded again, this time much slower, and then he were gone, running the other way, from where Arthur was going. Arthur instead, headed toward the dungeons. He couldn't believe his Father had done this, had killed a man for nothing more than conversing with a Sorcerer, there was no proof he had made weapons, and if there were...Arthur would like to see it, with his own eyes. Arthur had questioned his Father's judgment before, but never like this...this whole thing was a complete disaster, and then to top it off, he imprisoned Morgana? It was like he had gone mad...

Morgana was none too happy, and she had every right not to be, even upon seeing Arthur, she spoke cruelly to him, and Arthur tried to ignore it, he didn't speak to her, because he was mad at her, too. Did she not know not to test Uther? Was she not smart enough...? Arthur had always thought she was smarter than him, and yet she was constantly testing Uther's wrath. It was the same as with the Droid Boy...

Arthur took Morgana back to his chambers with him, which were dark and cold, since no one had been there for many days to warm or light them. He did it himself, as he forced her to sit at his table. Once there was light in the room, he forced her to show him her bruises, from the chains that held her. She fought him at first, but then, finally, let him look. There were deep bruises, around her wrists and he traced a gentle finger over a part of it, softly...

But he did not feel worse for her, only more angry. "Why do you do this?" he asked her. "Why do you go against him knowing how he is? Do you have a death wish...?"

"I would like Uther to try to kill me," she spat, in return, and pulled her arm back to her, and cradled her wrist, in her hand. Arthur sighed, and sat down next to her, at the table. He glared at her.

"And if he does kill you, if you anger him so much...what am I meant to do?"

"Nothing," she retorted. "Like you always do."

This was the second time in less than a day, that someone had told Arthur just exactly how poorly they thought of him, and he was no more prepared for it, than before. "You think I will do nothing?"

"You are his pet, Arthur...you are his precious son, who wouldn't dare go against him," she said, coldly, as she stood up, suddenly. Arthur did not stand, or react to her words. "You might not agree with what he does, but you would never speak out against him!"

"Might I remind you, who got you to be freed?" he retorted.

"Uther was probably just bored of watching me suffer," she spat, and Arthur shook his head. "Your Father is a menace, a curse to this Kingdom and to this land..."

"Morgana..."

But just as Arthur said this, the door to his chambers opened and in walked Merlin, looking worried, he noticed Morgana there, and stopped in his tracks and frowned, terribly. "Morgana..." he whispered. Her face softened upon seeing Merlin, as she turned toward him.

"Have you seen Gwen?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"Gaius is comforting her, she won't talk to me, I don't think she's doing too well..." admitted Merlin. "But he will take care of her...he knows how."

"Of course," said Morgana, and took in a deep breath, before returning her gaze to Arthur, and her eyes darkened once more. "What your Father has done is unforgivable, Tom was an innocent man, he had done nothing!"

"Don't you think I know that, Morgana?" retorted Arthur now. And tears were welling in her eyes, and other than when she was frantic over a bad dream, Arthur didn't think he had ever seen her cry before. Not over Uther, at the very least. "Morgana...please."

"He doesn't deserve a crown...he doesn't deserve to walk this Earth when Tom does not...he didn't even give him a trail, he had him killed in cold blood..."

"No he didn't," said Merlin, all of a sudden, and both Arthur and Morgana looked over at him, confused. He went on. "It was a mistake...Uther never gave the order to kill Tom."

"But he told me he did!" Morgana said, in return, even more confused now, than she had been before. Arthur was too, if he were being honest. What was Merlin even talking about? He had been just in the room, when the King had said that he certainly did give the order.

"He lied," said Merlin now, and Morgana's mouth fell open. "He was embarrassed, he doesn't want anyone to know the Knights acted without order, he says it makes him weak, if a King is not able to control his Army...he becomes a target. He doesn't want anyone to know, he made Arthur swear not to tell anyone..."

"Merlin...?" said Arthur now, and Merlin eyed him, with a face that said, very clearly, to _shut up._

"It's alright, Arthur," he retorted. "He didn't make me swear..."

"But why would he lie to me?" asked Morgana now. And there it was, the crack in Merlin's story.

"Because..." said Merlin slowly. "He doesn't want you to distrust the Knights, they are there to protect you, and if you think they are acting out against him, they might against you, too...you might be worried."

"Merlin, are you telling me the truth?" she asked now and Merlin grinned.

"Yes, I...I sweat to it," he said, and Arthur had to fight back the urge to yell at him that he was a lying fool. But, he supposed, he understood why. "Uther was still very angry you talked to him the way you did, though."

"Yes, but...I had thought-"

"Just don't tell him I told you, alright?" asked Merlin and Morgana nodded, a smile forming on her face, as she walked closer to Merlin. "I don't want to lose my head."

"I won't say a word," she told him, and reached out and touched his hand. He looked down at it and then gasped at the state of her wrists. "Arthur...you should have told me this, why didn't you?"

"I...swore I wouldn't," said Arthur, and she glared at him, rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"At least Merlin cares about me," she said, before she pulled the door open, and looked back. She still looked upset, tears still welled in her eyes, but they did not seem so grey anymore, perhaps a bit of the normal green was returning. "I must go see Gwen."

"You can't tell Gwen either!" called out Merlin and she shook her head and put her finger to her lips, as she shut the door. Merlin sighed, deeply, and then turned back toward Arthur, but didn't meet his eyes, he looked down at the floor.

"You lied to her..." said Arthur, calmly. Merlin looked up now, his lips in a thin line and he nodded.

"It's for the best...that she thinks better of your Father," said Merlin, still not meeting Arthur's eye. " I worry...If she keeps on resenting him, if he continues to hurt her like he has...I'm afraid of what might happen."

And the honesty of that shook Arthur. He was right, keep this up, and there might be real treason upon them. Arthur stood up now, and walked over to Merlin. He touched his shoulder again, as he had when they had parted before. "You're right," he admitted to him, and Merlin looked up and their eyes met. Merlin smiled at him. "There is no harm and letting her think better of the King. You _are_ very loyal to him, Merlin..."

"Arthur," said Merlin, softly now. "You more than anyone knows I think you're Father is crazy...worse than crazy, _insane_."

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur warned. "He is still the King..."

"Yes, I know, but...I don't do it for him. I do it for her..."

"She is lucky to have a friend like you, Merlin," said Arthur, and Merlin grinned at him, their eyes still searching each others. Arthur realized this, suddenly, and pulled away quickly, dropping his hand to his side. Merlin continued to look at him.

"You are lucky too, you just don't like to admit it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Is this the second or third update in a row? I don't know....it's okay, I don't care!! Um...so, I saved Will but let Tom die, yeah? I mean, things still gotta happen. And you all were praising Uther before....LOL. But no, someone said to me in a comment something like, 'Uther hates magic not the gays,' and that's thisss....that is just this story so much. He is completely fine with his son banging his servant, but if he finds out that servant has magic....I mean, romance over, am I right? I hope you enjoyed, this was a bit of a sad chapter, and I am on the fence, truly, if Merlin should have lied to Morgana like that, I mean...I know why he did, but it just feels a little wrong.)


	16. Chapter 16

Four days, four days it had been that they were looking for the Sorcerer Tauren, and yet there was nothing, no sign of him. Arthur had allowed the Knights to skip the search for the day, encouraged by his Father, who thought the _alone time_ , would be good for Merlin and Arthur, as they had very little, since returning to Camelot from Ealdor. So, even when being crazed by the thought of a runaway War Sorcerer, it was nice to know Uther still thought of Arthur's love life...

Arthur rolled his eyes at this thought, as they trekked, by foot, through a glen. "Have you ever thought what it might be like to fly?"

Merlin, who was walking ahead of him, who had nearly fell over three different times, due to his own stupidity, only shrugged. "Dragon's can do it..."

"Yes, well, there isn't any of those around now, is there?" said Arthur and Merlin didn't reply to that, so Arthur continued on with his musing. "It would make this search much easier..."

"Going home and sitting down would make it easier as well," said Merlin and Arthur couldn't help but agree with that. There was a noise, just ahead, suddenly, and Arthur stopped, though Merlin didn't seem to notice. "And to eat...that would help a lot. Take a nap-"

"Would you... _shut up?_ " said Arthur and Merlin stopped, turned back to him and scrunched up his face, in dislike. "I heard something."

"Maybe it was nothing like the last six times you _heard something..._ "

Arthur glare over him, "No, it was definitely... _something._ "

Arthur stepped forward, passing Merlin, who followed after him, grumbling. Arthur chose to ignore this, as they walked through thick trees. On the other side, was a field, in the middle of it was a beast, so big, so bizarre looking, Arthur froze and Merlin bumped into him, from behind. Merlin swore openly upon seeing it, and Arthur could understand why.

" _Arthur..."_ said Merlin, in a whisper, and he couldn't listen. Because right as Merlin spoke, the Beast, with the head of a snake, and the body of a...- Arthur wasn't sure. He didn't have a chance to see. It seemed surprised, for a second, seeing them there, and then it was turning, and Merlin was grabbing Arthur's hand and yanked him hard. The Beast stood up on it's back legs and uttered such a sound, like a hundred dogs barking, all at once, and charged. Arthur didn't have to see anymore, he allowed Merlin's pull to lead him and they ran.

They ran and ran, faster than Arthur ever could imagine he could run, it was as if the trees and ground around them were blurred, and all he could see was the dirt in front of them. And it was shocking, how Merlin didn't trip once, not a single time, it was unlike him...that was for sure. Even so, the Beast still was upon them, it could run much faster than man. Merlin noticed a cave, and Arthur didn't know how he could mange it, how he manged to see. He dragged Arthur inside of it, and shoved him against the rock wall, leaning close to him, so that they were both in the shadows. They watched, with bated breath, as the Beast looked around for them, just right outside the cave mouth, and then ran forward, in search for them still.

Merlin took a breath of relief and Arthur stare at him, with a smirk. "What's gotten into you?" Merlin looked at him, confused, as he took a step back. "It's not like you to take charge like that."

Merlin stare at him, like he was quite possibly a moron. " _Sorry_...I didn't feel like dying?"

Arthur continued to smirk at him. "I never said it was a bad thing..."

Merlin shook his head. "We need to get back to Camelot."

Just as Merlin said this, however, they heard the sound of the Beast again, the honestly terrifying sound it made, and Arthur was not one to be easily shaken. Merlin went pale. "That thing is far too fast, we will never escape it. We are going to have to kill it," said Arthur, and he didn't like the pure fear that covered Merlin, head to toe, but it was the only way. He went to walk out of the cave, but Merlin grabbed him, by the arm and stopped him. "Merlin, I know...you're scared. It's alright."

"No, Arthur, you don't understand," said Merlin, and Arthur paused, and looked back at him. "You can't kill it, from what Gaius showed me, in his books, it's...it's the Questing Beast, Arthur, and no blade can kill it...it's...it's magic."

Arthur stood there, staring at Merlin. He had feared as much, at least that it was a creature of magic, no natural creature looked like that, it only made sense. "Merlin..." he trailed off, and the pleading in Merlin's eyes almost made him change his mind. "This thing could attack my people, Merlin, I...have to at least try. It's my duty."

"I know," whispered Merlin. "But, Arthur...if you die-"

"Have more faith in me, Merlin," said Arthur, and he was trying to use a light tone, but it sounded more like a plead than anything else. He steeled his voice. "I am not going to die."

"The Questing Beast is a curse," said Merlin, quickly, Arthur rolled his eyes, because he didn't care what the lure was, he had no choice, he still had to try. "It isn't just made of magic, it...it was conjured by the Old Religion, Gaius says...the last time it was seen was the night before your Mother died."

Arthur frowned at this, and he knew what this would probably cost him, but it didn't change his mind. "I don't have a choice, Merlin."

"Yes you do, Arthur, we can go back to Camelot..."

"And do what?" retorted Arthur, getting annoyed at this point. "Wait for it to come there and take more lives than just mine? No...I will face it."

Merlin closed his eyes. "You are a stubborn ass..."

"Thank you, Merlin," said Arthur, and he meant that, in more than just one way. As Merlin blinked his eyes open, to stare at him. Arthur grinned, before getting free of Merlin's hold and taking the chance, before Merlin grabbed him again, and ran back into the thick of the trees. There was the sound of the Beast again, and Arthur could hear it, the sound of heavy paws on the ground. Arthur waited, a beat, and then Arthur felt it, behind him. He turned around, pulling the sword from his belt. The Beast roared, in that horrible bark it did, and rose up high, in the air. It lunged at Arthur and Arthur jumped back, but lost his footing, as the Beast bounded upon him. He hit his head, on the ground and his vision became blurry, and he could only just make out the shape of it, over top of him, and something glowing, white gold and very bright, just above the Beast, perhaps it was the sun...? But then, everything went black.

Three days, three days is how long Arthur was dying for. But somehow, thanks to Gaius and his remedies, he was cured. And it was not a quick cure, by any means, Arthur ended up staying in bed for another whole day, after this. Though, Arthur had to admit, what he found most odd about his time of healing was Merlin had not come to see him once. Morgana did, his Father did more than once, even Gwen had, she had even taken to caring for Arthur, as he was still very weak, from nearly dying for three days, and since his Servant, who really should have come to see him by this point didn't feel like taking care of him, at least Gwen was so kind. But then, after an entire day of Arthur being awake, that was when Merlin came to see him, and he insulted him and...behaved very strangely. Now, being struck with sudden grief, as obviously Arthur's death should cause Merlin...it could make you act strangely. And maybe it didn't bother Merlin that much after all, as he didn't come to see him, for some time, and Arthur really wasn't exactly certain where they were in the terms of friendship. Because Arthur would clearly remember Merlin begging him not to face the Questing Beast, but also could clearly remember their trip home from Ealdor and how Merlin very simply stated how little he thought of Arthur...

So, needless to say Arthur was confused by this, and then the words he spoke, if Arthur really thought about it, and as he was stuck in his chambers, not allowed to leave until he was healthy once more, so he had plenty of time to think about it. They sounded like a goodbye. But why would Merlin quit? This puzzled Arthur and puzzled him so much, Gwen, who helped him back into bed, that night, even noticed. But then she told him that Hunith had arrived ill that morning, and then literally fought and won Arthur, to stay in the bed. And Arthur did, he listened, because Gwen was quiet and shy but sometimes she could be quite direct, when she needed to be. She probably learned that from Morgana.

But why would Merlin's Mother being ill have to do with Merlin quitting? Unless...and this thought kept Arthur awake most of the night. Unless he had decided he needed to return to his village, to take care of her. And Arthur, he could understand that, if Merlin chose that, but that didn't mean he would like it...that didn't mean he would be alright with it. After spending the whole night awake, he came to the decision that he really was not.

Early in the morning, long before anyone could come to wake or bother him, he got up and dressed. He was feeling fine, so he hardly needed fussed over, as Gwen or his Father would do, he just wanted to talk to Merlin...before he left, if he _was_ leaving. Arthur was still confused. He walked all the way to Gaius' chambers, half expecting them to all still be asleep, but the door opened almost at once, when he knocked, and it was Hunith who answered it.

"Sire!" she said, and she looked perfectly well. Her smile was kind and she moved, so he could enter. "Arthur..." she remembered, he didn't need her to be polite. "I am glad you are feeling better, I heard you were very ill."

"I heard the same of you," he said, and she nodded and looked down at the floor and then back up at him.

"I woke up this morning and I was good as new," she said, and followed him, as he walked, looking around Gaius' work area. Not that he expected Merlin to jump out at him, but he had come to see him, and it didn't appear that he was there. "He's not here," she said his thoughts for him. "He went to find Gaius who went out during the night to get some herbs for a remedy for me."

"Well, clearly you don't need it," said Arthur, but he was feeling quite sour at the moment. He had really needed to talk to Merlin, he needed to understand why he spoke to him the way he had, and if he planned on leaving with her, to take care of her, now that she was well, would that mean he would stay? Or would he leave sooner? "When do you think they will return?"

"I couldn't say," she told him, and looked worried, toward the door. "I hope soon, I need to return to Ealdor, I left so quickly, when I fell ill...and I wish to say goodbye to Merlin, before I go."

"Why leave?" asked Arthur, suddenly, and the idea struck him so hard over the head, it almost made him dizzy. "Why not stay...live here?"

She looked around the room and pulled a face he saw on Merlin quite often, the look of distaste. "I'm not sure there is enough room here."

"Well," he said, and perhaps this was his desperation to keep Merlin in Camelot talking, he wasn't sure, but he continued anyway. "Not here...but, perhaps in Camelot."

"Oh, I couldn't...I have lived in Ealdor my whole life," she said, looking flustered and almost like Arthur was insane. Perhaps he was. "I have a house...I have a cow."

"There are many fine houses in Camelot," said Arthur now, and she frowned at him. "And I'm sure someone can look after your cow..."

"Houses in Camelot are much more expensive than in Ealdor, Sire...I hardly think I could afford it," she rambled on more and Arthur wanted to kindly, not rudely at all, shake her into some sense. Because this was a _very good_ idea, even if it wasn't, it felt like a very good idea to him, and he was the Crowned Prince of Camelot, so his ideas mattered the most. Alright...maybe that wasn't true, _but!_ "Even if Merlin helped pay...I still-"

"I have gold..."

" _Sire..._ " she said softly, but with warning behind it. "I apprentice the offer, but I have a whole life in Ealdor."

"And you have a son here..." she paused, her disagreeing and stare at him suddenly, eyebrow raised. She would really fit in well with Gaius and Merlin, Arthur had no idea why she argued the idea. "I lost my Mother...I never knew her, she died when I was born, and I just think...how much I would give to have her near me...and I never even met her, I can imagine what Merlin must feel like, is all...and I would never wish that for him, not when you could be close. And I know it would be a change for you, I would do all I could to make you comfortable...I don't care how much it would cost, if I have to pay your taxes...-"

" _Arthur_ ," said Hunith, her voice was still soft, but there was no bite behind it, no warning, like before. She leaned forward and touched his face. "You are such a sweet boy...a wonderful man. Your heart is so pure and kind, your Mother must be very proud of you..."

"Some say that, but I don't know if they are right or not," he said, and he didn't want to make this about him, or his Mother, but the tug at his heart at the mention of her being proud of him, made him want to cry again and he really needed to stop feeling that way, he was supposed to be a man.

"As I am a mother, there are only a few things we desire, and it is the same for all mothers about their sons. We want them to be happy, to be kind and most of all, to be loved..." said Hunith, and Arthur shut his eyes, listening to her words. "I know your Mother, though I never met her, I hardly have to, I know she smiles down upon you every single day."

Arthur smiled at this, eyes still closed, Huntih's hand still resting on his cheek. "Thank you..." She caressed his cheek with the pad of her thumb and he opened his eyes once more, suddenly. "So, does that mean you will stay?"

She smiled at him, in return. "I suppose..."

Arthur left Gaius' chambers, still no sign of Gaius or Merlin, but Arthur was feeling a little dizzy in the head and watery in the eyes, so Hunith told him to go rest and as soon as Merlin returned, she would send him to him. Arthur agreed, but he still didn't feel very settled about it, perhaps now that he had convinced Hunith to move to Camelot, he was more at ease with the idea of Merlin leaving or not, but how long did it take to pick some herbs? Surely they should be returning by now? But they didn't return, not for several hours. It was night fall, when the door to Arthur's chambers slowly crept open, and in walked Merlin, his hair was wet and he wore the same clothes Arthur had last seen him in, though...that was not new.

"Oh...look what the rats dragged in," said Arthur, and his none-caring voice was the biggest lie he had ever told in his life, and he had come up with some good ones before. "Do you ever bathe, Merlin, seriously?"

Merlin did not answer this, only took in a sharp breath and walked deeper into Arthur's room. "My Mother says you wanted to see me."

"Yes...as you're my servant, I do have that right," retorted Arthur. But he refused to allow himself to do this, every time, he resorted to name calling and teasing Merlin. But not this time, he wouldn't let himself not say what he felt, even if it killed him. He stood up and walked closer to Merlin, who stood there, eyeing him. They looked at each other for a moment or two, without speaking. "I thought you had quit..."

"I told you, I wasn't..." Merlin trailed off, and yes he had said he wasn't. But the way he sounded said otherwise.

"Yes, but, the the things you said to me...it felt like a goodbye," admitted Arthur and Merlin smiled at him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Arthur."

"I didn't want to..."

Merlin's eyes widened a little at this, and his smile turned from more playful, to very real. "I _don't_ want to...I want to stay here, forever, with you...I really mean that."

Arthur nodded, feeling some sort of strange tugging at his chest and he tore his eyes from Merlin's. "Don't let my Father hear you say that..."

Merlin laughed, but it sounded almost forced. It was quiet then, and Arthur didn't know what to do. He had asked and he had wanted to speak to Merlin, but truthfully, he didn't know what he had wanted to say this whole time, and now...they just stood there. "My Mother told me you asked her to stay here, in Camelot," said Merlin then, and Arthur was shocked, for a second, for some reason the thought of Merlin knowing this made him feel embarrassed. But of course he would have to know, it was his own mother. "Why did you do that...?"

"I thought it would make you happy," he admitted, and alright...that wasn't entirely true, it was also so Merlin would stay there, but he refused, just simply refused, to admit that. "What is the point of her living so far away? When she can live here...I'm sure I can find her work. a proper-"

" _Arthur.._." Arthur had several more things to say, that were all rubbish, things like _taxes, cows, houses..._ but they were all lost, when Arthur looked up and met Merlin's eyes again. Arthur gulped at the way Merlin's eyes searched him, as if looking for something desperately important. And he didn't look away this time, as he always would, before. This moment felt real, unlike others had, even when they would argue. It felt real in the sense that there was no name calling, no rank, no title. Merlin just looked at him, as _who_ he was, not _what_ he was, and unlike most other times, and in the future, Arthur probably would not allow it to happen yet again, but right now...he let him.

Arthur stare back, willingly, allowing himself the moment of getting lost in Merlin's blue eyes, which were darker than his own, yet had tiny specks of gold, if you looked hard enough. Arthur did. He felt like he was drowning in them, in the darkest of lakes, being pulled under by something...something very alluring and strange all at once. It was not Arthur who looked away this time, it was Merlin, who looked down at the ground, and Arthur let out a breath he didn't remember holding and felt a little bit stupid all of a sudden.

"Why is your hair wet?" he asked now, again.. _.stupidly_. He felt like he should say something important, profound even. Like a true King, that he might one day be, if he doesn't get killed by some magical beast first. But instead, he asked something so foolish. He should ask if this did indeed make Merlin happy, but the grin, he supposed, Merlin gave him now, one that was not foolish or playful, but genuine, said that _**yes**...it did make him happy._

"It was raining..."

"No, it wasn't!" argued Arthur.

"It was, during the night!"

"I was awake, it certainly did not rain..."

"Why were you awake?"

"Because..." Arthur started and then stopped, because the reason he was awake all night was standing in front of him, like an idiot with wet hair, arguing about whether or not it was raining. And he supposed, if he really thought about it, he quite liked it that way. "Shut up, _Merlin..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I like this call this Chapter; 'Their First Time: Eye Sex Edition.' Also, this would mark the end of season 1, but like...this story is far from over. Someone asked, (a few people did honestly,) how long this story might be, and I am going to be honest; I am on chapter 23 right now and I haven't even reached the start of season 2 yet, soo....I'm going to say a very loooong, long time, I hope everyone is okay with that. Also, thank you guys so much for reading and commenting on this, I literally love this story so much, I think about it all the time and try to think of new ideas and weird things to shove at our dear boys, and honestly, some GOOD stuff is coming!)


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers, it was very cold in the hall, yet in Arthur's chambers it was still a little warm, from the fire that had died over the course of the night. The Prince was fast asleep, still wrapped up his in red duvet and looked very comfortable. Though, all Merlin could see was the back of Arthur's head, as his face, as it normally was, was shoved into his pillow. How he slept like that, Merlin had no idea. He was more of a back sleeper, or side sleeper. Arthur liked to sleep on his stomach, in the very middle of the bed. Good luck to his future wife...she would probably end up on the floor. Which, for someone like Merlin was fine, but for a Princess, that might become a problem. Merlin set the plate of breakfast down on Arthur's desk and walked over to the bed. Arthur kind of needed to get up quickly, which he didn't like to do, _ever_. But Merlin was running late today, as he had stopped by Morgana's chambers first thing that morning, to see how she was. Because her chambers kept getting set on fire during the night and it was worrying her, though Merlin knew exactly what it was, she did not...

And he wanted to tell her, to tell her how to stop that from happening, but he was forbidden, by not only Gaius, but also the Great Dragon, not that he would dare speak to said Dragon ever again, as he so willingly let Merlin put his own Mother's life in danger, to save Arthur from the Questing Beasts bite. Which he was glad he could save Arthur, and his Mother, too. But he still didn't like how the Dragon was so sneaky and conniving, if this was how all of the people, or dragons, of the Old Religion acted, Merlin was fine without it. It was people like Merlin himself, or the Druids, who were kind, and people like Morgana...even if Gaius didn't want him to say it, it was people like that he would worry about saving, they deserved it. The Great Dragon did not.

Pushing the thoughts of unexplained magical ability and dragons aside, Merlin reached forward and ran a gentle hand over Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur," he said, and he didn't stir, he never did. "Arthur!" He shook him and Arthur groaned, like he always did. He really hated waking up. "You have to get up, you have a council with the Court today, and...you're late."

"No...Merlin..." said Arthur, with tiredness in his voice, it made his words run slowly. "You're late..."

"If I let you be late for another appointment your Father will kill me," said Merlin, and Arthur seemed to think that was rather funny. Merlin glare into the back of his head.

"Maybe I should let him..." he mumbled, burying himself deeper into his mattress. "I'm very warm here, and I couldn't careless about _how to produce more grain_."

"You will have to care when you are king."

"Yes, but see...I'm not yet king. so I don't have to."

Merlin rolled his eyes and picked the plate up again, maybe he could get him out of bed for food. He flopped the plate down on the bed, right under where Arthur's nose was. "Come on, the biscuit is still warm...nicked it from the Cook, while she wasn't looking."

"That's treason, I'll have you know..." said Arthur, but he sat up now, blanket still draped over one side of him. Merlin watched him for a long moment, he rubbed his eyes and picked up the plate, looking it over, carefully, before looking over at Merlin, for the first time today. And just like that, upon seeing his face, Merlin grimaced, his face turned up in dislike and turned his eyes away quickly. "What's the matter with you?"

"I forgot, I can't stand looking at you..."

"M _erlin_ ," said Arthur, darkly. And through squinted eyes, Merlin turned back toward him, but his stomach turned as he did. Arthur reached up and touched it, and Merlin thought it must be like touching a ferrets backside. It was horrible. "It's coming in nicely..."

" _Ew_..." Merlin said, without exactly meaning to, but he wasn't sorry about it either. "Stop touching it, it's disgusting!"

"It's not that bad!" said Arthur, and he did seem a little hurt by this, but Merlin didn't care, he needed to know the truth. "I like it."

"It looks like you rolled your mouth in dirt..."

"Shut up," retorted Arthur. He eventually got up, and got dressed, though Merlin knew he was going to be very late at this point. He followed behind Arthur, to the Council chambers, so if Uther wanted to shout at him for holding up his son, he could do it then and Merlin wouldn't have to wait around for it. When they entered the chamber, everyone was standing around, talking to each other, and among themselves. Uther noticed Arthur walk in at once, and walked over to him.

"You are late," he said, and Arthur nodded, with a shrug.

"Blame Merlin, he was very busy fa-"

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know!" said Uther, promptly, holding up a hand. "You cannot say that in Court, Arthur, no one wants to hear of your romantic rendezvous with your servant."

"I didn't-"

" _Arthur_ , I see no reason why you really need to be here, I can handle the proposal for grain growth, why don't you..." Uther looked around Arthur all of a sudden and gave Merlin a grin, who didn't exactly deserve it, but he returned it anyway, because at least he wasn't mad at him. "Take Merlin out for the day?"

"Father...I really-"

Uther wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulder suddenly, and spoke closely to his face, as if he thought he was being quiet, but he really was not. "How many times have I tried to express to you not to focus so heavily on the boys body and treat him with some sort of respect? You are not an animal..."

Merlin and at least three Lords stare at the pair and Merlin had to push the worrying thought, that _these people_ were in charge here, out of his brain. Arthur, who at this point, along side Merlin, had been dealing with Uther's wrong opinion of their relationship for several months, didn't look very phased by this. "Right..." Arthur nodded.

"Take him on a picnic," said Uther, and Merlin thought he must not have noticed that there was snow outside. "I had one yesterday, with Morgana, it was quite fun," continued Uther, and he suddenly shoved Arthur back toward the door, Merlin followed after him. "And Arthur...take that thing off your lip, you look foolish."

He slammed the door in their faces and Arthur touched his mustache, or the worm, rather, that slithered across his upper lip, because it was certainly not full enough to be called a mustache. He looked back at Merlin and rolled his eyes. Merlin knew Arthur thought it was ridiculous, and it was, but he was clearly happy to be out of the council. A Grain Proposal did seem rather dull.

Somehow, though they really had no real reason to, as it was cold outside, they still ended up on said picnic. Probably, so Uther didn't know they didn't do what he had said, because even though the relationship was none existing, Uther still liked to meddle in it. The problem with this, is that it was cold. Merlin might have mentioned that a few hundred times, as his hands were about to freeze off and he would have to carry them back in the picnic basket and ask Gaius to reattach them. Arthur didn't seem to notice, as he sit on the blankets Merlin had brought, that were now cold and wet in the snow and ate bread, that luckily still was rather fresh, and not at all stolen from the Cook. Merlin, as this was supposed to be his courting, stuck his hand in the basket, before Arthur ate all the bread and stole a piece, Arthur looked at him, disapproving.

"You already had breakfast!" retorted Merlin, as he finished the piece and went back in for another, Arthur did the same, he really was a pig with food, and their hands fought for the last piece of bread. Merlin won too, because his cold fingers had wrapped around Arthur's wrist, and the frozen nature of them scared Arthur and he pulled his hand back. Merlin happily ate that piece of bread, in victory.

"Why the hell are your hands so cold?" asked Arthur, who had gloves, and wore his armor, not the plates, just the chainmail, to keep warm. Merlin, wore the same clothes as always. "Why aren't you wearing gloves, are you stupid?"

"Probably because I don't have any..."

"You don't have... _gloves?_ " said Arthur, looking alarmed at him, as he sat up more, from where he had otherwise been lounging against a tree. They were at the spot Uther had taken them before, just off the side of the Castle. It was too cold to go any further.

"I am poor...?" resorted Merlin and Arthur rolled his eyes, suddenly pulling off his own gloves.

"I pay you!" he said, and then trusted his gloves into Merlin's hands. "Put them on...for God sake." Merlin looked at them, for a long moment, in his slightly blue hands, and he thought it was rather gross, he didn't want to put his hand inside where Arthur's hand had been, what if it were sweaty? But, as Arthur glared at him, as if he were dumb or something, he did it anyway. Lucky, they were not sweaty. "Tell me, Merlin...what exactly do you do with the money I give you?"

"What money?" offered Merlin, and Arthur rolled his eyes, yet again.

"Forget it, I don't want to know..."

Merlin was sad now there was no more bread. so he sat up, shivered a little, and looked at the water, which was covered over with a thin line of ice. Not too deep, as the water underneath moved too much to freeze over entirely. He sighed. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"We are meant to be on a date..." said Arthur, Merlin didn't look back at him, as he was now leaning against the tree once more, and Merlin really didn't care to. "Don't complain, it is a great honor to be courted my me."

"Ew..." said Merlin, but he was only joking. _Kind of._ "If you were any good at courting, maybe I wouldn't be so bored."

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" said Arthur and Merlin shrugged.

"What do people normally do on dates?"

"I hardly know...talk about our future together, I suppose."

"Well...alright, in the future...I would like it if you would get up on time, so then maybe my backside wouldn't be frozen right now, and you would be listening to Uther rant about grain," said Merlin. "That seems only fair."

"I see..." said Arthur, and his tone said Merlin had better shut up soon, but he wouldn't, Merlin never learned his lesson. "In the future I would like it if you were not such an idiot, but I hardly see that happening."

"No, you're probably right," Merlin retorted. "It probably won't, but it's nice that you have that dream..." He grinned, as he heard Arthur make a _tsk_ noise behind him. Like he was getting annoyed. "We all have dreams, some come true...some don't, that's just life, I guess..."

"Shut up... _seriously_ ," said Arthur, but there was no heat in his words, only a little annoyance, so at least Merlin knew he wasn't in danger of being smacked. "You, by far, are the _worst_ date..."

Merlin looked back at him, finally, and smiled. "I'll take that. As my fellow... _date_ has a lip deformation."

That earned him a face full of snow, and as Merlin was already all but frozen, he didn't even mind all that much. The rest of the day was uneventful, soon after that they had wrapped up this outing, as Merlin's lips were turning blue, according to Arthur. And after that, Merlin went back to his normal chores, which meant he was actually hiding in a cupboard for the rest of the day, because the Cook had found out who stole her breads. The next day was dull and gloomy and it was snowing very hard. Arthur was impossible to wake up yet again, even worse today, probably because of the weather. But it resulted in Merlin calling him a _lazy sack of **something,**_ that ended with Arthur sitting up and throwing a goblet at his head.

The goblet in question missed Merlin's head, but landed on the top of the wardrobe, where Arthur had all of his royal, _pratty_ clothes, and got lodged there. Merlin had to wait the for Arthur to leave, to go train with his Knights somewhere in the Castle. Because snow did not keep the threat away, apparently, even if that meant they couldn't train outside. Once Arthur was gone, Merlin tired to call upon the goblet with his magic, but as he didn't know where it was up there, he couldn't get it. In the end, Merlin got annoyed, and ended up getting one of Arthur's chairs, and dragging it over there.

He stood up on it, and finally looked, there it was, at the very back, stuck between the wall and the wardrobe and Merlin leaned forward, trying to reach it, he couldn't, with just his hand alone, so he called upon his magic again. But just as he was about to knock it loose, with his helpful, illegal friend, someone opened the door to Arthur's chambers, and the quiet. "Merlin...?" made by Gwen, made him stop what he was doing. "Merlin, what on Earth are you doing...?"

Merlin frowned, looking over at her. "I'm trying to get this goblet, Arthur threw it at my head..."

She sighed. "Let me see," she told him, and he stepped off the chair. She held her hand out to him and he took it, helping her onto the chair. She looked around, and it was obvious as day, where it was. She hummed, as she leaned forward, on her very tippy toes, nearly leaving the chair as she reached for it. Merlin knew she couldn't get it, he couldn't even, and one; He was taller, and two; He had longer arms than her. "Why did he throw this at you...?"

"Because he's a prat..." he shrugged, and she looked at him, questioningly, as she gave up and he helped her off the chair.

"You two are the strangest couple I have ever met.."

Merlin shrugged. "It's not all bad...he's nice to me sometimes."

"I hope so," she smiled at him and moved aside, so he could get back on the chair once more. "I hope I find love like that one day...well, maybe not _like that_...I don't want to be called names, _but love._.."

"What about Lancelot?" he asked, as he leaned forward again, trying to reach the damned goblet. He wished he could use his magic, but she might see, and he didn't feel like explaining how _he was a sorcerer and really it was okay_ today. He looked over his shoulder at her and she was frowning.

"I met him once, Merlin," she said. "I doubt he even remembers me..."

"I bet he does," said Merlin and she looked away from him, in thought. "He thought you were very pretty..."

"And I thought him...-"

"Handsome? Courageous? Breathtaking...?"

"Yes, I am..." said a voice, and suddenly both Gwen and Merlin looked over, to see Arthur walking in his door. He grinned. "Why are you talking about me?" he smirked, as he threw his sword upon the table, and rubbed his back, as if he had hurt it, in training. He grinned up at Merlin. "It figures you only say the nice things about me when I'm not around to hear..."

"We were not talking about you," retorted Merlin, as he was still on the chair and Arthur seemed to notice this now, and made a face as he looked him up and down.

"Arthur," Gwen curtsy toward Arthur, and then looked back at Merlin. "We were talking about Lancelot."

"Oh," said Arthur and he rolled his eyes. "He was a good man, great fighter..."

"Yeah..." said Merlin now, and he turned to watch Arthur walk further into the room, and looked at the breakfast plate that still sit there from earlier. "That's what we were talking about, his _sword_ fighting skills..."

"Well, as you should, they are very impressive," retorted Arthur, as he glare up at Merlin now. "I would hate to think you were sitting around talking about his body, as if you were a few hens."

"Why..." said Merlin, just to test him, because it was fun, even though it was very stupid on Merlin's part. "Jealous?"

"I have nothing to be jealous of..."

" _WELL.._." said Merlin, and the look of utter damage that Arthur could cause to Merlin's person flashed across Arthur's face and Merlin did not need to finish that sentence. Gwen took several steps toward the door.

"I ought to go, see if Morgana needs me," said Gwen, and then she turned and ran, as if scared of what might happen. She was gone, with a click of the door, and suddenly Arthur was very close to Merlin. Though, Merlin was still on the chair.

He look up at Merlin, with dark eyes and a raised eyebrow. Merlin smiled, innocently, in return. "I am better looking than Lancelot..."

Merlin let out a hearty laugh, one he forced just a bit, to annoy Arthur. Again, that was very unsafe for Merlin's person, but he was feeling daring...and conspicuously dumb. " _Okay.._."

Arthur let out a rather large sigh, unexpectedly, Merlin expected to be punched or worse, and the Prince shook his head. "Forget Lancelot, already. Why the hell are you on this chair?"

"I am trying to get this goblet that you threw at my head like a prat..." said Merlin, and reached for it again. He growled when he couldn't get it yet again, but he wasn't alone, _still_ , and couldn't use magic. "Give me your sword!"

" _My sword_?" said Arthur, and Merlin looked back down at him and nodded. "I'm not so sure, you cannot be trusted with such weapons."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" said Merlin, staring down at Arthur, with pursed lips. Clearly suggesting Arthur was stupid. "Do you think I'm going to whack your head off?"

"If I'm not careful...one of these days, yes," said Arthur, in a grumble, as he walk toward the table, to get his sword. He came back and handed it to Merlin, he reached with the sword now, to the very back of the wardrobe, trying and trying to just reach it. It was very wedged in there, and it was annoying Merlin greatly. He stood on the edge of the chair, pushing with all of his might to reach it...he was almost there...almost...and then...

The chair was gone, just gone from under his feet entirely, and it was almost like, for a second, he was hung in mid air, and then two strong, and not at all handsome or courageous, and definitely not breathtaking, kind of prattish...if Merlin was being honest, arms were around him, and Merlin was still falling, but now falling on top of somebody else.

He landed on top of Arthur, who groaned and not only still had him around the middle, but still found the strength to shout at him. " _Merlin._..by far, you are the biggest moron I have ever met!" It took Merlin a moment, a stunned moment, before he realized something. He remembered something actually, and he suddenly let out a rather loud and large laugh. "Why the hell are you laughing...?" said Arthur, still...underneath him. "I know you can't have hit your head...because I did..."

"No..." said Merlin, and he grinned, pulling up a bit, to look at Arthur, who was not at all amused. "This is how I told Gwen we kissed...when she asked."

"Why are you telling Gwen we kissed?" retorted Arthur.

"Because everyone thinks we did anyway, and she wanted to hear the story of our fist kiss," Merlin explained, to a not very happy looking Arthur. "She insisted, so I told her I was cleaning off your wardrobe and fell and..." he laughed again. " _Here we are_."

"No offence, Merlin...no actually, _offence_ ," said Arthur, though, if Merlin really thought about it, he didn't really seem that mad. "I'd rather not kiss you."

"Hmm...I didn't think so, and I wouldn't kiss you with that thing on your lip anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, here I am with another chapter, I am just too good at updating, I know!! ;) But I hope you enjoyed 3500 words of complete nonsense, because I enjoyed writing every minute of it!)


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur woke with a dull ache in his back, one that the cool air from his lack of blanket there anymore, only made worse. However, the gentle fingers that moved along the center of his spine and his shoulders helped...slightly. And he forced himself to keep his eyes closed, Not that he minded keeping them closed any, he was still very tired.

"Mm...go lower," he mumbled, shoving his face into his pillow, because the sun was very bright. Though, suddenly, the hand had moved, and he groaned out, in pain.

" _Uiigh_...what kind of dreams are you having?!" said a disgusted voice and Arthur rolled his closed eyes. He rolled over onto his sore back and glared up at Merlin, whose face was scrunched up in distaste.

"I was not..." retorted Arthur. "My back hurts."

"Don't ever say anything like that again, when I touch you..."

Arthur smirked, "Noted, thank you, Merlin..." Merlin still looked a bit disgusted and Arthur chose to ignore him. "Have you brought me breakfast or shall I starve today?"

Merlin, still staring at him, shook his head suddenly, and turned and picked up a plate of food, he offered it to Arthur and he took it and started eating. "Why does your back hurt?" asked Merlin then and Arthur shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe because you had the Knight throw you down the stairs yesterday...I'm still confused as to how that would help you beat a threat, unless they got fancy and turned all the halls of the castle into stairs..."

"Combat is unpredictable, Merlin," Arthur shot back, and he didn't fail to notice how Merlin rolled his eyes. "Perhaps my back hurts because my idiot of a servant decided to use me as a shield from the floor..."

"Well, sorry...I just thought your backside was big enough to break the fall..."

Arthur laughed, though, he tried to pretend he didn't, because Merlin was calling him fat again. " _Mer_ lin..." he trailed off, in a warning, but Merlin only grinned back at him. "Be careful, or I'll have the Knights throw you down the stairs next."

After Arthur finished eating, he got dressed and headed out, he had to go see to his normal duties for the day, and Merlin promised that he would have Gaius make him a tonic for his back. Frostbitten, Arthur made his rounds in the town, it was good to make his presence in the town known, so the people knew he was one of them, or not to steal, The King made up a new reason why this was good every week. Before long, he returned to the castle, happily, as he felt like his toes might have frozen together. Upon entering the castle, he found Gaius at the top of the stairs and he greeted Arthur, happily.

"Ah, Sire..." he said, and Arthur stopped and nodded to him. Gaius frowned suddenly, eyes trailing down to Arthur's lip, the eyebrow rose higher than ever. But Gaius didn't exactly say anything about it, which Arthur was glad about. "Merlin..." he spoke slowly now, eyes stuck on Arthur's mustache. Arthur continued to force himself not to start yelling. "Uh...he says you suffer from a sore back?"

"Yes," said Arthur quickly, finding himself covering his mouth with his hand, trying to make it look as if he was only thinking, but he just didn't like the look Gaius was giving him. "My back hurts."

"I have a remedy for you." Gaius handed him a jar of salve, and really, tried very hard to look away, but failed. "Have Merlin out this on the worst spots, it will do wonders."

"Right," Arthur cleared his throat. "Thank you, Gaius."

Gaius did not walk away right away, he continued to stare at Arthur's lip, for a whole minute, before a smirk formed on his lips, and he turned and walked off. Arthur glare after him. The nerve of these people...

Arthur returned to his own chambers, finding them empty as always. Though, the floors had been cleaned, so perhaps Merlin was actually doing his job today. Arthur left the salve on the table and headed back out of the room. He still needed to speak to his Father today, to see how the grain proposal had gone, but he wasn't entirely sure where the King was, so instead, Arthur made his way to Morgana's chambers. Upon entering he heard the sound of unmistakable laughter, said laughter was made my Merlin, as Arthur knew it well, as Merlin liked to laugh at his own jokes, at Arthur's expense. Arthur walked deeper into the room, and no he did not announce himself, he hardly needed to. It smelled a bit of burnt fabric in Morgana's chambers, he wasn't entirely sure why, and he didn't want to ask either. He came around the corner to see Merlin and Morgana standing very close together, Merlin's hands were around Morgana's waist, her hands were resting on his shoulders, and Gwen sat in the coroner, looking very amused indeed.

"You cannot do it like that," Morgana was saying, tucking Merlin's jacket collar down. "Arthur would make fun of you endlessly..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name and moved deeper into the room, once again. "Sire!" said Gwen, to announce him there, and Morgana and Merlin broke apart. Arthur did wonder...

"What are you doing to him, Morgana?" he asked, his eyes narrowed a little, as he look them both over. Morgana smirked, fiendishly.

"What, are you worried I'm going to steal your lover?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Have him...he's free, to a good home."

"I can assure you, Arthur, he would enjoy himself a lot more with me than-" but suddenly, whatever she was going to say got lost, and her eyes narrowed in on Arthur. "What is that?!" she demanded, left Merlin's side, almost at once, and came striding over to Arthur, staring at him with her pricing, green eyes, with great intent. "What is that thing on your lip?"

Arthur found himself covering his mouth again, as if, this time, yawning. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Morgana."

"That thing!" she said again, and turned back toward Merlin and Gwen. "Do you see it?"

Merlin started laughing, and Gwen frowned. "I think it looks quite nice," said Gwen, and he decided out of all of the people in this room, she was his new favorite. Not that any of them were ever his favorite before. "I mean...not nice," And then she had to go and ruin it." But...I mean of course it's nice, Arthur... _Sire_...for you. _it's nice for you._ If _you_ like it..."

"Give up, Gwen," said Morgana. "He looks like a complete fool!"

"I do not!' he retorted, Merlin still laughed, and Morgana tutted. "Shut up!"

"I think we should leave Arthur alone," said Gwen again, as she walked over to Morgana and touched her on the arm, Morgana looked over at her and frowned, like she might be disappointed Gwen wanted to stop her fun. "It's Arthur's choice, even if we don't like it."

"There is nothing not to like!" said Arthur, and Gwen smiled, kindly at him.

"Of course not," she said, but it sounded like she might be talking to a small child. He glared at all three of them, and crossed his arms over his chest, sourly. Merlin walked toward them now, his laughing fit over, and he grinned at Arthur, but Arthur refused to look at him.

"Don't be a prat," said Merlin, and smiled at him, this one, he looked over for, without meaning to. "Morgana was teaching me how to dance...before you came in."

So, that was what they were doing. "He was doing wonderfully," said Gwen now, and beamed up at Merlin. "He is a quick learner."

" _Merlin..?_ " retorted Arthur and Merlin did not fail to roll his eyes at his disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Gwen?" said Morgana now. "He looked like a lost chicken."

"He was getting better!" argued Gwen, and Arthur relaxed a bit, because at least Morgana was openly making fun of Merlin too.

"Well...show me then," he said, and Merlin suddenly looked a bit worried, but Gwen smiled still and Morgana took Merlin by the hand, dragging him back to where they had been before. Arthur went and sat down next to Gwen, on the chair-thing Morgana sat in to brush her hair all the time. They watched as Morgana basically dragged Merlin around the room, and counted steps into his ear. Once they were done, Arthur wanted to be mean, and tell Merlin that he really did look like a chicken, but the look of sheer embarrassment and misplaced need of approval written on Merlin's face, made Arthur think different. "It...wasn't _awful_ "

Merlin smiled, knowing that there would definitely be no higher praise than that, and he clearly thought Arthur was going to do him in. "I think it was very good, for someone who didn't grow up here...serving the feasts," said Gwen, and Arthur had to agree there. "Sire..." she spoke to him now, eyeing him from the side, as she spoke. "Will you dance with Merlin at the Yuletide Ball this year?"

"I can't," said Arthur, without thinking very much on it. "He's a servant."

"Can't, or you don't want to?" retorted Morgana, where she was still trying to teach Merlin form. Arthur had been trying to teach Merlin some form, any form of form, for a long time now, so he wished her luck.

"All of Camelot already thinks we're shagging, I hardly need the whole world-"

"But you're in love!" said Gwen, almost at once. "Don't you want it to be known?"

"We are not exactly... _in love_ ," said Arthur, and Morgana huffed, be it at him or Merlin, Arthur did not know.

"That's stupid," said Gwen, and then seemed to realize what she said and added, "Sorry...My Lord, I didn't mean _you're stupid_."

"Just the things you say," said Morgana and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," retorted Arthur. "That I am ruining whatever image you have of Merlin and I, but we are _not_ in love..."

Gwen looked like she might cry, and Arthur really had no idea why, he was just telling the truth and it had nothing to do with her! Morgana came over and glared at Arthur after this. "He's in denial Gwen, it's alright, he'll figure it out one day..."

Soon after this, after Merlin stepped on Morgana's foot, for what she said was the third time, and she called Arthur a _noddle lipped buffoon_ , she threw them both from her chambers. Forever, Arthur hoped silently. They walked back to Arthur's chambers together, it would soon be lunch, and Arthur was hungry already. He wondered why Merlin was being so quiet, maybe he had offended him over saying they were in love with each other... _but, they weren't_ , so how was that offense?

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, as they walked into Arthur's chambers. Merlin only shrugged, as he walked inside, behind Arthur. "Are you angry because I told Gwen and Morgana we're not in love?"

"No!" said Merlin, and his face scrunched up. "Why would I be mad about that? I don't love you...and you don't love me. I could have told you though, that Morgana wouldn't listen. She's very convinced we are..."

Arthur shook his head. "Of course she is..." he trailed off, with a sigh, and then looked back up at Merlin. "Then, what's wrong with you?"

"I...I wanted to ask you something," said Merlin now, and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well...I should probably ask Uther, but...I'm afraid of him shouting, so I won't," said Merlin, and Arthur could understand this, and nodded. "I wanted to know if I could...well, if you could...sort of, possibly...invite my Mother to the ball?" he asked, and looked at Arthur, with a cheeky, sort of innocent, smile. Arthur continued to stare at him, confused. "Not as a servant, I mean...not as a guest either, if she can't, she can go with Gaius. It's just...she's never been to any royal affair before, I want her to see it, at least once..."

A warm, and definitely not meant to be, smile broke across Arthur's face. "Of course, she can be my guest," he said, and Merlin stopped fumbling with his words, and looked shocked at Arthur and then smiled so big, so brightly, that Arthur had to blink away, not to lose sight. He shook his head, and tried to push away the fond smile he knew was forming on his own lips. "Is that why you were learning how to dance...?"

Merlin looked down, and bit his lip. "Maybe...and-"

"And what?" said Arthur, as he just stopped talking. Merlin shrugged.

"I thought maybe it would impress you."

"If you wanted to impress me, I suggest you stop looking like a lost chicken first..."

He hadn't meant that to be rude, well...at least not entirely rude, he just had no idea, _entirely,_ what to say to the idea of Merlin wanting to impress him. That seemed rather out of character for Merlin, if he were being honest. Merlin didn't seem to take offense to his words either, he only grinned. "And maybe I'd be more impressed with you if you didn't look like a noodle lipped buffoon..."

Arthur sighed at this, reaching up and touched his mustache, he did think it quite nice, but everyone else seemed to hate it...and his Father would surely make him remove it, before the Ball, as it was not _'proper.'_ He rolled his eyes. "I suppose it is time to let it go..."

Merlin stare at him now, for a long moment. "You mean...I can finally take it off?!" he sounded so excited, so thrilled at this idea, and Arthur glare up at him. "I mean...hold on," he said, and dashed away, returning with the dull blade Arthur usually used to shave with, whenever the time arrived, which was not as often as Arthur liked. As facial hair was the sign of true manliness, that's why half the Knights had beards. One day though...Arthur would too, and it would be glorious!

Arthur stood up, almost sadly, and went and leaned against his desk, as Merlin took gentle fingers and dabbed a bit of water on his lip. Arthur frowned, sad to see the mustache go. When Merlin was done, scrubbing the blade over Arthur's skin, Arthur looked at him and rolled his eyes. Why was he so happy about this? It was very disrespectful...

Merlin didn't step back right away, when he was done and had put the blade down, he stare at Arthur's lip for a moment. "That's so much better..." he muttered, and Arthur poked him in the side, Merlin flinched, but said nothing. Arthur crossed his arms then, considering the other in front of him. He watched Merlin for a long second, before the boy moved away.

"Were you really trying to impress me...?" he asked, as smirk formed on his naked lips now. Merlin looked up and made a face, one between annoyance and amusement.

"No..." he said. " You're a prat, why would I want to impress you?"

"I don't know," Arthur shrugged, still holding his smirk. "I am the Crowned Prince, future King..."

"All the things your Father thinks you get off on saying to me..."

Arthur laughed though, he did not mean to, yet again that day. "Shut up..." he said, and poked Merlin again, this time, Merlin jumped back and pushed his hands away.

"Don't...I'm ticklish there!"

" _Oh_ , _really...?_ " Arthur grinned and Merlin's eyes widened, taking a step away, again, because he had obviously learned what that voice meant. And really, Arthur had just gone through a traumatic event, losing his beloved mustache, clearly Merlin deserved it. Arthur took a step closer, as Merlin took them away from him.

"No...Arthur!" said Merlin, but Arthur did not listen, he grabbed him around the middle anyway, even as Merlin struggled to get away. "No... _ARTHUR_!"

Unbeknownst to the Prince, just outside his chambers, stood his Father, Uther. The boy had never shown up, to have their council that day and Uther would blame his servant, though he knew how hard it must be, to take care of Arthur...as he was very difficult. He had went to walk in, but then suddenly Gaius appeared next to him.

"Gaius!" greeted Uther, and Gaius bowed his head. "What Brings you to Arthur's chambers?"

"I gave him a salve for his sore back, I wanted to see if it had done it's work yet," the man explained and Uther nodded.

"I was just about to visit him myself," said Uther, but then all of a sudden, there was a very loud and obvious shout, Uther paused, yet again, before opening the door. It continued, without warning. _' **Ahhh**...ARTHUR...'_ Uther's face went blank, and he swore he felt his ears go red. He turned to look at Gaius, who had his eyebrow raised at the door, in alarm. _'Arthur...Arthur... **please.**..'_

"I think we ought to come back later..." said Gaius, and Uther agreed, turning, along side his old friend, and they walked away from the door, not without hearing another voice groan, rather loudly. Uther took in a deep breath. Although he had walked in on his son doing... _things_ before, it had been long before any.. _.thing_ happened, and he most definitely did not want to hear it.

"I am quite worried about Arthur," he spoke his worries out loud, as the two older men walked along the halls together. Gaius looked over at him.

"He sounded perfectly fine to me..."

"That is the problem," explained Uther. "It is perfectly all right to be sexually active, but their sex life is like nothing I have ever seen."

"To be quite honest, I hope I do not ever have to see it..."

Uther let out a laugh and shook his head. "Of course, me neither, though...it is as if Arthur is obsessed. I know my son has quite the appetite, he get's that from me," said Uther and Gaius rolled his eyes, without letting the King see. "...but he's behaving like a ravenous dog, he spends more time inside of Merlin than his own armor..."

"Perhaps they need to be told..." said Gaius, and Uther nodded along. "They need not over do a good thing."

"Exactly!" Uther agreed. "And I have tried to tell Arthur, I have expressed my worry before, but he doesn't seem to listen to me."

"Perhaps Merlin will...he can be a bit more... _sensible_ about things such as love," said Gaius, and Uther could sense that about the young boy, and agreed.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Thank you, Gaius."

"Thank you for what?" asked Gaius now, and Uther stopped, and looked at him.

"Well, surely you are gong to speak to Merlin about this, right Gaius?"

Gaius sighed deeply then, and shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, Sire..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Honestly, every time I reread the end of this chapter I die a little bit from laughing. I don't wanna say I laugh at my own stuff, but that conversation between Gaius and Uther was one of my main ideas for writing this fic in the first place, and it got me ROLLLLING!! ;D )


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur woke, yet again, to the feeling of Merlin's hands on him, this time they were very cold, like he might have been outside this morning. Arthur tried to ignore this, he knew he had many things to do today, but he wanted to keep sleeping, he always wanted to keep sleeping, but he couldn't. He had never went to see his Father the day before, and perhaps he would blame Merlin for that, he was not sure yet, it looked likely though, at least if he didn't stop touching him with his cold fingers. Arthur also had to see to some of the Yuletide Ball decorations, as it was tomorrow and the castle would be buzzing today, with decorators. Merlin started patting him now, on the shoulder.

"Arthur..." said Merlin. Arthur could hear the rattle of a plate and then smelled something sweet, like a pastry. He took in a deep breath of it. "I hope you like your breakfast, Arthur" said Merlin, which Arthur found odd, and peaked one eye open, even if the dull, winter sun did hurt his head, to side eye him. "Also...your Father thinks we have too much sex..."

"We all know that..." Arthur trailed off, and he didn't want to think about it, or be greeted with that information so early in the morning. He only reached for his plate of breakfast, not even bothering to sit up, and fished for the tart, which Merlin must have stolen from the Cook, as this was something that would be served at the Ball, surely.

"Yes, well...did you know he sent Gaius to come tell me to stop?" said Merlin now, and the rush and the slight irritation in his voice said Merlin was not very happy about this. Arthur laughed at it though, because it was stupid. he finished his tart and closed his eyes again, laying back, a little deeper into his mattress once more. "And...that apparently they heard us having sex yesterday...?"

"Well..." said Arthur, he had decided that today was not the day he was going to wake up, forget the Ball, it would come again next year. He covered himself with his duvet and sighed. "I hope I was good..."

"I don't really think you were, as I don't remember it happening..."

Arthur let out another laugh, he knew that some part of him should be concerned and or worried about this, but he had decided that his Father was one hit shy of a brain injury and that there was no sense arguing the point. The point being that Arthur and Merlin were not in love, and were definitely not, under any circumstances, physical in that way. Uther just wanted to see what he wanted to see.

"That's where you're wrong, Merlin," said Arthur, as he sat up now, knowing better than to test Merlin or he and his blankets would end up on the floor. "I was so good, that I blew your mind, and you simply can't remember..."

Merlin smirked at this, though Arthur could sense he was trying not to, because he was obviously annoyed about having to talk to Gaius, and Arthur could understand, he wouldn't want to speak to Gaius about such things either. "I'm sure you've had to tell plenty of girls that before..."

Arthur made a mocked shocked face, and picked up a piece of sausage from his plate, and tossed it at Merlin's face. After breakfast Arthur dressed and headed to where the ball would be held, which was the throne room. This, was where Uther held special courts or knighting's and crowning's. It was more fancy than the normal council chamber, and very bright, with all the windows. It would be lit by candle light tomorrow evening though, when they held the Ball. Right now, many servants were running in and back out of the room, carrying large statues and arrangements of winter flowers. Arthur watched them go and then come back three or four times each. After some time of this, the King walked in, noticing Arthur there and he looked worried, as he walked over to his son.

"Arthur," he greeted, and before Arthur could say anything, he continued. "Have you spoken to Merlin today?"

"Yes..." he trailed off, Uther looked at him for a long moment then.

"And had he spoken to Gaius?"

"Yes, I believe so..."

"Good...very good," said Uther, and then he turned and looked at the decorators. They didn't speak for some time, and Arthur was fine with that, he wanted to keep it that way, but Uther had a mind of his own, and very obvious other plans. "I know you are young, Arthur, you do not understand the difference."

"Please, Father...not here," said Arthur. Arthur doubted these servants, which were mostly all younger girls, needed to hear about how the King thought his son bedded his servant too often. Uther didn't seem to care though.

"The difference between love and lust," he continued on anyway. "And I can see you love him, everyone can, it hardly goes without notice, but you must remember yourself, there is no need-"

But whatever there was no need for, and Arthur probably could assume what, he would not know, because suddenly there was a Merlin running toward them. Looking a bit worried and sweaty, even in the cold. "Sire..." he bowed his head toward Uther. "Arthur," he said quite plainly. _No respect_. "A fight has broken out in the middle of town, something about a stolen dress...I think, someone better sort it out, because this old lady just kicked the guard and told him to bugger off..."

"You had better go handle that, Arthur," said Uther at once. "Make sure they know any misbehavior during these days of festivities shall be dealt with very seriously..."

Arthur nodded and strolled toward the door, Merlin following after him. Once they were outside and the door was shut, Arthur headed for the stairs, to head for the doors, but Merlin stopped and stare after him. Arthur thought this odd, but he didn't comment on it and continued walking.

"Where are you going, Arthur?" asked Merlin, as he caught back up with him. Arthur stopped and gave him a look, that said he was seriously worried about Merlin's mental health. Merlin laughed. "I thought you knew..."

"Knew what?" said Arthur, confused now, and Merlin grinned at him, like someone would, at a child.

"I made it up..."

"What?" retorted Arthur. Merlin let out another, rather loud, laugh.

"I was talking to Morgana in the hall, and she told me all the things he was going to say to you...you know... _about our sex life_ , so I figured...I'd better save you," he grinned at Arthur now, and bit his lip. Maybe thinking he had made the wrong choice, but Arthur just needed a minute to try to understand Merlin's half baked plan. "See...I do save you! Now you can't say I don't..."

Arthur let out a laugh now. "I suppose I should thank you then..."

"Yes, that would be nice..."

"But I'm not going to."

Arthur spent the rest of the day trying to avoid the King and anything unpleasant he might want to talk about. And the next morning Arthur was not awoken by Merlin, but by another servant, who, instead of waking him up properly, only slammed her fist on the door several times, until he nearly fell out of the bed from fright, and left his breakfast on the table and ran off. Probably to do more last minute cooking or decorating. Arthur did wonder where Merlin was, as he did not show up for the whole day, not at lunch...though, he never did anyway, or when Arthur was readying himself for the Ball. And Arthur did find it rather cheeky of him, as Arthur was escorting _his_ Mother to the Ball, he should have at least been around...the useless toad.

When Arthur met Hunith in the hall, just outside of the ball room, she wore a green dress that had to have been Morgana's at some point, and Merlin must have stolen it. Maybe that's where he was, in the cells, for all the theft he had gotten up to lately. Honestly, Arthur had no idea where he learned that, but it was a skill he should probably forget. However, Hunith did look very lovely, her dark hair was done up in a braid and there were bits of holly in it.

"Good evening, Sire," she curtsy to him. He smiled, as he offered his arm to her.

"Arthur..." he reminded her. She beamed at him, as they walked inside. The throne room had been transformed into a winter wonderland, with tables done up in white, with a bit of red and green thrown in to atone for the season. Plates of food were everywhere, and there was enough drink to satisfy any drunkard. So, mainly Uther. It must have been something, for someone who had never been to such an event before, and Arthur looked over to Hunith and her mouth was hung open and her eyes shine brightly. Arthur, well...he was a bit used to this. They did not sit right away, though dinner would be starting soon. Arthur wanted to find Merlin, so at least he could see his Mother, before he had to focus on his duties, which was to serve Arthur, and by design, as Huntih was his guest, his Mother also. "Where is Merlin, do you know?" he asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. "It figures..."

But then suddenly, as if he knew they were talking about him, he came bursting into the room, at a run, he came up to his Mother and grinned at her, breathlessly. "You look beautiful."

"No thanks to you," chided Arthur, and Merlin looked over at him, confused. "I had to ready all by myself...I suppose it is just natural beauty..."

"Arthur, what...-"

Hunith laughed at his joke, and patted Arthur on the chest. "I'm sorry I took him from you, he was helping me unpack."

"It's no problem," said Arthur, even though it sort of been a bit of a problem, he would look passed it. And now Merlin looked a little put upon and he felt rather good about that. However, Arthur suddenly noticed something. "Merlin, what the hell are you wearing?"

Merlin looked down, as if he had forgotten and then shrugged. He wore all the same clothes almost exactly, the same trousers, same brown jacket, only his tunic was a bright green and it made Arthur's eyes hurt, from how ugly it was. "Gwen made it for me...to be festive."

"It's awful..." Arthur trailed off and Merlin frowned.

"Be nice, Arthur," said Hunith and Merlin smirked now, because Arthur had no right not to take this direct order very seriously, he had no choice, actually. Arthur led Hunith to the table now, where they would eat, as he was not allowed to insult her son anymore, and his blinding green nightmare. Arthur wanted to tell him he looked like a tree, tall, and lanky and strange, but he would have to wait until later, when Hunith was not around.

Dinner was good, as it always was, Hunith only ate half of hers and acted like she could never eat again, so Arthur more than happily finished hers off, too. But now it was that part of the Ball, now that people were drunk off of drink and food, it was time to dance. Arthur didn't really want to dance, so when Merlin asked his Mother if she would dance with him, and gave Arthur a look that asked if it was alright, Arthur only nodded and allowed them to be off. Merlin had done good serving him tonight, though Arthur would never tell him that, normally he was a bit distracted by whatever would be going on, but tonight he was focused, prompt and very attentive. Probably because he wanted to show off to his Mother, which was fine...but Arthur wouldn't let him forget he knew how to properly behave the next time he did not. Arthur walked over to the other side of the room, where there was a rather large amount of wines waiting to be served. Arthur filled his cup up himself, and watched the couples dance. One day he supposed he would have to have a Queen to dance with too, but for now...he was quite happy not.

Over in the corner, passed all the other couples, were Merlin and his Mother, happily dancing together, very poorly, and out of tune with the beat of the flute players. They looked quite pleased with each other though, laughing and talking. Arthur's eyes panned over to where the King sat, next to him was Morgana, and they spoke to each other, but Arthur could tell the King's eyes were elsewhere, and Arthur believed he knew where. Suddenly, the King's eyes were on him and Arthur stare back, narrowing his eyes, almost in a question, and Uther only shrugged, before sitting back and smiling over at Morgana, who must have said something funny.

It was not allowed for a servant to dance with a guest, or to dance at all...and Uther had just given Arthur his word, without speaking, that he would look the other way tonight. Arthur poured himself another cup and downed half of it in one swallow.

"The Ball is very beautiful this year," said a voice suddenly, and Arthur nearly choked, he set his cup down and looked over at Gwen, who stood next to him. He shrugged, because he supposed it was. His eyes traveled back to Merlin and his Mother, and Gwen's eyes seemed to follow his. "He looks very happy..."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Of course, he has you...he has his Mother," said Gwen, and it suddenly hit Arthur that this would be the first year Gwen would be without her Father at this time of year. He gulped. because he didn't know exactly what to say about that, as it was his own Father's fault. "He is very lucky to have you, Sire..."

"I'm not sure he wouldn't call it luck," said Arthur now, and he knew what she was implying, it was what everyone was imply... _always_.

"I know you two...have a very strange relationship, but Merlin loves you, I see it every time he talks about you," she said and Arthur sighed.

"If he does or not, I'm afraid it doesn't really matter, I have to marry for the good of the Camelot one day," explained Arthur, and Gwen frowned at him, troubled. "It's the way it's always been..."

"It doesn't have to be so, Arthur. One day, you will be King...and you can make that choice on your own," she said, and sounded very serious about it too. Arthur smiled at her, because her hope was charming, but useless. Arthur knew what he had to do, he had known it since he was a child. "If you chose to, you can marry for love..."

"I hope you are right, Gwen," he said anyway, because he didn't want to discourage her, even if she was wrong. He thought about something for a moment, and looked back over at her. "Is Gwen short for something?" he asked then, because he had always wondered, and he was feeling the drink enough tonight, to ask. "Gwyneth...Gwendoline?"

"Guinevere," she answered and he nodded, with a _'hmm,'_ "It's a lovely name, I like the name a lot. But I never thought I ever much fit the name, that's why I go by Gwen. I'm much too common for the name Guinevere..."

This struck Arthur, for a moment and he frowned at her. "I don't think you're common at all," he said, and she looked at him, with surprise wide in her brown eyes. "I can easily say, I have never met a girl quite like you, Guinevere."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Sire."

He smiled back. "You're a great friend to Merlin, and a wonderful servant and friend to Morgana...Camelot is lucky to have you."

She smiled very brightly at him now, and he smiled back. Suddenly, though, Hunith and Merlin were walking over to them and Hunith was holding her chest, breathing heavily. "I haven't danced in years!" she said, and then looked up at Arthur. "But I do think, it is very much passed my bed time."

"In that case, goodnight, My Lady," Arthur bowed to her, only slightly, and Merlin stare at him.

"Thank you, Arthur, I had a wonderful time tonight," Hunith beamed and leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Arthur's cheek. Arthur smiled at her, feeling somewhere between warmed and a bit foolish for it. Gwen walked forward and took Hunith's arm suddenly.

"Come on, Hunith, I'll walk you home," she said, and Hunith nodded, bidding them both goodnight and then they were walking away. Arthur stood there, next to Merlin, who still stare at him.

"What were you and Gwen talking about?" asked Merlin and Arthur couldn't really remember all too much, as the large amount of wine he had consumed this evening, was really starting to take it's toll.

"You," he chose to say and Merlin glare at him.

"Liar!"

"No, ask her..." Arthur said, seriously. "I was telling her how much I hate your tunic."

"You wouldn't," retorted Merlin. "Because she was the one that made it..."

"Oh," said Arthur, and he might have forgotten that small detail. "It's a good thing I didn't then."

"So...you did lie to me!" said Merlin now, pretending to be upset, and shook his head. "I should have known..."

Arthur grinned at him. "Oh no...what will you do to me? Put me in the stocks?"

"Maybe I will," said Merlin, darkly and Arthur smiled, stupidly, because he might be feeling a little drunk. As now, the two had walked out of the room together, Arthur was free of eyes, and he shoved Merlin into the wall. "What was the for?!"

Arthur shrugged. "Do I really need a reason?"

"I'd like one, yes..."

"Then, I suppose you had better catch me first..."

Arthur took off at a run, down the hall, and Merlin didn't follow right away, only stood there, looking mildly confused, before he called after him and followed, much slower. This gave Arthur enough time to round a corner and hide in a alcove. And when Merlin came walking passed him, slowly, as clearly the Idiot did not understand the idea of a chase, Arthur jumped out and grabbed him around the middle. Merlin yelled out something quite rude, and struggled to get free of Arthur's hold. But Arthur has been trained in combat all his life, that was not going to happen...

"Arthur..." Merlin struggled, yanking and smacking at Arthur's hands, Arthur pulled him closer, Merlin's back flush against him now. Merlin struggled and struggled, but he had began to give up, and went just a bit more limp, letting out a sigh. Arthur let out a laugh, a soft of one, that echoed from his chest onto Merlin's back, he could feel it. "You're being very strange..."

Arthur released him now, pushing him away suddenly and he nearly tripped and fell over. If he had not grabbed the wall, he would have been on the ground. Arthur watched, amused. "Can't even get out of a basic hold...I would never Knight you, Merlin."

Merlin fixed himself, adjusting his green nightmare and his jacket. "Good, I don't want to be...all the Knights are thick."

"I'm a Knight" said Arthur, pointing a finger at Merlin, through they had started walking in the general direction his chambers once more. Merlin looked over at him and smirked.

"My point exactly..."

Arthur went to swing, But Merlin was ready for it this time and caught his hand, and dragged him up the stairs. "Basic training One;..block a hit," said Arthur, and Merlin continued to drag him along the stairs. " Two; Free yourself of a hold...you failed at that. Three; Predict an attack..." as they reached the top of the stairs, where Arthur's chambers lie, he yanked Merlin back, shoving him suddenly, against the wall, between the door to a broom cupboard, where Merlin liked to hide sometimes and thought Arthur didn't know, and a marble bust of a solider. He used his body to anchor Merlin to the wall, while the hand that still held Merlin's, now behind Merlin's back, and the other, he grabbed and pinned above Merlin's head. So, he was trapped, completely. Arthur smirked at him. "Pathetic...really."

Merlin glare at him, though it softened after a second or two, as his chest heaved between them, from the shock and Arthur's obviously gifted swiftness. "Arthur..." Merlin spoke, and it was almost soft, but only with a little bit of sternness. that didn't suit him much in Arthur's opinion. And then there was a beat, where no one said anything at all. Merlin's eyes searched Arthur's face and landed on his own eyes, and Arthur got momentarily sidetracked by this, his thoughts of knights and training technique gone for that moment, as he stare back, and then suddenly, with as much swiftness as a cat, Merlin kneed him in the stomach, and Arthur fell to his Knees. " _Four_ ," said Merlin, pleasantly, like he had not just kneed the Crowned Prince of Camelot. "Always be on guard..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Here is another update!! You guys are pretty behind now, I write too much to be honest, so I wanna try to catch you all up to where I am in the story. So expect a few more updates for the next few days. Not really anything new there though, I am always updating this. I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was cute.)


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur sat there, at his table, as Merlin sat a few seats down, several different candle sticks, vases and all sorts of formal cutlery sat on the table between them, as Merlin polish them. He was asked to do this by the King himself, so unlike when Arthur asked him to do things, he was actually doing it. Arthur leaned down though, resting his chin on his arms as he watched Merlin. To say the least, Arthur was bored. He had already done his rounds, did his knight training, that was now, thankfully, back outside, as the snow had melted. It was still a bit cold outside, but the turn of the year had brought much less snow and now it was a bit warmer out. Camelot was getting ready for yet another festival, this one...the Festival of Valen, which would take place out in the town. Where many of the people of Camelot and some who would travel into the city, would set up shop and sell their wears, whatever they might be. This festival mainly focused on love, so many would sell girly things or fake love potions. There would be lots of marriage proposals and quick weddings, and plenty of drinking and canoodling and also feasts, though, not as well decorated as the Yuletide Ball, but still had good food.

Arthur let out a rather large sigh now, tapping his fingers on the table, under his chin. Merlin paused, in his stroking of a very large candlestick, and looked at him. "Why don't you go do something?" he asked him. Arthur shrugged. "You don't have to sit here and watch me, I'm going to do it..."

"I am just in shock you are actually doing work, is all..." retorted Arthur. "I'm marveling at it."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I do more for you than you could ever realize."

Arthur rolled his eyes too. "Yes... _sure_ , whatever you say, Merlin."

Merlin continued his polishing and Arthur continued to watch, but he was still bored, though he didn't want to go into the town, it was too busy with people arriving and getting ready for the festival, which started the very next day. He didn't feel like training anymore, because the new recruit Leon had hit Arthur's shoulder pretty hard and it was sort of sore now. Not that Arthur was complaining, it was quite a blow, he was very impressed. So, honestly, besides bothering Merlin, he had very little to do, unless he wanted to go get told he was in love with Merlin by either his Father or Morgana, which he did not, so there was honestly nothing left.

"Are you excited for the festival?" Merlin continued the conversation, because Arthur had not planned on it, obviously. Arthur shrugged a shoulder, and made a face that said he was about average about it. "I am...all of the roses have bloomed, I will buy some for my Mother, I think."

"How thoughtful," said Arthur. "Perhaps the roses shouldn't be for your Mother, though-"

"Arthur...I'm not giving you flowers," retorted Merlin , all of a sudden, and Arthur, was surprised, he hadn't meant that at all. "I know you're jealous because I give flowers to Gwen and Morgana, but they're girls, they like that sort of thing, it makes them feel special. You just want them because you're a prat and think the world revolves around you."

Arthur picked his head up off his arms and glare at Merlin. "That's not what I meant!" he argued back. "But I certainty do not think the world revolves around me!"

"No, you just think mine should..."

"...alright then, I suppose _someone_ is in a mood today," chided Arthur. "Probably because he actually has to do real work for a change..." Merlin rolled his eyes and stayed quiet now, and it was a good thing too, because Arthur was about to slap him. "I had _meant_ ," Arthur continued now, because he had not wanted to start an argument, though Merlin seemed to, "Roses are meant to be romantic, not that you would know much about that...have you ever even been with a girl?"

"Yes..."

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur smirked. "Please...I know you're lying."

"Alright, so maybe I haven't, but that doesn't mean I won't!"

Arthur let out a laugh, a good, hearty one, that involved throwing his head back into his chair and holding his ribs. When he had finished, Merlin was glaring at him. "Have you ever even kissed a girl?"

"Does Gwen count?" he offered and Arthur paused for a second, staring at him. He should have known they had kissed, they were much too close of friends. "I mean, I didn't really do anything, I kind of just laid there..." Merlin continued, whether or not he noticed Arthur's look, Arthur wasn't sure, because he didn't comment on it. "I was sort of...dying at the time."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur, because even though he was slightly annoyed about this fact, he was confused by his words. Merlin set down the spoon he was polishing and looked at Arthur seriously.

"It was when I had been poisoned by the chalice" explained Merlin, and he pulled a face after this. "She thought I had died and I woke up and she sort of just..." he put his hands in front of his face, as if he were grabbing something there. "Kissed me..."

"You don't seem like you enjoyed it much," commented Arthur, no pleased by this fact, necessarily, more so kind of surprised. "Gwen is a beautiful girl...why?"

"I don't know," said Merlin, and he stare off, over toward Arthur's bed, like something interested him other there. "I just thought you were supposed to feel something, when you kiss someone. I didn't feel anything..."

"You _are_ supposed to feel something..." said Arthur, with a smirk. " _Tongue_ , I believe."

"No...you know what I mean, like something powerful," said Merlin, and his eyes widened a little, in thought, "Like you start to feel warm all over and your heart grows so big, it implodes inside of you."

Arthur laughed, "That's not what happens at all...I don't know what fairy tales you've been reading."

"The ones you hide under your bed," retorted Merlin and Arthur faked offence, and held his hand up to his chest, and then stuck his tongue out at Merlin. Merlin grinned back at this. "So...if you don't count Gwen, then I haven't kissed a girl, no..."

Arthur shrugged, he didn't know whether or not to count Gwen, and he found that not to be his place to do so. "If not, then I'm afraid it will never happen, as you are...by far, the most hopeless fool I have ever met."

"I'm not that bad," said Merlin, looking back at Arthur, finally, and glare at him once again. "Girls like me, there was this one girl...well, okay, no, she wanted to kill me...but-"

Arthur let out a laugh, so loud, that whatever Merlin said next got lost. Merlin stopped talking after that, and looked down, back at his polishing work, and obviously decided he was no longer going to talk to Arthur, which was fine. Because suddenly, Arthur had a wonderful idea...a horrible, _but_ wonderful idea. He got up suddenly and headed for the door, Merlin didn't ask him where he was going, and Arthur didn't tell him either. Nor, did he return until nearly dinner time. The next morning came quick, Arthur made sure he woke up before Merlin arrived with his breakfast and dressed himself. He waited for Merlin to arrive and when he did, a little late, of course, he was supposed to see Arthur standing by his table.

"You're up?" he asked, as he walked inside and placed a plate down. Arthur nodded, but he did not have time to eat breakfast now, even if he was hungry. He had something to take care of first. "...I thought you weren't excited about the festival?"

"It's not that," said Arthur, trying to think of the best words to ask Merlin what he wanted to ask him. He supposed just being blunt normally worked anyway. "I need you to come with me," he said, simply. "I want to show you something."

Merlin stare back at him, confused. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you until we're there..."

"Why not...?"

" _Just..._ " Arthur said, losing his patience, a little too quickly. He took a quick breath and allowed himself to relax. "Because, it's...it's a surprise."

"For me?" asked Merlin and Arthur didn't answer that. He headed for the door now and Merlin followed after him. They didn't speak, as they walked down several cases of stairs and outside, into the courtyard. Merlin looked confused, and very suspicious, but did not ask. Arthur knew it was cruel to leave him in the dark, but if he had told him of his plan, there was every chance that Merlin would have said no, with good reason, and refused, or probably quit. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Merlin finally asked, as they reached the town and Arthur noted all of the reds and pinks of celebration, strangely shaped tables of things, such as decorations and many things for sale. Arthur looked over at Merlin, who looked back at him, as they traveled deeper into the business. "Why are we in town...?"

"I have been thinking," said Arthur and Merlin huffed, he chose to ignore that and went on. "It's not fair you've not had a proper kiss. So, I make to remedy that."

Arthur stopped, mid stride, to look over at Merlin for his reaction, which did not disappoint, he looked paled suddenly and his eyes bugged. "What do you mean... _remedy it_?"

Arthur grinned, and pointed to a booth, with pink streamers all over it and a red pair of lips. "I've gotten you a job!"

The color fled back into Merlin's cheeks almost at once, a very bright, red color, and his eyes went even more wide and bugged than before. He turn to look at Arthur and shook his head. "No...no, is that...?"

"A kissing booth," Arthur nodded, with a grin. "The woman running it needed another... _kisser_ , if you will. I offered you for the job." Merlin looked at him, well...he had been the whole time, but now he **really** looked at him and the utter dislike on his face made Arthur laugh a little. "Go on...you'll be a hit!"

Merlin didn't move though, right at first, he stood there still, staring at Arthur. Probably to see if Arthur was joking, but he really was not. Arthur waved him off, with a hand, and with what must have been a lot of strength, Merlin turned and walked toward the table. Arthur laughed, watching him go, for a moment. Before he turned and headed back the way he had came. He wanted Merlin to be forced to kiss someone yes, but that didn't mean he wanted to watch...

He returned to the castle and ate his breakfast, before long, however, he forced to get ready and go meet the arriving Lords and Lady's for the feast tonight. He met Morgana just outside the doors of the castle, standing idly, while the King spoke to the Lord Lupine, and his wife.. _.something_ , Arthur didn't really care to remember her name, she looked like a crow, Morgana always whispered this to Arthur, whenever the two turned up in Camelot. This time, however, when Arthur came up to her, she whispered something else entirely.

"Where's Merlin?" she asked, trying not to look as if she were talking, as they were there to be gracious hosts, but neither of them really couldn't be bothered. This would be the part of the title of King, that Arthur thought he would take the longest to get used to. Because he hardly wanted to deal with stuffy, uptight, old fashioned harpies, like Lord Lupine. He was remarkably good at it, actually...being a harpy.

"He's in town, selling..."

"I didn't know Merlin had anything to sell," said Morgana and Arthur smirked, trying not to, as the Old Crow was watching them, with narrowed eyes now. He smiled, politely, and bowed his head at her.

"He does," he retorted, softly. "Himself..."

"What?" said Morgana, as the Lord and Lady passed, along with Uther, who was ushering them inside loudly.

"Yes, come...come, plenty of drink and food await, surely!" he was saying, as he passed the two of them, Arthur continued to stand there, because there were plenty of more people arriving, and King Uther loved to put on a good show.

"He's manning the kissing booth," said Arthur, and Morgana broke character, good thing the King wasn't there to see, and stare at him.

"And you are alright with this?" said Morgana, nearly outraged, Arthur shrugged.

"It was my idea..."

"But you two..." she took in a sharp breath and rolled her eyes, as Uther was returning, she composed herself, chin up and privileged frown on her lips "I'm surprised your ego allows it."

"It is not as if we are married, Morgana...he can do as he likes," said Arthur, casually enough. Morgana tutted, just quiet enough for Arthur to hear and he smirked. "I'm not the jealous type, really...you think so little of me."

"I know you, and you are," retorted Morgana, lips barely moving. He wondered how she manged it. It must be the stuff she puts on them, to make them so red and shiny. "Just imagine...someone much better looking than you, much stronger and bigger...he comes striding up to Merlin, his dark hair waving in the breeze, he sees Merlin. Poor, sweet, innocent Merlin manning the kissing booth, he struck at once...with love, and he goes up to him, he buys a single kiss, that's all he needs. He takes Merlin into his arms, his very strong...bearish arms, and Merlin get's weak. They look into each other's eyes, and it's fate...they share a kiss, full of passion and heat and-"

"...and then I throw up all over the man's boots," said Arthur, and Morgana stop her musing and glare at him. "What are you even going on about, Morgana? Merlin is hopeless, he isn't going to meet a bear of a man and fall in love, he doesn't even know what love is..."

"He is in love with you, so _clearly_ he doesn't," retorted Morgana, and Uther looked back at them suddenly, obviously having heard something. They both stood frozen for a moment, until he turned away, to greet anther Lord. "All I will say is this, Arthur; Don't come crying to me when Merlin finds someone better than you, he deserves it."

"Because I am so horrible, I don't deserve him?" countered Arthur and Morgana frowned and didn't look over at him. Arthur wasn't sure, entirely, what that meant. He didn't care to find out either, because whatever she had to say was rubbish. She didn't know anything. Arthur had tried, he did his very best to be a good Prince to his people, and that included to Merlin, and sometimes... _alright_ , Arthur was a Prat, Merlin told himself, but was he really so bad? He _ **had**_ asked Merlin's Mother to come to Camelot, and even if he did have slight selfish intentions at first, it had made Merlin happy, wasn't that the end goal anyway? Who was Morgana to say he didn't deserve Merlin? She had no idea, no right to say anything...not that he _wanted_ Merlin, it was the point of the matter. If anyone in Camelot got to decide if Arthur deserved Merlin, should it not be Merlin...?

But then Arthur thought, that he would probably agree with her anyway, and he frowned now, feeling lightheaded and bored of these Arrivals. He had stood there and greeted many a Lord, Knight and Lady, and he wanted to leave, it was passed lunch and nearly time for the feast. Arthur complained of a headache to his Father, and Uther agreed to let him go, but he would still be forced to attend the feast, Morgana tutted, as he walked off and he threw a dark look her way, as he left. Maybe she should watch her tongue. One day she would need something from him and he would remember this moment...

He made it to his chambers and found them empty and cold, not that he had expected any different, as he had sent his servant to kiss people for the day, and he still didn't regret that. It had amused him a great deal before. And no...he was not afraid a big, strong Knight was going to come and swoop Merlin away, but now he worried how angry Merlin might be with him, and he wished he had thought of that part beforehand, because to some people a first kiss was very important and Arthur may or may not have just forced him to have many...

Arthur didn't want to think about that now though, his stomach turned, and his head hurt, and he wanted to lay down, so he did. He didn't like the things Morgana had said, she acted like Arthur was some horrible beast. And yes, Morgana said such things all the time, but this time it bothered Arthur more, for some reason. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to worry about why, as he drifted into a sleep that would surely make him late for the feast, but he didn't care about that either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is kinda a filler chapter, but the next one more than makes up for it, trust me!! So, stay tuned for that!!! ;))


	21. Chapter 21

The next day came and Arthur woke with a fright, from what he didn't know. But as he lay there, awake now, much to his dislike, as he didn't like to be awake. He could only lay there now, and think, about how Merlin had not returned the night before, and alright...maybe the woman who ran the kissing booth kept him there, because he was such a great kisser or something, and Arthur really couldn't imagine that, but even so, surely he could have returned to serve Arthur at the feast? He did not...perhaps he was just so angry at Arthur he couldn't. But as Arthur worried on these thoughts, the door suddenly burst open, and there came Merlin, he wore a red tunic today, instead of a blue one, and looked perfectly fine, as he walked in. he had yet to notice Arthur was awake and Arthur took these seconds to look him over, he didn't know exactly what he was looking for, any sign of his previous days events. His lips looked fine, not chapped or anything, and he smiled, so...needless to say, Arthur was confused.

"Oh...you're awake," said Merlin. Arthur didn't know what to say at first, so he just sat up, still tired, but at this point he was committed. Merlin handed him a plate of breakfast and Arthur still stare at him.

"Great observation, Merlin," he retorted, late, for lack of anything else to say. Merlin didn't reply to this, just started tidying things up around the room. As Arthur, the night before, pretty much just threw all of his clothes he wore to the feast onto the floor, before throwing himself into the bed. Arthur didn't much care about his room being clean at the moment, he stare at Merlin still. "Well...?" he asked, before he had actually meant to. Merlin stopped and looked back at him. "How did it go?"

Merlin didn't say anything, just returned Arthur's gaze, for a long while. And Arthur didn't know what that meant, didn't know how to take that. He was almost waiting for Merlin to start shouting at him, but then, instead, he grinned. "It was alright..." he shrugged. "It was kind of fun, actually..."

"Kissing a lot of people was fun... _Mer_ lin?"

"No...and yes, the kissing part wasn't _so_ bad," Merlin explained, and Arthur titled his head, in confusion, as he listen. "I mean, there was a lot of that, but the lady who runs it was nice and she says I have good kissing lips, and the people who came up for the kisses were nice, most of them were young girls, probably too young for kissing, but... and there were some men, too."

"What kind of men?" asked Arthur, remembering Morgana's words from yesterday. Merlin shrugged again.

"You know... _Lords,_ " he made a face that said he was a bit amused by this fact and then bit his lip, in a smile. "One of them said that if I ever get tired of you that he'd gladly take me...and break your knees for me."

"Pardon me..?" retorted Arthur. "Why are you breaking me knees?"

"I don't know..." Merlin shrugged. "I declined though, I said I was quite happy where I'm at, at the moment."

"As you should be," said Arthur, and he finally started to eat his breakfast. Merlin didn't say anything else about the kissing booth either, so neither would Arthur. He finished his breakfast in minutes, after starting, and sat on his bed a bit longer. Waiting for Merlin to finish cleaning his floor before he stood up and headed to change clothes. "What are you doing today?" asked Arthur, after Merlin handed him a tunic to put on. He did so. Merlin look at him.

"My Chores?" he offered, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Come now, Merlin," said Arthur. "When do you ever do your chores?"

"I always do..."

"I was going to go enjoy the festival today, I thought you might like to join me," said Arthur, in a sarcastic sort of way, and he quite enjoyed watching Merlin's mouth fall open and then close again, as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. "But if you are too busy with your chores, I suppose I will just have to ask someone else..."

"You're right, I am much too busy," said Merlin, almost at once, and the smirk that played on Arthur's lips fell, suddenly. "You can ask Gwen, she might like to go..."

"Shut up, Merlin, you're going," said Arthur and Merlin grinned and shrugged a shoulder. "Honestly," said Arthur now, as he shoved Merlin toward his door. "You call me a prat, but what are you? You might be the biggest prat I've ever seen."

"I will only accept second Biggest Prat," said Merlin. " _You_ would be the biggest, after all."

They didn't say much, upon reaching the town, the festival was more busy today than it had been the day before. There were many people all about, buying and selling and every so often shouting in celebration or kissing, as the two passed by. There were many tables of foods, ranging from meats to pastries, even some fruits. Apples, which were out of season now, in Camelot, so Arthur was a bit drawn to them. And yes, Arthur had just eaten breakfast, but he always had more room for food. He was a knight after all, he had to keep himself in shape. He bought two apples and paid the man who looked at him, with fear, as he was the Prince, before they continued on their path through town.

Arthur started to eat his first apple, and yes, both were for him, as they reached a table with many different flower crowns, Arthur paused at this and looked at them. most of them were made out of roses, but there was one yellow one and he picked it up, and plopped it on top of Merlin's head. It was made out of dandelions, so not a flower at all, but a weed, and somehow that seemed to fit Merlin poetically well.

Merlin made a face and went to take it off, but Arthur reached over and smacked his hands away. "It suits you," he said, and then paid the woman who glare at them, Merlin played with the thing, as they walked away. "Stop, you'll ruin it."

"These are for girls, you know?" retorted Merlin, and Arthur smirked at him.

"Are you not one...?"

"Arthur..." said Merlin, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," said Arthur now and Merlin's eyes darkened a little, in his direction and then he sighed.

"I guess it's kind of nice..." he said, offhanded and Arthur smirked on. Of course he liked it. "You've never given me a gift before, either, so I suppose I'll have to keep it."

"It wasn't a gift," said Arthur, but he continued to smirk at Merlin, who smirked back now, very knowingly. "I _could_ take it back, you know..."

"But I love it...why would you be so mean?"

"I am horrible, according to you and Morgana...oh, and your mate Will. Can't forget him."

Merlin frowned suddenly, and followed after Arthur, who started to walk off. "You could be nicer, sometimes...is all." Arthur didn't look at him now, as they continued walking on, passed many more tables. Merlin a little slower, all of a sudden. "Is that why you asked me to come to the festival with you, because you think everyone thinks you're horrible, and you want to prove them wrong?"

"No..." said Arthur, and he knew that didn't sound convincing, but that really hadn't been it at all. Truthfully, he had no idea why he asked Merlin to come with him. "I was bored...I don't feel like always doing things alone, not everything I do is spiteful and vindictive."

"I never thought anything you did was spiteful or vindictive," said Merlin now. "Well...maybe the kissing booth thing, but you're an ass, so I look passed those things."

"Wow...thank you, Merlin," Arthur retorted, and then sighed and stopped and looked at Merlin, seriously. "I don't want to argue with you, I was talking to Morgana yesterday and she seems to think I don't deserve you."

Merlin, who had otherwise looked concerned at Arthur, now suddenly, smiled so big at Arthur his face must hurt from the sudden change. "Arthur...don't listen to her, she doesn't know you like I do."

"I grew up with her, if anyone is to know me..." he trailed off, and then his face scrunched up, in confusion. "And it's not like it even matters, Merlin, we're not.. _.you know._ "

Merlin continued to smile. "No, I suppose it doesn't matter, but she sees what she wants to see, Arthur, I see you for you...if that makes sense."

"I'm not sure it does," commented Arthur and Merlin bit his lip and shrugged. "Let't not talk about this anymore, alright? I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Yes..we should just enjoy the festival..." said Merlin, and just as he did this, a rather old woman stepped out, from between two buildings and stood in front of them. Merlin nearly ran into her when he started walking and she jumped back, hands going up and eyes going wild.

"Watch where you're going, Son!" she shot at him, and then stopped and stare up at him, her one good eye went wide, the other one lazed in her skull. She look behind him, where Arthur still stood and her eye narrowed at him. "You two will do just fine...follow me."

Merlin did not follow, and nether did Arthur for that matter, they stare at each other, in confusion. "What was that?" asked Arthur, and Merlin shook his head.

"COME ON, QUICKLY, THERE IS MUCH TO DO!" screamed the old, very old...like should she really be allowed to walk around on her own, old lady. Merlin looked serious all of a sudden and then followed her, and Arthur, who did not want to follow her at all, followed after Merlin. They followed her between the two buildings, and to Arthur this seemed highly suspect. Being a knight, Arthur was trained to know when things seemed off and this...seemed very off.

They followed her all the way to the very back of the buildings, where there was a small white fountain and red and pink rose petals all over the ground, not to mention red and pink flags strung between the buildings. Once she got there, she turned around and looked at them, she smiled now, which looked off...with how few teeth she had. She clapped her hands together and ran over to a bag, that must belong to her, and she pulled out a pink ribbon.

"We are here today...to celebrate this age old tradition," she said, her voice sounded winded, like something was sitting on her chest, and her voice cracked three or four times, as she spoke. "Do you both agree to stand before me today and be bestowed this honor?"

Merlin looked over to Arthur and made a face, somewhere between heavily alarmed and kind of amused. He was all but saying; _'Look at her, she's old and probably going to die soon, let's just humor her.'_ And so Arthur would humor her. "Sure," said Arthur, and the woman glared at him, with that one eye again, the lazy one rolled, making Arthur feel a little sick in his stomach, at the sight of it. "I do... _yes_."

She turn to Merlin now, her expression softened, but still stayed very hard. Merlin nodded. "I do... _too._ "

She smiled again, throwing her hands up into the air. "Wonderful...I have not misjudged you," she said, and then looked up to the sky, and the wind blew, suddenly, the ghost of a chill in the air. Arthur moved a bit closer into the circle, closer to Merlin. "Do you have a gift of importance to offer?" she asked now, and they did not. Merlin bit his lip, and Arthur watched as he plucked a dandelion out of his crown. And Arthur still had one uneaten apple. They both, at the same time, offered them to the woman and her face scrunched up, almost in anger. "Not to me, **_each other!_** "

Arthur handed the apple to Merlin, and Merlin handed him the dandelion, he took the weed and Merlin took the fruit. The woman watched on, and nodded her head. Arthur wondered what this whole thing even was, how many poor suckers did she trick back here? What was the point of this, exactly? To give thanks to the festival? To be suckered into sparing goods to the old, very strange looking, lady? Arthur almost asked this, too, but then she came very close to them, and stare up at them intently. Honestly, it was sort of jarring, even though she didn't go passed either of their elbows in height, there was just something about her...

"And now...take hands," she said, in a demanding voice, that croaked, almost like a frog. Arthur looked over to Merlin and glare, Merlin only grinned back, as this was his idea after all, and offered Arthur the hand closest to him, which was his right. Arthur took his with his left, and did not look at him any longer, he faced the fountain now. The woman lurched forward though, and that caught his eye instead. She took the pink ribbon she had been holding and tied it around their hands. Right around the center of them, so that their palms sort of smashed together a bit, with how tightly she tied it. Arthur suddenly wanted to flee, but did not. She took their tied hands in hers, tightly, and closed her eyes.

"Er mwyn helpu'r idiotiaid i ddarganfod eu bod mewn cariad, byddaf yn eu melltithio..." she spoke softly, and then waited a beat, and opened her eyes. Arthur, at this point, was very uncomfortable. But Merlin looked much the same, so he didn't feel as bad. The woman seemed to guess so, and her eye stayed a moment longer on Arthur. "It was a prayer," she said, simply, her voice less frog like, for the moment. "To bless the occasion."

"Well...this has been great, really...I've had lots of fun," said Merlin now. Arthur, who was not having lots of fun, looked over at him, confused, noting, very quickly, however, that their hands were still tied together. "But we really ought to be going now. We have a feast we have to get to, so if you could..." he lifted their joined hands and the woman smiled at them.

"That is for you to remove, as you see fit."

Arthur nodded and wanted to leave, even though the feast was not for several hours and Merlin was clearly lying. Arthur wouldn't comment on it now. "Thank you," he spoke to the woman, as he pulled Merlin along, which he really had no choice otherwise, as they were tied together. She smiled, gummily, as they started to turn around. "Good luck!" she called after them, as they went.

"Tell me..."said Arthur, once they were out of her ear shot. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know...some ritual, of some kind, it has to be," said Merlin. As Arthur now, reached between them and undid the knot of the ribbon. Merlin took his hand back at once and they continued walking, now, into the business of the town, once more. "The thing she said... _idiotiaid_ , what does that mean?"

"I don't know...did you see her eye?" said Arthur, and Merlin looked over at him with a smirk. "It just... _rolled_."

"Don't make fun of her, Prat, you will not be so handsome looking when you're old, you know," said Merlin. Arthur grinned at him. "We should go ask Gaius what this was," Merlin continued on talking. "It was probably something to do with fertility, but as neither of us are having babies any time soon...it probably won't make a difference."

"Well, you are a rather big girl, Merlin, maybe she made you... _with child_ ," said Arthur, and the _with child_ he added, with a rather dark tone and a wiggle of his eyebrows Merlin glare over at him. Arthur grinned, once again, and looked down, noting the apple still in Merlin's hand. "Can I have that back now?"

"You gave it to me though," said Merlin, who still looked a bit offended from before, only looked more offended now. "What if I need it for the baby I am now carrying for you?"

"Who the hell said it would be mine?" retorted Arthur, as he made a grab for the apple, and Merlin yanked it away at the last second. "I would never have a child with you, Merlin...it would be an idiot."

"Or I with you, as it would grow up to be an ass..."

"Thank you," said Arthur, and then stopped and stepped in front of Merlin. " _Apple!_ "

Merlin rolled his eyes and handed the apple to Arthur, who happily took a bite of it, right in Merlin's face. "That was my gift...from you, at our baby making ritual, so what do I get in return?"

Arthur thought about this for a second, and ignored the words _'baby making ritual,'_ and then looked down at the pink ribbon he still held in his hand. He offered it to Merlin, who took it, with a frown. "From me to you," Arthur retorted. Merlin rolled his eyes and Arthur laughed, as they continued to head back to the castle, and without Arthur really noticing, they walked all the way to Gaius' chambers. When they entered the Physician was talking to a boy, no more than ten, who had a rather large, red mark on his neck.

"Go home...tell your Mother what you have done, Johnathan!" Gaius was saying, very sternly. "And I hope that will teach you not to mess with love potions again!"

Johnathan, who looked utterly dumbfounded and struck that Arthur, the Prince of Camelot, had just walked in, now looked completely gutted and embarrassed, as he was being scolded for clearly doing something illegal. He got up at once, and made a break for it. Arthur watched him go, amused

"Ah, Sire," said Gaius now, his stern voice gone, once the boy was. "What brings you here? Been smitten with a love potion, too?"

"No," said Arthur, and he looked over at Merlin. "I was returning _this._.." he pointed toward Merlin, who looked confused for a second and then frowned at him. Arthur laughed, and leaned against the counter.

"Gaius," said Merlin now. "We met a lady at the festival..."

"I've heard that more than my fair share of times today, Merlin," said Gaius. "Don't tell me...you've both fallen in love with her?"

"No, God no...you should have seen the sight of her," said Arthur, quickly. "She hadn't any teeth and she was ol-" But then Arthur stopped, noting Gaius' wrinkled face, and Gaius raised an eyebrow at him, he changed the subject quick. "She did something to us though...some sort of ritual, Merlin thinks."

"There are many different kinds of rituals of love during the festival," explained Gaius. "Why should this bother you?"

"She tied this around our hands," said Merlin, and offered the pink ribbon to Gaius. Though Gaius didn't seem considered before, his face suddenly became hard and he took the ribbon from Merlin with haste and looked it over. "She said something...she said it was prayer, but I'm not sure what it was, exactly."

"Did you two exchange any gifts of any kind between each other?" Gaius asked, ignoring Merlin's last comment. Merlin nodded. Gaius sighed. "What hands did you use to offer to her?"

"My left," said Arthur quickly, but he had no idea why that mattered. Gaius' eyes widened a little.

"My right..." said Merlin now, and looked worried. "Why does that matter?"

Gaius said nothing, and walked over to his work bench, and pulled open a book at once, and started looking through it. He didn't say anything for several moments.

"Gaius..." said Merlin, as he watched him. Gaius looked up, almost tired, as if they were making him so. He shook his head.

"Well, I hope you two know...that you have just gotten married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I like to call this chapter; 'Two idiots in love (who don't realize they're two idiots in love) getting married on accident.' Alsooo, if you would like a little spoiler for the future, please do google translate the 'prayer' the woman said, it's in welsh...hint hint. On a side note, I really wish something like this would have happened in the show, just them accidentally getting married or something. Something where they just like make fun of the fandom and shipping and stuff (Not in a bad way, just for fun,) Supernatural did it and it was SO GOOD!! I would have just liked to see a fun episode like that, we needed that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, because honestly, I love it!)


	22. Chapter 22

" _WHAT_?" shouted Arthur, as Gaius sit there, glaring at the both of them, like they were by far, the two most stupid people on Earth, and perhaps they were. "How could we get married? I think I would recognize a wedding, and that wasn't one!"

"At any point, did you or Merlin say the words _'I do'_?"

"Son of a bi-"

"Gaius," Merlin cut off Arthur's swear, and he found it hard not to continue swearing. "What does this mean exactly? If we're...we're married?"

"I have no idea, Merlin," said Gaius now, as he continued to read. "I must read, to figure out the laws, if it holds up."

"How could I have not realized it was a wedding..?" said Arthur now, he couldn't take it. He just couldn't, how could either of them been so stupid? He couldn't dare tell his Father about this either, Arthur wasn't sure how he would react, either angry, because Arthur was meant to marry for Camelot, or pleased, because he had fawned over their pretend relationship for months now. And a rogue marriage was just the sort of romantic courting his Father was talking about. _'Be spontaneous Arthur, surprise him...woo him!'_ Well, Arthur hoped he was happy now...

"I've never been to a wedding before, all of the people in my village either move when they come of age or are already married," explained Merlin now, to Arthur's question, which he had forgotten he had asked, at this point. Arthur frowned. "I didn't know...if I had known, Arthur..."

"I know," said Arthur, and let out a deep sigh. "I have only ever been to royal ones, and there is no ribbons or anything like that. Just vows mostly, and the exchange of rings, and some sort of crowning, sometimes, depending on who it is. I know there are other types of weddings, but I have never seen them."

"Luckily, for the pair of you," said Gaius suddenly, from deep within his book, and they both looked up at once, over at him. "I do not think it was a marriage, more a handfasting. Which, more of less, depending on the hands used, is a promise of marriage, an engagement, if you will..."

"So...we promised ourselves to marry each other...?" asked Arthur, face done up, in distaste. "We're not married _now_ though?"

"Not legally," said Gaius, closing his book, with a snap. "Handfasting could be considered marriage, in some religions, or a promise to wed, in most. But as there was no one there from the royal household, to bear witness, it will not stand as legal in the eyes of the Court. Therefore...it is invalid."

"Oh... _thank God_!" said Arthur, all at once, feeling like a weight had been lifted from him. "No offence, Merlin, but I would rather not have to spend the rest of m life with you."

Merlin looked at him, his cheeks still a little pink from worry, he let out a breathy sort of laugh. "I'm not complaining, you already drive me mad now, and I'm just your servant... _what if I were your husband?_ I would never get a break..."

Just as he said this though, suddenly, Gwen was bursting through the door. She looked at them all, with wide eyes, and made her best move to curtsy toward Arthur, as she ran in and grabbed Merlin's arm. "We need your help...now," she said to Merlin. "There was a fire in the kitchens, and two of the serving girls left because the Cook scared them! We need someone to make bread for the feast!" Merlin listened at once, with a nod, allowing her to drag him toward the door, with one last look in Arthur's direction, they were heading out of the room. "Merlin...what's that on your head?"

"Oh, it's a long story..." Arthur heard Merlin say, as they left. Arthur stood there now, knowing very well that Gaius' eyes were on him. He looked back and smiled, Gaius' eyes narrowed.

"You should be more careful, the things you do, Arthur," said Gaius, and Arthur was reminded of his Father suddenly, he nodded. "Your Father might be alright with your current relationship with Merlin, but he will not approve of a marriage."

"I know that," said Arthur, and hated the way he suddenly felt like a small boy. He might as well be Johnathan, being scolded for acting up. "It isn't as if I meant to do it...I'm not some fool in love..."

"Perhaps not," retorted Gaius, coldly. "But you must remember, something like marriage is no joking matter, and the King is no fool either. Your mistake could have cost Merlin his life, if the King were to find out."

"My Father would not kill Merlin, Gaius...not over something like that," Arthur said, but he knew Gaius had a very good point. "I am not going to tell him, and I would hope you wouldn't either."

"I have no need to tell the King of the foolish things his Son gets up to," retorted Gaius and Arthur frowned. "He might worry for the throne, and just whose hands he's putting it in."

Gaius walked off, heading out of the chambers, leaving Arthur alone in them. He found that to be a bit too far, maybe Arthur still had learning to do, but he was not stupid either. He understood Gaius cared for Merlin, but he must know Arthur wouldn't let Uther do anything to Merlin. Arthur shook his head, and headed out of the rooms himself, having no need to be there anymore. Arthur walked down the halls, not sure where to go, he thought of going back to his chambers, but there was nothing to do there. He thought of going to see Morgana, but that seemed like the worst idea he's ever had. Either she would insult him, or berate him about Merlin and he had already gotten enough berating from Gaius, he didn't need more.

Somehow Arthur found himself in front of the Kitchens, and he honestly didn't know why, he never really came here. Only twice, in his whole life. Once; Because he chased a bandit in there, who was trying to steal from the King, and the other time, when he was hiding from Knights, when he was trying to sneak out of the Castle. That was it, he had no real reason to be here now either, except for the fact that Merlin was here, and he really needed to tell him that he ought to speak to Gaius about not talking to Arthur like he were five years old...but then, a lot of the time, Merlin also spoke to Arthur like he were five years old. Now, Arthur supposed, as he pushed open the door, to the kitchen, which smelled like dirty boots, that must be where Merlin get's it...

He walked inside, and a few of the Serving Girls stopped what they were doing, and stare at him. He smile over at them, and the one with dirt of her cheeks blushed deeply, he ignored this and pressed on. Merlin was standing further away from everyone else, in a corner, beating some sort of dough on a table, his back was turned to Arthur, which gave Arthur a great idea of coming up behind him, as quietly as he could and slowly reached out and poked him in the ribs.

"I'd ask you for your gold...but I know you don't have any."

Merlin jumped, very high in the air, and let out a scream, the bowl the dough would otherwise be in, if it was not being beaten on the table, suddenly smashed and Arthur stare at it. Merlin must have hit it, in his fright. Arthur grinned now, as Merlin looked back and glare at him.

"Arthur," he said, in a loud whisper. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought I was the Prince, can I not go where I please?" retorted Arthur, and walked nearer to Merlin, leaning angst the wall the table was next to. Merlin watched him, with narrowed eyes. "I had no where else to go...you haven't even cleaned my chambers yet today. If I wanted to go there I might as well go join the pigs, their pen would be just as clean."

"You were the one that wanted to go to the festival," Merlin retorted and pointed a floured finger at Arthur. "I said I had work to do..."

"Don't pretend you didn't have a nice time," said Arthur, with a grin, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "What was your favorite part? When we got married...?"

"Don't say that out loud!" said Merlin, in that whisper shouting thing he did sometimes. Arthur still grinned, even if he knew he was right. Merlin stare at him for a moment. "Really, why are you here, to complain about your chambers?"

"No," said Arthur, and truthfully he had no idea why he was here, he just...came here, he hadn't thought about it and he didn't really want to think about the reason now either, so he chose to ignore it. "I just figure...since I'm your husband now, I ought to stay close, so you don't go run off, marrying someone else by accident. You are very clueless like that."

"So are you!" retorted Merlin, and it was then Arthur realized he was still wearing the flower grown, he grinned again. Merlin still stare at him, and now pulled a face, trying to figure out where his eyes were looking, and then he pulled the crown off his head suddenly, with floury hands. "I forgot to take it off..."

"Why did you?" said Arthur. "I told you before, it suits you..."

"If you like it so much, why don't you wear it then?" said Merlin, and it sounded a bit like an order, if Arthur really thought about it. And Merlin didn't give him time to say anything on the subject, before reaching over and pushing the thing onto Arthur's head. 

"Watch it," said Arthur, seriously, but really not, all at the same time. "You better not get flour in my hair!"

"Flour or _flower_?" retorted Merlin, with a stupid, _stupid_ grin and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You really shouldn't try to be funny..."

Merlin still continue to grin at him, _stupidly_ , and then...all of a sudden, Gwen was coming toward them, looking completely shocked to see Arthur there. "Sire!" she greeted him. "What brings you here?" She looked up and noted the flower crown on his head and covered her mouth with her hand quickly, for what reason, Arthur had no idea. But he quickly plucked it from his head and held it instead. "I see..."

"He was just here to bother me, as usual," said Merlin now, and Gwen smiled at the two of them. "He wanted to complain about his chambers to me because he's too big of a prat to clean them himself!"

"That's hardly my job!" retorted Arthur and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes...your job is to protect us, right?"

"Precisely," commented Arthur. He came just a little closer, no longer leaning on the wall. He picked up a handful of flour, and rubbed it, quite suddenly, and rather harshly, into Merlin's face, "You do feel... _protected_ , don't you Merlin?" he said, darkly. Merlin now more white than he had been before, looked over at him and glared.

"Not in the slightest..."

Gwen cleared her thought, looking between them like she had never seen anything like them before, in her whole life. He looked at her, and he raised an eyebrow at her, not exactly threatening her, because he would never threaten a woman, even with flour, but more of a challenge, _go on and say something, I dare you.._..she did not. "I will leave you two alone," she said then, and Arthur wasn't sure if that was what he wanted, exactly, but he was alright with it, nonetheless.

"No, you don't have to go," said Merlin, quickly. Glancing at Arthur, with side eyes, before looking back at her. "Don't leave me alone with him..."

Arthur could not tell if he were joking or not. Gwen smiled and stood there still, instead of walking away, like she was supposed to do. Arthur frowned. It was a very strange moment, where no one spoke, and then Gwen looked down at the flower crown, still clutched in Arthur's hands. "May I...?" she asked, and he didn't see why not, and handed it to her. He didn't know what she was going to do with it, but then suddenly she shoved it back onto Merlin's head. "There..." she said, and then smiled over at Arthur, for maybe approval, he smirked at her. "I told you, Merlin," she said then. "It brings out your eyes, you should wear it to the feast..."

"YES!" Arthur said for him, grinning at Gwen, she grinned back.

"No," said Merlin now, having long since stopped doing anything with the bread, the Cook would surely not be happy. "I already told both of you...it's meant for girls, I look stupid."

"You always look stupid," commented Arthur, quickly. Merlin frowned.

"It doesn't matter what they think, Merlin, it only matters if you're happy," said Gwen, wisely, and Arthur nodded along, even if he didn't completely agree with that. It was very important, at least for him, to look at least half way alright. But Merlin, it really did hardly matter what he may look like. Merlin smiled at her.

"Alright...I'll wear it."

 _"Oh sure_ ," Arthur said then, in fake annoyance, he really didn't mind all that much, he knew they were close. "You agree to anything when she says it, but ignore me when I say the same thing..."

Merlin stare at him, for a long moment, probably to see if he was being serious or not, Arthur tried to make his face as stone as possible, so he couldn't tell. "That's because when you say something, it normally starts off with an insult, and then I stop listening after that."

"See, he doesn't listen to me, he admits it," said Arthur, and he tried to hide his smirk, but he knew Merlin saw it show, for a second or two. "Can you believe that, Guinevere?"

Gwen looked a bit stressed she had been mentioned and made a loud breathing sound, before shaking her head. "Um..." she mumbled and then looked down at the bread. "You had better finish, Merlin, before the Cook comes back and sees nothings done."

Merlin seemed to remember himself, all of a sudden, and started beating the dough once again. Arthur sort of wondered, now, if Merlin might be thinking it was Arthur's head he was beating, at how hard he was hitting it, this idea made Arthur smile for some reason, and he leaned, once more, against the wall, to watch. Before long Arthur had to go to ready himself for the feast, and Merlin couldn't come with him, which was a tad annoying, but the feast was about to start and the Kitchen was still very behind on the food, they needed much more for all the guests they would be serving this night. So, once again, Arthur had to go off and ready himself. alone Which he did, as quickly as he could, but it still took him a good hour, trying to figure out which red tunic looked better. When he was finally ready, he headed out, but was imminently met with his Father, standing at his door.

"Father...?" said Arthur, in a surprise, as he nearly walked right into the King. Who just stare at him, with a raised eyebrow. "How often do you just stand outside of my Chambers...?"

"Enough to know all I need to," retorted Uther, and that made Arthur feel rather unsettled. He sighed, as he walked around him and started to head down the hall, toward the stairs, and ultimately, the feast. Uther followed after him. "I hear congratulations are in order..."

"For what?" asked Arthur, not paying very much mind to what the King was saying. Honestly, he did say a lot of rubbish anymore.

"Your recent marriage..."

Arthur froze at that, turning back to look at his Father, in a mix of horror and surprise. "How did you know about that?"

"Morgana told me."

"How did Morgana know?" retorted Arthur, face done up, in both anger and distaste.

"I have come to find...Morgana knows most things," said Uther, and grinned at Arthur, like a damn fool. "I do wish I had been there to see it...did you cry?"

" _Father_ ," Arthur rolled his eyes. Uther continued to look amused.

"It is exactly the sort of romancing I was telling you to do," said Uther now, and Arthur noted the proud sort of gleam in Uther's eyes. It was confusing, because Arthur was meant for a royal marriage, not marrying a male servant, in the middle of a festival, done by a shady old lady, with no teeth. "Of course, it is a complete farce, there was no one there to witness this marriage and I hardly find a little, old woman to be qualified. You will still have to marry for the Kingdom, of course, but for the time being..."

Arthur threw up his hands, shaking his head. "HOW DID SHE KNOW ANY OF THIS?!" he shouted, keeping his focus on Morgana, as he already knew the wedding was a farce anyway, not that he wanted it to be real, by any means. But how could Morgana have known? Known about the old lady who married them, or that it had happened at all? "I haven't seen Morgana all day, and I wouldn't tell her what happened, even if I did..."

Uther laughed. "Perhaps she had a dream about it..."

Uther continued to laugh, but Arthur did not, not only because he knew of Morgana's horrible dreams and how they bothered her, but also because, he hardly thought she had dreamed that Arthur and Merlin would get married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yep! I'm back at it again!!! So...I was watching Merlin today, I had to watch an EP for writing purposes. Basically, I need to see about some stuff for this story, and it just struck me...how much nicer I make Arthur than Arthur actually is in the show sometimes. I was like wow....I prefer mine. ANYWAY, Arthur is low key obsessed with Merlin. Just thought you should know!!)


	23. Chapter 23

" _Hunting._.." complained Merlin, Arthur could hear him, even with how far ahead Arthur's horse had taken him. Merlin didn't seem to care either, he just continued on complaining. "I hate hunting...what is it with you and hunting?" Arthur laughed, ignoring Merlin's words, at least in the sense that he was not replying to them. "It's like you like killing things, who _wants_ to kill things? A crazy person, that's who..."

"I would have to be crazy, to put up with you for so long," retorted Arthur, at last, and Merlin grumbled behind him, he smirked at this. They went deeper into the forest, the sun was up, very bright today, and even though Spring had sprung, today there was an odd bit of a nip in the air. But it wasn't too bad, nothing Arthur couldn't ignore. Merlin couldn't, though, as he complained about it before they had even left Camelot. Truthfully, though, Arthur just needed to get out of the Castle, he felt like he had been trapped there, and all Winter he had been. He needed to see trees and grass again, it does the body good. And what better way to enjoy it than with hunting? Arthur understood why Merlin didn't like hunting, he didn't like to kill something innocent, it was the same for the rat and the unicorn, and Arthur understood that, but the sport was still too fun to pass up. It was getting later in the day, however, they had been out since early that morning, and Arthur supposed they had better stop soon, to water the horses. "We could stop for lunch..." he commented, looking over his shoulder, back at Merlin, who was frowning... _still_.

There hadn't been much activity, at least none other than the three rabbits and two deer Arthur pretended not to see, so Merlin wouldn't make that face, like Arthur was cutting him down with a blade, personally. That being said, lunch did sound very nice to Arthur. He stopped, as they reached a small clearing with a lake, and he tied his horse to a tree, loose enough, so the animal could still get to the water, if he wanted to. Merlin did much the same, only instead of going over to the lake and looking out into it, like Arthur had, Merlin unpacked the blanket he brought and the food. Arthur came over and sat down now, looking Merlin over, as he plated meats for Arthur to eat. Arthur wanted to ask him, just how exactly did he think that meat got there, and how exactly he could eat it, if he was so against hunting, but then he noticed something on Merlin's wrist and got rather distracted.

"What's that?" he asked, before he thought better of it or not. He didn't know if Merlin wanted to talk about it, or if he had always had it and Arthur just hadn't noticed before now. Merlin looked confused at him, until Arthur narrowed his eyes at what he was talking about, and Merlin looked down too, at the black and brown bracelet around his wrist.

"Oh," said Merlin, as he handed a plate to Arthur. "Gwen gave it to me, for my birthday..."

"When was your birthday?" asked Arthur now, confused, because Merlin hadn't said anything about his birthday at all. And shouldn't Arthur have at least known this information?

"About a week ago..."

Arthur frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would really care?" offered Merlin, making a face, like Arthur were dumb, and then started to eat his own plate of different fruits and meats. Arthur stare at him, for a long moment, and he knew Merlin noticed, but he was trying not to. He failed, and looked back at Arthur, with confusion. "I never thought you would be the sort to celebrate birthdays...you know, with your Mum and all."

The slight anger and very high level of annoyance Arthur had felt at Merlin, for keeping such information from him, washed away almost at once. "I appreciate you thinking of me," he said, and when Merlin's eyebrows knitted and he stare at him, he thought he had better continue. "But I am not some girl...like you, I can handle a birthday, Merlin."

Merlin frowned now, and looked down. Clearly, once again, Arthur had said the wrong thing, but he just couldn't help that, a lot of the time. "I'll remember that next time..." he mumbled and continued eating.

Things were quiet now, and Arthur couldn't exactly stop looking at the bracelet, from Gwen...of course from Gwen. She was a kind girl, with a big heart, and Arthur couldn't help but feel like, most of the time, she was much closer to Merlin than he was. Which should be fine, that should be how it is meant to be, but Arthur didn't like the thought at all. In truth, Merlin was probably the closest thing Arthur had to a friend, the Knights were not really his friends, he was there to train them and tell them what to do. He was also there to tell Merlin what to do, but that never worked out anyway, and Merlin was the only one who truly treated him like he were a normal person, and Arthur liked that, even if he said he did not. He lied sometimes. But the thought that these thoughts, these things, were not returned, and of course they wouldn't be, Merlin had no reason to, it bothered Arthur. How could it not bother him...to think that the person whom he felt closest to, felt closer to someone else...

"Arthur..." said Merlin, and Arthur, who had not finished eating, and was staring off somewhere, maybe at the bracelet, maybe at some dirt, as Merlin had moved now, and he hadn't even noticed. Merlin came up to him, and leaned down, looking at him, in worry. "Why do you look like that...?"

"I was thinking," said Arthur, trying to sound offhanded. Merlin looked over his face, with disbelieving eyes, and then sighed.

"Well...that's never a good idea," he said, and the lightness of his words were forced, Arthur could tell. Arthur finished the rest of his food, without tasting it and without really being hungry anymore. He handed the plate to Merlin, to rinse it in the lake, and he took it and and went. Arthur continued to sit there, but had no idea what to say, or if he should say anything at all. Merlin turned back now, and he noticed Arthur's eyes on him, even though Arthur hadn't noticed his eyes on him, until this moment. Merlin smiled and went to say something, but then something behind Arthur caught his eye and they widened. "Wow..." he said, and took a step forward. " _Look_!"

Arthur whipped his head around at once, and just beyond the clearing, in a break in the trees, stood the biggest buck Arthur had ever seen in his life. He stood up at once, his heart no longer feeling so heavy. It was beautiful, it was glorious. It had huge antlers, the likes of which Arthur had never seen before, and would look very nice above Arthur's fireplace. The muscles on this creature were emergence, it would take more than one shot to kill him, Arthur was sure. Not to mention, the hindquarters were so thick and large... _Arthur wanted him!_ He darted over to his horse and got his crossbow, but just as he did, the beast of a deer ran off, into the thick of the trees. Arthur went to follow.

"Don't kill him, Arthur!" said Merlin, as he followed. Arthur refused to listen this time. He had let the does live, the three rabbits as well, all for a man who didn't even tell him it had been his birthday. No, even if he knew Merlin had done it for the right reasons and he wasn't really mad at him for it, he was going after the deer anyway. _He had to!_ He pushed through the brush, and he could hear Merlin behind him. There it was again, and Arthur swore openly, just from marveling at it, he was gorgeous. The deer looked up and saw, or maybe heard him, and ran off again. "Obviously, he's smarter than you..."

"Shut up, Merlin," retorted Arthur. He continued after it. "Look at it...it could feed all of Camelot for a year!"

"You could feed all of Camelot for a year...but we don't eat you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That, really...just _**doesn't**_ make any sense," he retorted, and he knew what Merlin was trying to do, he was trying to distract him, so he lost focus. But Arthur refused to listen. He went forward, around a tree, that he thought the deer was behind, he had heard, the heavy sound of hooves, but as he did this...there was no deer to be found. "Where the hell has it gone?" Merlin smirked. Arthur looked up and glared at him. "This is your fault!"

"No it isn't!" retorted Merlin back, looking offended, but also quite amused. "Maybe you're just a bad hunter..."

"I'll hunt _you_ next!" said Arthur, and Merlin made a face. Arthur looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow, daring Merlin to challenge him, and of course, Merlin did.

"I'm not very afraid...as you clearly have no idea what you're doing."

"Oh yeah...?" said Arthur, in a dark sort of voice, that better have told Merlin he was in trouble. It appeared to, as, suddenly, when Arthur took a step toward him, Merlin made a noise quite like a mouse being murdered, and turned around and ran off. Arthur gave him a three second head start, and then he chased after him. He had to admit, Merlin could run rather fast, they had reached all the way to where the horses were, before Arthur caught up close enough to grab Merlin, just by the jacket sleeve, and pull him. He yanked him back, and grabbed him by the middle, gently punching him in the side three or four times, all while Merlin made sounds like an angry cat. Which, sounded much like hissing. Arthur looked up, just to see where to toss Merlin, in the middle of his assault, and suddenly stopped, all together. He looked, and was very confused for a moment, as he did so There, by the tree where they tied up the horses, there was Merlin's horse, happily nibbling on grass, even while her rider was assaulted, but Arthur's horse...was no where to be seen. "Where the hell is my horse?"

Merlin, who was breathing heavily, stood up straight and looked around. "He couldn't have gotten loose, I checked his reins, before we started eating..."

"Someone has stolen my horse!" Arthur announced, loudly, and a bit out raged. Merlin look over at him, confused. But Arthur was angry now, how dare someone steal his horse. He walked forward and looked down a the wet dirt, there were clearly human foot prints, much too small to be either of theirs. "Come on," he said, over his shoulder, to Merlin, who still looked confused. "We're going to find my horse..."

"Arthur..." said Merlin, but he still followed, as they walked, once more, into the thick of trees. "It's a horse...it can go much faster than us...whoever stole him, must be long gone now..."

"I've rode that horse since I was a boy!" retorted Arthur, feeling very annoyed and almost kind of hurt. Merlin smiled at him now, even though Arthur pretended not to notice.

"Coming from the man who wants to kill things..."

"Shut up, not now!"

They walked for an hour, following the hove prints in the dirt below, and had yet to find the horse or the person who stole the horse. But Arthur wasn't going to give up so easily, he was mad about it. Yes, there were other horses, but why didn't they steal Merlin's horse, why was it his, in particular? It felt...strange, Arthur thought, and that's what made him press on. No on was around the horse though, how could anyone who stole him know he belonged to Arthur? It was just very strange. They had gone so far they began to go up an incline, to higher ground, which meant they were near the edge of the Camelot border, near Essetir, and the day was starting to fade, deeper, evening would be upon them sooner rather than later.

"We should go back, Arthur," said Merlin, from behind him, and Arthur knew he was right, but he didn't want to give up yet. "I know you loved your horse...I'm sorry, but-"

"Loved my horse?" retorted Arthur, because Merlin was being a bit thick, even if he was kind of right, Arthur would not admit that. "It's an animal, I am more angry they thought they could steal from the Prince..."

Just then, though, suddenly, there was a noise, a confusing noise, one that sounded like a person coughing and then also a horse neighing. Arthur turned around and held a hand up to Merlin to stop him, and put a finger to his lips, to tell him to be quiet. Merlin listened, stopping, and his lips formed into a thin line. Arthur walked through the tall bushes first, and he could feel Merlin following him. What he saw next made Arthur both happy and extremely angry, all at once. There was his horse, tied up, to a new tree, and climbing up a pathed hill, was a figure...a person, in a white cloak.

" **YOU**!" shouted Arthur, as he ran forward, and Merlin ran forward too, and looked over the horse, who must have been just fine, as Merlin didn't say anything. The cloaked person did not stop, they only began running. Arthur looked back at Merlin, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "They're clearly guilty, Merlin..."

Merlin silently agreed, giving the horse one more pat, before he followed Arthur up the start of the hill. Arthur raced up the hill, while Merlin followed, a lot slower behind him. Arthur got to the top first, and looked around to see no one there. He frowned and pulled out his sword, just in case they were ambushed. Merlin came up to him, just seconds later.

"Where the hell have they gone?" said Arthur, Merlin shrugged.

"They can't have gotten far," he commented, looking around. "Go that way, and there is a lake you can't cross." He pointed in one direction, behind Arthur somewhere, though Arthur wasn't really paying attention to him. His eyes were narrowed, looking around trying to see through trees, almost, to find this person. Suddenly Merlin gasped and Arthur turned around, to see the white cloak again. They were traveling in the direction Merlin had pointed. "What are they going that way for...?"

"I don't know...I don't care," said Arthur, and he made to run for it, toward where the person had gone, but Merlin grabbed him, by the arm. He paused and glared back. "Let me go!"

"Arthur...this feels like a trap," said Merlin, both seriously and with much worry in his eyes. Arthur shook his head, because he didn't care. "I know...I know how tempting revenge is, but...you have the horse, we can just go."

"It's not that, Merlin," said Arthur, and he didn't know what it was, exactly. "They clearly want us to follow them, or else they wouldn't let themselves be seen."

"That's my problem..."

"If you want to be a coward, be my guest. Go back and wait with the horses, I won't mind," Arthur told him, and this was an out, if he didn't want to follow fine, but Arthur was going to, he wasn't going to let them win, let them trick him. Merlin glared at him.

"You're stupid, Arthur, really..." Merlin said, plainly, and Arthur knew he should be mad at this, but he wasn't, he only grinned. Knowing Merlin had already made up his mind about what he was doing, Arthur turned and headed, once again, in the direction the white cloaked figure had gone.

Deeper and deeper they traveled, Arthur had not seen the figure in white again, not for awhile, but they still walked and Arthur hoped they went in the right direction. Merlin stayed very close to him, as they walked, maybe because he was afraid, or maybe he thought they would get lost from each other and have no idea how to get back. Arthur had never crossed this path before, so he supposed neither had Merlin.

"It's always something," Merlin was saying now, even though they hadn't spoken for more than an hour, instead, they had just walked. Arthur looked over at him, with forward eyebrows. Surely, he was going to start complaining, that's how it always started. "I've lived here for almost a year now, and there's always something going on. Either a feast, or a Knight event, or someone's trying to kill you, or use magic...it's always something, can't we ever just have a break?"

Arthur smirked, and shrugged his shoulders, honestly, Merlin had a point. "You would get bored."

"No, I would enjoy myself," retorted Merlin, and Arthur rolled his eyes at him. " _You_ would get bored...and then come and bother me, as usual."

The smile that sported on Arthur's face now was not intentional, he didn't realize he was doing it, until Merlin looked over at him, as they started down an incline, and smiled, in much the same way, back. "Maybe you should have asked for that, for your birthday...made a wish for it."

Merlin let out a breathy sort of laugh. "I will...next year."

"So, what do you want then?" asked Arthur now, as the he noticed the dirt below their feet turn wet and a breeze much colder and harder than there was, closer to Camelot; They were reaching the water's edge, though still walked through deep trees. Arthur knew, once the trees gave way, they would be at the water. He wondered where the cloaked figure had gone now...Merlin, who he had asked the question to, looked over and knitted his eyebrows, in confusion. "For your birthday, now that I know...I have to give you something. What do you want?"

Merlin paused, in his steps, and stare at Arthur, for a moment. Arthur didn't stop, or look back at him, as he needed to keep his eyes peeled for any sign of the person. Merlin laughed. "You don't have to give me anything, I'm fine...I really don't need it."

"No, of course you do," said Arthur, or more like argued. "You can't expect me not to give you a gift...I know you don't like me, but I am not as bad as you may think."

"Don't like you...?"

Merlin's words were suddenly lost though, as the white figure reappeared, just ahead, coming out, from behind a tree. Arthur ran, but they were gone, dashing behind another tree, and disappeared, all together, as if it were never even there. Arthur was starting to think he understood a bit more about this person, they were a sorcerer...it had to be. Arthur frowned, troubled, even more so than before. He didn't want to face a sorcerer today. Suddenly, Merlin was in front of him, and he frowned too, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder, and looking worried.

"Maybe we should go back," he said, and Arthur understood Merlin had realized much the same, and they surely were not prepared to deal with someone with magic, but Arthur had come this far, he needed to see this through.

"No, I won't," he replied and Merlin nodded, but didn't turn away quick enough to hide the pure fear in his eyes, and this made Arthur feel guilty, after all, it was he Merlin was following. "I'm not going to let this person hurt you, you know...I don't care who or what they are, you will be safe as long as I am there."

"I'm not worried about me," said Merlin. Arthur didn't know how to answer that, because if he was not worried about himself, then who was he worried about? Merlin, who feared everything, who hid behind trees, and let Arthur face down the Bandits, surely he wouldn't be worried about Arthur, would he? But the look he gave him now, the stare that came after he said this, as his dastardly eyes, and yes, they were dastardly, like deep pools of mystery, that Arthur couldn't figure out for the life of him. As they searched him, he remembered how Merlin had pleaded with him not to face the Questing Beast, Arthur hadn't listened then and he wouldn't listen now either, and he was sure, Merlin already knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I meant to update yesterday, but I didn't have time. Every night I only have a few hours to update and write each night. Updating takes about an hour, for me to really go through and fix anything I want to fix. So, I didn't have much time and chose to write the rest of the chapter I was working on instead of updating. Which that ended up making me cry, so yay for that. (The part of the story I was writing, not writing it, LOL, so look forward to crying!!) Also, I wonder if any of you guys will figure out what's happening with the 'White Cloak Figure' thing, or who it might be?? Spoiler alert, it is not Morgana, haha just saying. ;p I hope you enjoy this update and hopefully there will be another one tomorrow!)


	24. Chapter 24

A Labyrinth, their path was completely blocked by it, there was no where else to go, except back, and Arthur still refused. Even if he had never seen anything like it before. It was tall, the green of the bush, so manicured and put together that it might as well be a wall. There were two entrances, one on the left one and on the right, Arthur could not seem to pick which one was the correct path, which would lead them to the Sorcerer. Because obviously, that's what this was, it was a game, Arthur had been tricked into a game, but he would win it, no matter the cost, he would win it.

"This is magic, Arthur," said Merlin, and Arthur already knew this, it was painfully obvious. Arthur did not look over at him, even though he knew Merlin was looking at him, with much seriousness. "We shouldn't go in, you know that..."

"I do know that," said Arthur, as he snapped his head and turned to look at Merlin, suddenly. "But it is too late now, we are here, this is what they wanted."

"I don't give a damn what they wanted," Merlin retorted, and though Arthur planned to look away, he was struck by the intensity in Merlin's eyes. "I want you safe, I don't care about whatever they want...they can go find someone else to get it from."

"But I'm the Prince, I am the greatest prize..."

"Now is not the time for your ego, Arthur, I'm serious," said Merlin, he went to grab Arthur, either by the hand, or by the arm, to probably drag him back, away from here. But Arthur took a step further away.

"It doesn't matter, Merlin... _no,_ it doesn't!" said Arthur, as Merlin opened his mouth to argue again. "Now, either you come with me or you stay here, it's your choice, I would never force..."

"I hate you, I hope you know that," retorted Merlin, as he suddenly took heavy strides, and headed down the right path, Arthur stare after him, for a moment.

"That is completely understandable," he retorted, and started down the left path. "Scream like a girl if you need me!"

He could hear Merlin grumbling, from beside him, somewhere, but thick bush blocked them from seeing each other. It sounded like he called Arthur a Turnip Head, but as that wasn't even a thing, Arthur ignored it. Soon, Merlin's voice was lost to him, and he was deep within the maze, going... _possibly_ , the wrong way, but it was dark, it was dank, and the mist made him feel a bit light headed. Long paths of nothing, followed by dead ends, which made Arthur have to turn around and start again. The rich green of the Labyrinth had started hurting his eyes, and that mixed with the light-headedness he felt, made his stomach turn a little. He knew this was all magic, all created by magic, for some horrible purpose. It was probably to weaken Arthur, so when he was faced with the Sorcerer at last, he didn't stand a chance. He worried for Merlin, as he carried on, he wished they had just followed one path, and stayed together. If Arthur was faring this badly, Merlin, much more gentle than he was, was probably in a much worse off state. And how was he to know if the Sorcerer hadn't gotten to Merlin already? What if something terrible had happened to him while Arthur was stuck there going down the same path three different times? This thought angered Arthur, and he pulled out his sword, about to start chopping, just chopping and seeing what would happen. Would it allow him through, would it magically regrow? Only one way to find out...

But then suddenly he heard the crash of wave upon a shore, and he lowered his sword, but did not put it away, as he waked around what felt like the same corner, and was met with light blue sky and the side of a lake shore. There was a table, just ahead of him, a little wooden one, with two stools and in one of them was Merlin, Arthur, though happy to see he was alright, though looked confused, was now angry...because Arthur had no idea what was going on. Just next to Merlin was the figure in white, though much shorter now than what Arthur had thought, while chasing them. They removed their white hood and Arthur was struck, suddenly, by seeing the same little old lady, with the strange eye and no teeth.

" _You_! he seethed at her, of course...why was this only to be expected? There had been something off about her, Merlin had noticed it. He strode over to her, and she held up her hand quickly. And before his eyes, she started to sparkle, sparkle so bright, perhaps like the sun, or a star, and then she was growing in front of him, taller, much more like the figure he had seen escaping earlier. Her ugliness also melted away, raveling a much younger, still on the older side, perhaps more his Father's age, woman, with golden brown hair, done up in a bun. Arthur stare at her, confused.

"No swords, please," she spoke, her voice was different, calm and soothing. Arthur, still confused, looked down at the sword in his hand and threw it into the sand, looking back up, to be met with a warm smile from the woman. "I am Agatha, Goddess of Fertility and Keeper of the Hearts."

"You're a Sorceress!" retorted Arthur, finally, his brain put itself back together enough to form at least on rational thought. Be it, maybe not a very good one.

" _ **Goddess,**_ " she retorted, soft voice becoming strong and stern, but then it softened again, and she smiled at him. "You have been given a gift, Arthur Pendragon, a chance...to find out whether your love is pure." Arthur stare at her, head feeling dizzy and he wasn't sure he was entirely following. She reached forward and took his shoulder with a small and gentle hand, he didn't think she ought to touch him, but he found himself wordless, as she spun him around. "Sit, you will need rest."

"What are you doing?" he asked, lamely, as she forced him to sit, across from Merlin. She grinned down between them.

"Before you are two cups," she said now, voice booming, loud and famine, yet smooth and soft. Arthur still felt light headed. "One is a deadly poison, which who ever it's drinker may be, dies immediately, the other...only water." Arthur looked over at Merlin, who looked back, looking fairly the same level of concerned, before they both looked down at the goblets that sat between them. "Both liquids must be drunk, both of you may only drink from a single goblet..."

Something cold and a lot like horror suddenly struck Arthur, like a blow to the gut, and he looked up and stare at the woman. "Why would you do this?" he demanded. "What wrong have we done to you?"

"It is not that I do this to you, but for you," said the woman, as she smiled down at him. Arthur wanted to get up, to strangle her, but he found he was much too tired to so much as lift a foot. Clearly, this was magic doing it's work. "Do you still have the ribbon I gave you?" Arthur looked down now, because he did not, he looked over at Merlin, and frowned, he had given it to him, and Merlin had given it to Gaius, who probably threw it away, without doubt. They're eyes met for a second, and then suddenly Merlin was reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled the ribbon from it's depths. He placed it on the table before him, and a strange sort of feeling washed over Arthur now, it hit him like a wave of the lake, warming the back of his neck. The woman beamed down at it. "Very good...it has been enchanted, of course," she spoke, and her words sounded sweet, but the meaning disgusted Arthur. "If the ribbon turns red, it means the love is true...if it turns black, then there is no hope, the love is doomed."

Merlin took in a ragged, hard breath suddenly, and his eyes, which had been on Arthur for some time now, looked up at the woman. "So...one of us has to drink the poison, to find out if our love is true?"

Agatha nodded. "It is very simple... _Merlin_." She said his name so strangely, like it was foreign to her, yet has spoken Arthur's like she might have been a long lost Aunt. She took several steps back now. "Good luck...to both of you."

Merlin turned back to Arthur and rubbed a worried hand over his face. Arthur stare forward, looking at him. He felt stupid now, and _so_ , _so_ sorry, for having dragged them here. "This is my fault," he admitted, without allowing his ego or pride to get in the way. They hardly mattered now, now that one of them was about to die, at least. And he wondered, why they couldn't just get up and leave, to run, but he had a feeling that Agatha might have thought of that, might have done this very many times before, and it might be that Arthur could not stand, as he could not feel his legs. "I should have listened to you, I should have turned back...I let myself get distracted, my ego get in the way..."

"That's not surprising for you," said Merlin, and it was a retort, but not one Arthur would get mad at, as this...well, this would be their last moments together. This thought, it did something to Arthur, it made him very angry all of a sudden, and then the anger washed away almost at once, and he...he just felt sadness, more sadness than he had ever felt in his life. Merlin seemed to understand this, and reached over and touched the back of Arthur's hand, he wanted to recoil, to be alone, but he did not, he would not allow himself. "We...we have to figure this out, I don't think she is going to let us leave."

"No, I don't think so," Arthur agreed, because he had already considered this. "It's simple, Merlin, I will drink the poison."

"But how do we know which is the poison?" said Merlin, looking between cups. "And no, you won't, I will drink it."

"Shut up, Merlin," said Arthur, sternly. "No you will not."

"You're a Prince, Arthur!" argued Merlin. "You can't...just die, you will one day be King."

"What kind of King would I be then?" said Arthur, picking up both cups into his hands. "What if I just...drink from both cups?"

"No, I don't think so," said Merlin, looking behind him, to where Agatha stood and watched. "I think she would stop you, and you're not drinking it, Arthur. I'm serious."

"Merlin, I can't let you die for me," said Arthur, as he set the cups back down, he thought of sniffing them, but there was no way to tell for sure, which the poison was. Most poisons, according to Gaius, had no smell. "This is my fault, my foolishness, I must pay the price, not you."

"But you're the Prince, you're important...-"

"I thought you didn't care about rank, Merlin," said Arthur, looking at him, with a smirk. Merlin looked up and smiled, there was no smirk there, no game, he just smiled.

"I don't," he said, simply, and then grabbed for the cups. "If we both can only drink from one and all the liquid has to be drunk...why don't we just...put it all into one?" he offered then, and Arthur knitted his eyebrows, in thought. "That way we know it's poisoned and then I-"

"And then _I_ will drink it," said Arthur, seriously. "That's good...you're smarter than you look."

"And you're fatter than you look," said Merlin, but still held the same smile as before. Arthur shook his head, as he watched Merlin tip one cup into the other.

"I am about to die and that's the last thing you say to me?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, and bit his lip, with the same smile, but now a bit more coy. "I want to give you a lasting memory, something to remember me by..."

"I don't think I could ever forget you," said Arthur, and he had tried to make that an insult, he really had, but he couldn't. It was completely true, in the best way possible. Merlin was unique in a way that he could make Arthur enraged, furious, just by giving him a look, but then he could sooth him, and make him laugh in the very next moment, by the scandalous, bold things he said, or just by simply looking at Arthur in a way that only he could. He could knock him down and then pick him up in the same sentence, all while looking at him like Arthur was nothing, yet everything all at the same time. With his mysterious, blue eyes from hell...or perhaps not hell at all.

Suddenly though, Merlin's Devil laden eyes widened, and he pointed behind Arthur. "Look out!" he shouted, and Arthur, broken from his thoughts, his head a bit in a loll, looked back and...there was nothing there. He turned back around to see Merlin has taken the cup in his hands once more, the only cup...the cup with the poison.

"NO!" He shouted, and he tried to get up, he tried to move, to reach across the table and stop him. But his legs were frozen and he was helpless, just completely helpless. The idea of dying was better than this, that was less scary than this. Arthur could take many things, but not this. "MERLIN... _NO_..."

"You know how I am, Arthur," said Merlin in return, and Arthur struggled to surge forward, to just move enough, to knock the drink from his hand, this test be damned, everything he damned. Arthur didn't care about any of it. Merlin looked at him once more, and really looked at him, like he always did, and Arthur half expected there to be tears in his eyes or fear there; There was not, he grinned at Arthur. "I never listen..."

He brought the cup to his lips, and Arthur pushed and struggled against the magic that stopped him, he struggled and bagged it to let him go, right until the moment the cup fell from Merlin's hands, and first hit the wooden table between them, and then fell into the sand below them. His eyes were wide, but they looked upon Arthur one more time, before rolling into the back of his head and he fell...fell from his chair and lay still. It was at this exact moment that the spell broke, whatever was holding Arthur still, released. He broke free from it like an enraged horse, charging forward so hard that he lost his footing and fell to his knees, right beside Merlin. He rolled him over, his dark hark had sand in it now, and he was limp, and so... _so stupid_.

 _No, it was supposed to me, I was supposed to drink it,_ he said, he thought out loud, maybe only to himself. He couldn't be sure, because he couldn't think. He felt a cold emptiness in his chest, like he felt on nights alone, when he thought of his Mother and how she had gone, was just gone, as Merlin was now too...

But beyond that, he felt a sense of numbness, there was no feeling in any part of his body, he could not tell if he were breathing or if he were blinking. All he could feel was this pain, suddenly there, in the middle of his chest and the warm tears coming from his eyes. Arthur looked up, and there was the Goddess, standing right there, before him and Arthur didn't think twice.

"Please," he begged, he didn't feel rage, well no...he did, but it was ill time, he would ignore it. This was more important, nothing mattered anymore. "I can't watch him die... _I can't-_ " he didn't know what he couldn't do, he didn't know what he was trying to say. she only smile at him now. "Take me instead, Merlin has never hurt anyone...he's never done anything wrong, _I know you can_...take me instead."

"No," she said simply enough, like this was a simple question of if she wanted lunch. "He has made his choice."

"No," said Arthur, just as she had, but his was desperate, he couldn't take her no as an answer, he couldn't go on. "Please...I will give you anything you want, anything. I have gold...whatever it is, whatever you want."

"I want for nothing," she told him. He shook his head, unable to believe this, unable to stop the tears that betrayed him and leaked down his cheeks.

"I can't accept that," he told her, and she smiled once more, he wanted to rip it off of her face, and throw her into the lake. "I can't accept that there is nothing I can do, that Merlin is... _is dead."_

"He is not dead," she said, once again simply, looking upon Arthur as if he were truly a moron. But he shook his head, looking down at Merlin's limp from, confused. "He merely ingested a mild sleeping draught, he will wake up in a few moments." Suddenly, as if her words made it be so, Merlin took in a long, ragged breath and mumbled something that sounded a hell of a lot like Arthur's name. Arthur stood up, suddenly, on shaky legs and stare at the woman. "You have done well, Arthur..."

"I...I don't understand," he admitted, and she walked nearer to him then, leaning over where Merlin lay and picked up the ribbon, from the wooden table, which was now, scarlet red. She marveled at it, as Arthur stare, his eyes, red from tears, now wide. He felt some sort of thing...something in the center of his chest, where the pain had been just a moment ago, and he thought it might be his heart, perhaps it was giving out.

"You have proven what is truly within your hearts," she explained, she extended her hand, and in her palm, the ribbon lay. Arthur was stunned breathless, and it took him a moment to figure out she was giving it to him, he reached out and took it, finally. It felt the same as before, but somehow no longer meaningless. Her words, though took some time to get through, as he was dealing with many things all at once, they took a moment to sink in, but when they did, he felt a lump suddenly in his throat.

" _What_...what does this mean?" he asked her and she grinned, a fun, much like Merlin when he would tease him, grin.

"That is for you to figure out."

Arthur wondered then, how come sorcerers could just never give you a straight answer. Merlin made a noise below him suddenly, and he dropped down again, looking at him. He was stirring, which meant he would wake very soon. He looked back up and Agatha was gone, just completely gone. _It figures_ , he thought. He felt the ribbon in his hand again and he quickly tucked it into his tunic, under his chainmail, it would be safe there. He had no idea what he planned on doing with it, or if he planned on showing Merlin. What would that conversion end in? Arthur, who was very convinced they were not in love, had now just proven that he was completely wrong, right along side Merlin, who had done the exact same, for a very long time. How were they supposed to go about this...? Arthur did not know, and he did not want to think about it now.

"If this is heaven I'm not very impressed..." said a shaky voice below him, and Arthur fought to keep himself from crying, hearing it. He had thought, for a horrible moment, he would have never heard it again. Arthur looked down, and Merlin was blinking his eyes open, they met Arthur's and he grinned, be it, a bit sleepily. "Oh no...if you're here, this must be hell." Arthur laughed, a stupid, delirious sort of laugh. "I knew it...hell would mean an eternity of cleaning up after you."

" _Merlin..."_ Arthur spoke his name, as if it were something to treasure, and perhaps it really was. Merlin stare up at him, with a dreamy look and heavy eyes.

"Why am I not dead?" he asked, and that was a bit hard to explain, at least the reason he thought he should be dead was. Arthur decided then, to not tell him about the ribbon, what point would there be in that? And maybe Arthur was making a mistake, he should tell him, he had a right to know, didn't he? Arthur didn't know, and truthfully...he was too scared to do anything differently.

"It was a sleeping draught," Arthur said, a half truth, because it was true, that part. Merlin sat up now, and Arthur stood, looking around. He hoped the Goddess was not around to hear this now. She had been so proud, and it was about to be ruined. "She said you weren't wroth killing, you know...you're a bit," Arthur pulled a face and had to force his voice not to betray his words. "Bit too much of an idiot, so she let you live."

"Oh," said Merlin, but he didn't believe a single thing Arthur had just said, and it was quite clear. He stood now too and stare at Arthur. "Well...I guess I'm glad about that. Don't really fancy dying."

"Are you sure?" retorted Arthur now, and he felt his heart do some annoying things, as Merlin swayed forward on his feet, just a bit, and bumped into Arthur, as they stood there. "You seemed pretty keen before..."

"Hmm...yeah," said Merlin, with a happy sort of smirk. "Because I thought I would be getting away from you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I really wanted to get this chapter out, because I love recycling the shows ideas and I have been so excited to do this and show you all. And I really hope you enjoy it!!)


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur was perplexed, beyond perplexed, he was confused and scared. What he was scared of exactly, he really had no idea, but he just knew that he was and he hated it. Arthur Pendragon, Crowned Prince of Camelot, was not meant to be scared of anything. And on the outside he was fine, however inside he was desperately terrified. Terrified that all those times, all those things people had said, the comments they made, they were all right, it was only Arthur was too stupid to see it. Perhaps his Father had been right, all along, and he was not brain damaged as Arthur thought. But what did this mean? What _did_ that mean...? And Arthur figured out, one night, when he couldn't sleep, because he couldn't stop...just stop thinking, that's what he was most afraid of, because he had no idea what this meant. Was he in love with Merlin? He didn't know...he didn't know what being in love felt like, as he was sure he had never actually been in love before. But _how_ could he be in love with Merlin? What would that even look like?

he didn't think he was about to turn into some romantic fool, who went around picking flowers and reading love poetry, but realistically...what would that look like? Did he want to stop calling Merlin names? No. Did he want to stop throwing things at him? No. Did he find himself, since their return from their meeting with the Goddess, completely taken by Merlin and want to spend the day staring at him? No. Did he like spending time with Merlin? Yes. Did, sometimes, looking into Merlin's eyes completely and utterly take his breath away? Yes...but did that mean he was in love with him?

Arthur was not foolish enough to think this was so simple, in fact, he was smart enough to know, very well...that it was not. He had thought this, after their return to the castle, where Arthur hid the now red ribbon, in the very back of his wardrobe, in a box of childhood treasures, where he hoped Merlin would never look. And that was another thing, if Arthur were truly in love with Merlin, wouldn't he have decided to tell him about the ribbon? But no, it Arthur's fear and cowardice that made him not tell Merlin, not his love...there was no love involved in that decision.

And Arthur tried to think, as he lay awake each night, was there a sign, any sign at all of him being in love with Merlin? He thought the person who had first met Merlin, the person who was so angry at the idea that his Father thought he were romantic with Merlin, couldn't have possibly been in love with Merlin, not then. But now? Now things had changed, he felt... _softer_ toward Merlin, he understood Merlin more, enjoyed his company more. And Arthur just couldn't be sure, every little thing after this thought started to feel like a sign. Like the brush of fingers on his bare back in the morning, that sent shocks down his spine, or the way Merlin smiled at him, after he had insulted him and it made him falter and forget his comeback. But there was no sign, absolutely no sign at all, of Merlin feeling the same way. In fact, he most likely didn't, why would he? He had said countless times before he didn't, he had made comments about how the idea disgusted him...but then again, so had Arthur, every time his Father dare open his mouth about the idea of them being together. So, then that begged the question, if Arthur was in love with Merlin, what did he want from him exactly...? Did he want to kiss Merlin?

Arthur pulled a face of distaste, as he roll around in his bed. _No_...he did not. He had never wanted anything romantic with Merlin, at least not that he could think of now. And Arthur knew there were different kinds of love; Love of a parent, Arthur loved his Father. Love of a sibling, he loved Morgana like a sibling...sometimes. Love of a friend, was that what Merlin was to him, just his friend? And, of course, love of a lover, but Merlin certainty wasn't his lover, no matter how many people thought different...

Arthur was just utterly confused, he didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. His Father, first off; Already thought he and Merlin were together, and second; Would not be helpful in the slightest. Neither would Gaius, who more likely than not, would only really be concerned about Merlin's safety in the situation. And then here was Morgana, who would endlessly make fun of him, and he didn't think he could stand that. So, who did that leave? Merlin and Gwen, and well...Arthur couldn't go talk to Merlin about Merlin, so...there was only Gwen, and Arthur had tried to talk to Gwen. She was a kind girl, who had a bigger heart than she probably even noticed, and he had tried to talk to her, he really had...but then Morgana came and Arthur ended up asking something stupid about needing something mended, and ended up ripping his own tunic, just so he didn't look like a liar.

Needless to say, it didn't work out. So now, Arthur walk aimlessly on his rounds in the town, not focusing at all on his duty. Someone might try to steal the entire castle at this point, and Arthur would be none the wiser. He was passing through the upper town, where most of the Knight's families lived, or much richer people, or Lords. Most of them though, were one in the same. That was where Arthur suddenly stopped and looked over at a house. This was the house Arthur had bought Hunith. The two of them had agreed not to tell Merlin how much it cost and how Arthur had paid for all of it, because then Merlin might have felt guilty or like he owed Arthur something, but Arthur regretted none of it. He thought Hunith deserved a nice home, and so far...he had not been wrong.

He knocked on the door, and it took a long moment, so long, that he wondered if Hunith had not been home at all, when the door opened, and Hunith was speaking before even seeing him. "Why are you knocking, Silly Boy-" she paused and saw Arthur there, her face turned a bit pink, kind of like Merlin's did sometimes. "Oh, Arthur...I was expecting Merlin. Is he with you?"

"No," he said, and felt a bit dumb now. Why was he here exactly? What reason did he have to be here? "I was making my rounds and..." he sighed and looked down, embarrassed. She smiled though, now, and moved so he could walk in. Her home here was much better than the one in Ealdor, it had three rooms. One just for a bedroom and then one for the kitchen and then an area where Hunith had put a few chairs and a desk. Arthur looked around, very pleased he had spent all that gold, indeed. "You've redecorated..."

"Yes," Hunith nodded, as she looked around too. "Mostly just put my things from Ealdor around, didn't really have enough for _all_ of the room."

Arthur understood what that meant, it was a thank you, and he didn't think he really needed it. "I like it, it feels very... _homey._ " She grinned at him, and he kind of just stood there now, not sure what to do. In his heart he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to tell her how confused he was, how he just needed someone to talk to, and he had no one else, he had no Mother to go to. He wished he had, his Mother would probably know what to do. He shook his head, because these thoughts were stupid, the whole matter was rather stupid...

"What is the matter, Arthur?" Hunith asked now, as she looked up at him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, for comfort. He didn't say anything at first, not sure what to say. Did he tell her? "You have no reason to confide in me, Arthur, but...if you wanted, I would listen, no judgement."

"I..." he started, but then stopped. He didn't know how to start it, what to say, he felt embarrassed again, and very stupid. "I have this friend..."So instead, he lied. "A Knight...he's...well, he thinks he's in love."

Hunith waited a beat, before she responded, looking at Arthur, with confusion and suspicion. Arthur didn't meet her eye. "He thinks he is in love?"

"He's not sure...he has known his... _this person_ , for some time now, and he's never thought he was in love with them, and then something happened, something changed," said Arthur, and it wasn't wrong. It was all true, something _had_ happened and something _had_ changed, Arthur just wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. If he should ignore it or what the hell he should do. "They had been friends...for the most part, they don't always get along, but," He shrugged, not sure how to go on anymore. 

"Hm," Hunith nodded, a smile formed on her face, and Arthur found he could still not meet her eye. "And have you met this person? Do you think there is something between them?" she asked. "Sometimes it is very obvious that two people are meant to be together, very obvious to everyone but to them."

"I'm not sure," said Arthur, because he didn't think Merlin felt the same way, he was sure of that fact, actually. "I don't think so..."

"I see," said Hunith now, and she reached up and brushed a bit of Arthur's hair, off of his sweaty forehead. It was not hot outside nor in the house, it was that Arthur was just very nervous and he thought he might faint for a moment, if not for the fact that he was Prince and that was not very royal of him.

"The Knight...he just...he doesn't know what to do, how is he supposed to know if he is in love with this person or not?" blurted Arthur now, because this was the main issue, how was Arthur supposed to know, truly, if he was in love with Merlin? "He doesn't know what love feels like...not really, he loves his family, he loves Camelot, but he...he's never-"

Arthur had stopped, stopped talking, because he was feeling overwhelmed and he wondered if Hunith was actually buying any of this, or did she know? Arthur couldn't tell. She continued to brush at his hair, nonetheless. "I think..." her voice was soft and very calming, it almost made Arthur relax, almost. " _I think,_ the Knight already knows his answer..."

Arthur paused, and closed his eyes. Yes, he supposed she was right, all of this worry, all of this dwelling on it, and he knew if there wasn't something there, then he wouldn't have. He would have brushed it under the rug like all the other stupid things people had said about them. And he was not saying his love for Merlin glowed scarlet red like that damned ribbon hidden in his wardrobe now, but something...there was something there. He didn't want to think that it had always been there, because there had been times...many, where he hated the very sight of Merlin's face, but then there were many, like most morning's, that he utterly, did not hate one single thing about Merlin, yet he would lie and say he did. He nodded now, feeling a weight leave his shoulders, but then said weight seemed to crush on top of his heart, in realization.

But he didn't get to dwell on these thoughts long, because the door to Hunith's house opened and in walked the boy in question himself, holding yellow lilies in his hands. He looked shocked to see Arthur there, and panic struck Arthur...why was he here? Would Hunith tell him what they were talking about? Surely, Merlin would figure it out if she did.

"Arthur," he said, in surprise, as he walked into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"He came to see how I was faring," said Hunith at once, and Arthur never liked her more than in this moment. "He's a very sweet man, he wanted to make sure I was comfortable."

Merlin grinned, and nodded his head. Handing the flowers off to his Mother. Well, half of them. "The other half are for Morgana," he said, offhanded, but this struck Arthur in the very core of his heart, and he didn't like it at all. Was that jealousy? He surely hoped not. "How is Bellatrix?" he asked then, and Arthur had no idea what that meant, he barely wanted to know either, he just wanted to flee.

"Doing fine, she likes the chicken you brought her, she ate a bit last night and this morning," said Hunith and Merlin grinned again, before looking over at Arthur, who would rather not be looked at right now.

"I didn't steal it from the Kitchens, I promise," he said, and Arthur barely noticed what he was even talking about. He hadn't been paying attention, he felt like his head was under water, and their voices were a far off echo. "I got it from Gaius."

"What?" asked Arthur, and Merlin suddenly frowned, head tilting to the side to look him over.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Arthur nodded, though he lied quite plainly, because he was not alright at all. "You seem a bit more thick than usual lately."

" _ **Merlin**_!" scolded Hunith. "Do _not_ be rude."

"Sorry," Merlin rolled his eyes. "I was talking about the chicken for Bellatrix."

"Who and _what_ is Bellatrix?" retorted Arthur, trying to pull himself from whatever was holding him under water like this, and making it feel like he couldn't breathe. Maybe Merlin would save him, he did claim to do that quite often.

"Mum's cat...she's..." Merlin touched his own belly and grinned. Arthur scrunched up his face at him, not sure exactly what he was talking about, yet again.

"Fat...?"

"No... _Dollophead_ , having babies!"

"Oh," Arthur said, dully, he had been more interested when he had thought she was fat. He looked toward the door now, wanting to leave. "I should get back to my patrol...it was nice seeing you Hunith."

"I'll come with you," said Merlin, smiling at his Mother, as he started to follow Arthur toward the door. "I need to get these to Morgana before they die anyway."

" _Must you_?" said Arthur, suddenly and Merlin glared at him. He had not meant to be so rude, but he wanted to be alone, so he could figure out his thoughts. "I am...very busy."

" _You look it_ ," Merlin shot back, and continued to glare at Arthur. "You don't have to be so mean, you know?"

"And you don't have to be so damn annoying, yet you are!"

"Alright, now...boys, enough arguing," said Hunith, though her voice sounded a little amused. "Merlin, I would like your help with something, before you go." Merlin turned around and Arthur could no longer see his face, and he started to head for the door again, and as he looked back, Hunith smiled at him, rather knowingly. And he had decided then, that she _had_ known the whole time...

Days passed, and Arthur had deiced he was no longer going to sit around and worry about it, because if he did he would go mad. But of course even though he told himself not to think about it, and even sometimes he might listen. It hardly always worked. And he couldn't help but notice things, now, about Merlin and he wished he wouldn't, because it only manged to ruin his life a little bit more each time. He had long since noticed the gold sparkle in Merlin's eyes, but sometimes in the sun, or late at night, it seemed to glow so much brighter, and it was only for a second, just a flash, probably of candle light, but it would strike Arthur speechless, every time he would see it. Or the way Merlin smiled, like the smile he had given Arthur after he had apologized for being rude to him at his Mother's house, though...it had been a bit of a forced apologize, forced by Merlin that is. But the way Merlin smiled after, with this fondness, like...like the way Uther had once told Arthur Merlin smiled at him, like he would do well with being by Arthur's side forever, but of course that was completely stupid, because obliviously Merlin didn't-

Arthur fell to the ground, in a blinding blow to the face, so hard that he was blinded, for a moment, as he fell onto the ground. He lay there, on his back, both shocked, that he would allow himself to get so distracted on the battle field, and impressed at the blow Leon, the new Knight, just laid on him. He staggered up onto his elbows, and Leon was grinning, as he leaned down and helped Arthur stand, who now...was a little woozy.

"I'm sorry, Sire," said Leon. "But you weren't paying attention..."

"I was distracted," said Arthur, and Leon looked around.

"By what?"

Arthur sighed, and his eyes landed on the fool sitting near the water jug, smiling and making, probably rude, comments to the Knights as they stopped off for water. Arthur frowned now, as he broke free from Leon and stomped over to him. Arthur had every intent of telling Merlin to go away, just leave, until Arthur came to terms with his feelings and could handle looking at Merlin again. Not that he planned on telling him any bit of that, just to go away...

"Hello," said Merlin, with a grin, upon Arthur reaching him, and he poured him a goblet of water without him asking, but then again he was in charge of that, so he supposed it was his job anyway. "You look good out there..."

"Are you serous?" retorted Arthur. "Did you not see the blow Leon just dealt me?"

"I said you _looked_ good...I didn't say you were fighting good," said Merlin, and he clearly thought he was very funny, because he had began laughing every loudly, after this. Arthur, finding it rather annoying and rude, kicked him in the leg. He settled down after that. "Sorry," he smiled, very big and Arthur rolled his eyes. He sat down now, next to Merlin on the bench he was sitting on.

"Leon is a great fighter," he commented, allowing his brain to be filled with something else other than the fool sitting next to him, just for a moment. "Better than his brother even, and I didn't think that were possible. His brother helped train me."

"Yeah...he is very good," said Merlin, as they watched Leon talk to the other Knights around him and square off, with a few of them. "I like his hair too...it's very fluffy."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "In matters of war, Merlin, I'm afraid his hair won't matter much."

"No, I suppose not," said Merlin, and sighed then. "Nothing really matters when you're banging each other with swords." Arthur rolled his eyes, yet again, and he somewhat wondered why he was so foolish as to be in love with this... _Clotpole_. Arthur smirked to himself, at calling Merlin his own insult, even if it was only in his own head. Merlin seemed to notice his look, and he glare over at Arthur. "Why do you look like that?"

"I was thinking about calling you a Clotpole," Arthur admitted, openly and Merlin's glare deepen.

"No...no way, you're not allowed, that is _my_ word."

Arthur smirked at this. "What are you going to do?" he retorted. "Fight me for it?"

Merlin's face scrunched up. "I'm not fighting you...C _lotpole_ ," he retorted back. "Besides, I'd win..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know I didn't update yesterday or the day before, I had meant to both days, but I ended up not having enough time to. And then I started working on the update tonight and my internet went out, I was like OH NOOOO, Not happening now So, I am using my cell phone wifi, because I am that serious about updating this. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed over 3000 words of Arthur having a breakdown. Basically, that's what it was!!)


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur took heavy and rushed steps down the stairs, to where the front doors were, he was late...no thanks to Merlin, who busily ran behind him, as they tried to reach the doors as quickly as they could. They had yet another visitor to Camelot, this one, Arthur did not know...he had never heard her name before, or if he had, it was just in passing. But even so, his Father seemed to know her, and he was quite pleased she would be joining them in Camelot. Arthur, however, was running late, because the Knight's training had run over, and his bath was late...thanks to Merlin, who nearly killed a fellow servant, by spilling water all over the stairs. They pushed their way outside, to see the Lady's horses already there, in the courtyard, and a woman with long hair was now standing with Uther, they speaking to each other, very close together. The Lady's two servants were busy undoing all of her things from her horses and arguing back and forth about it. Arthur chose to ignore them and headed toward his Father, Morgana was already there, looking very unimpressed. Merlin followed behind Arthur, as the went.

"Ah, Arthur," said Uther, once he got close enough. Uther grinned, much like he would, when he was having one of his drunken heart to hearts with whoever would listen, and he touched Arthur's shoulder, keenly. "Arthur this is Lady Catrina, an old friend...well, of course not old, on your end, I must say, you look wonderful." The woman smiled warmly at him. "Anyway, Catrina...this is my son, Prince Arthur, and his uh..." Uther looked behind Arthur suddenly, clearly to where Merlin was and thought for a moment. " _Servant_ , Merlin."

"My Lady," Arthur bowed his head, and Merlin said nothing at all. Catrina smiled at him, and curtsy.

"It is my great pleasure to meet you, Arthur," she spoke, and her voice surprised him, it was a lot more rough than had thought it would be. Most Lady's spoke as if they had honey lodged in their throats. "As I am one of your Father's oldest friends...no matter how charming he wants to be saying otherwise, I do believe formalities are not in order, don't you say?"

Arthur really couldn't careless. "Of course," he nodded, to continue the show. "Shall I have my Servant help yours to your room?"

"Wonderful," she beamed at him and then turned back to Uther. "You never did tell me how handsome your boy was."

"He gets it from me, of course," retorted Uther, grinning, and Catrina giggled at him. Arthur wanted to see or hear no more of this and he walked off, grabbing Merlin by the arm, without really looking where he was, he had just assumed he was still behind him, and he had been right. He yanked Merlin closer. "Have you ever seen something so disgusting?"

Merlin, who looked rather amused, shrugged. "Maybe she likes him."

"Have you met my Father?" retorted Arthur, and Merlin shrugged again. But they had reached the two servants, who were still arguing very openly, and had been the whole time.

"No... _ **no**_ , you will not touch that, you will go away, you filthy-"

Arthur reached the two before Merlin had, who wouldn't have done anything about them fighting anyway. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and glare at them. The one, with the strange ears bowed suddenly, so low it looked like his oddly shaped nose might hit the ground. And the other, who looked a bit slimy, with greasy black hair, looked confused for a moment, before also bowing.

"My Lord," said the pointed ears. "Forgive me, for this...T _oadstool_ does not belong to us, he helped us reach Camelot, now asks for payment."

"My Lord," said the other, his voice very slick and he looked like he might smell a bit. "I offered to help them out of the kindness of my heart, the Dear... _Dear..._ " he froze, apparently having forgotten her name for a moment. " _Lady_ was all but frazzled, not knowing which way to go. I offered, and now they refuse to pay me. How is that fair?"

"It's not fair," said Merlin behind Arthur, and Arthur sighed, Merlin was right of course, it was not fair, but Arthur thought that it was not Arthur's problem. Yet, now they were in Camelot and having fights in his courtyard, so he supposed it sort of was, after all.

"He's right, it is not fair," said Arthur. "But I am sure there is work you can do...around Camelot."

The greasy one grinned. "Oh...how very kind, _My Lord,_ " he bowed again. He looked up, and Arthur saw a flash of greed cross over his eyes, and Arthur rolled his own eyes. "What work?"

"Cleaning out the stables," retorted Arthur, and then turned and headed for the doors. He could hear hurried footsteps behind him, which obviously belonged to Merlin. They needed to show Lady Catrina's Servant where her chambers were going to be, but Arthur found the two rather gross to be around, so he opted out.

"That wasn't very nice," said Merlin, in Arthur's ear, as they headed back inside.

"I don't care," said Arthur, though he knew he was right. "He was being greedy, and the other one...is just strange."

"They're both strange," agreed Merlin.

Arthur nodded. "Take Catrina's Servant to where her rooms will be, will you? And then bring me lunch, but not too much...I have to dine with my Father and _our guest_ tonight."

"Why do I have to deal with them, if you don't have to?" asked Merlin now, and Arthur looked back, with a smirk.

"Because, if you have forgotten; I get to tell you what to do," said Arthur. "And if I don't want to do something that means...I can make you do it for me."

"I don't think I like this job anymore..."

Arthur laughed. "Have you ever?"

"...sometimes."

Dinning with Catrina had had been much worse than dealing with the Servants however, Arthur had found out, soon before long. All his Father did, the entire dinner was flirt, _flirt._..and flirt badly. Arthur, himself, who has ever flirted in his life, could probably do a much better job than this. At least Arthur didn't have to endure this torture on his own, Morgana was forced to be there too. She wan't much help though, she just bit her lip the entire time and tried to hide her smirks in her wine glass. Arthur wanted to puke, the sound of Catrina laughing at something his Father had said, which was not funny at all, haunted him, as he walked back toward his chambers. Arthur had to stop himself from thinking about how he wanted to harass his Father, or embarrass him, as he had done to Arthur, over Merlin, several times over. But Arthur was a good son, and he would not. Though, Arthur thinks, hopefully, that Morgana might.

When Arthur entered his chambers Merlin was there, turning down the bed and jumped a little when he saw Arthur, Arthur ignored this and walked over and fell into the bed Merlin had just put together.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon," said Merlin, though with a tone in his voice that said he was not at all pleased with the work Arthur had just ruined. "Was dinner not good...?"

"I _think there must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can hardly take them off you,_ " said Arthur, in a mumble, into his mattress.

"What?"

" _I am sure you are as beautiful on the inside, as you are the outside..._ "

"Arthur, what are you..."

"That's what he was saying to her!" said Arthur, picking his head up, off of the bed. "All night long...it was horrible. I think my soul has left me body, I really do."

Merlin grinned now, and tried, Arthur could tell, not to laugh, but he was failing hard, and biting his lip to stop himself. "Maybe he's always really fancied her, that's why he was so excited for her to visit," said Merlin and Arthur frowned at this. "It's... _sweet_ , Arthur."

"It is not sweet," said Arthur. "I could barely eat...I was too disgusted."

Merlin continued to grin at him, and titled his head to look Arthur over. "You're fat enough, you don't need food."

"I have a training tomorrow, Merlin," said Arthur now, but now he was rolling onto his back, and looking up at Merlin, who was now upside down to him. "I have to be well rested and well fed."

"So you can finally beat Leon?" offered Merlin.

"Exactly."

"And I suppose you think I should run and get you more food?"

"It would be very thoughtful of you."

"Hmm..." Merlin made a face Arthur didn't know, he had ever seen before, but it made him gulp slightly, for reasons he didn't want to think about now. "What will I get in return, if I do go?"

"Being allowed to keep your job?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, I want something better."

"Like what?"

"Half of your food..."

A smirk formed on Arthur's lips now, even as Merlin didn't wait for an answer and was already leaving. It stayed there, long after he was gone. Merlin was just such a... _well,_ Arthur really didn't know what, but he liked it, even if he wouldn't admit it, out loud.

The next morning came too quickly, but Arthur forced himself to get up, Merlin had even brought him extra breakfast that morning, so he was very well fed and ready to face his Knights. They were training more lately, as the tournament they held every year was coming up on them soon, and though each Knight wanted to win, Arthur had won the year before, and the year before that, and he had every intention of winning again, this year. If only he could stop getting distracted by his smiling Manservant and allowing Leon such nasty blows. It wasn't so much, this time, that Merlin had distracted him as such, it was more of the thought that Arthur wanted him to be watching, as he clearly should be in awe at how graceful, swift and all around handsome Arthur was, but he had not been...

And once again, Arthur found himself on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sire," said Leon, as he leaned over Arthur, offering him his hand. Arthur took it, and he hulled Arthur up, back onto his feet. Arthur sighed, and dusted off his armor, he had to admit, his head hurt a bit now. "I had not meant to hit you that hard, Sire."

"It was a good hit," said Arthur, because he was not mad at Leon for it. He square up to him again and Leon did not move, only frowned. "What are you doing...?"

"Perhaps we should take a break?" offered Leon, and Arthur frowned at him, in return. "I...I could use a drink, Sire." Arthur sighed now, and nodded. Leon bounced off happily, not looking at all like he needed a drink, and Arthur grumbled. Clearly Leon thought he was thick in the head or something, or losing his touch. Arthur was not losing his touch, just his mind, at least when it came to the matter of his heart, and all around, it doing some pretty dumb sh-

Arthur's thoughts were lost to him, all at once, when coming toward him, was the King of Camelot himself, and on his arm was the Lady Catrina. She beamed, very pompously, as she looked around at the many men in their armor, as they stare at her, in return. "Arthur!" greeted Uther. "How is training, Son?"

" _Alright._.." he said, because Uther never asked this, and Arthur knew he was only asking this now, because he had a woman on his arm. "Why are you here?"

"I am taking my lovely date on a walk, around the grounds."

"Oh, Uther...of course it is not a date," said Catrina, batting her long eyelashes at him. "Your Father is such a sweet talker, isn't he, Arthur? I swear, he must charm everyone he meets."

_Charms them right onto a pyre_ , Arthur thought. But he grinned. "He is something."

"We mustn't keep you any longer, I know you are very busy... _with your men,_ " said Catrina, and it was the way she said _with your men_ , that made Arthur a bit confused. What did that mean exactly? He nodded all the same, and Uther continued to grin like a fool, and they were off. Going, Arthur knew exactly where. Where Uther had once taken Merlin and Arthur once, it was _'where he took all his woman.'_ Arthur wanted to vomit.

Arthur trained his men, much into the day, it was evening, before he called off the training. All of the Knights were exhausted and hungry, as was Arthur, but his drive to be prefect were much too high to be ignored. He didn't mind being bested, and Leon was a great fighter, probably better than him, if Arthur were being honest, but Arthur liked being the best. He took pride in being Camelot's best warrior. All the men walked off, in various directions, once Arthur had called it enough for the day, or night...rather, and they all left, grumbling. They would get over it. War was unpredictable, they needed to be ready for it. There could be a day like this, where the war raged on, and there were no breaks _for 'water.'_ Arthur walked over to where Merlin still sat, he had sat there all day, other than when he had gone off, to fetch more water. He looked a bit annoyed at Arthur, too. But he also, would get over it...

"Did you see that block?" offered Arthur, as he got closer. Merlin raised his eyebrow. "I countered Leon nicely, don't you think?"

"Not really," commented Merlin, as he stood up, and rubbed his back. Perhaps sitting there all day made him sore, though...Arthur was fairly sure all Merlin did all day, every day, was sit around anyway. "Why are you keeping them out here all day? To prove you can beat Leon?"

"No..." retorted Arthur, but that had been exactly what he had been doing. "Shut up. Merlin!"

"You're ego is so big, that you can't stand that someone else might be a little better than you at something?" Merlin did not shut up, and Arthur rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything to Merlin, because if he did, it would be very rude and he didn't _want_ to be mean to Merlin. "Is your self esteem really that low?"

" _No_!" he shot back, and his eyes turned cold, and narrowed. "I-" _Wanted to impress you_ , but that did not come out. Instead, Arthur froze, and then another horrible thought came to mind. "...who wants to be ruled by a King who cannot protect his people?"

"Arthur..." said Merlin, slowly, and he sounded a bit exasperated. "No one thinks you can't protect them, just because Leon won a few fights. You're a great warrior, probably the best I've seen. I've never seen anyone who can fight three people at once. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much..."

"I don't doubt myself," he lied, and Merlin smiled at him.

"You will be a great king, I've always known that."

"And...what if I'm not?"

Merlin smirked now and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll make sure you are."

"And what exactly are you going to do, _Mer_ lin?" retorted Arthur, though his momentary pity party, not cured, but over for now, he grinned at him.

"Beat you up," said Merlin and Arthur rolled his eyes, very openly, and very dramatically. "I have done it before...when we first met, remember?"

"I remember," said Arthur, and he couldn't exactly stop himself from smiling like a wondrous fool. " And I very clearly remember winning."

"No..." Merlin shook his head, and looked at Arthur, with this dastardly sort of smile that was both adorable and completely disrespectful, all at once. "I definitely won."

"When?" asked Arthur, in a shout, but not because he was mad. He was certainly not. He could stand here, bickering with Merlin forever, if the fates allowed him to."When I beat you with a mace?"

"No, but that _was_ rather rude," retorted Merlin. "Before that bit...I won. After that, I was distracted."

"By what...my beauty?"

"Sure...go with that," said Merlin now, and Arthur laughed. Merlin grinned at him again, and Arthur's laugh died out, suddenly getting stuck in his throat, at the sudden thought of how ridiculously stupid and perfect Merlin was, all the time. And how Arthur would very much like to find the nearest wall, shove him against it, and kiss him even more stupid. Which was a bit new, because he had never actually thought of kissing Merlin before, but he did have nice looking lips, and according to some kissing booth runners, he had great kissing lips. Surely, Arthur should find out himself? But, alas, no, he shouldn't. He couldn't. "What are you looking at?" asked Merlin now, as he looked behind him, thinking Arthur had been looking there, and he started laughing. " _Oh._.."

Just beyond the training field, at the edge of the trees, emerged King Uther, and his _'not-date,'_ the Lady Catrina, both looking very disheveled, like they might have taken their clothes off and then hastily put them back on. All while...rolling in some dirt. Arthur let out a very deep sigh, and Merlin continued to laugh. Whole heartily laugh, the man was bent over, from laughing so hard. Arthur was not amused.

"You laugh now...but this is your King, behaving like a teenage boy," said Arthur, and Merlin looked up at him, from his bent state and shrugged. "You mean to tell me, they couldn't have done that in a bed? In the privacy of the King's chambers?" At these words, Merlin lost it again. "For God sake...what if someone had seen? Children play in those woods...I know, I've seen them!"

Merlin heaved a heavy, large breath. "I don't think I have ever told you how much I love living here... _it's so good!_ "

"Well, I am glad you are enjoying yourself, _you go ahead,"_ retorted Arthur. "Have a good laugh...I will be the only one who seems to understand how serious this is."

Merlin calmed himself a little, and stood straight again, almost. "It's not that serious, Arthur...really."

"THE _KING_ OF CAMELOT IS HAVING SEX IN THE WOODS!"

Merlin laughed again, laughed so hard his face turned red and he sniffed, and rubbed his eyes. "You don't know that's what happened..."

"HE WAS WEARING HIS TUNIC BACKWARDS, MERLIN!"

Merlin covered his mouth with his hand, and nodded. " _Yes_...that is a problem."

"I just don't understand...what does he see in her?" said Arthur now, and Merlin continued to smile at him, knowingly. Arthur chose to ignore it. "I...suppose, she is alright looking, but...he's met plenty of good looking Nobles before, why is he so drawn to her?"

"Sometimes you can't help who you're drawn to...sometimes it just happens and there's nothing you can do about it," said Merlin, and Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"And what exactly makes you say that?" he asked. "Who are you drawn to?"

"Well...no one, but..." Merlin made a face and shrugged. "It's love, I think that's how it works anyway. It's not always right away, you know...sometimes you know someone for a long time before you realize your feelings for them," Merlin continued to say, and Arthur knew this was true, as that was exactly what had happened to him, with Merlin. But he didn't say anything now, he just looked down, at his dirty boots, and sighed. "Maybe Uther just realized he's in love with her, and he's...getting on a bit, so he doesn't want to waste any time."

"Still," said Arthur now, a bit sourly, if he were being honest. "He doesn't have to act like a child..."

"After all the things he thinks you've done to me...maybe you should give him a break this time?"

Arthur glared over at Merlin at this. "All of those things he made up in his own mind!"

"True," Merlin grinned. "But he didn't kill me, so I'm alright with whatever he does."

"Because you're simpleminded."

"Maybe...but I blame you for that."

"How is that my fault?" retorted Arthur, but Merlin was walking away now, and looked over his shoulder, to smirk at him. Arthur followed. "Really, if anyone is to blame for your mental state, Merlin, I would say it is your parents..."

"I will tell my Mum you said that then, see what she thinks," retorted Merlin, as he reached back and yanked Arthur forward, by a strap of his armor, so they were walking next to each other now. Arthur stare at him, with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you dare!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter took me a long time to edit tonight, for some reason, like over an hour...hmm, don't know why, but anyway, this is the official start to season 2, so yay!!! Also, I have been wanting to change the summery of this story, because it's a bit wordy and is the summery from the OG idea of this story, before I took it so many other places, and I wanted to change it to a scene from the story, but it said I wasn't allowed, so....yeah, if anyone has any ideas on what you might think a good summery or a good bit of the story to use as a summery might be, feel free to share it!! Also, I will be adding more tags tonight!! So look forward to that. PS. Also, I just noticed like three errors right before posting this, so if you see any, please excuse them, it was probably four in the morning when I wrote it and now my head hurts, I'm full of excuses!!)


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur had never seen the stables so clean before, it was very impressive. Hay was littered neatly on the floor, and in a pile, in a trough, for the horses to eat. There was no dirt, no nothing. It didn't even smell. How had he gotten rid of the smell...? It was amazing, very impressive, indeed. Merlin, however, standing next to Arthur, did not look so impressed. Arthur couldn't pass up the opportunity either. "Take notes, Merlin," he chided, into Merlin's ear, who looked now, possibly, even more annoyed than before, He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Arthur grinned at this, and looked forward once more. At the greasy man before him, who had done all the work. "Very good," Arthur told him. The man basically threw himself onto the clean ground now, in a bow.

"Thank you, Sire," he said, with a silky sort of voice. "I only wish to serve..."

That wasn't true, he only wished for money, Arthur knew this, but still, good work was good work. "I am sure there are other things around the castle you can help with. As servant, tonight, for the Lady Catrina's birthday feast." the greasy man's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Great...I will have Gwen find you, the Lady Morgana's Maidservant, she will show you where the Kitchens are."

"Thank you, My Liege," said the man. " _Your Majesty..._ "

Arthur made a bit of a disgusted face at this and nodded, all the same, before he all but had to drag Merlin out, from standing there, glaring at him. He decided to focus on this, which was funny, rather than the man's slime. They headed from the stables, back toward the castle. "I don't like him..." Merlin was saying, as they headed through the courtyard, Arthur grinned over at him. "He is disgusting..."

"Yes, he is," agreed Arthur. "But I've never seen the stables so clean, you have to admit."

"It's very strange," said Merlin, with a thoughtful sort of look on his face and Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't trust him, how did he get it so clean?"

"I don't know, Merlin..." Arthur retorted. "Hard work, possibly?"

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I don't think so."

"What are you suggesting?" offered Arthur then, before they entered the castle. "That he's used magic to clean the stables...?"

"No, I wasn't suggesting magic," said Merlin now, as he looked over both of his shoulders, and then Arthur's, before stopping and standing in front of Arthur, making him nearly run into him. "But...there's something, just something about him I don't trust."

"You're being stupid," said Arthur, plainly. "He's a peddler looking for quick work, nothing more. Relax, and...maybe take a few pointers from him. It couldn't hurt. And find Gwen for me, will you? I have to go see my Father."

" _It could hurt you..."_ Arthur heard Merlin say, as Arthur walked off, leaving Merlin there, to be annoyed, alone. Arthur smirked at this, as he took two stairs at a time, heading to go see his Father. They had a council today, where what they would be discussing, Arthur was told, could be very interesting. Arthur did doubt that, if he were being honest. Nothing his Father had to say anymore, interested him very much.

"Why do you look so happy?" asked someone, next to Arthur, suddenly. And whatever smile he had on his lips, fell, at the sight of her. Not only, was she annoying, but the state of her was none too great. Morgana looked terrible. She smirked anyway, like everything was fine, and her eyebrows said she was judging Arthur, just for being there, in her presence. "Where were you before? With Merlin...?"

"Why do you care?" he retorted. He didn't feel cross with her, by any means, but he was not going to play her games either, or at least this time, not be the loser of said games. "Jealous?"

"Of what?" she retorted, obviously thinking he meant of Merlin, but oh no...he did not at all. He grinned at her.

"You know, I did always think you liked him," he said, and he felt quite proud of himself, playing her game back at her. And she clearly did not like it at all, with how her mouth fell open and her eyes went a little wide. He did feel slightly guilty, as she did look very tired, but only slightly. "Just admit it...you fancied him, and now you're upset because you can't have him. That's why you're always going on about it..." He grinned suddenly, and widely. "I should have known!"

Morgana stare at him, for a long time, and then started laughing. "Please...I would never be interested in Merlin," she spoke, quite plainly. "He is a great person, but I'm afraid I am not his type...and I would just soon as kiss Gwen than him!"

Arthur nodded, not sure how he still, yet again...ended the butt in this conversation, but as it had been twelve or so years of this, at this point, he should be used to it by now. But he didn't want to give up that easily. "Sure...whatever you say, Morgana," he said, as he urged himself forward, and pushed the door open her for, to the council chamber. They both walked in. Uther sat there, next to him was the Lady Catrina. Arthur sighed now, because why exactly was she there? She had no business in the matter of state. You could argue the same with Morgana, as she was the Ward, but Morgana at least lived here...

"Arthur...Morgana," said Uther, looking a bit serious, as they walked forward, and took up their chairs. Well, not Arthur, he liked to sit to the King's left, but that seat was currently taken by Lady Catrina, so instead, Arthur sat next to Morgana, on the right. "I have called you here to talk about something very much important..." the King trailed off, and looked over at the Lady, before back at the two of them, and smiled. And Arthur waited for it, he had an idea of what was coming, and he didn't like it at all. "I have hired a team of Miners to start digging under the castle."

"What?" said Arthur, suddenly, that had not been what he was expecting to hear at all. He thought the King was going to announce an engagement, he really had. And he was honestly, rather pleased he didn't. At least the King still had some sense left in him.

"Catrina and I were looking over the maps, of the castle," Uther went on. "There are many untouched areas, much to be explored. She talked me into it, says there could be wondrous things to unlock below."

"I'm sure there is," commented Morgana. Arthur looked over at her, with a grin, and she rolled her eyes back at him, dramatically. How quickly they could turn from against each other, to being on the same side. Arthur marveled at that, for a second.

"The diggers will start tonight," said Uther, seriously again, like this was a matter of great importance, Arthur couldn't help but think it wasn't. "I trust you will over see the work, Arthur."

"Of course, Sire," said Arthur, in that fake, Noble voice. "I look forward to it."

The council all but broke up after that, that was all Uther wanted to say, and then dismissed them, but not before reminding them of the celebration for Lady Catrina that night. Arthur wouldn't dare forget. He headed back to his chambers after that. He had hoped Merlin would have brought him lunch, though he rarely did, but perhaps if he were just there...that would be alright, too. So Arthur could tell him how foolish and love hearty his Father was being now. digging up treasure under Camelot? Really...what a waste of time. The Royal Family had plenty of gold and treasure, they hardly needed more.

When Arthur walked inside of his rooms, there were already three different plates of food on the table, and Arthur scrunched up his face, looking around to see where Merlin was, or if it was Merlin...it didn't seem likely.

"I have prepared you a meal, Sire," said a silky voice behind him, and Arthur had to admit, he was a little disappointed. He had really wanted it to be Merlin. He turned around and smiled at the man. "This was my first order...from the Kitchens, as...your servant was no where to be found, someone had to feed his Royal Highness."

"Uh...thank you-" Arthur couldn't remember his name, or if he had ever actually said it before, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to be rude, but he was also kind of forgetful sometimes.

"Cedric, Sire."

"Right..." said Arthur, and he walked over and sat down at the table, to start eating. Arthur sort of felt like he might be cheating on Merlin, which was completely ridiculous, Cedric was only doing a job, much better than Merlin was, Arthur had to say, at least at the moment. But it was, in the end, _Merlin's job_ , and perhaps Arthur should refuse Cedric's service? Maybe, but Arthur had a hard time saying no to food. And it wasn't as if Merlin ever, really, brought Arthur lunch anyway. He probably wouldn't even mind. Arthur finished eating before he barely noticed starting, and then Cedric was complementing his taste in food and taking the plates away, swiftly, and Arthur was so full he didn't know how he planned on eating tonight, at the feast.

That was the exact moment Merlin walked into the room. His eyes darkened almost at once, at the sight of Cedric, who only smiled at him. "What is he doing here?" said Merlin, but Arthur did note he had no plate of food, so...Arthur hadn't exactly been wrong. Cedric smiled, a greasy one, and looked back at Arthur.

"I was serving the Prince," he said, and the look Merlin gave him, it was priceless. Arthur would pay gold to see it again. He had to swallow a laugh.

"Oh yeah?" he retorted. "Well, I am here now... _his Servant_ , so leave."

"I will leave, only if the Prince wishes," said Cedric, and he looked back, with a pleasant smile in Arthur's direction. Clearly, he didn't realize a few things.

"You can go," said Arthur, and the pleasant smile fell, almost at once. Cedric took the plates and left, slithering almost, like a snake. Merlin stand there, now, in his wake, and glare at Arthur. "He brought me lunch..."

"It's my job to bring you lunch!"

"Yes, and where is it...?"

"It's-" but Merlin stopped then, and frowned. "I forgot it."

Arthur let out a small huff of laughter and Merlin's frown turned back into a glare. "Relax Merlin,."

"Stop telling me to relax," said Merlin, and he pouted now and Arthur found it a bit cute. But, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"My Father plans on mining under Camelot," he told Merlin, which he didn't know exactly why, because it really, probably, mattered very little to Merlin. "He plans on looking for treasures."

Merlin, who still looked annoyed, took a long moment, before he allowed his face to soften and he shrugged a shoulder. "Why would he want to do that?"

"The Lady Catrina told him it was a good idea," said Arthur, with an eye roll, right after. Merlin suddenly grinned and made an _'Oh'_ face. Arthur nodded. "Yes, well...obviously if his darling Catrina thinks it's a good idea."

Merlin made a face, at this. "I don't like her servant much, Jonas...he told me off for trying to go into her chambers, I was only delivering something from Gaius," said Merlin. When Arthur raised his eyebrow at this, he continued. "Apparently she has some sort of ailment that makes it hard for her to walk....or something like that, Gaius didn't really explain. But she didn't want treatment, or at least that's what Jonas said, as he threw me out. Must be annoying, having him breathing down her neck all of the time.."

"I suppose I know how she feels then..."

"I do not breathe down your neck!" retorted Merlin and Arthur smirked.

"Not you, i _diot,_ I was meaning Cedric," retorted Arthur, and then grinned. "But come to think of it...you do seem to _always be around_ , don't you, Merlin?"

"I could not be," he shot back, almost at once. "See how long you last without me."

"If I had Cedric...perhaps I wouldn't notice."

The look Merlin gave him, after that, well...once again, it was priceless.

Soon, before long, Arthur was expected for the Feast for the Lady Catrina. It wouldn't be a big feast, with many people, just Uther, Catrina, and Arthur and Morgana. But Uther still required them to dress up for the occasion. Merlin actually helped Arthur ready this time, unlike all the passed feasts they had had this year so far, and then Arthur was ushering both, himself and Merlin, out of the room. They arrived late, as usual, and much of the servants and food had already arrived. Merlin would be serving tonight, Arthur, of course. And so, as soon as they had arrived Merlin had slipped off, somewhere and Arthur was left once again, to enter the room alone. He noted Lady Catrina in his seat once again, and once again he chose to ignore this, to take his seat next to Morgana, like earlier.

"You look lovely tonight," he spoke to Morgana, who wore a red dress and her hair was done up, in more curls than usual, she glare over at him.

"I always look lovely."

He smiled. "Sure..."

Dinner got underway, before long, before much chatting had started. Well, the King and Catrina whispered to each other, but other than that, there was none. Arthur did note, as things got on, that every other dish served to him, or put in front of him, came from a different servant. Merlin brought him a goblet for his wine, but Cedric filled it. Then Merlin brought him a plate, but Cedric filled it with meets. Merlin, very aggressively, threw some potatoes on top, after a long moment, and Arthur really had to wonder, as Cedric leaned over and with a spoon, and righted the potato on the plate, tutting...

He tried to ignore this though, as the night went on. Within an hour of starting dinner the very obvious sounds of banging started, underneath them. "Ah, yes...the Miners have started," announced Uther, with a big, dumb grin on his face. Catrina laughed. Arthur did notice though, that she had yet to touch her food once this entire evening, and he almost wondered why, until his Father started talking again. "I think it comes to no surprise that the Lady Catrina and I have grown very close." Morgana looked over to Arthur now, and smirked, batting her eyes in one long drawl, expressing her opinion of this news, which was a bit of boredom, if Arthur got that right. "I never thought I would find love again...and yet here I am, at my age, and-"

"Oh, dear sweet, Uther," said Catrina, reaching over, dramatically, and taking his hand in hers. "Nor I, would have never dreamed of such things...how blessed I feel, to be sitting next to you now. And to think...I almost called off my journey here, too heart broken after what happened to my Father..." she took in a sharp, high pitched gasp, and battered her eyes shut, again...rather dramatically. "How happy I am Jonas talked me into coming."

"It is wonderful, indeed," said Uther, as he gazed at Lady Catrina, with a look Arthur wished to never, ever see again, on his Father's face. "That is why," he turned back to the table, suddenly. "I have asked the Lady Catrina to stay...permanently."

Arthur looked over to Morgana, the only person, he truly felt, understood his plight in all this. Merlin, who stood behind Arthur now, along side Cedric, was more than fine with the quickness of their relationship. Even at Uther's age, it did seem rather rushed. Catrina seemed to realize the two were a bit on the fence at the idea and she quickly released the King's hand and shook her head, grinning at them.

"Oh, how you must think we are nothing but old fools," she said, and her voice was rich and kind, but Arthur couldn't say he really trusted it. His Father was rich and powerful, a King, that could woo any woman, much more than his actual personalty. "I know what this must look like, a strange woman barging into your Father's life, but trust me...I mean no harm to your King. I never expected something like this could happen...I am as surprised as you, I can promise you that. I only hope you will welcome me into your hearts, as Uther has his..."

"I am happy for you, really..." said Morgana then, and she smiled, a real smile, for a few seconds, before she reached over and took Catrina's hand in hers. And Arthur realized then, that he had lost his only ally. "It is a bit surprising,," her tone of disdain was back now, as she smirked over at Uther. "I must admit, I have never seen the King so soft."

Uther let out a bark of laughter, and nodded his head. "Love does...do strange things to you. Wouldn't you say, Arthur?" Arthur's eyes widened, a little at being addressed. And if that was a remark about the whole Merlin thing, Arthur was going to have a fit. Well, not here, but he would have a fit...at some point.

"I...can't say I know what it does to you," he said, directly, sitting up a little bit now. Because if he were being attacked he at least wanted to be sitting properly for it. "I am pleased you are making my Father so happy, My Lady," he added, after, with a nod toward Catrina. She beamed at him. And that part were true, Arthur supposed, he was happy his Father was happy, he just thought he was moving a bit too soon. Asking Lady Catrina to stay in Camelot? It sent a message, and not a good one, to the people. Arthur knew his Father had a bit of a romantic streak, he was a bit of a fool about love, if how he had treated Arthur showed any sign at all. He must fall too easy, and much too hard, Arthur was very different in that case. Nothing had come easy. Arthur was not flirtatious, not romantically driven at all, he didn't even want to be. He would be rubbish at wooing a woman, he knew that. He was rubbish at feelings in general, it had taken countless times arguing, the entire Kingdom thinking they were in love, a handfasting ceremony, and one of them nearly dying... _again_ , for it to dawn on him that he had feelings for Merlin, and even now, he only kept them to himself.

So, it was very obvious to Arthur, he and the King had different styles, when it came to love. And Arthur was only grateful it wasn't much worse than the King asking the Lady to stay in Camelot, at least he hadn't asked her to marry him...

"More wine, Sire?" asked Cedric, suddenly, pulling Arthur from his thoughts. He looked up, and just as he was about to shake his head no, he didn't think he needed anymore wine tonight, Merlin was there, pushing Cedric out of his way and pouring wine. Suddenly, and with much dignity, Cedric elbowed Merlin in the ribs and Merlin misjudged his pour and spilled the rest of the wine, all over Arthur, himself. " _Oh...my,_ " said Cedric, like he were shocked and surprised Merlin could be so clumsy. "What would you do that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Merlin shot back, ignoring that Arthur now had a lap full of wine, and instead, handed him the jug, so he could probably shout at Cedric, apparently. "And what _are_ **_you_** doing, there are three other people to serve, Arthur is not your responsibility!"

"Well...he certainly isn't yours either," retorted Cedric. "You're too busy in a corner flirting with the fellow help."

" _Flirting_?" retorted Merlin, and Arthur had to admit, he probably wasn't, he was about as romantically incline as Arthur was. "Gwen was feeling upset over a fight with the Cook, I was comforting her, she's my friend, you-"

"Seems to me, she's a bit more than that..." Cedric rolled his eyes, and looked down at Arthur now, and then the rest of the party, as they were all watching, mostly confused. "I am terribly sorry, how disgraceful...I apologize for both me-self and Merlin."

"I'm not sorry," retorted Merlin, bitterly. Arthur stood up now, thinking it was probably time to go anyway.

"I think I will call it a night," he said, grabbing Merlin by the arm, and started to drag him out of the room. Merlin did not go willingly, he still glare, in a way Arthur had never seen before, at Cedric.

"As you have wine down your trousers, that might be a good idea," said Uther, with a bit of a grin. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you might want to take care of that..." said Uther, but his eyes were on Merlin, instead. Arthur nodded, continuing to drag Merlin to the door. Once they were outside the door, and it was shut behind him, Arthur let Merlin go, and Merlin growled...literally growled, but he said nothing and just walked off, toward the opposite direction from Arthur's chambers.

"Where are you going?"

"To hit something..." said Merlin, darkly. "And you better had let me go, or it might be you."

Arthur laughed. "Really, Merlin, I'm not very scared," he said, but Merlin did not stop, he continued walking off, and Arthur sighed. He hadn't seen Merlin like this before, about anything or anyone. He usually didn't care about such things, he wasn't a jealous person. It was odd. Perhaps Merlin did worry for his job, as it was clear Cedric was trying to take it, but Merlin had to know, Arthur would never let that happen...didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hello again! I am going to be honest, I like seeing Merlin this way. He's not a jealous person, and I don't think it is jealousy he is showing here, it's more like this is Merlin's destiny here, Arthur is his job, way beyond just being his servant, and there's this dude coming in, trying to mess with that and Merlin's PISSED, and I really like it.)


	28. Chapter 28

"What is _ **he**_ doing here?"

Arthur looked up, from his biscuit and frowned, Merlin stepped into the room, and it was suddenly like a dark shadow was cast over him, like there was some sort of storm building behind Merlin, that bathed the land in darkness. Which, was very opposite to how Arthur normally felt, when Merlin walked into the room.

"I thought, after the feast last night, you would like the morning off, I sent Gwen to tell you," said Arthur, eyes trailing over to Cedric, who looked very pleased with himself. "He just showed up with breakfast, that's all, I didn't ask him."

Merlin's eyes were cold, as he jerked his head over to Cedric. "Leave... _.now_."

His voice was filled with so much force, with so much direct sternness, that it made a lump form in Arthur's throat and he found it rather hard to swallow it. He gulped. Cedric, however, just looked disgusted at Merlin. "You have no authority to tell me to leave, _you leave,_ " he retorted. "You obviously know who the better servant is, who the great Prince shall choose, and you have no one to blame but yourself. You are a lazy, clumsy fool, a bad servant-..."

Suddenly Merlin was crossing the room at a run, he tackled Cedric to the ground and pinned his arms down there. Arthur stood up from his desk, shocked Merlin would act this way. Merlin was always so gentle and kind, and never hurt anyone, unless it was Arthur and he wouldn't get up in the morning. He must really feel threatened, to be acting this way, Arthur wondered why, what ever gave Merlin the idea that Arthur would replace him? How could he?

He walked over and yanked Merlin off of Cedric, and Cedric quickly got to his feet, his bottom lip was bleeding and his long, greasy, black hair was stuck up, in odd places. Merlin fought to get out of Arthur's grip, and as he was rather skinny, managed to slink out of Arthur's arms, like a snake. He chased after Cedric, who, at a run, dashed from Arthur's chambers. Merlin slammed the door after him, and then turned back to Arthur, with a glare.

Arthur wasn't scared, by any means, he was something else entirely, Merlin looked at him, with so much cold, hardness, his eyes were like lakes frozen over in the winter, and Arthur thought he probably shouldn't be attracted to that. But Merlin had never shown this side of himself before, the more dominate side, the fighter and it was just... _just very interesting_.

"Merlin..." he said slowly, now, as Merlin took slow steps, to reach him. He stood before him, before long, and his face was filled with so much anger, so much hurt and annoyance. The sudden thump of his heart in his throat dulled to a stop, and Arthur didn't know what to do. " _I.._.you shouldn't be acting like this. You had no right to hit him."

"And you shouldn't be replacing me, like I mean nothing to you!"

"I'm not replacing you," retorted Arthur.

"You know...I almost thought, for a moment-" Merlin stopped talking, looking up at the roof suddenly, and shook his head. "No, you know...it doesn't even matter. You will never change."

"I didn't do anything!" argued Arthur, because now he was mad too, he understood Merlin's anger, he did, but that didn't mean he could take it out on Arthur. Who did he think he was, exactly?

"You know what he is trying to do, push me out," Merlin shot back, almost at once. "But you don't care, you're just too big of a clotpole to see it!"

"I know exactly what he is trying to do, Merlin," said Arthur, he wanted to tackle Merlin now, too, like Merlin had Cedric, and shake him a few good times. "I just don't care, because I would never replace you, I thought you knew that..."

"I-" Merlin started, at a shout, and then stopped, and frowned. "I didn't..."

"How could you not?" asked Arthur, his voice much softer now. That was hurtful, after all they had been through, Arthur literally begged a Goddess to kill him instead, but he supposed Merlin hadn't known, he had been asleep for that. "You mean...too much to me, Merlin."

It was Merlin's turn to gulp now, as Arthur had done before, but probably for different reasons. "I...I just thought-"

"Well, there's your problem right there," said Arthur, and this time, maybe he meant this one a bit more, a little deeper, as after all of this time, Merlin still thought so poorly of him, that stuck a little too deep. " _You thought_."

Merlin stare at him now, hurt still lingering in his eyes very deeply, for much too long, and Arthur, if he weren't so angry, wished he could say something funny and make it go away. But he couldn't, not right now. "Everything I do is for you, Arthur," he said, so softly, it might have been a whisper. "And you just think I'm an idiot."

That struck Arthur, right to his very core, at the parts of his heart he didn't know a person could reach, and he stare back at Merlin. Their eyes met, and Arthur, though he knew he should, did not look away. "You're wrong again, Merlin..." he said, slowly, searching Merlin's face, like so often Merlin did his, and he did not know what to look for, everything around him just seemed clouded. "I never actually thought you were an idiot..."

"And I..." said Merlin, in a mumble, voice still, very quite. His head was downcast, and he frowned. "I don't actually think you're a clotpole... _all the time_."

Arthur let out a laugh, a humorless one, and shook his head. "Listen, Merlin," said Arthur, reaching up and placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. He looked up at once, and he reached up too, with both arms and Arthur panicked, suddenly, taking a quick step back. He knew he was being stupid, to react that way was completely dumb, but it was almost instinct at this point. "...what are you doing?"

"I thought you were...going for a hug," admitted Merlin, and the sadness that had just left his eyes was back, Arthur wanted to throw himself into a lake. But he just couldn't, he couldn't do it. Not now, not with his feelings all jangled up inside of himself like this. What was wrong with him, exactly? He wanted to blame his Father, but Uther hugged Morgana, he hugged his new Lady Friend, Arthur was sure, very often. Though, he never hugged Arthur.

"No..." said Arthur, slowly, taking a few more steps back. "I do not hug, Merlin. I've told you."

"I know, but I thought... _just this once_."

"Never trust a hug, Merlin," retorted Arthur now, stern. He could feel the palpable energy, almost wash away at once, as he spoke. "It's just a way to hide your face."

Merlin stood there, not quite looking at him anymore, but not quite looking anywhere else either. There was just a silence now, one that Arthur didn't know how to break, so he wouldn't. But luckily for Arthur, there was a sudden knock at the door, and in walked a Guard.

"Prince Arthur, your Father wishes to speak with you," said the Guard, and then rushed out again. Arthur nodded, though, with a frown, and chanced one last look back at Merlin, before walking out of the room, he looked somewhere between annoyed and glad that Arthur was leaving. Arthur was almost happy to be out of there, himself. There was so much left unsaid between them, it was there, just on the edge of coming out and Arthur didn't want it to, he didn't want to deal with it. Whatever it was. Merlin obviously wanted something from him, either a hug, of all the dumb things, or some sort of recognition of whatever had grown between them. _Love?_ He thought not, Merlin didn't love him. _Animosity?_ That was much more of a reasonable thought. Their relationship had always been strange, filled with bantering and calling each other hurtful names, and now Merlin thought himself easily replaceable, forgettable and Arthur didn't have the guts to tell him just how very wrong he was. And thus, left it to hang between them, to rot, like a pile of sh-

"Arthur!" said Uther, happily, as Arthur entered the council chamber. He had been so deep in thought, he almost didn't notice himself walking there. He hadn't actually, and the voice of his Father startled him. "You look like you have just seen a ghost, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Arthur, and he swallowed hard, and tried to put himself together. He looked around the room and noticed Morgana there and the Lady Catrina. "Is anything the matter, Father? Why have you called for me?"

"Well," said Uther, looking very pleased, as he walked over to Catrina now, and took her hand. "Our feast last night ended rather abruptly, there was much we never got to finish discussing."

Arthur felt himself go pale, paler than he already felt. "What...?"

"Not only have I asked Lady Catrina to extend her stay, but..." Uther waited a beat, as if waiting to drop a bomb. "I have also asked for her hand in marriage, and she has accepted."

And there is was, Arthur had known it, known is Father was so foolish. He couldn't speak. Luckily, Morgana did, for both of them. "Well...I cannot say we are very surprised," she spoke with kindness, the likes of which, Arthur didn't think he should find at this moment. "I am very pleased for the both of you. I'm sure Arthur is, too."

"...yes, of course..." mumbled Arthur, trying to keep it together, but he was failing. There were just too many things piling on top of him, first Merlin and now this. "Very pleased..."

"Oh, I am so glad!" said Catrina, rather loudly, and she let go of Uther, dramatically, and ran over to hug Morgana. "I wish nothing more than to be apart of this family." She hugged Morgana close to her and then let go and turned to Arthur. He bowed to her, because if he was not going to let Merlin hug him, then he was surely not going to let the King's Future Wife do it either. She seemed a bit taken aback by this, but smiled anyway. "You know, I always wished for a son..."

Arthur huffed, because he didn't believe that for a second. He smiled though, as if he did, and took her hand, bowing his head once again. "Welcome to the family," he said, just to make his Father happy. And then he turned to leave. "If you will excuse me, I have a knights training to attend."

"Yes, off you go, Arthur," said Uther, walking nearer and taking Catrina's empty hand now. She was beaming at him, as he walked out of the room, and he couldn't help but notice Morgana's eye roll, as he did.

Knight training didn't go so well, as it had not been going so well for him lately anyway. Arthur was just too distracted, there were too many things on his mind, and now he had his Father's wedding fresh on his mind. He could understand a lot, being with her, asking her to stay, but he had feared his Father would ask her to marry him, and Arthur realized, he had every right to be worried. Uther was a complete fool when it came to love, without doubt. Why did he think it was such a good idea to marry her, and so quickly? Did they not have plenty of time? Yes, Uther was older, but not that old, he still had his wits...though, the few he did have. He had time. It was foolish, _so foolish_ , and Arthur only wished he could explain this without his Father getting angry, because undoubtedly, he would. Uther never liked to be told he was wrong, even if he was...most of the time. And Catrina, thought him so sweet and charming now, just wait until some sort of magic turns up in Camelot again, and then she can see the cold, brute she was truly marrying.

Arthur felt guilty for wishing this to happen. But he couldn't help but think they were both just complete morons, they probably deserved each other anyway. Arthur ended the training early, because he couldn't bring himself and his heart to be truly in it, and if not, what point was there really? He wasn't going to forget how to swing a sword in a day. He headed up to his chambers, all the while thinking; He knew what people must think, they must think he was angry, angry over the fact that his Father was marrying and more than basically, replacing Arthur's own Mother, but that wasn't the case. Arthur was not foolish enough to not understand that she was dead, long dead, had been for over twenty years, and he did not want his Father to live alone forever. It wasn't that, it wasn't the thought of his Mother, it was simply he couldn't understand the rashness, the rush into something so permanent. Perhaps Catrina and his Father _had_ known each other for years, but they had not seen each other in a great deal of time, would it not be wise to relearn each other? Arthur didn't know, maybe he was just being thick headed, he was, honestly, his own type of foolish when it came to love, maybe he didn't have a leg to stand on...who was right and wrong in these situations?

Arthur, without taking off his chainmail, flopped right into his bed, face first, and didn't plan on moving any time soon. His head hurt and his neck ached from it. He felt hungry and sort of sick to his stomach, all at the same time.

"So...the King is getting married?" Came a voice, and Arthur didn't look up. Because he knew who it was, who else would it be?

"Who told you that?" he retorted, but he knew who, the same person who went around telling everyone everything in Camelot. Somehow, Morgana always knew all the secrets, and it was still a mystery how she did it. "Yes," he answered anyway, when Merlin didn't reply. "And I am meant to be happy about it, I suppose..."

"Why aren't you?" asked Merlin, and Arthur sighed, rolling over, onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling, letting out a dark, very deep, sigh. "As long as he's happy, that's all that matters, even if you don't like her..."

"It's not as if I don't like her," said Arthur, with thought. "I don't know her...and neither does he."

"Maybe he knows all he needs to know..."

"And maybe it's not good enough!" retorted Arthur, as he suddenly sat up and glare over at Merlin, who was standing at the foot of Arthur's bed. "You can't fall in love with someone that easily, it's not that simple...love is complicated, _annoying._..it isn't love, it can't be, it's _infatuation_ , at best."

"Obviously you don't believe in love at first sight then," said Merlin, and his voice was joking, but there something in his eyes, deep in there. Perhaps left over, from their argument, or whatever it had been, that morning. "I do though...I know, I've seen it happen. When Lancelot met Gwen, I could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her, it was almost at once."

"That sounds nice, Merlin, but I think you misunderstand love for attraction," said Arthur and Merlin sighed, with a frown. "I'm not insulting you, I just think you're too nice. You want to believe in something that isn't real."

"How do you know, what's real and what's not?" Merlin fought back. "You've never even been in love, you say so yourself..."

Arthur paused, because Merlin had a point, but these feelings Arthur had for him, he always likened them to love, he was sure of it...at this point at least, but what if they weren't? Though, these thoughts had already tormented him long enough, he didn't want to think about it, not again. "I don't know..."

"You don't know if you've ever been in love?"

"No...I mean," Arthur shook his head. " _I don't know.._."

Merlin huffed. "You're being strange."

"And you look strange, but I don't mention it!"

"Actually you do...all the time."

Arthur couldn't dare think about love anymore, it made him want to throw up, instead he sent Merlin to go and fetch him dinner. And while he was gone, that's when the banging started. Yet again, another night of _tap tap tap_ , of the Miners, what the hell could be that valuable under the castle that Uther needed to look for? Arthur sighed, he knew his nerves were just on edge, he needed to clam down. He felt so wound up that he was going to lose it, very soon. Merlin returned and handed Arthur a plate. Arthur ate at his desk, finding even the sound of the fork on the plate annoying. He just wanted to go to bed, but he didn't think he could, with this racket...

"You look ill," commented Merlin, when Arthur had finished eating. "Are you alright?"

"No," said Arthur, honestly. Merlin stopped, set the plate down and titled his head to the side, looking Arthur over. Arthur refused to meet his eye.

"Are you still upset...from earlier?"

"You mean when you assaulted a fellow Servant and then shouted at me?" retorted Arthur. "No."

Merlin smirked, for just a second, and then looked serious once more. "Is this about your Father?"

"No... _yes_ ," Arthur was truthful, for a third time. Merlin smiled at him, Arthur didn't want to say sweetly, but that was what it was. Almost like Arthur was a cute dog and Merlin fawned over it. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" retorted Merlin. Arthur narrowed his eyes, because Merlin knew exactly what. His smile turned to a grin then, one that started slow and spread across his face, so fast it might have always been there. "I think you need a good nights sleep, _Sire_ ," he said, and he never called him Sire, so clearly something was wrong here. "And a good hug!"

" _No hugs_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I have had a secret goal, as for this story, I have been paying more attention to word count. Each chapter, at least most of them, are over 3000 words, and my goal I have been working on, has been to have more published words than The Sorcerer's Stone, which has 76,944, with this chapter posted, I have reached that goal. Anything over 40k is considered a small novel, (this is important to me, as I want to write books,) so....bros, I am smashing that novel game right now!! And we ain't even done, I am basically only working on 3 episodes from the show right now, there is another 10 alone, in season 2, that need to be at least touched on, there is a year between season 2 and season 3 and then 13 episodes that need addressing in that season, and I mean...they still aren't even dating. I mean NO, they ARE dating, but THEY don't know they're dating, gotta work on that....but yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!)


	29. Chapter 29

Treasure, the likes of which Arthur had never seen before in his life. But even so, Arthur could sense the darkness, the looming feeling, it was there, just as soon as he had entered this tomb. Merlin stood with Gaius,by a casket, dropping things, as usual. Uther came swooping in behind Arthur, walking with arrogance and pride, as right behind him, was his Future Wife, Lady Catrina.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur, leaning into Merlin, to ask this, with a raised eyebrow. He looked a bit shaken. There was a dead man, on the ground after all. To Arthur, it looks as if he had set off some sort of trap. Merlin turned to look at Arthur, and they were very close, Arthur could feel Merlin's breath on his face. Merlin nodded and Arthur took a step back.

"Look at this place," said Uther, with a booming voice. "I was right...treasure did lie beneath Camelot!" There was an obvious sound of someone clearing their throat then, and Uther looked over and grinned, sheepishly. " _Well_...Catrina was right."

"Yes, I was," she offered, with a smile, and carefully stepped deeper into the tomb. "It is quite impressive, _My Lord_."

"Yes, it is. And which of my fine predecessors do I have to thank for all this, Gaius?" asked Uther now.

"I am not yet sure, Sire," said Gaius, Arthur did note, that Gaius looked a bit uncomfortable, it did feel strange in here. Like something evil, Arthur had thought it was just him, who noticed it. "I will look into it."

"Then you shall!" said Uther, in good nature, he swept over to Arthur, and put an arm around him. "The tomb must be heavily guarded, I leave that to your care, Arthur."

"I will see to it, Father," said Arthur, quick, and Uther grinned, took his Future Wife by the hand, and they were both off, out of sight. Arthur turned back, to Merlin and Gaius. Gaius was looking around, careful where he stood, Merlin just stood there, and stare down, at the dead man. Arthur knew how he felt, about such things, and he didn't want him to be upset about it. Good men die every day, Merlin needed to learn that. Arthur walked over and placed a gentle hand, on the middle of Merlin's back, he jumped a little, when he did so, but did not look over. "Gaius," Arthur spoke instead, to him. "Is there any idea who this tomb belonged to?"

I will have to check the records, before I know for sure," said Gaius, and this was not technically his job. His job was to tend to sick people, but as Gaius was one of the older resistance of Camelot, he knew much more about these things than anyone else. Leave it to Gaius, to always know way more than he ever would let on. "I am not quite sure it is a King, Sire."

Arthur hadn't thought so, as there was another tomb, deep under Camelot, where most of the late King's were laid to rest. Arthur hoped not to be buried there, if and when he was to become King, and then died, it was rather creepy down there. Arthur realized, all of a sudden, as Merlin shifted next to him, that his hand was still on Merlin's back, he pulled it away and his hands sort of fell to his sides, awkwardly. He thought it was about time to head out, at this point.

"Do you need Merlin, for your research, Gaius?" asked Arthur now, and he was not entirely sure why he asked this. He, Arthur, didn't need anything from Merlin personally. Gaius looked up, and gave Arthur a small smile.

"No, I can manage on my own, Sire."

"Alright, come on," he said to Merlin, and then Merlin followed him out. Where two guards, positioned out side of the gate, on watch, stood. They hurried up the stairs. They didn't say anything at all, almost the entire way to Arthur's chambers.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" asked Merlin, then. "The treasure?"

"I don't know," said Arthur, if he were being honest, he didn't much care about it. Even though it was now his job to protect it. They entered Arthur's chambers and he threw himself into the chair, behind his desk. He yanked the keys, that would now lock the gate, onto the desk, he was going to have to find a good place to hide them, while he slept. "I am just happy the annoying tapping is done with, it was doing my head in..."

Merlin laughed, just a little, it was very soft and sounded a bit like a mouse. So, rather cute, not that Arthur would admit it. "To be fair, a lot of things do your head in..."

"You're ramblings, for one."

Suddenly, the door to Arthur's chambers cracked open, and in walked Cedric, of all people. Arthur had not seen the slimy man in days, not since Merlin had assaulted him and all but thrown him from the room. Now, he looked a bit cleaner and better fed, yet still just as slimy. At once, Merlin's demeanor changed, from open and joking, to closed off and irritated. Arthur wasn't having it, he didn't want another argument with Merlin. In truth, Arthur had just wanted to spend time with him, and he didn't need anyone getting in the way of that. He stood up, as Cedric got closer.

"Sire, I came to apologize, about my actions," said Cedric, Merlin's fingers twitched, Arthur noted. He sighed.

"I would like a word," he said, and then looked over at Merlin, he smiled with raised eyebrows, trying to explain to Merlin what he was doing. But Merlin only huffed and exited through the servants door. He was probably only hiding on the other side of the door, though, so he could listen. Once he was gone, or at least out of sight, Arthur turned back to Cedric. "I respect your good work, you really are a great servant, very attentive. I've never seen anything like it, with...my mine being the way he is. Merlin is lazy, clumsy, augmentative, _annoying_ , but...he is mine," Arthur said, and then pulled a face, at his words. " _My servant_ , that is. And to be honest, I quite like it that way."

"I understand, Sire," said Cedric. "I never meant any disrespect."

"Of course you didn't," said Arthur, and he knew for sure, he was lying. He had very well meant to disrespect Merlin. He was trying to make Merlin look bad, but what he didn't know was Merlin made himself look bad, and Arthur didn't really mind it very much. In fact, it was funny and charming, and the realness was welcomed, rather than whatever fake duty of care Cedric offered him was. He all but ushered Cedric out of his room then, hopefully for the last time, and when he was done, and had slammed the door on him, he turned around and...there was Merlin standing there, with a smile.

"I'm yours, huh?"

"You were listening? How dare you..." complained Arthur, but of course he had known that, the whole time. "And shut up, you know perfectly well what I had meant."

"Yes...that I am annoying, and clumsy, and lazy," Merlin rattled on and Arthur grinned.

"Exactly," he said, and nodded toward the door. "It's a beautiful day outside. Summer is upon us, Merlin, why the hell are we inside?"

"Because it's hot?"

"You are always complaining, I forgot to mention that one..." retorted Arthur then, but the grin had grown now, and he found he couldn't quite control it anymore. "But I suppose that can fall under augmentative."

"I am not augmentative!"

"That proves my point, right there..."

Merlin frowned then, like he might be annoyed at Arthur, and Arthur stare back, willing to challenge him on this. But then Merlin tilted his head to the side, and his eyes looked over Arthur's face for a second, and he grinned. "Well...if you want to go out, I suppose we can go visit my Mother?"

Arthur didn't know if that was a request or a demand, but either way, he was agreeing to it, without much thought on it, and yanked the door open, behind him. He allowed Merlin to exit first, before following him out. They headed out of the Castle and through the courtyard, passed Morgana, who had been out riding that afternoon, Merlin waved as they passed and she smirked at them, as they went.

"Bellatrix finally gave birth." said Merlin, as they entered the town, and they turned, to head toward the Noble housing. Straight on, would lead them to the tavern and down to the lower town.

"Who is Bellatrix?" asked Arthur.

"The cat!" retorted Merlin, with a glare at Arthur. "Don't you remember, I told you? Oh wait...you were too busy being a prat that day."

"Am I not a prat every day, according to you?"

Merlin smiled, almost knowingly, and then bit his lip. "Sometimes you're not...that's the only times I like you."

"Well, I suppose I had better start being a prat more often then." said Arthur, a bit mischievously. "Can't have you liking me, Merlin."

Merlin didn't reply to this, as they had finally reached his Mother's home, and he knocked once, before just walking in. Arthur followed behind him. There was a smell of something cooking, like molded cheese, and a sudden, loud racket of meows. Hunith was bent over a crate, talking in a hushed voice, like possibly to a baby. Or _babies_ , as cat's normally had more than just one kitten at a time. She stopped what she was doing when she realized they were there, and she stood and turned around.

"Merlin...Arthur, what are you two doing here?" she asked, but it wasn't in a rude way, or a way that said she didn't wish to see them, but exactly the opposite, she did wish to see them, and she was very pleased they were there. She hugged Merlin, though Arthur was sure they at least saw each other daily, but he supposed that was just a Mother's love. She then turned to him, and paused for a second, as if thinking about it, before she pulled him into a hug too, and he found he was more than fine with that. So, Hunith he would hug....but not Merlin? "Come to see the babes?" she asked then, as she pulled away from the hug and turned back to Merlin. "Hungry little Devil's they are, always feeding Bellatrix dry."

"Where is she?" asked Merlin then, as he walked over and leaned over the crate, his face turned from normal, to like he had just seen the best thing in his whole life, in the matter of seconds. "They're adorable!"

"Oh, she's just gone out for a bit," said Hunith, as if this was normal, as if Bellatrix was not a cat, but a person. And this, Arthur thought, explained so much about Merlin. "Aren't they just the perfect little bunch?" She leaned down and picked up a all black one, and Arthur thought it might have been a mouse for a second, it was so tiny. She placed it into Merlin's hands. Merlin was not a big man, he had no muscle at all, he was rather feminine, in the way he was shaped, even if he was lanky and tall, unlike Arthur. But even so, he had rather long, thin fingers, and this made the kitten look even smaller. And Arthur felt nervous, how did that thing not break into pieces. Surely, it weighed nothing at all. "I named this one after you, Love, _Merlin,_ " said Hunith, and Arthur, in his worried thought, had forgot she was speaking at all, for awhile. "Look at his blue eyes..."

Merlin made noises like a happy child and Arthur just kind of stood there, looking. He placed the kitten back in the crate and made more child like noises, as he picked up yet another, this one was ginger and had strange markings on it's side. "Look, this one should be named Arthur," said Merlin, and walked over to Arthur and held the cat up to Arthur's face. "He looks like he's angry about something, and sort of fat... _just like you_."

" _Oh,_ y _ou two.._." said Hunith, and Arthur could not see her face, but he had a feeling she was rolling her eyes. Merlin was now trying to get Arthur to take the cat, but he simply refused. There was no way he was going to hold one of those things. _Not ever._ He strongly considered, when, and if, he ever had children, that he would not hold that either. The very idea made his stomach turn, something so tiny and frail... _no thanks!_

"Arthur...come on!" said Merlin, as the kitten meowed in Arthur's face. Merlin made it's nose, which was barely existing, rub against Arthur's. "He likes you...I don't why, but he does." Arthur shook his head and Merlin let out a huff of air. "At least pet him..."

And Arthur did, he used one single finger to, gently as he could, rub the top of the kittens head. Merlin watched, and he smiled so big and so purely, that he might as well be petting the thing himself. Arthur had no idea why Merlin cared so much, if he were honest. Arthur stopped though, after a second or two, and Merlin gave him a break, and took the kitten back, and started fawning over the others. At this time, as if coming home from a long day, a black and white cat slipped through a crack in the door, which it had made on it's own, and slink into the room. Her green eyes looked around, noting Hunith, her source of food, Merlin, her other source of food, and then Arthur, someone she didn't know. She paused and her eyes narrowed at him. Arthur watch her, as she slowly crept closer and closer, keeping a look of pure innocence on her cat face, as she did. She reminded Arthur of Merlin, when he would come in after being missing for days at a time, always acting like he hadn't been off, doing something he shouldn't have been. She suddenly jumped into the crate, and the nursing process began. Arthur didn't wish to see that either.

After much more fawning over Bellatrix and the kittens, done by Merlin, Arthur was ready to leave. Hunith had gone off to prepare a meal for the cat, and Arthur wondered why this cat was treated better than he was, for a second.

"We could go for a walk," said Arthur. Merlin stopped and looked back at him, with a raised eyebrow. "Come one, Merlin, it's a great day! I want to be outside!"

"Alright...you don't have to start whining."

"I don't whine!"

They both bid Hunith goodbye, who was now very invested in chopping a chicken and barely noticed that they were gone. Unless she was talking to Bellatrix, as they left, Arthur couldn't be sure. They headed through the lower town, and outside of the city, into the woods there. They had just been walking, without really going in any direction on purpose. But Arthur knew these woods quite well, he would hunt in them when he was a child, and the Knights took him here many a time, to train him. Just ahead there was a brook, and Arthur headed for it. It was not quite summer enough that it was boiling heat, but it was warm enough for sweat to be forming on Arthur's forehead, and a cool bit of water would be nice. He grabbed Merlin by the arm, and dragged him, in that direction, without really speaking about it.

When they reached the brook Arthur keeled down next to it, sticking a hand in the cool water, it was nice and crisp, still cold from the winter. The water itself was a clear, blue color. It was shallow enough that you could clearly see the bottom and if you stepped in it, it would only go to about your ankle. Arthur remembered slashing around in it, when he was a small boy...and then the word _splashing_ gave him an idea.

Merlin, who had taken off his neckerchief, due to the fact that it was hot, leaned down by the edge of the water, next to Arthur, doing much the same as him. Arthur didn't say anything, he kept his head straight, for a long moment, while he guided his hand through the water, watching it make waves. He started doing it faster, and Merlin didn't seem to be paying much attention to him, so Arthur then, with as much force as his arm would allow him, slapped the top of the water, and it sprayed all over Merlin's face. Along with Arthur, but it was rather welcomed. But apparently not for Merlin. He yelped and stumbled back, he nearly fell, but caught himself and stood up.

"What was that for?!" he demanded, and Arthur shrugged his shoulders, with a smirk, as he stood up.

"It was funny," he said, Merlin grumbled and started wiping his face repeatedly, apparently trying to get the water off of him. Arthur only watched, amused, but something suddenly struck him. "Why the hell are you wearing a jacket?" he asked then, noting Merlin's usual brown jacket, on, as it always was. "It's nearly summer..."

Merlin paused at these words, looked down at his body, as if he wasn't sure himself, and then looked back up. "It's... _my style_."

"You're style is to be an idiot? But of course it is..." Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes, and Merlin's eyes narrowed at him. "You should take it off."

"I don't want to..."

Arthur's lips turned up at this, and he stare at him like he were stupid. "Alright...swelter to death," he commented, and just to prove the point, Arthur yanked his blue tunic over his head, and threw it to the ground. Now, he was shirtless and Merlin was wearing a jacket...

"Why are you taking your clothes off?"

Arthur looked at him, and he wanted this look to convey that, that was not Merlin's business at all, what Arthur did with his clothes, and he would do what he likes. "Because it is hot, you buffoon..." he retorted, and then smirked over at Merlin, yet again. "And I'm not stupid enough to be wearing a jacket."

Merlin rolled his eyes, because he had known Arthur well enough, apparently, to figure out his half assed plan, to prove a confusing point. Basically, Arthur just wanted Merlin to take off the jacket. _For God sake!_ "You're an ass..." Merlin trailed off, and Arthur got a brand new idea now, and he really needed to stop coming up with ideas, or have better ones, at the very least. He stood up now, and took two, long strides, to reach Merlin. Merlin glare at him. "Don't touch me..."

"I think you have forgotten who makes the rules here."

"I think you have forgotten that I don't care..."

Arthur did not reply to that, he reached forward and yanked at Merlin's jacket sleeve, but Merlin pulled his arm back quickly, and took a step back. "Why are you so concerned about keeping the jacket on?" asked Arthur, taking a step forward. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not considered about it, I can take it off if I want to," said Merlin, and Arthur pulled a face at this, because he was confused, yet again. "I'm just not going to do it because you tell me to."

"Are you stupid?" asked Arthur then, truthfully this time, he was actually asking. "It's hot..."

" _Yes_ , I know that..." Merlin trailed off, and looked down, and then back at Arthur, and then down again. "But I... _I sunburn._ "

"What?" retorted Arthur 

"I sunburn..." said Merlin again. "Not so much on my face, but my shoulders and back, and my chest...really bad."

Arthur considered this, for a long while, or at least what felt like a long while. It was just so...so stupid, so dumb, and silly and...so very much like Merlin, _to sunburn,_ it was honestly, very cute. Arthur couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, and it betrayed him, he wanted to call him a girl and make fun of him, but it was just...he couldn't find it himself to do so. "Don't worry, Merlin," he said instead. "I'll protect you."

Whether that was a joke or not, he did not know, but Merlin took it as one, or an insult. Perhaps both, as Arthur did that sometimes. "From the sun...?" Merlin retorted. "I know you are a big, tough Prince, Arthur, but..."

Just as before, Arthur didn't respond, only took a step closer to Merlin, yet again, and tried to grab his jacket sleeve. Merlin yanked it away, once more, and walked backwards. But he had turned, and now he was walking backward right into the brook, and then he was stumbling over a rock. And Arthur, being that big, tough Prince Merlin was just talking about, wrapped an arm around his waist, to stop his fall. Thinking, that of course Merlin would then work on getting his footing, but of course he didn't, and instead, grabbed Arthur around the shoulders, and continued falling backwards.

And so they fell, Arthur on top of Merlin. Merlin's entire back and bottom were in the brook, and in water, while only Arthur's arms were wet, due to the fact that the brook was no more than one small leap across, in size, and the rest of him was on top of Merlin, whose body shielded him from the water. Merlin hissed, much like Bellatrix would, if she were annoyed, and arched his back, out of the water, making him press harder into Arthur. Arthur suddenly remembered he was shirtless, felt his ears go red and his neck flush, and a lump formed in his throat, that he couldn't swallow. Hell, he couldn't even breathe suddenly.

Merlin's arms unlocked from around his shoulders, and instead of allowing his dry arms, to fall into the water, they slipped down Arthur's bare back. Arthur pulled back and looked at him, and now Merlin looked at him in a way he had never seen before. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were slightly parted, like he had forgotten to blink or shut his mouth. He often forgot to shut his mouth anyway, but Arthur pushed those thoughts away. Now, as Merlin all but forced him to look into his eyes. They were so deep and dark, darker than normal, Arthur thought. One of Merlin's hands, his right one, slipped from Arthur's back then, down his side, onto his stomach and up his chest. It continued on, so soft and gentle, like a butterfly walking on you, there, but just barely, all the way to Arthur's neck. Where his fingers toyed with some of the Arthur's hair there.

"You need a haircut again," he said, but it didn't matter, it was only noise. Because now there was a steady pressure on the spot where Merlin's hand was, a little push, and Arthur did what it asked him to, and dropped his head down, slightly, closer to Merlin's face, and Merlin was leaning up, closer to Arthur's face. And Arthur felt himself being drawn in, being all but drowned by him, sucked down to the very bottom of whatever Merlin was. " _Arthur..._." Merlin whispered, barely whispered, and Arthur could feel it, because their lips were almost toughing, all but an inch more and then...

There was a bang, so loud, so big, it rattled the ground around them, and they froze, just how they were, for several seconds, and then Arthur pulled away, and stood on his knees now. He had no choice, he didn't want to. He had wanted nothing more than to continue with whatever the hell that was, but then...there was another bang. And from where it was coming from...it sounded very much like Camelot.

"What is that?" Merlin said, still lying in the brook. Arthur shook his head and stood up.

"I don't know...but I think we had better find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: When I realized this was the chapter I would be posting tonight I got so excited, I love this chapter. I don't know why, but I just do!! Little info about the Author here; That almost kiss wasn't supposed to happen, it kind of just did on it's own. They were only supposed to argue about the jacket and then fall into the brook, but it just felt like such a perfect moment for them to kiss, but they can't kiss yet....it's not time yet, so I did some cheating!!! It was so good though, I love it!! Anyway, enjoy!!! And thanks for all the congrats on my goal, I've set myself a new one and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna reach it!!)


	30. Chapter 30

Gargoyles, statues, they were attacking Camelot. The bangs they had heard while in the woods had been bits of the castle falling and smashing into the ground, and a few houses in the lower town were just gone. There was destruction everywhere, people hurt and scared, _everywhere_. There was no way of knowing why this was happening, or who was doing it, but it had to be magic, that much was obvious. As soon as they had returned to Camelot, and saw the statues attacking, Arthur had run off, to change into his armor, the Knights were already fighting these beasts,but how could you win against something that couldn't be killed? As it wasn't alive in the first place. Instead of going to help Arthur change, Merlin ran toward Gaius' chambers, he had no idea if he were there, but he was the only person Merlin knew that might know what was going on. He pushed the door open, and it hit the wall, with a loud bang, as he rushed in. Gaius was there, luckily, going over many books.

" _Gaius_!" said Merlin loudly, nearly in a shout. Gaius dropped the book he had been holding, as if he hadn't heard the door opening, and looked up, startled for a second, and then relieved, when he saw it was only Merlin.

"Merlin, thank goodness," he said, walking over to him. "I was beginning to worry something happened to you...why are you all wet?"

Merlin paused at this, paused because he had forgotten, for a second, why he was wet and then he remembered and felt a rather deep shade of pink form on his cheeks. "It's a long story," he said, in an offhanded way, because he couldn't think about that now. "What's happening? Why are there things attacking Camelot? Everything seemed fine two hours ago..."

"I have no idea, Merlin, I am trying to figure that out myself."

"It's magic..."

"It has to be," said Gaius. "Very powerful magic, indeed."

"I have to go find Arthur, he is going to face those things," said Merlin, and he turned on his heels, to run back out. He turned back to Gaius, before he dashed off. "Tell me when you find something."

"I will," said Gaius, and gave Merlin a warm kind of smile, as he was shutting the door. "And Merlin..." he pushed the door back open a bit, feeling a little impatient, he had to get to Arthur, before anything happened to him. "Be careful..."

"Aren't I always?" he retorted, before shutting the door and running off.

" _No.._." he didn't hear Gaius say, as he did.

By the time Merlin had gotten back to the courtyard, from Gaius' chambers, Arthur had already joined the Knights, wearing a suit of armor now, and giving orders and whatnot. When they broke apart, Arthur turned around and saw him there, he gave him a small smile, barely a turn of lips, but Merlin still returned it anyway. And this made the thoughts he was trying to push away creep up on him again, the thoughts of the woods and how it had been Merlin's fault, Merlin who initiated it, on accident. It _was_ an accident, he hadn't meant to. He wasn't thinking...for a second, and let it happen. He just hoped Arthur wouldn't think too hard on it, because there was no real reason to. Merlin knew his place and why he was meant to come here. His destiny did not involve kissing Arthur, but keeping him safe, and for a moment, Merlin forgot that. It wasn't something he liked to think about, or really had to think about, very often. He sort of just knew it was there, and it was alright, it could be there if it wanted to be, it wasn't very surprising, honestly. Every single thing about Merlin involved Arthur in some way, so it seemed. So, it seems only fitting that this would be the case. It hadn't always been there either, it sort of just came about, at some point, Merlin wasn't sure when, some time after Arthur had asked Merlin's Mother to stay in Camelot, it had to have been after then...or maybe it really had been there, all along, actually, and Merlin was just too dumb to see it. That was probably true, Arthur couldn't always be wrong about how dumb Merlin was, surely. But even so, it was something Merlin liked to lock away, and bury deep inside himself, because it hurt less that way...

All of a sudden, there was a loud squawking sound, like some kind of a bird, and more banging. Arthur ran off then, into the fray of dust and dirt, and was lost, out of Merlin's sight. Merlin tried to follow, until a giant gargoyle flew after him and tried to pelt Merlin in the head with rocks, and he hid, against the back side of the stone steps, to escape it. There was no way he could use magic here, now, it was too out in the open, many people ran passed him, some screaming and some crying. There were Knights and Guards everywhere. The only way Merlin would use magic is if it were to save Arthur, at a last resort, but as he couldn't even see Arthur anymore, there was no point trying. The attacks by rock from the thing stopped, after a few minutes, and Merlin walked back out, into the open, to look around, more chunks of the castle were missing. Running passed him now, down the steps, screaming, in a very deep voice, was the Future Queen, Lady Catrina, behind her, her servant followed, yelling things at her, like _'My Mistress, please..."_ in a trembling kind of voice, Merlin watched them go, without helping them. Because honestly, she was kind of rude to him, when no one was around, and he hardly knew how to help her anyway.

Heavy dust filled the air, as more parts of the castle and other buildings had fell, and Merlin worried for Arthur, but suddenly heard his own name being called, from behind him. He turned and saw Gaius, rushing toward him. He ran, and met him half way. In his hand was a rather large, heart shaped thing that looked kind of familiar to Merlin.

"Cornelius Sigan" said Gaius, as soon as Merlin reached him. "It was his tomb," he continued, and Merlin hardly thought that was important right now. But Gaius seemed to understand that, and went on. "He was known as the most powerful sorcerer alive, in his time, he helped build Camelot itself. The King, he felt he had grown to powerful, that he would overthrow him, so he had him killed. But Sigan was none too understanding, at his execution, he cursed Camelot, he said that one day he would return and get his revenge."

"So, you think this is what...a ghost? an Angry, dead corps running around pretending to be statues?" offered Merlin, and Gaius shook his head. He lifted the heart shaped thing and offered it to Merlin.

"I do not believe he is dead," said Gaius. "I believe he has possessed another."

Merlin took the heart and looked it over. He recognized it, as a heart they had found in the Tomb, but it had used to be blue, and shine brighter than any gem he had ever seen before. "What does this mean?"

"Sigan's Tomb was broken into," Gaius continued. "I believe whoever broke in, got much more than they bargained for."

"But how could someone have broken in?" offered Merlin now, shaking his head. He handed the heart back to Gaius, and looked around, as if this dead sorcerer would just point himself out to him. "Arthur is the only one with the keys..."

Just then, in the deepest bits of dust, emerged a figure walking, somewhat slowly, toward them. Merlin frozen and Gaius took a concerned step back. It got closer and closer, until the dust settled around it, and it was only just-

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled, as suddenly, coursing through the dust, was a gargoyle, swooping down. Arthur didn't see it, as his back was turned to it, it had been mostly quiet, until now. Merlin rushed forward, knowing he couldn't use magic right now, even if it did bite at him, at his finger tips. Merlin jumped him, just right there, in the middle of the courtyard, at a run, jumped him. And then landed on top of him. So, that would be the second time one of them was on top of the other today. Merlin had to stop thinking about that, _right now_. The beast seemed to get confused and distracted by Merlin's attack on Arthur, and flew away then. Suddenly though, Merlin noticed that Arthur was smirking up at him now.

"You saved my life, Merlin...?" it was almost as if Arthur was shocked. But it wasn't the first time, it probably wasn't even the tenth time, or the twentieth, Merlin saved Arthur pretty much all the time. If only the Clotpole knew...

"A thank you would be nice..." he retorted back, and the smirk on Arthur's lips grew. But it wasn't just Arthur's normal smirk, it was mixed with something else. Something that looked a little too much like desire and it scared Merlin.

"No need to thank me, Merlin, it was my pleasure..."

Merlin got up now, because he just couldn't handle _that._ Instead, as he helped Arthur up, he noticed a rather large gash in Arthur's chainmail, and blood. "You'e hurt."

"Not too bad," said Arthur, and Merlin didn't care, he didn't listen. He grabbed him around the wrist, and pulled him toward Gaius. Gaius looked worried at the Prince, and eyed him, for a long moment. "There are many hurt people, I need you to see to as many as you can. Get Morgana and Gwen to help you, if you like..."

"Yes, Sire," said Gaius, still looking over Arthur. "You need to be treated too, before you think about heading anywhere."

How quickly Gaius could go from obeying to demanding, it was a trick Merlin needed to learn soon. The three of them headed into the castle, where they went to the first room on the main floor of the castle, which just so happened to be a storage room, where a bunch of tables and old benches were. They were left there for this exact reason. So, if someone was to attack Camelot and there were many injuries, there would be a place to treat them. Luckily, Gaius already had his supply bag with him, and he forced Arthur onto a bench, and pushed up his chainmail, to have a better look at his wound. It wasn't too deep, but deep enough that Arthur was losing a lot of blood.

It was growing dark outside, evening, and the attacks by gargoyle and statue had stopped, for now thankfully, but that left an eerie sort of feeling, as no one knew when they would start again. Gaius was cleaning Arthur's wound now, and pressing some sort of jell onto it. Arthur's eyes watered a little, from the pain, but he didn't say anything about it.

"We need to figure out who has done this," said Arthur.

"We know...it's a sorcerer, Sigan, it's his tomb, the one they found, someone broke in and he possessed their body," said Merlin, quickly. Arthur stare at him now.

"That's impossible, there is only one way in, and I have the-" Arthur froze suddenly, grabbing at his right hip and then froze again. "Merlin, you remember the keys I had this morning?"

"Yes, I think so," Merlin nodded. "You put them on your desk, when we went back to your chambers."

"Did I have them when we left to visit your Mother?"

Merlin thought about this, for a long moment. "No...I don't think so."

Arthur's eyes widened, and he looked around, in alarm. "Anyone could have broken into my chambers and stolen them, I was meant to keep them in my sight at all times..."

"It's not your fault, Arthur," said Merlin. "We'll find them, we'll figure out who it is."

Suddenly, there was a very loud bang, much louder than the rest had been, it shook the floor, as if the Earth itself was moving, being ripped apart. Somewhere, in the castle, Merlin could hear glass breaking. The walls creaked, like they couldn't withstand the shaking, and then it stopped,as quickly as it started, but then there were screams, screams so loud that they hurt Merlin's ears, even though they were outside. Arthur pushed himself away from Gaius, and rushed to the window, Merlin followed behind him. They both looked out, into the orange and red, darkening sky, and there, as bold as the sun itself...was a dragon.

"Oh my God..." he heard Arthur say. And that was unlike Arthur, he always just fought, he didn't care how, or what, or who threatened, he just fought and he was always ready, but in that moment, he sounded scared. And Merlin was scared too, _so scared._ There was more screaming now, and this time it was much closer, and it was only getting closer. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and there was Morgana, hair a mess and her eyes ran, from tears. She rushed over to Arthur. "Morgana!" he caught her, as she fell into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Don't face the Dragon, Arthur, please...whatever you do, you will die, I've seen it, in my dreams, you will die!" she was yelling this, tears rolling down her cheeks. _"You will die!"_

In the window,then, it light up, almost like day again, and for a second Merlin was confused. Did Sigan find a way to control time? But then, Merlin saw the flames, and a cold sort of fury broke over him. How could he do this? After everything he had told Merlin...? 

"Clam down, Morgana," Gaius was saying now, taking her by the arms and dragging her away from Arthur, it was like dragging a child away from a leaving parent."Arthur will be fine, I promise you...calm down, My Lady..."

" _NO_!" Morgana screamed, and then sobbed into Gaius's shoulder. "PLEASE! _HE IS GOING TO DIE!_ "

Gwen was rushing in now. "Merlin!" she called, and he was surprised to be called, he didn't feel like he could talk right now, his blood had run cold and he was too angry. Gwen touched his arm and it almost shocked him. "Your Mother is safe, I took her to Gaius' chambers...the...the Dragon is targeting the upper town," she said.

Arthur headed for the door then, even if he was not yet treated all the way, Merlin chased after him. But Arthur stopped and looked back at him, very seriously. "Stay here, Merlin."

"No," he said at once. "I can't let you-"

" _Stay here_ ," he said again, and it was the most demanding, yet pleading voice Merlin had ever heard before. "Help Morgana, she's upset. Tell her I'll be fine."

"And if I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Arthur pulled a smirk at him, or at least tried to, and Merlin had to force himself not to follow, as he charged out, the very next second. It felt like he was letting half a of himself go, and honestly...he really was. Probably more than half. More injured people started pouring in now, not only victims from the statue attacks, but now burn victims, from the attacks by the Dragon. And Merlin felt venom in his blood, anger beyond anything he had ever felt before, at the Dragon. When he had first met the Great Dragon, Merlin had thought he was there to help him, to be his friend, but that was not the case at all. He couldn't stand the thought of all the horrible things he had done because of him, how he had nearly let the Druid Boy die...

"Merlin," said Gaius now, coming up to him, he had just finished sedating Morgana, leaving her to Gwen's care. As she now, looked a bit gloss-eyed and sleepy. It was for the best, but Merlin still felt bad, he knew why she had those dreams, why her chambers caught fire, she had magic...and he had promised, not only Gaius, but the Dragon he would not tell her. The Dragon had even told Merlin he should kill her...his own friend. He shook his head, and looked away from Gaius, before he even spoke. "Merlin..." Gaius said again, and as his tone dropped, to nearly a whisper, Merlin looked back at him. "You are the only one here who can stop the Great Dragon, he is a creature of magic, Arthur cannot kill him."

"So, you knew about him then?" asked Merlin, a bit off the point, but he had figured all the rest out already, he was only biding his time, a few more minutes, to let Arthur think he had obeyed him, and then he would go and find him, and just make up an excuse, as always. Gaius nodded, at his question.

"I was there when Uther imprisoned him," said Gaius. "All those years ago."

"And did you know...did you know I used to speak to him?"

"Yes," Gaius nodded. "You are kin, you are as bound to him, as you are your destiny, Merlin."

"I would never be kin with anyone like him," spat Merlin, angry and hurt, honestly very hurt. _How dare he attack Camelot!_ "He is nothing but cruel and evil..."

"He is getting his revenge, Merlin," said Gaius. "Uther betrayed him, imprisoned him..."

"And Uther could kill me any day, at any moment, and you don't see me-" but Merlin stopped, because he was getting a bit loud, he eyed the room, Morgana just sat there, idle, Gwen fussed over her. Everyone else did not seem to notice him at all. Good, that's how he liked it. "I have to go find Arthur!"

He didn't wait around, didn't wait for Gaius to reply, he just ran, ran out of the doors and outside. The smell of something burning was thick in the air, and it made it hard to breathe, as he ran. There was barely any light anymore, almost completely dark, only a small line of the sun could still be seen. So, it was a wonder how Merlin manged to spot Arthur, climbing stairs up to the barricades, that was where he was, the Dragon...looming near there.

Merlin rushed after him, taking the stairs two at a time. Merlin had to remember, the attacks of the statues were still taking place, along with the burning of the castle and the town. Beyond the Dragon, the one who let the Dragon escape, Sigan, and they still had no idea who it was, because it could be anyone. Defeat the Dragon first, deal with the Undead Sorcerer later, was Merlin's thought. He reached the top of the stairs, just in time to see Arthur facing the Dragon.

Arthur was brandishing his sword and taking stabs at the Dragon, but he didn't seem to care, Arthur had even slashed him, in one of the legs, Merlin saw it. But it left no lasting mark, nothing. No mortal blade could kill him. He was magic. The Great Dragon seemed to get tired of Arthur's foolish attempts now, because he pulled back, flew a bit higher into the air, and Merlin knew what was going to happen, he had to act before the Dragon did.

And right between Arthur and the fire that blasted toward him, a shield grew, without even a spell, Merlin had barely lifted his hand. His intentions were strong enough, his will was strong enough, he didn't need words. The shied was so powerful that it repelled some of the dragon fire, right back at the Dragon, and threw Arthur back, so hard, he slammed into the castle wall behind him, and hit his head. Merlin rushed forward, as the Dragon began to laugh, Merlin stood in front of Arthur. And the Dragon stopped laughing, to glare at him.

"Why are you doing this?!" shouted Merlin. "After all this about destiny, and you would kill him?"

"You betray me, Merlin," said the Dragon, and his voice, whining and aged, made Merlin want to scream and throw something. He was starting to behave like Arthur when Merlin did something annoying.

"You betrayed me first," retorted Merlin. "You knew that if I saved Arthur from the Questing Beast it would be my Mother's life, you knew...and you let me do it, you didn't care, as long as one day you would be free..."

"I asked you, if you were prepared to give up everything for your destiny, it is not my fault you were not," retorted the Dragon. "And then you kill Nimueh, would she not have been a help to you? Would she not have been able to help rid this world of Uther Pendragon? To bring Magic and balance once more?"

"Magic will one day be free in Camelot, but it will not be by murdering and lying, and... _evil!_ "

"Neither one of us were ever evil, Young Warlock, we were betrayed by our King," retorted the Dragon. "Perhaps you have lived in Camelot too long, some of Uther's ideals have rubbed off on you."

"No," he retorted back. "I just know the difference between what is right and what is wrong...and you, _you are so wrong!"_

_"Then enemies, we shall be..."_

And the Dragon went to fly away, went to leave, and Merlin couldn't have that, he had to stop him, for Arthur...for Camelot. He felt the magic grow inside of him, build, until and he lifted his hand, and clouds, thunderous clouds, formed, almost at once and a strike of lightening came down, zapping the Dragon, where he fly. He jolted, for only a second, looking almost stunned, but then his golden eyes narrowed at Merlin.

"Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!"

And then he was gone, gone like Merlin had done nothing, could do nothing, and he couldn't. The worry and fear that pitted in Merlin's stomach then, almost over took him entirely, there was nothing he could do, that was strong magic he had used, it didn't do anything...they were doomed. All of these thoughts were drawn out, by the sound of someone grumbling behind him. He turned around, and Arthur was trying to stand. Merlin rushed toward him, and helped him up. His head lolled a bit, as his eyes barely opened, their lids kept trying to shut on them. Arthur look over at Merlin still though, and leaned into him, as Merlin was supporting most of his weight, his lazy eyes were narrowing at him.

"I told you to stay in the castle," he said.

"And if I had, you would've been dead, so probably best I didn't listen to you..."

Arthur only huffed at this, he couldn't argue with that and he knew it. And Merlin didn't want to argue now, he had too many things on his mind. He helped Arthur, all the way back to the castle, inside, and back to Gaius. Gwen nearly screamed when she saw Arthur, and left Morgana's side, who was now sitting with Uther, of all people. Gwen helped Merlin get Arthur onto a bench and she held his head up, by two of her fingers, so he didn't fall or crack his head off the table. Merlin knew, other than being a little drowsy, Arthur was fine, and he pulled Gaius to the side.

"I can't stop him," he admitted, all at once, because he was lost and not sure what he was supposed to do now. "My magic doesn't affect him, I hit him with lightening and nothing happened..."

"Is that what that sound was?" said Gaius, he sounded light hearted, but Merlin could see in his grey eyes, he was just as worried as he was. "You did your best, Merlin, perhaps it is not time yet..."

"For what?" asked Merlin, but now Uther was striding over to them, and surprisingly, he placed a hand on Merlin's back, in a nice sort of way. Merlin huffed, yet again, conflicted by this. He wanted to like Uther sometimes, he really did...but all of this, and honestly, _all of it_ , every single thing, was his fault. Not to mention, the small fact that if he were to find out what Merlin really was, his nice attitude, just because he thought his son fancied him, would be long over and Merlin would be dead.

"Gaius," said Uther. "Camelot will fall, if we do not think of something, something to stop... _these beasts_ ," Gaius nodded, looking down at the ground and shrugged. "There must be something we can do, something to stop the Dragon?"

"There is one thing, Sire...one person," said Gaius. "I believe you know who he is."

"No," said Uther, and his hand slipped from Merlin's back, he stood tall and looked a little mad, all of a sudden. "No, we will not resort to such lows!"

"I am afraid there is no one else, Arthur cannot kill the Dragon, My Lord, you know this," said Gaius. "You know what it was like to only restrain him."

"I do, I remember..." muttered Uther, shaking his head and looking up, to the ceiling, as if he were looking for answers there. "How do we know where to find him?"

"I believe I might know where he is," said Gaius. Uther looked back down, and stare at Gaius, as if he were sick to his stomach, at the very idea.

"Then we must go to him...we must get him to help us," said Uther. "For Camelot..."

"For Camelot," Gaius nodded, and then Uther dashed off, not back to Morgana though, out of the room completely. Now, Merlin was feeling rather confused by this. Who was this person, clearly someone magical, if Uther looked that displeased about it. But that begged the question, if they did have magic, why would they ever want to help Camelot?

"What was that?" Merlin asked now. "There is someone who can defeat the Dragon? Who are they?"

"A Dragonlord," said Gaius, pointedly, all of a sudden. "I cannot explain now, who he is, but I will... _later,_ and you must promise me, Merlin, you will not get angry."

"What is a Dragonlord, and why would I be angry?" asked Merlin, even more confused than before. Gaius looked up at him, and the fondness he felt for Merlin overpowered his pointed glare. He took a long moment, before answering.

"Because, Merlin," he said, slowly, and rather quiet. "The man we need to find...is your Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I am offering a little Merlin POV in this. Because it is always nice to catch up with Merlin, see where his head is at and what he's been thinking lately. Also, there are just some important moments that leave too much of the story out, if they're in Arthur's POV. Also, again, one more thing...this chapter was very hard to edit, it was very long, and I think I have had chapters about the same word count before, but this chapter in itself is just a lot, there is a lot happening all at once. So, that leads me to say, if you see any grammar or spelling errors let me know, and please forgive them. I have been doing school work for seven hours straight today, (I am in college,) and now this, so my head hurts. Not to make excuses though. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it!!)


	31. Chapter 31

Once Arthur recovered, from his near death by contusion, which was a whole day later, and another whole night of gargoyles and a dragon decimating his Kingdom. He and Merlin set out to find this man, this Dragonlord, by the name of Balinor. Which Arthur had never heard of such a thing before, in his life, _a Dragonlord_ , it sounded like some dumb word Merlin would make up. And speaking of Merlin, he had been off, since leaving Camelot. Arthur wasn't entirely sure why, he sort of just rode behind Arthur, on his horse, and didn't say anything and every time Arthur would look back, he was only there, frowning and looking rather sour. Arthur hoped it wasn't because of what had happened in the woods, before all of this, how they had...almost kissed. And it _was_ that, it was almost a kiss, there was no other ways to explain it. Perhaps Merlin was angry with Arthur, he wouldn't have known, right after, and perhaps Merlin hadn't known he was angry either, as Arthur had all but been thrown into battle and Camelot in turmoil, as soon as they had returned. Maybe now, with a moment to think clearly, Merlin was angry with him, for letting it happen. And Arthur wouldn't ask, he didn't want to know, he would sweep this under the rug, like so many other things that happened between them, he would ignore it, pretend it didn't happen. Just as long as Merlin stopped looking quite so upset.

They stopped off, after riding all morning, to water the horses, and Merlin didn't say a word, the entire time, he didn't even look at Arthur. He just stood, by his horse, while she drank. and when they had their fill, he just got back on the horse, and sat there. Arthur could take a lot of things, happy Merlin, he liked that one the most, and angry Merlin, it could be quite funny, even sad Merlin, Arthur could handle, but this...whatever this was, Arthur could not handle it. He didn't know how. He regretted letting himself be so foolish, so distracted by Merlin, in the moment, that he let himself slip up. He was the Prince, he shouldn't do such things, he wasn't allowed such privileges, and clearly Merlin wasn't interested in the slightest.

They stopped for lunch, a few hours later, and Arthur just sat there, on a fallen log, not sure what to do. He wanted to apologize, say he regretted it and he was very sorry he made Merlin feel uncomfortable, but then that would mean he would have to admit it happened, and then admit his feelings...because why else would you almost kiss someone? And Arthur would not do that, he refused to put himself out there, only to be rejected.

But then again, this was Merlin, and they were always very close, and Arthur wished for them to stay very close...so perhaps he could just say his head slipped, or he thought Merlin was a girl, he was drunk...anything to not to confess how he really felt. Either way, no matter what he said, they needed to address this and move on. Merlin was only staring at the fire he had built, this was the last fire they would be able to build, as they would be crossing the border into Essetir soon, where Balinor lived, and would need to stay undercover. Arthur picked up a stick, on the ground next to him, and wielded it like a sword, for a second, to keep himself distracted. It didn't work for long...

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, just straight out there, like an idiot. Arthur sometimes wondered about his own tact, and why it was so awful. Merlin didn't say anything though, and Arthur found that rather annoying, at least say it, _say you're disgusted with me_. Arthur glared, at the side of Merlin's face and took the stick he was holding and poked him in the back. "You've looked like an angry cat all day...come on, out with it."

Merlin reacted to the poking, by moving a way a little and batting at the stick with his hand, so...Arthur wasn't wrong about the cat thing then. "I'm fine," he mumbled, after a moment or two of still, not talking.

"You don't seem fine..."

Merlin looked back at Arthur then, and stare at him for a second, before getting up quick, and walking over to his horse. So, he didn't even want to be close to Arthur now, was that it? Arthur frowned, and stood up too. "You know," he said, trying to sound offhanded, and not hurt, even though he was. "You've never had a problem saying how something bothered you before, you'd never shut up about it, actually, and now...all of a sudden, you want to hold your tongue?"

"I'm fine, I keep telling you!" retorted Merlin, but it was the way his voice sounded, the snap, the anger, he wasn't fine at all. "Leave me alone..."

Arthur nodded, coldly, feeling his own anger build, suddenly, at how easy Merlin could turn him down. "Fine," he shot back. "It's not as if I want to know anyway."

Merlin looked up then, at this, and then frowned, much deeper than even Arthur was, but said nothing else. And they got on their horses, after Arthur stomped out the fire, and they were on their way again. They didn't speak, not another word, not even when Arthur turned on to a new path, or went a different direction, Merlin just always seemed to follow anyway.

They stopped one more time, to water the horses again, it was dusk now, just getting dark and Arthur knew they needed to stop soon, but he didn't want to make camp out in the open. He was a rather large target, being a member of the Royal Household, being in this land, just standing on this dirt, was an act of war. They needed to stay indoors, somewhere sheltered. Arthur thought about this, in worry, as he rubbed the wound on his chest. His head felt better, and even the gash that sat a little too deep to heal properly, felt better. But without Gaius' daily care, it was starting to hurt, Arthur had done his best to ignore it, most of the day.

Merlin turned back, at this moment, and Arthur tried not to notice him. He wasn't going to talk to him, maybe ever again. If this would be how he treated him, for having a lack of judgment, one time. It wasn't even as if it caused any harm...nothing happened in the end, anyway! Merlin was just being a bastard, and Arthur didn't have time for it.

"Let me look at it," said Merlin then, and Arthur's eyes turned on him, finally. He didn't allow his eyes to do what they normally did, which was sweep over Merlin's face and perhaps take pause at his lips for a second, he wouldn't do that anymore...he needed to get over it, to let it go. He just returned his gaze, cold. "Come on, Arthur," said Merlin, and he wasn't giving him time to comment or react, he was grabbing at the bottom of Arthur's tunic, and trying to pull it up, Arthur slapped his hands away. "It's going to get infected..."

"I don't care," retorted Arthur, and took very large steps away from Merlin. "Don't pretend like you care now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" retorted Merlin, back. "Why wouldn't I care?"

" _Because,_ " said Arthur, but he didn't say anything else, just because...Merlin should know why.

Merlin, however, didn't seem to, and his face scrunched up, in confusion. "That's not an answer..." he commented, and shook his head. "I swear, Arthur, you make no sense!"

"It's you who makes no sense!" he retorted back, throwing his arms in the air, and glaring at Merlin, as if he were an idiot. Which, he was, very obviously. "I have told you before, if you have a problem with me, _just say it!_ "

"But I don't _have_ a problem with you?!" shouted Merlin, and Merlin never shouted, so it shocked Arthur, for half a second, before he recoiled into being annoyed again, and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Dollophead...I might have other problems, sometimes."

"Like what?" asked Arthur, staring at him, with raised eyebrows. Merlin shrugged.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Remember, Merlin...because isn't an answer," said Arthur, but he suddenly felt some of his anger wash away, he wanted to believe Merlin was telling the truth, he didn't want them to be angry with each other, or for Arthur to be the cause for Merlin's unhappiness. "You just said so yourself."

Merlin smiled, for the first time that day, and shrugged. "Hm...you're right. 'Suppose you'll just have to live with it though."

They continued on, for a bit longer, even though it was fully dark out now, and they could hardly see, through the thick trees. They found a tavern, after awhile, and Arthur paid for them to have a room for the night. They had manged to get rather close to where Balinor was supposed to be living, so hopefully, in the morning, they would be able to find him and convince him to help Camelot, and only be gone one more night, at most. It was hard for Arthur to be away from Camelot, not that he was much help, he was defenseless against the Dragon, but he wanted to be there, he wanted to help his people if he could, he just hoped his Father and Morgana were alright, and Gaius and Gwen, there are so many people Arthur cared about, he just wanted to return home and stop these attacks.

They walked into the room Arthur had gotten for the night, and it really wasn't much at all. Only two, tiny beds, that looked more like wooden frames, with a blanket draped over them than beds, and a nightstand, with a candle, that was it, that was the whole room. But it would do, it would be better than sleeping outside. The only thing Arthur did to ready himself for bed, was to pull his tunic off, and roll it into a ball, and throw it onto the floor. He had barely slept these last few days, with the attacks, even if he were recovering, he could still hear, still see the flames...

He needed a good nights rest. He thought so did Merlin, who looked a bit off again, he had perked up, for a little bit, after they had...argued, or whatever they had done. But now he went back to looking miserable. He didn't undress or anything, only pulled off his jacket and neckerchief and rolled into the bed, facing the wall. Arthur lay in the other bed, looking over at him.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?"

There was a long pause, before Merlin answered. "I can't."

"Why can't you?" he offered now, and Merlin didn't say anything else. Arthur sighed. "Look...I know I'm a Prince, and we can never...-"

"Be friends?" asked Merlin, and that hadn't been exactly where Arthur was going with that, but sure...alright. _Friends._

"Yes," he agreed. "Friends...but I like to think, if I were not a Prince, and you were not my servant, and we just met somehow..." he trailed off, thinking about this for a second, it was a nice thought, one that warmed him, even through the room was kind of drafty. "Well, I think we might have-"

"Might have what?"

"Gotten on..."

"No, see...because if you weren't a Prince, I would've told you to mind your own damn business by now."

"Oh yeah?" retorted Arthur then, and maybe he should have gotten mad by this, but at least Merlin was insulting him again, the way he normally did, the way he should. Arthur bit his lip. "When has my title ever stopped you before?"

"True," said Merlin. "Mind your own damn business, Arthur."

"I am though, if you haven't noticed..." said Arthur then. "You are my business."

"Oh, and here I thought I was your servant, not your slave..."

"You want to be my slave?" offered Arthur. "I can arrange it."

"Well maybe...what kind of perks are there...?"

"Oh you know...mucking out my horses, catering to my every whim..." Arthur counted on fingers, even though Merlin was now laying on his back, instead of away from Arthur, he still couldn't see him. "A few a bit more interesting..."

"Interesting like what...calling you Master?"

"No, but that's good...I wouldn't say no to that."

"I bet you wouldn't, Clotpole."

"I bet you'd like it..."

"I wouldn't."

"I'd make you..."

_"How...?"_

Arthur got off the bed then, and in one swift movement, was towering over Merlin, who looked up at him, with narrowed eyes. He leapt forward, crashing into Merlin and began his assault on his sides, tickling him, mercilessly. Merlin screamed, honestly screamed, like a small girl, and beat at Arthur's hands and kicked at Arthur's back, yet Arthur would not give up, not that easily.

"And this..." he panted, in his ear. "Is how I would punish you when you've been bad."

"That's..." said Merlin, through fits of giggles and swears, as he tried to get free of Arthur. "...perverted!"

"Perverted?" offered Arthur, as Merlin struggled, though, he had given him a bit of a break now, he was only kind of...gently running his fingers along Merlin's sides at this point.

"Yes...you're a pervert," commented Merlin, his eyes were watering and his face was red. Arthur stare at him, for a long moment, before he burst into his own fit of laughter, no one had ever called him that before, and honestly...he wasn't really very angry about it. Merlin laughed too, for some reason. Maybe just because. And Arthur had long since stopped tickling him, anyway, now he was just sort of _there,_ on top of him. "You want to get off of me now, maybe?"

"No, I am a pervert, remember?"

" _Move!_ " said Merlin, and gave him a shove, in the side, with his hands. Arthur caught himself, before he landed on the floor, and went back to his own bed. Looking over at Merlin now, who had rolled over, to face him, grinning at him.

"Well...at least something has come from this," said Arthur, as he lay back down. "Even if you do clearly think the worst of me..."

"And what is that?"

"I made you smile..."

In the morning, when Arthur woke up, he felt a little woozy, in the head, his wound on his chest had bled a bit. Probably from roughhousing Merlin the night before. And Arthur deiced not to tell Merlin this, as he would only start fussing and acting like a fool, and Arthur just wanted to find the Dragonlord and get back to Camelot before they were gone too long, and there was nothing left to return to. They left the room and headed out, to get the horses and were on their way. They traveled slower today, as they were looking for the man now. Gaius had said that he lived in a cave, just outside of this small town, that was home to the tavern. Arthur felt worse and worse, as the day went on, even though it was warm outside, it was not hot enough to start sweating, and Arthur had, a long time ago...

He was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, after awhile, and Merlin was starting to notice.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" he asked, and he had been in much better spirits today, Arthur's jokes and tickles clearly had done wonders to him, and even if it wasn't him, Arthur would still take the credit for it. Arthur nodded, and sped his horse up to be next to Merlin. "You look like you have a fever, do you want to stop, so I can check your wound?"

"No, I'm fine, we have to find the Dragonlord," said Arthur, Merlin nodded, but frowned at him now. "Don't look me at like that."

"I'm just worried, Gaius told me to treat you, but you won't let me..."

"I don't need you to, _I'm fine_ ," he insisted. "What do you think is going to happen to me, I'll drop dead...?"

Arthur woke up the next morning, and at least he hadn't dropped dead...just unconscious. Though, today, he felt much better, completely better, in fact, his wound didn't even hurt...Arthur look down, under his tunic, and saw his wound was all but healed, and the horrible scar he was sure it would to leave, didn't look half as bad as he first thought. Arthur jumped up, because if that wasn't magic...he didn't know what was. He ran, out of the cave, where was Merlin anyway?

There he was, _down there_ , standing by a brook with a tall, dark haired man, he was smiling at him. When he noticed Arthur there, he beamed and said something to the man, before dashing toward Arthur. "You're awake!"

"No, I'm a ghost, haunting you from beyond," commented Arthur, offhanded, looking over Merlin's head, at the man. "Is that him...Merlin, the Dragonlord?"

Merlin nodded, with a grin. "He's agreed to help you."

"That easily?" said Arthur, with a raised eyebrow, Merlin continued to grin, but it grew suddenly. "How did you convince him, gold?"

"No, he'll do it for free."

"How?" retorted Arthur. "Why would he agree?"

"Let's just say..." Merlin batted his eyes. "I have my ways."

"Did you just bat your eyes at me...?" asked Arthur, and Merlin never got to answer, because now the tall, dark haired man, better known as Balinor, or the Dragonlord, was walking over to them. Merlin forgot what he was going to say then, and smiled, brightly, at the man. "This is Arthur."

"I know who he is," said the man, and he offered his hand to Arthur. He shook it, but didn't say anything. "I have heard many things of you, Arthur Pendragon. Both good... _and bad_." Arthur made a face at this, and refused to meet either of their eyes now. "I hope that my act of kindness to your Kingdom will help you see the good...in people like myself."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, not sure what he wanted to say, he didn't know what he thought, what he thought about Dragonlords, he hadn't known they existed until two days ago. He knew, from what his Father had told him, before he left Camelot, it was very close to magic. It was a form of magic, and Dragonlords were known to do great evil, aided by dragons. But Arthur did not know of this one, this man, what he might have done in the passed. The way Merlin smiled at him though...he must be alright.

They left this cave, very soon after that, but they had still left rather late in the day, as Arthur was asleep for some part of it, and they ended up having to make camp one more night. And because of the lateness, they couldn't even reach Camelot, before it got too dark to travel anymore. They only got attacked by one group, of Cenred's men, so that wasn't too bad, if Arthur were being honest, he couldn't ask for much more than that, as they weren't meant to be there anyway. It was midday, by the time they had reached Camelot, the following day, and Arthur left the Dragonlord in Merlin's care, while he went off to find his Father. Camelot looked in ruins, half of it lay on the ground, the remains of houses and buildings littered the path to the castle. They were just shells now, blackened shells. This would take a very long time to rebuild.

Uther was in the council chamber, as Arthur figured he would be. It was one of the more safer places to be. Catrina was with him, fawning over him, until Arthur walked in, and they both stop what they were doing, to stare. "Well?" asked Uther. Arthur smiled.

"We found him and he agreed to help."

Uther's eyes widened a little, and he didn't look pleased at all. Arthur knew why, because he was betraying himself, looking to some form of magic to help him. Arthur knew how much Uther hated the idea, it made him sick. It was very clearly written on his face. "What are his terms?" asked Uther now, his voice was cold and strict, and he didn't look Arthur in the eye, only off, to the side.

"Nothing," said Arthur, admitting this without much worry about how it made him look. "Merlin got him to agree, I have no idea what made him do so."

Uther frowned, and shook his head. "Go to him, the attacks have not yet taken place today, but they have been more active at night, in the dark..."Seethed Uther. "Like cowards."

Arthur nodded. "I will still need men, the Gargoyles, the Dragonlord says he cannot help with those, he has no idea what it could be."

"Of course," muttered Uther, and Arthur had thought they were done. He was turning to leave now, to go put on his armor, to once again face off against a threat, with unlikely odds, if he would keep his life or not. "Arthur," Uther stopped him, however, before he got too far, and Arthur turned back around. "Once the Dragon has been defeated, ans the Dragonlord has done his work, I want you to arrest him...he will be placed on trial, for his appending death."

Something struck Arthur, in that moment, something cold and wet and very disgusting, it hit him in the stomach, and nearly knocked him over. "What?" he breathed out. "You can't mean that..."

"He clearly does not have good intentions, Arthur, he has avoided my wrath for years, hid from me..." said Uther, voice laced with something dark and horrible. "A innocent man does not hide, the evils he has plagued this land with will soon end. He will do his good deed, and he will die as the reward. Do I make myself clear, Arthur?"

Arthur opened and shut his mouth, unable to think properly, his brain felt like whatever was in that stew Merlin had made them to eat last night, it was just not right... _awful_. He gulped. "No," he said, simply. He couldn't allow this, he wouldn't do it. "You must see reason, Father, he has agreed to help us, surely he can't be-"

"He has fed you lies!" yelled Uther, and stood suddenly. Lady Catrina let out a yelp, and stood suddenly too. "Do not allow him o brainwash you, Arthur, you are my son...you know the evils of magic!"

"Then banish him, if you cannot trust him," retorted Arthur. "Do not accept his help and then kill him after you take it, what will that look like to the people?"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE PEOPLE MAY THINK!" screamed Uther, and Lady Catrina shook her head. Arthur realized this was the first time she had seen him like this, perhaps she would be turned off now, see what she planned to marry, the real Uther, and flee. Arthur would, if he were her.

She took a few steps toward Arthur now, and reached out and placed her hands on both of his shoulders. She had a strong grip, for someone so small. "You must do as your Father says, Arthur," she told him. And the shock hit him like a rock, over the head. He look at her, stunned."He knows best, he is not telling you these things lightly, the Dragonlord must die for the crimes he has committed."

"What crimes has he committed?" retorted Arthur, anger filling him suddenly. She was just like him, just the same as him. It sickened Arthur, and he pulled away from her touch. She continued to smile at him, as if this didn't matter.

"You were not old enough to know the darkness that filled these lands before your Father washed it away," she said softly, but Arthur could sense the tone in her words, they were dark, just like Uther's. "You will do as he asks of you, Arthur. It is your duty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, as promised I re-edited this, so hopefully it is good now. Even though over a 100 people have already read it just on this site alone. I don't know if this is relevant or not, but I do post this story somewhere else too. (-clears throat- ff.net.) I also am re-writing this note, like I said I would do too, because that thing was all over the place last night, for real, and I have since decided not to post when I am tired. Also, about this chapter, I love how they both blame themselves for them almost kissing, like...come on boys, stop being so dumb and just make out already! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am posting another right after this! (So, you might not read this 0,0) )


	32. Chapter 32

Merlin took his Father, and he couldn't really believe he was actually using those words, to Gaius' chambers. When Merlin opened the door, there was Gaius, brewing something in a pot, while Merlin's mother sat on the bench, Bellatrix the cat, in her lap. He walked in first, and Gaius stopped what he was stirring to stare at him, and his Mother looked up, from stroking the cat, they both smiled at him, just happy to see he was alright, and then behind him, in walked Balinor and Hunith let out a gasp. She stood up, at once, and the cat jumped from her lap, annoyed at the sudden movement, she ran off, up the stairs, to Merlin's room, where the kittens were. Balinor took another step inside and Merlin shut the door behind him, standing there now, idly, as he watched his Mother's face. She just stare, her mouth open, just a little bit.

Balinor froze there, just in the middle of the room, staring back, though Merlin could not see his face. "Hunith..." said Balinor, and it felt strange for Merlin to hear him say her name, for them to be in the same place together. Both of his parents, in the same space, he never imagined this to be possible. But then again, he had never known who is father was, so it would have been hard to imagine, without a face. Hunith took a step forward, her movements were timid, and she had not said a single word. Merlin had never seen his Mother like this before, he didn't know what to expect, would she be happy? Would she start shouting...? It seemed as though Balinor didn't know either, because he took a small step forward, and lowered his head. "I shouldn't have left you, I should have made you come with me...if I had known about the boy..."

The boy, being Merlin, Merlin assumed. Huntih still did not say anything, she titled her head to the side, lips pursed, as she looked over him. He waited, a long time, it felt like forever. Until suddenly, Hunith smiled, very brightly, and ran at him. Balinor caught her, in an embrace, and lifted her into the air. She cried into his shoulder, and Merlin watched this, somewhere between smiling and crying. Gaius walked over to him and crossed his arms, Merlin smiled at him.

"Well, I had to tell him..." he admitted. "He wouldn't have helped us, if I didn't...Arthur still doesn't know."

"Good, if anyone where to find out, Merlin..." said Gaius, and he didn't have to continue, Merlin knew what it would mean for him. "Uther is angrier than I have seen him in a long time, he doesn't think we should be resorting to magic so easily. I told him if we didn't, it very well could be Arthur's life."

Merlin nodded, watching his parents hugging still, they were whispering things to each other now. "We will defeat the Dragon, Gaius, I know we will...and we will figure out who is possessed by Sigan."

"About that, Merlin," said Gaius then. "I have been looking into it, I went back to the tomb to see if there were any clues. It was not a break in."

"No, someone stole Arthur's keys," said Merlin, watching as his parents broke apart, and his Mother led his Father over to the bench she had been sitting on before. So they could continue to talk. Merlin turned toward Gaius more now. "We just don't know who...it might have been any of the Servants, they all can get into Arthur's chambers, but I don't know why any of the Servants would want to steal from Arthur, or Uther...they're all way too-" he stopped then, eyes narrowing suddenly. "CEDRIC!"

"The peddler you keep complaining about?" asked Gaius. "Why would he want to steal from the King?"

"Because he's disgusting!" announced Merlin, but he was already turning, heading for the door. "I have to go find Arthur, and then that slimeball-"

Gaius reached out, before Merlin could open the door, and grabbed his arm. "The Cedric you know now is dead, the soul of Sigan has filled him and I am afraid there is nothing left of that ' _slimeball'_ you once knew..."

Merlin paused at this, taking in a deep breath. "Still, if we know who it is, we can kill him..."

"It will not be that simple, Merlin," said Gaius. "Sigan has done something no one has dared tried to do before, if you kill the host body, his soul will only latch on to another."

This hit Merlin hard, over the head, like a rock, and he shook said head, trying to think clearly. "There has to be something, something that will stop him..."

"I do not yet know, but I daresay...it will be very powerful magic."

"Well luckily, I have _very powerful_ magic," said Merlin, and Gaius rolled his eyes at this.

Not too long after this, Merlin and Balinor were meeting Arthur in the courtyard, it was dusk outside now, and Arthur looked irritated, Merlin wondered why, because he had been in a good mood when they had returned. He was happy Merlin's Father was here, to defeat the Dragon. What had changed? Maybe Uther had been rude to him, he did like to take his anger over magic out on Arthur sometimes. His bad mood also could have been that there had been a few attacks by Statue reported in the last hour. It was the time of day, according to Gaius, when it started. There were a group of Knights, waiting, on post, for when the attacks came there, and they always did, trying to get into the castle.

Arthur watched, as a gargoyle loomed above them. Flying around, but not quite striking yet. Merlin reached over and touched Arthur's arm, and his eyes landed on him. "It's Cedric," he told him. Although he had no proof of this, he just knew, he had one of his feelings, and his feelings were always right, though he wouldn't tell Arthur that.

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur now, eyes narrowed, and a frown formed on his lips.

"He was the only other person in your Chambers that day, except for me..."

Arthur sighed. "You and Balinor go to the barricades help him...in any way you can, with the Dragon. I will find Cedric."

Merlin nodded, and Arthur went to walk away, that was then, this exact moment, was when the gargoyle swooped down, and came for Arthur. Merlin called upon his magic, his hand even trusted up, and in that moment, he wouldn't care who seen. But then something was smashing the gargoyle, right over the head, and in the wings. It was a very long stick, a branch of a tree, perhaps. And the thing flew off, making loud noises like an angry bird, as it did so.

"Well, I can't let you men have all the fun," said Morgana, and Arthur only stare at her, shocked, but Merlin grinned and walked over to her. She didn't look like she always did, no long flowing dress, but a pair of trousers and a tight tunic, wrapped with a black belt around her waist. She grinned back at Merlin. "Someone had to take care of Camelot, while Arthur was on holiday."

"Give me this," said Arthur, and he yanked the long branch from her hands. She glare over at him. He glared back. "And I wasn't on holiday, I was trying to save our lives."

"Yes...so I have been told, _my hero_ ," she chided and went to grab for the stick, but he held it out of her reach.

"Go back inside, Morgana, before you get hurt."

"And let you think just that because you are man, you can tell me what to do?" she smirked. "I don't think so."

Arthur rolled his eyes, looking rather annoyed, even more so than before. "Merlin, go..." he said then, ignoring her all of a sudden. She didn't seem to like that much, and made a grab for the stick again. This time he let her have it, and she slammed it, into his stomach then. He refused to react, though Merlin could see the glossy look cross his eyes, for a second. "Be...becareful, Merlin."

"You too," said Merlin, in return. "If you find Cedric...don't try to kill him, it's not Cedric anymore, he won't die."

"What am I supposed to do with him then?"

But Arthur's question was lost then, as suddenly, in the sky, flying over them, was a Dragon. Merlin's Father grabbed for Merlin's arm now, and motioned for them to hurry up. Merlin listened, looking back once more, at Arthur, who smiled at him, just a little bit, as they ran off. Up to the barricades, where Balinor would get a good shot at the Dragon. Once they got there, Balinor took a moment to prepare.

"It has been many years since I have called upon my kin," he said, as he pulled a knife from his robes, and pulled it from it's covering. "This blade was forced in a Dragon's breath. This Dragons, Kilgharrah, is his name. He was loyal to me, good to me..."

"Kilgharrah?" offered Merlin, scrunching up his face. "I just knew him as _The Great Dragon_."

"That is how he wanted to be known, to the people of the lands," explained Balinor. "But his given name, the one a Dragonlord gave him, when he was hatched, is Kilgharrah."

"What does it mean?" asked Merlin then. Balinor shrugged.

"It could mean many things, mostly the name translates to Kindness."

Merlin scoffed at this. "There is nothing kind about him, he lied to me, he would have let my Mother die, he tried to kill Arthur..."

Balinor sighed. "Kilgharrah is old, much older than I, older than Camelot itself...he has seen many things, been many places," explained Balinor. "And for the last twenty years has spent his life chained and locked away, done by a man who was blinded by rage. I have been treated much the same, exiled, hunted like an animal...and for what? What have I done wrong?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know..."

"I do not agree with Kilgharrah's methods, but I understand his plight."

"When Arthur is king, it will be different," said Merlin, and Balinor only raised his eyebrows at this. "Arthur isn't like his father, he is nothing like Uther."

"I hope you are right, Merlin," said Balinor. "I can sense good in him, but also the will of his Father, tenfold." He stood up straight then, and rubbed his rather long, dark beard for a moment, and then looked at Merlin, very serious. "Are you ready?"

Mmerlin nodded. "Yes."

"I want you to watch closely, one day...you will be given this gift, when I am gone, and you, as I thought I was, will be the last of our kind."

Merlin gulped at this, and nodded, yet again. Balinor smiled at him, and turned toward the darkening sky. They could hear bangs and smashing, somewhere, in the distance. Balinor cleared his throat. Something like a shout erupted from his Father's voice the next moment, and it just sounded a lot like shouting, for a long time before Merlin realized, these were words, words spoken in a language Merlin had never heard before. And he clung to them, trying to understand them, but he could not. There was no making sense of it.

There was a beat then, a long pause, and then the loud flapping of wings broke through the air, and before them, was the Dragon. Balinor brandished his knife at Kilgharrah. "You threaten my son, and all the things he care for!" he shouted at him. The Dragon merely stare at Balinor, for a long moment. "Do you have nothing to say?!"

"You allowed me to be captured," retorted the Dragon. "You aided him, as he chained me, as if I were a mere animal, as he put me in that God forsaken cave, you allowed him..."

"He had lied to me, he told me he wanted to make peace with you, when I got here...they arrested me, forced me, they threaten my life..." said Balinor, and though his voice had been strong before, and had been strong since Merlin met him, it was weak now. He sounded as if he were in pain. ""I was the last one left, the last Dragonlord..."

"And I, not the last Dragon?" retorted Kilgharrah, yet again. His big, golden eyes, narrowed at Merlin's Father.

"I was selfish..." admitted Balinor. "But that does not give you the right to take revenge on my son."

"I never did anything to harm the boy, I only wished to help him and he denied me every time, he thought he knew better..."

"So, you knew," said Merlin then, and he had been quiet the whole time, which made both of them stop and stare at him. "You knew he was my father..."

"I could feel it in you," said Kilgharrah. "We are not only connected by magic, Young Warlock, our kinship is much deeper than that."

Merlin wanted to argue, and say he felt no such connection to him, but he did not, he only shook his head. Balinor turned to him then, and eyed him seriously. "It is your choice, Merlin, with this blade, I can kill him, but he is the last of his kind, there are no other dragon's left in this world..." said Balinor. "I do not wish to kill him, but if it is what you want, to keep... _Camelot_ safe, I will give you this."

Merlin paused then, face done up, yet again, in lines, as he thought. He took a deep breath, unsure if he were making the right choice. "Tell him to leave, make him go, tell him he can never return to Camelot, he must never come back..."

Balinor smiled, and nodded, turning back toward the Dragon. "My son is kind, his heart is pure and you would have tarnished it, this I know," he said. "You had thirst for power worse than Uther. I could always see it in you. You will leave Camelot, now... _tonight_ , and will never return to it, you will do no more harm to anyone...unless told, do you understand?"

Kilgharrah looked annoyed for a moment, like he might want to protest, and then lowered his head, in a bow. "I have no other choice." Suddenly, Balinor spoke in that voice again, loud, and confusing, Merlin had no idea what the words were, he was shouting. He again, tried to cling to them. Kilgarrha rose then, more into the dark sky, and turned back, as he were about to fly off, and his eyes landed on Merlin. "Take heed, Young Warlock, for one day, you might once again need my help..."

And then he was gone, off...to wherever Dragon's may go. Merlin watched him, as he grew smaller and smaller. Merlin thought he would feel better, once he was gone, but he was only filled with worry, at the Dragons words. What could happen, that was so bad he could need Kilgharrah's help? Merlin sighed...

"We need to find Arthur."

Balinor followed Merlin back down, off of the barricades, and they headed for the courtyard again. As they were reaching it, Merlin noticed, very quickly, that it was empty. They heard screaming, coming from the town, and Merlin went rigid with fear. Where was Arthur? His Father placed a gentle hand on his back, in comfort.

"Let us split up, we can find him faster that way," said Balinor," and Merlin nodded. Balinor walked off. Merlin waited, a moment, after his Father left, and looked around, more, the courtyard was filled with dust, you could barely see. Merlin could hear footsteps behind him though, coming down the stairs, from the front doors of the castle, and Merlin waited, with baited breath. He turned around sharply, ready to use his magic if he had to. But a grin broke across Merlin's face, as coming toward him, was Arthur. He was bleeding from the forehead, but other than that, looked fine.

"Arthur," he said, but Arthur had already seen him, and was making quick work of coming toward him. He swallowed hard, looking Merlin over, Merlin stare back. " _My.._." he had almost said _My Father_ , but he couldn't...he wasn't allowed to tell Arthur, he took in a sharp breath. "Balinor did it, he defeated the Dragon."

Arthur looked, for a second, rather pleased, and then he frowned again. "I found him," he said then. "Marveling at all of his treasures. It is Cedric, I chased him here, but..." Arthur looked around, and shook his head. "I lost him."

Merlin sighed, and he couldn't help it, he reached out and grabbed Arthur's wrist, pulling him a little closer. Arthur looked down at this, for a second, with knitted eyebrows, but didn't say or do anything about it. Merlin would pretend it never happened later, that it didn't mean anything, to calm his own stupid, love foolish heart. But for now, he liked the closeness. "We'll find him."

"I know," said Arthur. "I have all the Knights looking for him, and Morgana...though I hope she doesn't find him, she seems to think she would be able to defeat him. _With what?_ " complained Arthur. "Her pretty face..."

"You think her face is pretty...?" grinned Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Shut up..."

Merlin had no choice but to shut up after this, because, once again, behind him there was a thing, a person, he could feel it. For a second, he had hoped it was just his Father, but it felt cold...lifeless, almost lifeless. Arthur could feel it too, because he pulled Merlin a little bit closer to him, suddenly, and then shoved him to the side, harshly, as he turned, and pull his sword from his belt. Merlin turned too, as Arthur had shoved him, and there, in the thick dust, was Cedric...or Sigan now, Merlin guessed. Arthur let out a bellowing scream, one that almost matched his Father's dragon call, and Arthur ran forward. But he was halted, almost at once, by looking as if he had ran into a wall that wasn't there, and fell to the ground.

Merlin rushed to him, and he must have hit his head, because his eyes were rolling into the back of his skull and then fluttered shut. Merlin sighed, and stood back up, glaring at the un-dead Sorcerer, who only grinned, which looked awful, on Cedric's ugly face.

"So much power you wield, Merlin, and you allow yourself to be a servant?" the man, who no longer really sounded like Cedric, said. "You do yourself a disservice, you could be so much... _so much more_."

"I don't need that," retorted Merlin. "I am happy just the way I am, thank you."

"To look after an ungrateful little toad, like him?" he pointed toward Arthur, and Merlin felt some sort of anger wash over him, at this, he gulped. "You could be great, along side me, Arthur would tremble at your name, warship the very dirt you step on..."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that is what I want? That I would ever want that?"

"You're right," retorted Sigan. "You are weak and foolish, and... _so loving_." Merlin hardly saw that as a bad thing, but Sigan spit, in disgust. "I was once so foolish, so eager to please my King, and do you know what he did? He feared me...he feared I would betray his trust and he had me killed. _I GAVE HIM EVERYTHING!_ " Sigan suddenly screamed out, and Merlin jumped a little. Now, this didn't scream _I'm about to kill you in a second_ , so Merlin tired to hide it. "EVERY PART OF ME, I LET HIM HAVE....AND HE TOOK IT ALL, AND MORE..."

"Arthur isn't like that..." said Merlin, lamely, but Sigan did not seem to hear. At the mention of Arthur's name, he did look down though, and his eyes gleamed, suddenly.

"I will have my final revenge," he said then. "I will take the throne of Camelot, and do as my King so feared. But I will not do it in this body. The people, those left...will never see me as their King. I will take the body of the Prince, and they will never know, I will kill Uther, and take the throne for my own..."

"NO!" shouted Merlin, suddenly, as Sigan took a step forward. Merlin dashed over, toward Arthur, and threw himself in between Arthur and Sigan. He only laughed, richly, as he glare down at Merlin.

"Do you really think that will stop me?"

Suddenly, something black was coming from Sigan's mouth, like black smoke, it started trickling out, like pipe smoke, and then it became larger and darker. Sigan, or Cedric, who knows at this point, fell to his knees suddenly, and then over, in a heap. Dead. The smoke traveled, across the rest of the way, and passed right through Merlin, making him feel frozen on the inside. It stunned him for a moment, but he pushed the feeling away, and turned around on his knees, just in time to see the smoke enter Arthur's mouth.

" _No!_ " Merlin screamed out, louder this time. Because he knew what this means, this would kill Arthur, and he couldn't...he couldn't let that happen. Destiny be damned, he didn't think he could go on without Arthur there. He threw himself onto Arthur's chest, as the last bit of smoke filled him, and he cried. There had to be a way, a way to stop him, to get Sigan out of Arthur before it was too late. But Gaius had never figured out how to stop him, how to kill him. Merlin placed both of his hands on Arthur's chest, palms down, fit to find Sigan inside of him. He pressed hard, into his chest, pleading for his magic to work, it did. He felt it leaking from his fingers, into Arthur's skin. He wasn't sure what it was doing entirely, but he trusted it, he trusted his magic more than anything, but he also had to trust Arthur too. And he did. "Arthur..." he muttered, leaning forward, and pressed his forehead against Arthur's sweaty one. It felt like he had a fever, almost. "Arthur...please, stay with me...fight him...you have to...don't let him win..." he muttered, and pleaded, he forced his magic to bend to his will, to do what he asked of it. _"Arthur..."_

Arthur's body shook underneath him, gave a nasty shutter, and then stilled, and Merlin felt his heart breaking a little, at the thought of if he failed and what this would mean. But then suddenly, Arthur jerked forward, and took in a deep, sharp breath. His eyes shot open, and they were shining gold, Merlin was stunned, breathless, at the sight and then he yanked his hands back, pulling away his magic, and they dulled, back to their normal blue. Arthur blinked a few times, and closed his eyes again, only to open them once again, a second later.

Merlin stare at him, not sure what this meant, if it had worked. Arthur looked over at him and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing to me..?"

"I thought you were dead..." said Merlin, and that were true. Arthur looked over his face and clearly noticed the wetness there.

"And you were what...crying over me?"

"No," said Merlin, with a scrunched up face. and then smirked. "Maybe.. _.a little._ "

Arthur smiled, but then forced himself to drop it, at once. "A good Knight knows; That no man is worth your tears."

Merlin rolled his eyes at this. "Good thing I'm not a Knight then."

"Good thing, indeed."

Merlin helped Arthur up then, just as Balinor was coming around the corner, Merlin had almost forgotten that they had separated, to look for Arthur. Merlin hadn't had to go far to find him, or anywhere at all really. "You found him!" said Balinor, happily, as he walked over and placed a hand on Merlin's back. Arthur's eyes narrowed at it, probably confused as to why this was happening, when the two weren't supposed to know each other. "The Dragon is gone," said Balinor, and Arthur's eyes went from narrowed to sad, all of a sudden, and Merlin didn't know why.

"You don't seem happy about that," said Merlin, and Arthur shook his head, his eyes landed on Balinor again.

"You have to go," he said, all at once. "Now...leave Camelot."

"Why?" demanded Merlin, before Balinor could say anything. Balinor sighed.

"Because Uther has ordered my arrest," said Balinor and Arthur nodded, looking rather pained about it. "I figured as much would happen."

"I'm sorry," said Arthur. "He is unreasonable, he doesn't care...it is unforgivable, after you helped us...he is-"

But Arthur paused, unable to come up with words. "It is alright, Arthur," said Balinor. "It will not always be like this, I am sure of it."

Arthur didn't say anything, just looked down. Merlin, however, was near tears again. "But you can't leave..." he said, and Balinor, hand still resting on Merlin's back, pulled him, a bit away from Arthur. Arthur looked up at this, confused, and watched.

"You were right about Arthur," said his Father, in a hushed tone. "He will be a good king, but he needs you." Merlin shook his head, even though he knew it was true. "I heard you...you saved him from the Sorcerer."

"But what about my Mother?" offered Merlin then. Balinor sighed.

"One day I hope to be allowed to return to Camelot, that I can live freely here," he said. "For now, she will understand, she has your heart, she will wait for me."

Merlin cried, yet again, this evening, and flung his arms around his Father's shoulders. It felt cruel, that after all this time, all these years, never knowing of his Father, that he now had gotten so little time with him, that now he would have to live, knowing he was out there and yet still...not have him there.

"I will send you letters..." said Balinor. "I will find a new settlement, closer..."

Merlin smiled a bit. "My Mom could visit you..."

"Yes," grinned his Father. "And you."

Merlin shrugged, with a grin of his own. "If I can get the day off..." Balinor raised his eyebrows at him, and Merlin let his eyes travel back to Arthur, who stood there, looking very irritated, at the both of them. "He doesn't like to share me much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: It took me so long to edit this, wow.....it's long though, I hope you enjoyed it. One thing I want to point out, I don't know if people noticed, but I have Merlin and Arthur switch places. See, in the show, Arthur drinks from the cup and Merlin get's (almost) possessed by Sigan, but I switched it, making Merlin drink from the cup and Arthur get (almost) possessed, I think for my story anyway....that it makes sense. I'm not sure how Merlin killed Sigan instead of Arthur, or maybe I do and that will come up later... ;) you know, ya never know! But anyway, just thought I would bring that up for discussion. And thank you guys, btw, for all of you being understanding about waiting for chapters and stuff. I love writing this story and posting it for you guys, and at no point do I not wanna do that, you know. Like, this makes me happy, and my internet (which is still not fixed, I am on my phone internet still,) is in the way of that right now, so I hate them, my internet ppl suck. ANNNYWAYS, thank you!!)


	33. Chapter 33

Today was the day, at long last. The day of Uther and Catrina's wedding. It had been several weeks since the Dragon and Gargoyle, and Un-dead Sorcerer attacks, and in that time Camelot had been very busy, with the town rebuilding, and the castle being repaired, and also...wedding preparations. Arthur was even less keen on this marriage, since after he had to tell his Father and his future wife the Dragonlord escaped, they had been very cross and cold to him. Arthur didn't care much though honestly, he would not allow an innocent man to die, over an old vendetta. A new time needed to be upon them, where...maybe Magic was not legal, but not all magic needed to be punished by death. After all, Balinor had surely used magic to heal Arthur, that much was obvious, and surely that was done out of good. Balinor reaped no benefit from helping Camelot or healing Arthur.

Merlin was helping Arthur dress, for the ceremony, it had to be the most formal of attire of course, right down to the crown. Arthur never liked wearing his Prince crown much, it was rather tight on his head, the last time he had to wear it Merlin made side comments. This time, Arthur just held it, until it was time to leave. Merlin patted his shoulders, and his chest, several times over, to make sure there were no lines or wrinkles in his clothing.

"Give it a rest, Merlin," commented Arthur, and Merlin's cheeks turned red, for a second, and he let his arms fall to his sides, looking Arthur over still though. As if to see if there were any imperfections. Arthur stare back at him, with a raised eyebrow. At least he was deciding to be a good servant today, not late or _just gone_...like sometimes he was.

"I'm sorry, I've never been to a wedding before," said Merlin. "I don't know what to do."

"Yes you have," said Arthur, and when Merlin pulled a confused face at him, he grinned. " _Ours_."

Merlin's confused face turned a little bit into a horror struck one,and his cheeks were turning red again. Arthur found that rather amusing. "I...I don't think-"

"I'm joking, Idiot," said Arthur. "That wasn't a real marriage ceremony, it was a trick."

"Right...it was," mumbled Merlin, and turned quickly, to grab the red cape, that had been laid out, over the table. He wrapped it around Arthur's shoulders, and tied a loose knot, around his neck. "Gaius says that was more of a handfasting anyway-"

"Yes, I know," commented Arthur.

"So, even if it were real...which is wasn't, we wouldn't be married anyway."

"In some religions, but in others..."

Merlin stopped what he was doing, his fussing over where the strings to the cape might fall. He let them go, and they fell slightly too much to the right. "Um...well, it isn't as if we really have to worry about it."

"Who says I'm worried?" Arthur looked at Merlin, and Merlin swallowed rather hard. He opened and shut his mouth twice, and then whatever he was going to say was lost, because suddenly there was a knock on the door. And Merlin might have looked a little bit like he was saved in that moment, but Arthur did wonder what he was going to say. Morgana and Gwen walked in, as Merlin let them do so. Arthur was meant to escort Morgana to the ceremony. Morgana looked beautiful, as she often did, and Arthur refused to tell her so, as she was always rather smug about it. Gwen looked rather nice too, she wore a pink dress, much less puffy than Morgana's silvery-white one, but still very nice, and her hair was down, in long curls.

"You look lovely today, Guinevere," said Arthur, and he did so, because so often Gwen thought very little of herself. Gwen looked up at him and blushed worse than Merlin just had been, and he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sire," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I told her the same, _she's stunning!"_ said Morgana, happily, looking at Gwen with such a kind smile, Arthur had barely ever seen it, and it was never offered toward him. There were only two people Morgana was ever nice to and they were both in this room, and one of them was not him.

"And do you know who does not look stunning?" offered Arthur then, and Morgana looked at him darkly. He smirked, and turned his head, back to where Merlin was, he had just been standing there, idly, until now, when he jumped a little, at Arthur's gaze. "Merlin...are you really going to wear that to my Father's wedding?"

Merlin looked ashamed, for a whole second, before his face turned hard and he looked at Arthur with dislike. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You only wear it every single day!" retorted Arthur. "You could at least try..."

"I don't have anything else!" Merlin shot back, and he sounded a bit tired, as if he were tired of Arthur mentioning this. Arthur would not tire of mentioning it though.

"You look fine, Merlin," said Morgana then, sharply. "Don't listen to him, he's a Prat."

" _Oh_ , I know," said Merlin, darkly. There was another knock on the door then, and the Guard did not wait, he popped the door open and stuck his head inside.

"Sire...My Lady, it is time."

He pushed the door open all the way, and held it open for them, as Morgana walked over and tucked her arm underneath Arthur's, and they headed out together. This was a big event, many Lords and Lady's would be attending, Knights and even a few Royals and Noblemen would be there too. It was all the people of the town were talking about. The King was wedding for the second time, they were all very keen to see what the future Queen would be like. _A cold and bitter bitch,_ Arthur thought. He took Morgana all the way to where she was meant to stand, and gave her a small smile, before turning around and meeting his Father half way down the isle. As he did this, he noticed Gwen and Merlin standing next to each other, much further back, behind the ' _important people.'_ Arthur thought that when he got married he would want Merlin in the front, and then not one step, next to his Father, later, did he rethink this and think how horrible that would be, to look out and see Merlin right there, while he married someone else...so, instead, Merlin wasn't allowed to be in the room...hell, in Camelot. He wasn't even allowed to be in Camelot, so then Arthur couldn't _accidentally_ not marry whatever royal he was forced to marry for the crown.

He walked next to the King, all the way to the three little steps, and then took his leave, as Uther climbed them. He stood off to the left, and waited. It was only a second or two later, that the doors burst open and in walked Lady Catrina, her hair done up rather high, and her white dress flowing around her. Arthur got the impression of an angry bird, rather than a bride. He watched as she floated down the isle, her head held in a high sort of stiff way and a smug look on her face. She was starting to show her true colors, and they were just as ugly as Uther's.

Arthur watched the ceremony, and watched after it was done, as the two floated back down the isle together. People followed behind them, leaving the area, it needed to be redecorated and set for the feast they would be having tonight, in celebration of the wedding. It would take a few hours for the servants to do so, which meant it would be awhile, but not long enough so that Arthur could change, out of these uncomfortable, formal clothes. Most everyone was out of the room now, but Arthur still stand there, reeling from his Father's mistakes. He felt hot, in the neck, and his head hurt, from the squeeze of the crown there. Merlin came and stood next to him, his eyes traveled over him, slowly, apparently trying to figure Arthur out. Arthur looked over then, and they caught eyes for a second, Merlin smiled at him.

Arthur pulled the crown from his head, without much thought, and plopped it on top of Merlin's. It fit on him much better, so perhaps Arthur just had a rather fat head, Merlin did seem to think so. The man in question sputtered a little as this happened, and went to reach to take it off, but Arthur batted his hand down.

"Leave it."

" _Arthur.._." said Merlin, in a bit of a warning. Arthur would not listen to it. "If anyone saw...if your father saw me wearing your crown-"

"He probably wouldn't care, he'd probably call me a romantic or something stupid..." commented Arthur, offhanded still. "And he's much too busy fondling his new wife to bother coming back now." Merlin frowned, and Arthur shoved him in the arm, gently. "Come on, it suits you."

Merlin looked down, at his boots, and the crown tilted forward a little. "I'm not after a crown, Arthur..."

"What are you after then?" asked Arthur, honestly. And maybe a little too honestly, because Merlin looked back up then, and bit his lip. Arthur stare at him, until he finally decided to answer.

He shook his head, "...nothing."

Arthur didn't know what he was after with that question, but that definitely wasn't it. Maybe he just wanted his feelings to be matched, to know that they weren't unrequited, But it was a foolish thought, because Merlin didn't feel the same way, Arthur had known that. Merlin lifted the crown off his head then, and Arthur didn't stop him, Merlin tucked it under his arm, and waited a beat, for Arthur to walk, and he followed behind him, when he did. They didn't speak all the way to his chambers, and when they got there Merlin quickly excused himself, to go see Gaius about something or other...Arthur didn't listen.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, alright _yes_...he was irritated at his Father's wedding, but that clearly wasn't all. And if he kept going on like this, Merlin was going to know, he was going to figure it out. No matter how stupid Arthur tended to call Merlin, he really wasn't, and Arthur was afraid his feelings were becoming incredibly obvious. Apparently, he was both rubbish at having feelings, and also keeping said feelings a secret.

Merlin didn't return to his chambers, only met Arthur outside of the feast. They couldn't speak either, because it was starting and Arthur had to hurry to his seat. He sat next to Morgana, who was drinking a rather large amount of wine tonight.

"I need it," she commented, half way through the feast. "It's the only way I can look at them kissing without getting sick."

The King and his now Wife had been kissing a lot, much too much for two people who were eating. _Put your lips on the chicken, not on each other, for God sake!_ Arthur didn't want to look at them anymore, and his eyes traveled over to where Merlin stood, jug of wine in his hands, while he talked to Gwen, tucked away in a corner. She was smiling at him, very happily, and he was laughing. Arthur couldn't hear it, but he knew the way Merlin looked when he was laughing. Gwen touched her long curls, and leaned over and tapped Merlin's hand, as if he were saying something funny, Arthur wondered what. And more so than anything, Arthur wanted to be the one he was talking to, even though they did talk, almost all the time...

"Why don't go you walk over there and talk to him, instead of staring at him like an idiot?" asked Morgana, in Arthur's ear, and he frowned and narrowed his eyes down, at his plate. "You two play too many games with each other, it's unhealthy."

"We do not..." said Arthur, but truthfully, he didn't know what she meant by that. How did they play games, exactly?

"You two are obviously in love, you've shagged each other," said Morgana, and Arthur didn't bother to tell her the truth. "Just commit. But you did commit... _you got married_ , so why play this game?"

"I am not playing a game," retorted Arthur. "And how the hell did you know about that anyway?"

"Which part?" offered Morgana then, with a smirk. "The shagging...?"

"The marriage...?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," she laughed, darkly. "Gwen told me."

"How did she know?" asked Arthur. What the hell was this? Was this a Kingdom or a Hen house? She sighed, deeply, and rolled her eyes.

"Merlin told her..."

Arthur frowned, and he supposed that did make sense. _Kind of..._.he couldn't understand how girls could get information to each other so quickly. It was something to behold, truly. Now that they had all eaten, it was the entertainment and dancing part of any good feast. Flute players started off, somewhere, and the King and new Queen did not dance, they only watched as several couples got up and started dancing with each other. Arthur took this time to stand up as well, and headed to where Merlin and Gwen had been standing before, he could hear Morgana _tsking_ , as he did this. But hadn't that been what she told him to do anyway? When he got to where they had been, Gwen was still there, but Merlin was gone.

"Guinevere," said Arthur, and Gwen smiled up at him. "Where's Merlin?"

"He went to fetch more wine," said Gwen, she continued to smile at him, clearly not sure what else to say. He didn't know either, and so, he just stood there. "It was a beautiful wedding," she said, after a long moment and Arthur nodded.

"Yes...lovely," he commented. "I'm glad it's over."

She giggled at this. "I think your Father is too, I've never seen him so happy."

"Yes...it's interesting, neither have I."

"Why don't you sound pleased for him?" asked Gwen, and Arthur shrugged.

"I think he is rushing things, wouldn't you say?"

"If I found someone who made me happy like that, I wouldn't want to wait around either... _Sire,_ " she added at the end, as if disagreeing with Arthur would get her in trouble. Merlin did it all the time, so it hardly would. He frowned, but nodded his head anyway, because she was right. He didn't get the chance to tell her so, however, because then Merlin was returning, with a jug full of red wine. He faltered, a little, in his steps, when he noticed Arthur there. _What was that for?_ It wasn't uncommon for Arthur to be there, they saw each other constantly.

"Arthur," said Merlin, and Arthur smiled at him, the best he could, because things around Merlin felt tense, for some reason. Merlin grinned back, and the tense Arthur thought was there melted away suddenly. He relaxed a bit. "Why are you harassing Gwen?"

"Harassing?" retorted Arthur. "Excuse me...I didn't know talking to someone was me harassing them."

"Didn't you know?" offered Merlin, with a happy sort of grin, and Arthur was glad to see it. Maybe he was over thinking too many things. "Oh, I meant to tell you..."

Arthur openly and very boldly, rolled his eyes, so Merlin could see it. "You _are_ a rather big Clotpole like that."

" **NO**!" said Merlin, rather loudly, and got a few looks too, but Arthur ignored them. "That's my word, you dollophead!"

"You two really are so strange..." muttered Gwen, and took the jug from Merlin, and walked off. Arthur smirked though, and took a step toward Merlin.

_"Dollop...head?"_ he offered, over exaggerating the words. "No, I think that's you again, Merlin."

Merlin pouted, but it didn't last long, his grin returned. "Well...I might be a dollophead, but at least I'm not a Dollophead Clotpole, pratty...-"

"Really...?"asked Arthur.

"Condescending... _very condescending._..."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Are you quite finished?"

"Perverted..."

"Mmm," Arthur nodded. "Yes, continue..."

"Cabbage-headed... _A_ s _s_."

"It does take hard work, being so wonderful," retorted Arthur, and Merlin shook his head, but smiled still. Arthur looked around then, not really very interested in the feast. "Let's go," he said, and Merlin's smile fell, he looked around.

"I can't..." he said, holding up his hands, as if he still held the whine jug. "I have to serve."

"I am revealing you of you serving duties for the feast tonight," said Arthur, with a Noble sort of tone in his voice, Merlin continued to frown. "No one will care."

Merlin stare at him, for several long seconds, before he sighed and nodded. Arthur turned to leave then, knowing Merlin was following behind him. He chanced a glance, once more, at the couple; Uther was kissing Catrina's forehead and Arthur wanted to puke. So he knew, as they headed up the stairs now, to his chambers, he had made the right choice in leaving. When they got there, Arthur walked in first and pulled off his cape, throwing in onto the table, carelessly, as he walked passed. He pulled his crown off too, and dropped it onto his bed. Merlin followed behind him, picking up the bits of clothing Arthur was leaving behind. Arthur pulled open his wardrobe and was about to start pulling of his tunic when his reflection, in the small mirror built into the cupboard, caught his eye.

He look himself over, as Merlin started turning down his bed for sleep. In the matter of a moment or two, several things crossed Arthur's mind, as he stood there, and look at himself. Was he attractive? He never much considered his looks, he had always just been told he were handsome, but what made him so? His teeth were not perfectly set in his mouth, his hair, when longer, went down his neck in a point, and his head was too large. How did that make him handsome? He had to think what an attractive man might look like, and he had to admit, he never saw another man attractive, they were just a man, just like him...nothing special.

And this begged the question, as Merlin too, was a man. Though Arthur did not place him in the same place he would put a Knight, but he _was_ a man. Was Arthur attracted to him? His eyes traveled to where Merlin stood, his back turned to him. Arthur knew that he loved him, but love came in many forms, though none seemed to fit Merlin _exactly right_. He knew there was a connection there, he had a connection with Merlin stronger than he had ever had with anyone else, even his own Father, and it grew...it grew every day. But did Arthur desire him? Sometimes, he decided, he did. He thought of kissing him, they almost had, but there was more...more than just kissing, and Arthur couldn't decide of he wanted that. He had done such things, with a girl before, but a man was much different than a woman...they're bodies were different. And Arthur had never seen Merlin shirtless, let alone anything else, how was he to know? How was he to know how the curve of his back was different than a girls, or the shape of his hips...Merlin was sort of just this tall, lanky thing, kind of like a tree, and how was that appealing exactly?

But then, how would Arthur ever be appealing to him, with such a big head? he sighed, and put his eyes back forward, before Merlin could turn around and see him looking."Do you find me attractive?" he asked, before he told himself not to. he regretted it at once, and he didn't look over again, but he knows Merlin froze and turned toward him.

" _Arthur..."_ said Merlin, and he sounded tired, even though he hadn't a moment ago, and there was something else there too, like dread. Arthur chose to ignore these things. "You shouldn't be asking me that..."

"Why not?" Arthur turned toward him then, and yes, he had turned, he was facing Arthur now, and even in the darkened room, Arthur could still see the bit of red on his cheeks. "I'm sure you just don't want to answer because clearly you think I'm ugly..." he retorted, and he forced his voice to sound offhanded, but it was not, not at all. "Too busy fawning over the Dragonlord."

"What?" Merlin sounded shocked, truly shocked, but Arthur only rolled his eyes.

"Oh please...I saw the way you looked at him."

" _WHAT?_!" repeated Merlin, but Arthur didn't have time for it anymore, he didn't want to think about it.

"I have been told my whole life that I am attractive, but how could I be?" offered Arthur then, and the floored look on Merlin's face washed away, he stare at Arthur now. "And I only thought you, of all people, would tell me the truth..."

"I think..." said Merlin, and then he paused, to swallow hard. "I think many people find you attractive, yes. Gwen thinks you're handsome, and Morgana does too, she just won't admit it..." he shrugged and took a step closer to Arthur. "I think you are very desirable to girls, because you're strong and a great warrior, you're rich and a prince. You could offer any girl you marry a good life, a chance to be queen, even...they would be be safe with you, and that's all the things a girl looks for in a husband. So, of course they think you're attractive..."

"But you think different?" offered Arthur then, Merlin smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know the real you."

Arthur frowned, "Which is what...?"

Merlin's smirk turned into a small smile, as he titled his head and looked over Arthur. "I know that you are very insecure, about too many things, that's why you asked me this, that's why you hate the idea that Leon can beat you in battle, because you're afraid you'll disappoint someone, and you shouldn't, because you don't have to be perfect all of the time, Arthur."

Arthur continued to frown. "I'm not sure that's quite true..."

"It is," said Merlin, quickly. "But there's more..." Arthur openly rolled his eyes and Merlin didn't seem to care much, that he did. "I know that you're impossible to wake up in the morning, and then you're quite rude about it, when you do wake up. But I also know the peaceful sort of look on your face, when you are sleeping, and I wait as long as I can, before I have to wake you. I know that you're pig about food, and a spoiled prat, who hates my cooking, but I also know the look in your eyes, when you've realize I brought your favorites, or the noises you make when you eat something you like..." Merlin's smile grew, from a small one to one that looked rather fond. Arthur only stare at him. "I know the way your voice sounds when you're really angry, but I know how it sounds when you're happy too, or joking. I know how to make you smile and I know the differences in your laughs ,if you really thinking something is funny, you'll throw your head back and laugh so hard, that for a second it seems like nothing in the world is the matter, and I know the right things to say to make you laugh like that...it's normally something stupid, but I'd do it all the time, if I didn't think you'd sack me..."

"I wouldn't," muttered Arthur, not sure what to say, and even if he did, he didn't think he _could_ say it. Merlin only looked at him, and Arthur felt foolish, and like he should speak, because Merlin just had...quite a lot. " _Why_...why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Arthur," said Merlin. "It shouldn't matter if you're attractive on the outside, it's what's on the inside that matters. I know you're heart better than anyone, and if a girl can't see the things I do than she doesn't deserve you."

"I'm not sure-" but he stopped then, I _'m not sure anyone else **does** deserve me_, he was going to say, because he didn't think he could find anyone else who deserved him more than Merlin did. But the sound of a woman screaming just outside of the room took both of their attention anyway from this conversation. Merlin turned before Arthur had, and rushed toward the door. Arthur followed him. He pulled it open just enough to see out, Arthur looked too, and he had to concentrate really hard on not thinking about how close they were, after the conversation they had just had. Lady Catrina was running passed the door, screaming, but also giggling at the same time, and only seconds later Uther was fallowing after her, at a slower run.

They passed Arthur's door, and Merlin opened it more, so they could get a better look. "Come here, _my little Vixen_!" Uther was saying, and then suddenly pushed Catrina against a wall. She let out a high-pitched scream and then laughed, dramatically.

" _ **My** LORD!_" she said, and fanned herself. Uther pressed her harder, into the wall.

"You will be saying that many more times tonight, my Love, I assure you..."

Merlin made sounds like he was vomiting then, and he walked away from the door. Arthur did the same, and shut it behind them. He felt his face a little red now and he wished for the nice feeling he had, at Merlin's words, would return to him. _"Oh, that was disgusting!"_ Merlin was saying now, Arthur had to agree. _"Ew..._ "

"I think I need to bathe now..."

"Well, I hope you're joking, because I'm not going out there any time soon!"

Arthur grinned. "I suppose you'll just have to stay here then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter took me forever to edit, it wouldn't have taken that long if my cat hadn't decided to climb my closet like a mountain, and then knock all of my school books onto the floor. SHE'S BAD!! Also, I would also like to say, when I wrote this the things Merlin said to Arthur about knowing him straight up made me cry....I'm not sure why, it was just very cute. But away, hope you enjoyed!!)


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Arthur was called to have breakfast in the council chambers, with the now married couple and Morgana, as a 'celebration,' Arthur was well over celebrating at this point. He found it kind of ridiculous. He tried to eat his food quickly, so he could leave. Not that it mattered if he finished or not, as Catrina hadn't even eaten at all. Uther didn't seem to notice this. He was clearly too focused on other things.

"You left the feast early last night, Arthur," said Uther, and Arthur had been in the middle of drinking, he almost chocked, at being addressed. He and his Father had not spoken much, since the King seemed to think Arthur had let the Dragonlord escape on purpose, and he absolutely had... _not, of course._ He smirked to himself, and lowered his glass. His eyes landed on Merlin, for a only a second, as he passed by, offering Morgana more wine, who accepted, with a kind smile to him.

"I found I had a few rather important things to take care of," said Arthur, and Uther's eyes traveled to where Arthur's had been, which was Merlin, and Uther nodded, in understanding. Catrina's eyes traveled that way too, clearly have been listening, even if she wasn't involved in the conversation. Apparently, she was now.

"Surely, it could have waited until later," she said, and Arthur shrugged.

"No, I don't think it could have."

Uther let out a small chuckle, because it was painfully obvious what Uther thought, it was what he always thought, and Arthur wasn't going to correct him. Catrina sighed and looked down at her uneaten plate, glaring at it, like it had wronged her in way or another. Merlin walked over then, and went to take the plate from her, but stopped, he stare at it and then her.

"Are you done, My Lady?" he asked, and she looked up and glared at him.

"Yes, of course," she said, and looked away again. Merlin frowned. "Take it away!"

"You haven't eaten any of it," he said then. "Do you want me to get you something else?"

"No," she retorted, darkly. And Arthur found her to be rather rude, he was only being nice. Merlin was always nice, he cared even when he shouldn't. Merlin didn't say anything else and went to pick up the plate, but when he did, Catrina picked up the goblet of wine she had been ignoring until this moment, and the two collided, Merlin was covered in food and Catrina in red wine, all over her white dress. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU BUFFOON!" She shouted at him, and grabbed a cloth off the table, to dab at the stain. Merlin did as well, and she jerked away from him. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH ME!"

Merlin recoiled back, and stare at her. "I can fix it, I'm really good at-"

"Not another word, or I will have you in the stocks!" said Catrina, and looked back at Uther, as if she wished for support, Uther just sat there, blankly. "My Lord?"

It was clear Catrina wanted backing up in this, and Uther frowned now. "I know he is a bit clumsy, but the boy has been in my service for a long time, he doesn't mean anything by it, My Love."

Catrina huffed, so loudly, that it sounded more like a growl, and then she stood up and marched out of the room. Merlin stare after her, clearly confused. Morgana rose then too, and walked over to him. "Come with me, I'll help you clean up," she said, and Merlin nodded and followed her.

This left Uther and Arthur alone. Arthur, though had not said anything, felt a new sort of rage fill him, as soon as the door was shut on Morgana and Merlin, he turned toward his Father.

"Does she know about Merlin?" he asked, keeping his voice level, he didn't want an argument between them, but if it happened, he wasn't sure he cared either. Uther blinked a few times, and looked over at him. "Does she know...?"

Uther looked perplexed for a moment, and then shrugged. "I told her of your... _connection_ ," he said then, now noticing how annoyed Arthur was. "I suppose she didn't understand my meaning..."

"Well, tell her again," Arthur shot back, as he stood up and shoved his chair back, forcefully. "Because I held my tongue this time, Father, but I will not do so again. She will not treat him like that, _not again_. Do you understand?"

That was an order, a direct order to the King of Camelot, and it took a moment for Uther to catch it, before his face turned cold. "You will remember who you are speaking to!"

"I remember perfectly well!" retorted Arthur, before he stormed out. He walked down the hall for a bit, not sure where he was going, he had a Knights training to attend to, but he was too angry. He paused then though, just before he rounded a corner, because he heard something. He listened hard, for a moment, and realized, what he heard; It was a voice whispering.

"Merlin," it was saying, and Arthur strained to listen to it. He took a step forward and peered around the corner, Morgana was standing there and so was Merlin, and she was wiping something off of his tunic. "She did it on purpose, I know she did, I saw the look in her eyes, she wanted you in trouble..."

"It doesn't matter if she did, she's Queen now...I just have to be careful around her," said Merlin, but his face said it wasn't so simple, that he was upset, and it made that rage in Arthur flare up, a little bit, again.

"Arthur was furious, did you see his face?" said Morgana then.

"No, I was too busy covered in potato..."

Morgana laughed. "I hope he's told off his thick headed Father."

"He wouldn't...Arthur isn't that stupid," said Merlin then, and Arthur had to think that he was really _that_ stupid, because he just had done it, and he didn't regret a thing. "He knows how it is, it's just how servants are treated."

"It's not fair," Morgana was saying now. "You are a person like everyone else, why is it that Camelot thinks if you act or _are_ a certain way that you can be treated how ever they see fit?"

"Because they can..."

"I hate it, I hate Uther and I hate Catrina..."

"You don't hate Uther," Merlin said, seriously, and Morgana looked up at him and frowned, troubled. "And I thought you liked the Lady Catrina?"

"I did at first, but she's just as awful and evil as Uther is."

"It figures that's why he likes her so much..."

Arthur didn't feel like it was very appropriate to be standing here, listening to their conversation, so he quickly turned the other way and walked off. It was not just him who disliked Lady Catrina then. Of course he had figured this, Merlin didn't seem to either anymore, and now Arthur understood why. But it was too late, as Uther was already married to her. Arthur decided not to think about it anymore, he dressed himself for training, as Merlin was busy, and headed out. Leon was back today, he had been allowed a small time off, to grieve the death of his brother, Leroy, who died from the Dragon attacks. It was quite sad, honestly, Leroy had been one of the Knights who trained Arthur and was one of their best fighters.

He tapped Leon on the back, when he arrived, and Leon smiled over at him, but continued the story he was telling, to a few other Knights. "Anyway...once my mum died, and my dad had been long dead, Leroy convinced me to try out for the Knights, I had always wanted to, when I was a boy, but then my Mum fell ill, Leroy was already a Knight, so I took up the responsibility...-"

This sounded like a horrible, sad story, so Arthur stopped listening to that, and walked off, to get ready for the training. He wondered if Merlin would show up, to be the water jug holder again, he hadn't yet, even though it was his job, and Arthur thought he was probably still upset from the breakfast. It was a good hour, into the training, before Merlin finally did turn up, wearing a different tunic. Arthur nearly got bested by one of the Knights he was fighting, and even though Arthur held up the sign that meant yield, the man didn't listen and continued beating him in the chest with a mace. Arthur got mad at this point, not only was he not paying attention to orders, but he was stopping Arthur from what he wanted to do, which was to check on Merlin. And so, he kneed him right in the stomach, and the man dropped to his knees.

Arthur walked away then, over to where Merlin was sitting, next to Leon, who was taking a small break. Arthur wished he would go away, but didn't say anything, as he got closer.

"I didn't know you were allowing to fight dirty today," said Merlin, once he got close enough. He used his eyes to point to where the man was being helped up, by another Knight. Arthur didn't honestly feel that bad.

"I made the sign to yield," said Arthur. "It's not my fault he didn't listen."

"Maybe he didn't see," retorted Merlin, and although Arthur had been worried about him, he did seem fine. "And then you go and kick him... _hmm_ , and I thought you loved your men."

Leon laughed next to him, and Arthur glared over at him. He grinned, and then got up and walked off. Arthur took his seat, instead. "Shut up..."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Merlin, and he leaned against Arthur and knocked his shoulder with his own. Arthur had to bite down on his lip, to keep from smiling like a fool. He felt a warm sort of fluttery feeling in his stomach and he wished he didn't feel so utterly love struck by this idiot. Merlin grinned over at him now, and Arthur swore, to God, batted his eyes at him. Clearly, Arthur was in over his head here.

"I suppose I can't stop you," said Arthur, and he was really confused though, honestly. Because he thought Merlin would be upset, offended by Catrina, why wasn't he? Did he just care about her so little that whatever she did, it didn't matter? Or was it something else...?

"Why do you look like that?" asked Merlin then, and some of his playfulness melted away a little bit, into worry.

"I was just thinking..."said Arthur, and Merlin tutted, Arthur chose to ignore that. "You shouldn't be treated the way Catrina treated you this morning."

"Why not?" offered Merlin then.

"Because you deserve better than that..."

"You've done the same thing to me before...called me a buffoon, shouted at me...put me in the stocks," Merlin reminded, and Arthur sighed.

"Yes, but..." he honestly had no excuse for it, and he knew that if things hadn't changed between them, maybe he would have continued, being much ruder to him than he was now. Because now, he didn't want to be rude to Merlin, they said things to each other, _yes_ , Arthur even threw things at him sometimes, but never to hurt him, it was...well...it was confusing what it was, actually. All Arthur knew, is that he didn't like the way she treated him, and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"But what?" asked Merlin, and Arthur had forgotten he had said anything at all.

"I'm allowed..." he said, after a long moment and Merlin laughed in a huff. Arthur stood back up now, and smirked at him, as he walked off, and Merlin watched him go.

Arthur had decided that for the next few days he was going to avoid his Father and his new wife, he couldn't barely stand to be around them, the sight of them made him sick. It had been going well too, until the third day of this, it had started off normal enough, Merlin woke Arthur up in the morning and then told him that he was ordered by King Uther to go help the other servants collect wood, for the up coming cold season. Although it had just began getting warm, this was quite normal, the dryer the wood the longer it would last. Wet wood, no one wanted that. And the Kingdom needed a lot of wood to survive the cold. So, it was not odd he was asked to go, but Arthur didn't like it much, that meant he would have to eat breakfast alone, without Merlin's company, and then dress and go train by himself.

Which is exactly what Arthur did, as Merlin was gone for most of the day. Arthur had just been served dinner, by another servant, when there was a knock on his door and a Guard came bursting in, in a cold sweat. "Sire, you are being called for an emergency council, there was magic in Camelot!" Arthur didn't understand what that meant, what did they mean there was magic in Camelot? Arthur followed the Guard to where his Father was, along with Morgana and the Lady Catrina, and a girl, a resident, a rather poor one, by the looks of her. Arthur walked over to his Father, but didn't ask questions, instead, he went and stood behind Morgana, where she sat, as his chair was taken up by Catrina, as always, there wasn't even a place for him now. Merlin and Gaius walked in after a moment or so of Arthur standing there. Merlin looked worried about something, and Gaius looked rather annoyed.

"You may start," said Uther, once he was sure everyone was in the room. Arthur wondered what this was about, as the girl took some time to open her mouth and start talking.

"There was...an image, in the smoke, My Lord" she said, shaken. Uther became more stern in the way he was sitting suddenly, and stare at her. "It was...it was terrifying, I have never seen anything like it before, I feared for my life."

"And what was this image of?" asked Uther, and the girl sputtered, looking up at the King as if she were totally lost. "It is alright...you are safe now, no harm will come to you, you must tell me what the shape of this smoke was."

"It was..." she said, slowly, still stuttering. "It was...the Pendragon crest, My Lord..."

"A threat!" seethed Uther, and Arthur rolled his eyes at this.

"Maybe it was a show of support?" offered Merlin then, and Uther look over at him with a glare.

"Do not speak out of turn, boy!" shouted Catrina, suddenly, and Merlin frowned, and Arthur dug his nails, into the back of Morgana's chair, to keep himself quiet. Uther shook his head.

"Why would a Sorcerer show Camelot any kindness?" offered Uther. He looked Merlin over for a long moment. "She says you were there as well, you show the shape in the smoke."

"I didn't see anything," commented Merlin, and then his eyes traveled over to Arthur, maybe for help or something else, Arthur wasn't sure what. But he would do the first.

"Father..." said Arthur then, and Uther's head snapped toward him. "We cannot be sure there is any threat there, I will search the area myself..."

"No," said Uther, darkly, turning away from Arthur. "I cannot trust you will find this Sorcerer, I will not let another to escape my wrath. You seem incapable of doing your duty, so I will find someone who can."

"Father!" Arthur retorted, feeling rather offended, and he said this in front of a full court too. Arthur glare at him.

"I will hear no more of this, Arthur," said Uther. "The time for talking is over, it is only time for action."

"What are you planning, My Lord?" breathed out Catrina, acting as if Uther's rudeness to his son turned her on in some way. Arthur felt sick to his stomach again. Uher look over to his Wife and smiled at her.

"I have sent word to the Witchfinder, I believe he will truly be able to rid this kingdom of all it's undesirables, at last."

The court broke up after this, murmuring and muttering to themselves, about who this Witchfinder was. However, Arthur hadn't thought much about who he is, rather what he was there to do. As everyone else left, except Catrina of course, Arthur turned to his Father, feeling rather hurt.

"I can find this Sorcerer, Father," he said, and Uther, who was fixing to leave, along side his Wife, stopped and fixed Arthur with a dark look. "I know I failed with the Dragonlord, but that was once..."

"It has been more than once, Arthur," said Uther, as he took a step nearer. "You were never able to find Tauren-"

"I was attacked by a magical beast, I nearly died..." Arthur glare back at his Father. "It was not I who spent so long murdering the wrong man, you could have focused on finding the Sorcerer instead."

"Do not think you understand how to rule, Arthur!" retorted Uther. Catrina walked between them now, and patted Uther's not fat, but not thin, stomach and turned to Arthur, with the same sort of dark look.

"He might be your father, Arthur, but you are speaking to a king," she told him, with a stern voice. "You may never question his rule, he does know best."

"Do not tell me what to do!" Arthur barked at her then. "You are not my Mother, nor are you truly Queen, you have no say here, _you have no rule_!"

Catrina gasped, and took a step back. "I was only trying to help..."

"How dare you speak to her like this!" shouted Uther then, and Arthur sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry," he said, through gritted teeth, because he was not sorry at all. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that," he told Catrina, but he could barely look at her. "I understand you only want what is best for my Father."

"And you, Arthur," said Catrina, and Arthur had a hard time not rolling his eyes at this, because he seriously doubted that. "I only wish you would see, your Father is doing this for you, to make it easier for you. Allow someone who knows how to hunt Sorcerers do it, as you cannot."

Arthur felt the jab in there, at the end, but he didn't mention it, he just wanted to leave. He sighed. "I understand," he lied. "I hadn't seen it that way." He turned back to Uther. "Forgive me, Father."

Uther didn't say anything, just gave him one of his looks, the look that said he was on thin ice, and Arthur couldn't careless really, so he nodded to both of them, and fled from the room like it were on fire. He hated having to stay silent, he did all of the time, to keep his Father calm, and now Catrina too. He couldn't stand it, he thought it was completely stupid. How did they know there was any real threat at all? Only one girl had seen it, and if Merlin was there and saw nothing, surely that meant something else was at play here. Perhaps the girl was crazy, or a drunk, it all seemed rather odd. But leave it to Uther to go off, every single thing was a threat to him, and Catrina allowed him to act this way, encouraged him even. Arthur was sure his Mother would not have, but she was dead...so he had little idea of this were true or not.

Arthur returned to his chambers and it were dark now,his cold food lay uneaten on the table. Arthur found he was too angry to eat it now. He wondered where Merlin was, if he would return to his duties tonight, he had left with Gaius, once the court had ended and Arthur was disappointed, because he had hardly seen him all day, and at least he would be something good, some sort of happiness, after all this arguing with his Father. But he never came, Arthur had waited there a good hour, in the dark, and Merlin never showed up, perhaps he was busy or being questioned more, by Uther. Arthur hoped not, because that would be stupid. Perhaps Gaius was telling him off for being in the middle of this mess, even though it was hardly his fault. Arthur went to bed that night, feeling annoyed and now, even though he had tossed his food out side of the door, for someone to pick up, kind of hungry now, but also still mad...still _very_ mad at his Father, and he didn't see that ending any time soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: For a story I started off as trying to make it seem like Uther wasn't the bad guy all of the time....he is truly being a rather big bad guy at the moment. I mean we can just blame Catrina for that honestly, if we want to. And I mean, we need some conflict. This chapter was a little bit shorter than the others have been thus far and the next one will be shorter too, but then they go back to pretty long again. I hope you enjoyed!!)


	35. Chapter 35

The Witchfinder arrived with a cage on the back of his wagon, and Arthur found that to be rather gross. Arthur understood these people were sorcerers and supposed to be evil, but they did not deserve to be treated like this. The man himself was dark and his own from of gross, mysterious and all around gave Arthur the impression of someone who thought they held the balance of life or death in their hands. Needless to say, Arthur didn't like him at all, and neither did Merlin, who had already been questioned by him once. But not just Merlin, Morgana also didn't like him, she seemed nervous, as if she were scared of him. Arthur thought she really had no reason tbe. Uther wouldn't let anything happen to her, even if the man tried. Uther loved her, probably more than he loved Arthur, sometimes. It felt that way anyway, even though she and Uther fought much worse than he and Arthur ever had. Arthur was clearly a disappointment to him. So, of course he had liked Morgana more.

"You haven't anything to worry about," Arthur told her, when he had found her, staring off out of the window, just randomly. Arthur looked out the window next to her, and saw she wasn't just staring, she was watching the man. He placed a gentle hand on her back, and it was an odd feeling, because they never touched, not really. She took in a sharp breath, as if she were surprised by it too, and Arthur wanted to pull away, but did not. "You probably won't even be questioned, why would he need to question you?"

"I don't know," she spoke, and her voice sounded strained. Arthur only saw her like this after one of her dreams. "He's terrifying though."

"I thought you weren't scared of any man?" said Arthur, in a joke, but as Morgana turned to look at him, with her green eyes thick with worry and her brow forwarded, Arthur wished he hadn't joked. He put his other hand on her now, and touched her shoulders. "He's not going to do anything to you, I won't allow him to."

"I am not scared for just myself," she told him, and swallowed hard. "What if he finds a sorcerer among us?"

"There isn't any sorcerer," said Arthur. "The woman was crazy, Merlin says he didn't see anything, and I believe him."

"I do too," agreed Morgana. "He wouldn't lie, not about that. But Uther won't care...he won't believe him."

Arthur frowned, "I know."

"If only there was a way to get Uther to see reason..."

"I've given up on trying to get my Father to see reason, and Catrina doesn't help," said Arthur, Morgana nodded, troubled. "There is nothing we can do now."

Arthur took Morgana back to her chambers after this, and gave her over to Gwen and told her to take care of her, which Gwen did all the time anyway. But Arthur had to continue his rounds. The next day, however, the Witchfinder had called a council, which Arthur didn't know he could do, as he wasn't the King, but apparently Uther allowed this, and now they all sat, while the Witchfinder, Aredian, brought three girls in front of them, all with strange tails that didn't feel very true to Arthur, but as he was already in a very low standing with Uther, he didn't say anything. That was, of course, until...

"The boy, Merlin!" Aredian pointed toward him. "He is the Sorcerer, the one who created shapes in the smoke, the boy with toads in his mouth, that has tormented your great city, Uther...!"

Arthur was first alarmed, and second, rather confused. " _Merlin?_ " he questioned, with lips turned up, in disbelieving. Aredian nodded, and grinned up at Uther, but Uher didn't look very convinced either.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he stood up, and really stare at Merlin. "He has been in my household for some time now, he's never given any sign..."

"A great cover..."

"I am not a sorcerer!" retorted Merlin, not looking worried, only annoyed. Aredian only rolled his eyes.

"If you do not believe me, Sire, let us search his chambers, see what sort of secrets the Sorcerer is hiding."

"Merlin?" asked Uther, and for what, Arthur didn't really know. Merlin's eyes traveled to Arthur, for a second, before he looked straight back at Uther nodded.

"I have nothing to hide."

Merlin was taken, after this, to the dungeons to be held until the search was over. Arthur was not in charge of it, but he went anyway. He was not worried, he knew Merlin better than anyone, he was not a sorcerer. Aredian just wanted paid and a name and Merlin was the easiest target. He was sure, once they had searched Gaius' chambers and found nothing, Uther would feel like a fool and hopefully fire Aredian. But of course, it can never be that simple.

"Be careful!" yelled Gaius, clearly annoyed, as the Knights and Aredian destroyed his chambers. Arthur didn't think that was quite right, but it was Aredian in charge, not him. "That is my life's work!"

"And what is this?" Aredian's voice was cold, as he picked something up off the ground, and pointed it at Gaius' face. Arthur couldn't really see what it was, it only really looked like some sort of jewelry, the likes of which Morgana would wear. "This is a magical artifact, is it not?"

"I have no idea," said Gaius, but his face had hardened, and he was not meeting Aredian's eye.

"Did you have any idea your apprentice was a sorcerer?"

"No," said Gaius, but it then suddenly felt like someone had punched Arthur in the ribs, and all the air had left his body. Because it suddenly struck him, what that thing was, what this meant. Merlin was in danger.

"Aredian, we have no idea who that might belong to, you cannot say it's Merlin's, you have no proof," said Arthur, suddenly, and Gaius looked over at him and frowned.

"He is right, Aredian," said Gaius, pointedly. "It is not Merlin's, it is mine. A...relic to remember the old times."

"Hmm..." said Aredian then, and smirked at Gaius. "I see."

"I...regret keeping it now," said Gaius.

"I'm sure you do," the man retorted, but did look quite pleased now. "Guards, arrest this man!"

Merlin was allowed to go free, after this, and it was Arthur who would go and get him. He chose this, for one certain reason. He knew what would happen, when he saw Gaius being arrested. And Arthur didn't like it either, it was entirely stupid, Gaius had all sort of odd things, he studied these things, this didn't make him a sorcerer, but Aredian didn't care, and neither would Uther, Arthur knew this. When Arthur reached the cell Merlin was in, he unlocked it quickly, and Merlin look up at him, not with worry, but with a smugness, Arthur knew would wash away, in just seconds.

"You're free to go," he said, and he saw the smile, as Merlin stood, and he wished it could have been that simple, this easy. Merlin walked toward him, ready to exit, but Arthur stopped him. "Merlin, wait..."

Merlin went to open his mouth, to ask why, but just then the Guards dragged Gaius passed them, to his own cell, and Merlin's eyes widened. "GAIUS?!" he shouted, and Gaius looked over his shoulder, as he was dragged.

"Merlin," he said, in a frantic sort of calm voice, and Arthur felt his stomach turn at it. He hated this, he hated how he was powerless against it. "Do nothing, Merlin, say nothing..."

And then he was gone, and Merlin looked hurt and sickened, much like Arthur felt, and he turned back to Arthur, shaking his head. "What are they doing?"

"They found a magic relic Gaius had kept from before the Purge," explained Arthur, and he had to look just over Merlin's head, he couldn't meet his eyes as he explained this, because he didn't want to see the look in them, the hurt. "Now Aredian says he's the Sorcerer."

"But he isn't!" retorted Merlin. "Gaius doesn't do magic!"

"I know this..." said Arthur, and let out a shaky breath. "But Aredian doesn't care."

"Your Father won't let this happen, he knows Gaius, they're friends," said Merlin, and Arthur shook his head, because he knew Uther had no friends when even the word _magic_ was uttered.

"I hope you are right, Merlin...I really do."

But he was not right, at the feast that night, that Arthur was forced to attend even though he was not hungry, too sick from this days events, he had learned that Giaus had indeed once used magic, and Aredian had plans of extracting a confession, in ways Arthur couldn't think about without something cold and thick creeping up his throat. He knew what was to happen, and he couldn't tell Merlin, he knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be letting an old man be tutored. Not Gaius, who Arthur had known since he was a child, hell...a baby. The only other person Arthur had known as long was his Father. And he knew Gaius was like a father to Merlin, when Merlin did not have one. The outlook for Gaius' life seemed very grim, and Arthur had to fight himself not to cry, on his walk back to his chambers, once this feast had ended. Morgana had already left in a fit of tears, and he was supposed t be Prince, crying was not allowed, even if his Father saw him as a layabout anymore, he was still Prince.

He collected himself, before he entered his chambers, were Merlin was, stone faced and worried, as he turned down Arthur's bed. All kinds of new sorts of emotions waved over Arthur, upon seeing Merlin. A hopelessness, nothing but pure sadness, and he knew, when the time came and Gaius was sentenced, Merlin would be devastated, and Arthur wished he could take those pains from him already, and they had yet to begin. Arthur didn't say anything at all, and walked to his desk and sat at it. He had no work to do, but he couldn't sleep now, he wouldn't anyway, so there was no point in going to bed. Arthur watched Merlin, as he continued his work, without speaking to Arthur either, and he wondered how it must hurt and feel so lonely, going back to Gaius' wrecked chambers, all by himself.

"Gaius used to practice magic," he said, without any reason to, he shouldn't be mentioning Gaius to Merlin, but he surely couldn't act like everything was fine either. "...did you know?" Merlin paused, his back went straight up and solid, and it was the way his shoulders tensed, as he turned to look at Arthur, that Arthur got his answer without Merlin speaking. "You did."

"He told me," said Merlin, and the look he gave Arthur, was that of panic. Arthur stopped looking at him then, and at the floor instead. "It was a long time ago, Arthur, before it was illegal. Your Father knows."

"Yes, he does," Arthur nodded. "I was merely surprised. I never would have thought..."

"Don't look at him differently now, because you know," said Merlin, and Arthur couldn't help it, he looked back up and on accident, met Merlin's eyes. They shine, almost like he had been crying before Arthur had entered, and he probably had been, he was not stupid, he knew the odds. "He is still Gaius, he cares about you..."

"I don't see him any differently," admitted Arthur, and it surprised himself, for a second, but he supposed it really didn't matter what Gaius did in the past. Merlin smiled at him then, a sad and tired one, and Arthur stood up then, deciding he needn't talk to Merlin about this anymore. He stood in front of him now, instead. "You don't have to go back to your room tonight, you can stay here..."

Merlin's face scrunched up at this, and he titled his head to look at Arthur. " _Why?_ "

"So you're not alone?" he offered, feeling a bit foolish now. Merlin grinned though, and finally looked a little less sad, for only a second.

"I have to though, I'm afraid, even if I would like to stay."

"Why can't you?" asked Arthur then. Feeling, once again, rather foolish for having said this. He was allowing his feelings to show again, and he really shouldn't. It was unbecoming, and clearly unwelcome.

"Me and Gwen need to figure out a way to clear Gaius' name," explained Merlin, and Arthur frowned. "But I think it was nice that you offered, Clotpole."

Arthur smiled, despite himself, and Merlin returned the smile, tenfold. "I won't be doing it again, you know. It was a one time offer," said Arthur, Merlin's smile turned into a grin then, and he shrugged.

"We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter is petty short, probably the most short in a very long time, since I started writing this story, like the first few. I have some kind of like rule, but not really, that I would like to have each chapter be about or above 3500 words, but honestly....I hate the Witchfinder so much I found this so hard to write. Like, I also have like a rule, (but not really,) where each episode or story gets 3 solid chapters of focus, excluding Catrina, because I wanted her arch to be an overarching plot, that lasts awhile, but again....I just hate the Witchfinder so much that it is only two. Catrina's story arch will start ending after the Witchfinder, but even her ending arch will still have three solid chapters dedicated to it. Do what you will with that info, I am just saying if this chapter seems lacking I am very sorry, it was hard to write, because just...uhh, there are a few episodes of Merlin I really hate, this one and The Disir are top of my list. (And the other one where they torture Gaius, like that really pisses me off, leave Gaius alone, he is a treasure!) I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and stay tuned, I will be posting again tomorrow....)
> 
> (PS: On a soooo much happier note, I have manged to reach my second goal, my first word count goal was to have more words than Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. I have now well passed The Chamber of Secrets, all of the Narnia books, all of the Twilight books, and this goal, which was to pass the Prisoner of Azkaban, which has 107,253 words....I barely did it, but I have done it!! And I have a feeling we will reach my next goal which is reaching more than 168,923 words, which is The Half Blood Princes word count. Thank you guys so much for reading and allowing me to be weird like this...)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer; A side-side.....side character death and the slightest bit of a dead body will be mentioned in this chapter, just FYI.)

Arthur's door opened, with a crash and a bang, he sit by the fire, though it was not on. He was too exhausted to move passed that point, too drained emotionally to go on any further. He didn't look up, because he knew who it was, because Merlin would have just seen what Arthur had seen, and Arthur knew what was coming. he wouldn't look over at him, not meet his eye, because he _couldn't_. Merlin matched in front of him, coming to stand in between him and the fireplace, forcing Arthur to look at him. He felt the tug and the stab of his heart, as their eyes met, and the kind, caring and very intoxicating look in his eyes was gone now, in it's place was coldness and anger, it didn't fit there, it didn't belong there. Merlin was only ever supposed to be a beacon of warmth and something steady for Arthur to look at and know he was doing the right thing. He looked at him now...and knew he wasn't.

" _Do something!_ " Merlin was demanding of him, pointing a finger at him. As if Arthur were the one in charge here, but he was not. Because if he were he would have stopped this by now, he wouldn't allow this to happen in the first place.

"I can't," he admitted, feeling defeated, and he never liked to be defeated, but this was beyond him, beyond anything he could do. He was not king, only the King could stop this."I'm not the King...I have no power. This is what my Father wanted..."

Merlin's lips turned up, into what might be the ugliest look Arthur had ever seen before, and he deserved it, he knew. "Do something anyway!" demanded Merlin, yet again. "Do something now...or-" Merlin shook his head, taking in a shaky breath. He glare at Arthur. "Do something or I will never speak to you again!"

Something cold, like freezing snow slipped down Arthur's back, he could feel it behind his ears even, and it flushed over his entire body. "I CAN'T!" he shouted in return, standing up now, and nearly knocking Merlin over, as he did so. "DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD?"

Merlin took a step back, shacking his head, but he wasn't saying no, he knew Arthur would, because he _had_ to know that Arthur would. He was shaking his head, and crying now, and Arthur wanted to reach out to him, but didn't. He couldn't. Merlin frowned now, and turned to leave. He didn't say anything else to Arthur, and left. Perhaps he was serious, perhaps he really wouldn't ever speak to him again. But what was Arthur supposed to do? He couldn't go against the King's orders, and Uther was fine with this...

He was allowing Gaius to be tutored for nothing, Uther knew he no longer practiced magic, so why was he allowing this to happen? Arthur didn't ask, because no matter what Uther wouldn't change his mind anyway. There was truly, honestly, nothing Arthur could do, he was lost and hopeless, and Merlin's sad eyes and broken heart were not helping him. Arthur knew everyone's eyes were on him, Morgana's, Gwen's, even some of the Knights, like Leon, even if they didn't say anything. Anyone who knew Gaius, they're eyes were on Arthur, wanting him to do something, him to act, they didn't seem to get that he couldn't. They didn't seem to understand, if he goes against the King? What would it do? That didn't mean Uther would stop, it didn't mean this would end...it would only mean Arthur would be jailed. Jailed and left to rot, like Uther had done to Morgana once before, when she went against him. And Arthur, unlike Morgana had, didn't have anyone who would save him.

It was the very same day, a few hours later actually, right before dinner, that Aredian held yet another court. Arthur went to it, as he was forced to, he didn't want to, he just wanted to be alone and not to think anymore. But yet, here he was, standing behind Morgana's chair again, waiting to hear it, this time. What could it be? Did he find more pretend sorcerers? Did he finally realize he was beating an old horse, literally..in Gaius. But no, no one was that lucky. Aredian walked into the council chambers, striding like he were something special, when Arthur had never thought less of someone in all of his life, that was including his own Father right now. Behind him, two guards dragged Gaius in. He looked frail and thin and too weak to stand, he fell to his knees next to Aredian. Arthur swallowed hard, trying not to say anything, his stomach turned at the sight.

"Speak your truth, Giaus!" said Aredian. Gaius eyes looked around the room, noted Merlin there, which Arthur had too, when he had arrived. Gaius' eyes landed on Uther then, for a long second, glaring, and then he looked down. "Come now, out with it...no need to be afraid."

"I..." muttered Gaius, and then paused for a second. "I am a sorcerer. It was I who conjured the Royal crest in the smoke, I who conjured the toads and the...well, _I forget the rest._ "

"I don't believe it," sad Uther, then, in a surprised voice, but isn't this what they were after in the first place? Torturing Gaius until he confesses...? "I trusted you, Gaius! I believed you had changed!"

"Once a sorcerer, always a sorcerer" said Aredian, calmly. "I'm afraid they never do change."

"No, I suppose you are right," said Uther, but at least his eyes looked not with hatred, but with sadness, and so then, Arthur thought, maybe his heart was not completely cold.

"There is only but one good thing left to do," said Aredian, as he smirked, and turned toward Gaius. " _Tomorrow_ at dawn, this man shall pay for his many crimes against the Kingdom of Camelot, he shall be given a death fitted for a Sorcerer. He shall be-"

Aredian stopped then, because suddenly, someone was screaming, and Arthur knew who, before the words _"No, you're a liar!"_ came from his mouth, and Arthur dodged around Morgana's chair, and ran forward, in time to grab Merlin around the middle, before he took a swing at the Witchfinder, who only stare at him, in mild amusement. Merlin struggled against Arthur, trying to get free from him, as Arthur dragged him out of the council chambers. He dragged him down the hall a bit, until Merlin got free and spun around, trying to hit Arthur in the face, with his fist. Arthur had to admit, beyond all that was happening, it was kind of endearing. However, no use, because Merlin had no fighting background, and Arthur was able to block his hit and spin him back around, pinning his arm around his back. He pressed himself against Merlin's back.

"Let me go!" Merlin demanded.

"No," said Arthur. "So you can be thrown in a cell?" Merlin growled, and tried, lamely, to get out of Arthur's grip again, but it didn't work this time. " _Calm down.._."

"GO TO HELL!"

" ** _Merlin_** ," said Arthur, sternly. "Clam down," he said it again. "I know you are upset...I am, too." Merlin grumbled, but didn't say anything else right then. "I don't want to see Gaius dead anymore than you do. I have known him all my life...and I know he is like a father to you...that's why-"

"That's why you won't stop it..."

"You know I can't," said Arthur, and Merlin heaved a deep breath. "Come with me." He let Merlin go then, and he was ready, should Merlin try to hit him, should Merlin try to run, but he didn't, he just stood there, stood up right, now, looking at Arthur. Arthur look back, for a moment, and he wanted to smile at him, to make him feel better, but he couldn't. He turned around and hoped Merlin would follow.

"What are you doing?" asked Merlin then, as he did, indeed, follow.

"Breaking the law."

They didn't say another word, as they walked down to the cells together. Gaius was on heavy guard, no one was allowed to see him or talk to him, except for Aredian. But when Arthur arrived there, and stare, glaring deeply at the guards, they didn't argue much. They only looked the other way, as he and Merlin walked through. Arthur didn't make eye contact with Gaius, when they arrived at his cell. He only looked to the right the whole time, as he unlocked the door with his keys and allowed Merlin inside.

"I can only give you a few minutes."

Merlin flung himself at Gaius, and Arthur felt he were intruding on something personal, so he walked away, allowing them to talk. He waited five minutes, and was almost ready to go tell Merlin that they needed to go, but then Merlin was walking toward him. He looked lighter than before though, almost like he had hope once again, when it had been lost before, and Arthur stare at him, for a long moment. He didn't say anything though, as he walked back and went to lock Gaius' cell once more. Gaius was standing there, looking at Arthur. Arthur felt like he was standing in front of a ghost. It was strange and eerie, and he just wanted to leave, as horrible as that might be.

"Arthur..." said Giaus, and Arthur sighed, before looking up, and meeting the older man's eyes. "I need you to do something for me." Arthur look at him, this man he had known all of his life, and felt his eyes get watery and his bottom lip stick out a bit, but he refused to do it, he refused to start crying. He steadied himself.

"Anything, Gaius."

"I want you to look after Merlin, whatever might happen tomorrow," said Giaus. "He needs someone there for him, to watch over him...to make sure he does not do the incredibly foolish things he so often likes to do."

"Of course I will," said Arthur, that seemed like a foolish request, and not what Arthur had been expecting, but Gaius loved Merlin, as if he were his own son, so Arthur supposed it made sense. "I care about Merlin, I wouldn't let him do anything too stupid."

"I know you do," said Gaius, and he smiled at Arthur, and Arthur wanted to cry again. "Thank you, Sire, for allowing him to see me it shows a great kindness, that is your greatest strength, Arthur.."

And Arthur had to walk away then, because he didn't deserve that respect, or to be thanked or be given those words. He felt a painful tug on his heart, as he all but run away from this man, who his own Father was all but killing. When he returned, out of the cells, Merlin was gone, and Arthur wondered where he had went, but right now...it was probably better Arthur was alone. He returned to his chambers after that, where he could be alone. Merlin never came, even if, deep down, Arthur kind of wanted him to. Arthur didn't want to be alone in this grief, but he also knew he had no right to be feeling this way. After all, Arthur should be strong enough to go against his Father, instead he was only afraid...

There was a knock, and halfheartedly, Arthur hoped it was Merlin, but he never knocked. Instead, Morgana walked in, tear soaked cheeks, it was as if she wore a blue dress to match the mood. She stand there, eyes leaking, staring at Arthur.

"Before you start, Morgana, I can't stop it," said Arthur, and Morgana just continue to stare at him, she shook her head.

"He won't stop, questioning me..." she said, instead, and this struck Arthur. He stood up then, and walk closer to her, now he could see not only the sadness in her eyes, but the fear. "He has called upon me again, just now...I don't know why, I haven't done anything, I-"

"Morgana," said Arthur, not sure where he was going with this, but he didn't like seeing her this way. He liked Morgana strong and rude and heated, not this, not this scared and teary Morgana, like after one of her dreams. "I'm sure he just wants you to give more detail about Gaius, so he can come up with more nonsense..."

"But this time he didn't ask about Gaius at all," cried Morgana. "He only asked bout my dreams...he thinks they're not normal, that there is something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you!" argued Arthur. "You have bad dreams...everyone does, you just have them more often."

"But they come true, Arthur," Morgana said, in all but a whisper. "I had a dream about ravens, and then Sigan happened, and his emblem is a raven, I had dreams about a dragon...and then the Dragon attacked. I have these dreams and so often they come true..."

"That doesn't make you a sorcerer, Morgana," said Arthur, and Morgana sniffed, falling into one of his arm chairs and cried into her hands. "That is all by chance, it doesn't mean anything."

"Suppose it does?" she retorted, looking up, into Arthur's face, with a cold anger, not her normal fiery one. "Suppose the Witchfinder tells your Father I am a witch because of these dreams...I'll be joining Gaius in the flames!"

"My Father would never let that happen," said Arthur, Morgana frowned.

"He is blind when it comes to magic, Arthur. He won't care if it is true or not..."

"Morgana, said Arthur, as he came closer and keeled down next to her, to look at her, very seriously. "I will not let anything happen to you, I promise you."

"How can I be sure?" she asked then, and it was so honest that Arthur wanted to fall over and die right then. "You are allowing Gaius to meet that fate." And she was right, of course she was. He looked down then, and shook his head. "I want to trust you, Arthur."

"I would give my life for you any day, a million times over," said Arthur, and he shocked even himself at these words. They never spoke to each other like this, and would probably never do so again, Arthur would see to it personally, he didn't like this at all, but he meant every word. "Even if it means defending you from my own Father...I would do it."

Morgana stare at Arthur then, for a long moment, blinking away a few tears, and she flung herself forward and pulled him into a hug. He wasn't sure they had ever hugged before, and he was't sure he liked it very much, but he hugged her back, all the same. Morgana left soon after that, and Arthur readied for bed, not looking forward to the morning at all. Merlin still had never turned up, Arthur supposed he understood why, but he wished he would have. Arthur barely slept that night, and he was already awake when the sun started to rise. He got up and got dressed. He felt something in his stomach that felt like a rock, just laying there, cold and dead. He didn't want to think of the word dead though.

He rubbed his eyes a few times, whether it be from sleep or sadness, he didn't know for sure, as he waited, by the pyre. He was to over see the burning, because _that_ was something Arthur really wanted to do...glad Uther could be so lucky as to get to leave, once he said his sentence. Arthur didn't know how it happened, but anymore he hated his Father, and he never realized it, until right now. He hated Uther! He was unfair and cruel and did not deserve the respect he was given. Arthur would never rule this way...

Gaius was brought out, in a cage, Aredian making a real show if it. It was disgusting. These were still people, still humans, it was like Aredian and Uther forgot this. Arthur stomach turned, as heat filled him, a heat like rage. As they dragged Gaius from the cage. _"Show some respect!"_ Arthur seethed at them, but it went ignored, it might as well have been a wall speaking, a dog...Arthur was no more important to Aredian than a dog. Uther said his words and then left, the utter bastard, and Arthur just stood there. He couldn't look at Gaius again. He couldn't because he hated his Father, hated his Father so much...because he was a coward, a coward who hid behind a throne and pretend he knew what was best...

It was the same with so many before Gaius, Gwen's Father, the Dragonlord...countless, nameless people. And for what?

"ARTHUR!" someone screamed and it scared him, he looked around, and then someone touched his arm. it was Gwen, he looked down at her, and she stare up at him, with large eyes, worried eyes.

"You have to stop this, Arthur!"

"I can't, Guinevere!" he argued, feeling angry, not that he meant to be angry at Gwen, she was too nice, she didn't deserve it. "You know that I can't..."

"Merlin has proof Gaius is innocent!" she shot back then, and he stare at her for a second, confused. How could that be? He did not..

"It's too late," he told her, and he wished it didn't have to be him who told her this. She had far too much hope in her eyes. "There is nothing I can do."

"You could trust in Merlin, you could have a little faith for once," she shot back, once again. "Or you could stand here and watch an innocent man die!"

" _Guinevere_..." he trailed off, in a warning.

"It happened once before...to my Father," she said, coldly, and Arthur already knew this, he wished he could have stopped it then too. "Are you really willing to allow that to happen again?" she argued and he stare at her. "And you can stop looking at me like that, I know I am just a Servant, but I thought you were a Prince, so maybe you should start behaving like one!"

Arthur continue to stare at her, his eyes wide, for another second, before he turned and held his hand up. " _STOP_! he shouted, and Aredian froze, as he was about to light the pyre. "Stop!" Arthur demanded again, Gwen smiled at him. "There has been a change of plans..."

Only a few minutes later, Arthur was standing next to Uther, as he and Catrina sat in their chairs, in the council chambers, Gaius had been once again hauled off to the cells, but at least he was alive. And now Merlin stood in front of them, holding several different things, like a book and flower petals. Along with him, where two people, the girl who Aredian had brought to the King when he had first arrived, she had claimed she saw a sorcerer walking through town, spitting toads out of his mouth. Arthur had found that a bit stupid at the time, but then Merlin was blamed for it..and then Gaius, so the truthfulness of it got washed away with Arthur's worry. There was also another man there, who Arthur had seen around town before, he normally made and sold things for girls, so Arthur had no business with him really.

"Sire," said Merlin then, in a serious and forged voice that Arthur had never heard before. Probably because Merlin never normally said anything very important, unless it was to Arthur himself, and then he didn't have to act like anyone special, just himself. It was how Arthur liked him. "The witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations, induced by the Belladonna," Merlin held up something in his hand, to show the King. "Found in these eye drops!

"This is ridiculous, Uther," said Catrina now, tutting at Merlin and rolling her eyes, dramatically. "Gaius is guilty, should we really be wasting our time with these silly, boyish, games?"

"Your wife is right, Uther," said Aredian. "Why are we wasting our time?"

"Because, suppose Merlin is right?" offered Arthur then, he tried to ignore the smile Merlin sent his way. "If we do not at least hear him out...we could be sentencing an innocent man to death."

Both Catrina and Aredian rolled their eyes, because clearly they didn't care who was guilty or not, as long as someone burned. Uther looked at the girl, the witness, who looked pink in the face. "Do you use such eye drops?" he asked, she nodded. "And who did you buy them from?" She pointed to the other man Merlin had brought with him and Uther turned to him. "And where did you come to find these eye drops, who was your supplier?"

The man's eyes moved to Aredian, but said nothing. Aredian growled and shook his head. "This is nonsense, Uther!" he argued. "Why would I need to sell him anything? I have my fair share of money..."

The man shook his head and looked down, Uther noted this and turned back to him. "Speak your truth, no harm will come to you here." The mans eyes began to water and he mumbled something. "Speak louder!"

"He said I had to take 'em and sell 'em, or he'd have me head!" said the man, with wide eyes at Aredian. Uther looked appealed at Aredian then, and Aredian threw his hands in the air.

"This is absurd, Uther!" he shouted. "This boy has clearly concocted this whole story, just to save his master!"

"I have not!" argued Merlin then, with a proud sort of smirk on his face. Arthur bit his lip, to keep from grinning at it, he was almost proud of Merlin for figuring this all out, but this was not the place to confess that. Not yet, anyway. It still had to be proven. "If you're not worried then you won't mind if the Guards search your chambers?!"

"Silence!" seethed Catrina then, standing up now, and glaring harshly at Merlin. "You have _no_ authority!"

Uther eyed her, and then he eyed Aredian, and his eyes lingered then on Merlin, and he looked like he were confused, for lack of better word. It was as if he were torn. He knew what his wife wanted, what Aredian was telling him, but Uther was also friends with Gaius, and so perhaps that was aiding in his belief in Merlin's story, when normally Uther would not think twice about it.

"We shall search his chambers!" he turned and said to Arthur then, and Arthur nodded, without a word, and headed off. A few Gaurds followed after him, along with Merlin and Uther, along with Aredian himself.

Arthur had to admit, after searching his room for a moment or two, that Merlin might have been full of something, and it was not the truth. It seemed normal, normal clothes, normal boots...but then Arthur noticed a chest, one not in the room before Aredian occupied it. He walked over to it and pulled open the doors. When he did, hundreds of jeweled bracelets, just like the one found in Gaius' chambers fell from inside of it, and pooled and landed on Arthur's feet. Underneath that was a bowl filled with the same flower petals Merlin had been holding, along with other strange things, but Arthur couldn't careless about them. He turned back, and Aredian's eyes were wide.

"Those are not mine!" he shouted, and Uther glare at him now.

"You lied..." he said, simply. "You panted these on Gaius!" Uther walked over and picked up one of the bracelets and shoved it into Aredian's face. "You would have me murder a friend..You treacherous snake!"

"Oh, I will have you do much more than that, Uther Pendragon!" seethed Aredian, and with quick work, drew a dagger from beneath his cape and grabbed Arthur around the middle, and held the blade to Arthur's throat.

"Let him go, Aredian!" yelled Uther, as suddenly Merlin was rushing forward, at the same time. Arthur rolled his eyes, and simply elbowed Aredian in the stomach. He doubled over, almost at once, and began coughing violently. Arthur took several steps away, and stood next to Merlin, just in case Merlin tried to do anything rash again. Aredian continued to cough, hard and loud, his face was turning red from it, like he couldn't breath...and he mist not have been able to, because his face went from red to blue pretty quickly, and he fell to his knees, behind his desk. Uther and Arthur both urged forward, finding him face first on the ground, mouth hung open. But the coughing had stopped. It looked as if his breathing had stopped as well.

Arthur hadn't hit him that hard. Uther kicked him in the shoulder and rolled him over, he was still and then suddenly, out of his mouth...came a rather large frog. Arthur jumped back, in shock, and Uther seethed. _"SORCERER!"_

Arthur walked over to Merlin then, and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back, toward the door, very ready to leave now, all of a sudden. "Let's go get Gaius," he said, Merlin smiled at him and nodded. They left then, as Uther shouted to the Guards about getting this _'filth'_ out of his castle, Arthur really couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hello, and just like that....the Witchfinder arc is over, I told you all I didn't want to write about it long. In other news, I will be taking the night off from writing, as it is my Birthday and I want to go to bed early, not that it really matters much, but I did still want to get a chapter posted. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks so much for reading!!)


	37. Chapter 37

"I can't believe Gaius said that to my Father," said Arthur, ignoring the soup that was being placed in front of him, it smelled like old cheese, so instead he stare up at Merlin. "He never normally speaks out of turn."

"Well, can you blame him?" offered Merlin then, with a smirk, and Arthur shook his head, he could not blame him at all. He let his eyes narrow down now, to the soup and he pulled a face. "I didn't make it, so if it's bad that's not my fault..." said Merlin, before he disappeared, or rather, got on his hands and knees with a bucket and a rag, to clean the floors. Arthur tasted the soup and it tasted worse than it smelled, it was like moldy, old cheese. He cleared his throat, and pushed it away, Merlin ignored him. Instead, Arthur sat back in his chair now, and picked up the bread Merlin had also brought, to go along with the nasty soup. Arthur plucked little bits off of it, and tossed them toward Merlin. He was making a game of trying to hit him on the top of the head. Merlin ignored this too, until one such piece actually hit and landed there. Arthur ginned at it, as Merlin turned around, with narrowed eyebrows. "Why are you doing that?" he shot at him. "Can't you see I am trying to clean your floors, you pig?"

"Well...that isn't very nice to say to your Prince, _Merlin,_ " he retorted, but he felt light and finally, after all this with the Witchfinder done, at peace. It had been a week since then and it felt like things were going back to normal.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sire," Merlin offered back, voice slick with distaste. "By all means, continue pelting me with your rubbish..."

"I only wish I could," said Arthur, almost dreamy. As he honestly did, he wished he could stay here all day, throwing bits of bread at Merlin. "But I have to finish my rounds."

" _Oh no_..." retorted Merlin, before turning back to the floor at hand. _"Whatever will I do while you're gone..."_

"Not your job, that's for sure," said Arthur. He couldn't exactly see Merlin all to well, from where he was on the floor, but Arthur didn't miss the lines of a smile forming on his face.

"Prat..."

Though Arthur still didn't want to, he had to leave after that. He had to return to his rounds, which meant making an appearance in the lower town. He had met Gwen there, who beamed at him when she saw him. She walked with him for awhile. Gwen was always kind but it seemed she was more kind since the events with the Witchfinder. Apparently, Arthur doing as she asked and stopping Gaius' execution meant that he was _'quite brave,'_ and _'very humble,'_ at least that's what Merlin said she was saying, and Arthur didn't know if that were true exactly, but he would take the praise anyway. Arthur thought, what it was really though, is that Gwen never thought she had a voice, or was allowed a voice, she always saw herself as only a servant, and though she was a servant, no one was only the thing that they were, Arthur wasn't only a prince, he was also Arthur, and she was also Gwen. She wasn't just a servant, she was also kind and thoughtful and smart, she just needed to see that. Arthur thought there were probably better man than him to show her this though. Gwen walked with him all the way back to the castle, where she would go to meet Morgana, to bring her dinner. Arthur wondered if Merlin had gone to fetch his dinner yet, but once he returned to his chambers and saw the wet floors and Merlin on hands and knees still, now though, by the window by his desk, he sighed. No dinner for him then.

"How can you still be doing this?" he asked, as he slipped on a wet spot, as he walked inside. He grabbed a chair, to stop himself from falling.

" _DON'T!"_ shouted Merlin. "Don't ruin my floors!"

Arthur glare over at him. "No, please don't worry about me falling, just about your floors!"

"I wouldn't be too mad if you fell, to be honest," said Merlin then and Arthur's glare turned into a dark look.

"Excuse me?" he retorted. " _How dare you...?_ "

"I dare like this..." he opened and shut his mouth a few times. "It's called talking, you should try it, without being an insensitive clotpole for once..."

Arthur's face continued to stay in the dark look, as he made his way carefully, still slipping a few times though, over to where Merlin was. "If you don't take that back right now!" he argued at him, though he was not sure he was really mad. They did this, this was just how they lived life.

"What are you going to do to me?" offered Merlin then, a look of complete disrespect written clearly on his face, along with a smirk on his lips. Arthur wasn't sure what he was going to do, he hadn't gotten that far, the threat was all he really had. He looked around and saw the bucket of dirty water. He smirked at it.

"Take it back or I'll dump this bucket on you!"

"You wouldn't!" challenged Merlin, and Arthur looked up at him, dark look gone, he grinned now, very knowingly, Merlin's sureness faltered and he frowned. "Alright, you would..."

Arthur laughed, but then stopped himself from doing so, to keep trying to look threatening instead, he doubted it worked. "Apologize!"

"I'm sorry..." said Merlin, pointedly, and Arthur nodded, encouraging him on. "For calling you a prat..."

"And?"

"And calling you an insensitive clotpole..."

"Good...and?"

"And...and for saying I wouldn't be mad if you fell...even if I wouldn't be."

" _Merlin_!" warned Arthur, Merlin grinned back at him. "And...?"

"And..." Merlin thought for a long second. "And for spitting in your soup..."

"You didn't spit in my soup!"

Merlin's grin got bigger and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I did...maybe I didn't...how can you really tell? Maybe I spit in your food all the time...?"

Arthur stare at him. "...you're an idiot."

Merlin nodded and went to say something, which was probably insulting, but his voice was lost by a knock on the door. They didn't wait to get permission to enter, they never did, and a guard walked in. "Sire," he said, looking over Arthur. "The King and the Lady Catrina would like to see you in the council chambers."

Arthur frowned, as the guard walked out. "What do they want now?" he complained. "I was having a good day..."

"Even though I spit in your soup?" offered Merlin, and he batted his stupid, long eyelashes at Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Merlin laughed, and urged Arthur toward the door. "Hurry up," he told him. "And when you come back, I'll have a spit free dinner for you... _maybe_."

Arthur smiled as he walked, down the halls, toward the council chambers. He couldn't help it, even if he wanted to help it, which he didn't think he really did want to help it anymore, even though he should. And these thoughts kind of confused him, but he ignored it and continued to smile. He just wanted to get whatever Uther and Catrina wanted over with, so he could go back to his chambers, because he would much rather talk to Merlin. He made him laugh and made his heart do funny things that, although they were alarming, Arthur had grown to almost enjoy...

He entered the council chambers to find Uther sitting there, at the head of the table, Catrina to his left. Even though they had been talking before, they both froze when Arthur entered. He walked in, with their eyes on him. He would ignore this too.

"Yes, Father?" he asked, in a fake voice. Uther sat up in his chair a little bit, and looked over Arthur for a long time, before he spoke.

"Arthur, Catrina and I have come to a decision," said Uther then, and Catrina reached over and took Uther's hand in hers and squeezed it. "It is not one we make lightly, it gives me grief in my heart to make such choices, but as it is for the good of the Kingdom...and for the good of you, I had to make it."

Arthur wondered what the hell this was, what he was talking about. What decision could they make? And it involved him? He was confused. "What is it?"

"Arthur," said Uther. "We have decided to ease your responsibilities." Arthur's mouth fell open, shock coming over him suddenly, like a rain cloud. "Clearly you are not yet mature enough to handle them all. It is my fault...I have treated you like a man, when you are still but a child."

"Father!" Arthur argued. "I have never done anything to prove this, I have done everything you have ever asked of me!"

"Your work has become sloppy, you grow tired, Arthur, I can sense it in you," said Uther. "You are not yet ready to be crowned King...should something happen."

Arthur's stomach lurched and he felt something cold run down his spine. "What does that mean?" he demanded, Uther frowned.

"I am revoking your Princehood," said Uther, in a stern voice. "The Lady Catrina shall be named heir to the throne."

" _WHAT?!_ " shouted Arthur, Uther glare at him then.

"My decision has been made, Arthur. It is finale."

Catrina huffed then, next to them, and stood up. "Can't you see, Arthur?" she said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "This is what is best for not only you, but Camelot...you are far too young to understand what is to run a kingdom."

"I might not know, but neither do you," he retorted. Uther stood up then, too, and came and took Catrina's hand, pulling her away from him.

"You will not speak to her like that," he said. Arthur look up at him and he had to swallow his shouts. He just glare at him, coldly.

"All I ever did was try to please you," he told him, and Uther rolled his eyes, _he rolled his eyes_. Arthur turned away then. "I see it doesn't matter to you..."

"You will still be Knighted," said Catrina then. "You can still fight for the Kingdom you love so much, only for now...you shall not rule it."

Arthur's body reacted to this, in a way he didn't understand, he just felt weak and sick at these words, and like he might cry. He lost something very precious to him, something he never thought he would be without, unless he died first. Arthur would rather die, instead of being stripped of his title. He walked away then, he refused to look at either of them.

" _Arthur!_ " Uther called, but he did not reply, he only walked out. He blindly walked back to his chambers. It wasn't so much the title of king he was angry he lost, no...he didn't care about being king, or even prince. These were titles, but he felt like he had let down his people, let down his Father even though he was a terrible bastard and didn't deserve Arthur's love or respect. Arthur only ever wanted to make Uther proud, bottom line. He wanted Uther to be proud of him, his dead mother to be proud of him, Merlin, Morgana Gwen...his people, and now he had lost it all, all of that...

"That was fast," said Merlin, when Arthur entered his chambers, and Merlin hadn't noticed at first, the somber feeling Arthur dragged in with him. He wished he had never went to see what they wanted, he wished he had locked the door, so no one could have gotten in. They couldn't ruin his life if they couldn't get to him. He walked over and sat down in one of the arm chairs by the fire. By this point, Merlin noticed. "What's happened now?" Arthur didn't know how to say it, he didn't want Merlin to know, because so often, for so long now, Merlin talked of the day Arthur would be king, with so much love and anticipation, that...now as that dream was far off and seemed all but a fantasy, Arthur didn't know how to ruin it from him. Merlin came closer, perhaps saw the watery look of Arthur's eyes, and knelt down, to stare at him. "Arthur...?"

"He revoked my title," he just spit it out, just out like that, in a rough voice, like something was stuck in his throat. Perhaps a toad. Merlin continued to stare at him, clearly lost. "He's naming Catrina heir to the throne..."

"Wh...what?" muttered Merlin, and Arthur looked over at him then, properly for the first time since he had come back. And Arthur swore he would never cry in front of someone, _no man was wroth your tears_ , that's what he told his Knight, at least not when someone could see you. But his bottom lip trembled and Merlin leaned forward, as if he were about to hug him and then stopped. Instead, he ran a gentle hand through Arthur's hair. "He can't do that to you, Arthur. You're his son...his _real_ heir."

"I don't think he cares," whispered Arthur, because he couldn't make sounds anymore, not really. He didn't want to at the very least, and looked down then, away from Merlin, because Merlin only stare at him with sad eyes and a confused expression. Arthur couldn't take it, but Merlin still continue to run his hands through Arthur's hair, as if this would clam him, and it did. Arthur closed his eyes to hide the sadness in them, allowing Merlin's fingers to be the only thing he focused on for the second. They were gentle, not exactly on the top of his head, more off to the side, as if Merlin was really trying to get a bit of hair to tuck behind Arthur's left ear, but they lingered a little too long at the back of neck for this to be the case.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Merlin, after awhile. Arthur didn't know how long it had been, he had allowed himself to be lolled into some sort of calm, where he was not happy, but he didn't want to leave this spot either.

"No," he answered, because the idea of food sickened him, Merlin sighed then and pulled his hand away. Arthur felt like he had lost something, yet again this evening His eyes traveled to Merlin then, as he stood up and looked around the room.

"Alright, you are going to bed," said Merlin, matter of factly. "And then in the morning you will talk to your Father and explain why he can't keep being an idiot like this, or else someone is going to start saying something." Arthur didn't reply to this, nor did he stand up, Merlin took both of his hands then and yanked him from the chair. "In case you didn't know, that someone who will say something is me..."

"What are you going to say?" offered Arthur, as he allowed Merlin to drag him to the bed. Merlin pushed him onto it and Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, as Merlin pulled his tunic over his head. Arthur wasn't sure when he had become a toddler again, but he wasn't going to argue at the thought. Even in the depression he was currently feeling, there was something else, a yearning in him, that was pulling at him, as Merlin did these things. The way he had guided him to the bed, the way he took his clothes off of him, the way now...that he stood in between Arthur's knees. Arthur knew Merlin was not doing these things for any other reason than that he was worried for Arthur, he felt sorry for Arthur, as he had lost everything he had ever thought he would be in the matter of one conversation. But now, as Merlin placed his fingertips on Arthur's shoulders, caressing the skin there, and looked at him with eyes that were so big and blue and always so caring, Arthur couldn't help it, he wanted him.

"I'm going to tell him..." said Merlin, slowly, lips turning into a small smile and Arthur watched them. He watched them move, with such an overwhelming need that he thought he might not be able to stand it. If Merlin noticed, he didn't act like he did. "That if he doesn't stop hurting you, I'm going to hurt him."

"Threatening a King is treason, Merlin," said Arthur, and he was surprised he got these words out, they must have been buried in him, and ready to be spoken at any given time, like a true Knight. Because his brain was somewhere else entirely, stuck in a fantasy of pulling Merlin into this bed with him.

"I think I could be really good at treason," offered Merlin, and then went to walk away and Arthur panicked. He didn't want these feelings to end, to go away like all the other moments that passed between them and then were tucked away, somewhere hidden, where they never spoke of them again. He reached out, his open hand collided with Merlin's stomach, and it halted his movement, he stopped and looked back at Arthur, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Don't..." said Arthur, and just a second ago he was speaking fine, when his brain had chosen these words out of a lineup of things that he said to Merlin almost daily, but this...he was failing at, because these words were something different, never explored before. "Don't go."

" _Arthur..._ " said Merlin, and it sounded a bit like a warning. But Arthur pay them no mind, he grabbed Merlin's brown jacket and pulled him back, to where he was before. Merlin was still now, not touching him like before, so to make up for this Arthur placed both of his hands on either side of Merlin's waist. And Arthur looked up at him, Merlin looked back down, with a mixture of different things playing on his face, none of which Arthur understood. And now, Arthur didn't know what to do, what he had done this for, he was so sure of himself up until this point. _Now what?_

The _what_ never came, because there was a knock on the door again, and just like every single time, the person did not wait to walk in. Unlike last time though, when it was a Guard asking Arthur to go speak to Uther, it was just Uther himself. Arthur didn't want to look at him. He only really wanted to look at Merlin, but now Merlin was recoiling himself, back, and looked at Uther, with not one ounce of kindness, even though Merlin normally looked at everyone with kindness.

Merlin took several steps back then, away from him, face turning an odd shade of pink and looked down at the floor for a long time, Arthur watch him for a moment or two, probably too long, and stood up then, realizing he was still shirtless, but couldn't really find it in himself to care. He stood up and glared at Uther.

"If this is about you revoking my title, you've wasted your time," he said, colder than he had ever spoken to Uther before, even after a fight. "I don't care to hear anymore abut it."

"This is not about your title," said Uther then, his eyes traveling to Merlin and then back to Arthur, in a very knowing way, and Arthur thought he could go to hell and take his dear wife with him. "I am here to talk about Catrina."

"I couldn't care less to hear about her either," shot Arthur, and Uther glare at him, suddenly.

"You will mind your tongue about my Queen!"

"I will mind nothing!" Arthur retorted, Uther glare daggers and then paused and shook his head.

"I did not come here to argue, Arthur," he said, seriously. "I need to confide in you, something very important."

"What is it?" said Arthur, and he honestly didn't care. He couldn't care less, why would he be interested in anything his Father had to say about Catrina? She was a wicked bitch and Arthur honestly hated her at this moment, more and more.

"She is..."Uther struggled for a moment, pulling faces only that of a scared man would pull and he sighed. "She is with child."

Arthur's eyes widened so fast and so hard that he thought he might fall over from the feeling of it. His mouth fell open and he didn't think he could form words, not ever again. "What...?"

"With whose child?!" said Merlin then, somewhere behind Arthur. Uther looked over at him, in alarm.

" _Mine...of course."_

"Aren't you too old?" he asked then, and the fact that he didn't care that he had just insulted the King, made Arthur's heart yearn for him even more. He smirked.

"I am not that old!" retorted Uther. "Besides, she is a fair deal younger than me..."

" _Disgusting..."_ muttered Merlin and Uther's horrified face was priceless, Arthur continued to smirk.

"Merlin's right," he added, for good measure. "What the hell were you thinking? At your age?"

"Well...it is not as if I planned it!" Uther argued, looking stressed now and worried. "I never wanted another child...I did not know that it were possible."

"You were being foolish!" Arthur scolded. "You are blinded by lust..."

"I hardly need you parenting me, Arthur," said Uther. "I am only here to tell you before we announce it to the people, as a courtesy."

"Well...thank you for your thoughtfulness," said Arthur, plainly. "But I do always love to see my own Father acting like a mindless fool"

"I have had about all I can take of your lip," said Uther then, and his voice grew higher in sound.

"And I've had it with you acting like a love sick puppy," retorted Arthur. "If that will be all... _you can go_."

Uuther's eyes widened, first in shock and then with anger. It dulled though, after a moment of staring. "I came here to seek support, Morgana only laughed."

Arthur had to stop himself from laughing now too, at this thought. He glare at his Father, instead though. "You really thought after what you did to me tonight, that I would support you?"

"I was only doing what is best for you..."

"That is not true and you know it," said Arthur. "It was Catrina who suggested it and you followed." Uther looked up at this then, with wide eyes. "Do you deny that?"

"No," said Uther, calmly. "But she wants the best for you too, Arthur, she cares for you."

"She cares for no one but herself," retorted Arthur. "I doubt she even cares about this baby she now harbors for you..."

"I understand you are upset, Arthur, you have a right to be...but do not insult my wife again."

"I wish I could say I am sorry, Father, but I cannot," said Arthur, seriously. "I have given you too much, offered up too much of myself to you, for you to betray me like this. And I will not support anything you do from now on...why should I?"

Uther stare at him then, for a very long moment, before he took a swift look around the room, and then dashed out. Arthur watched him go in a mix of hurt and pride, proud of himself, for standing up to his Father. Arthur was only surprised Uther was not more angry at him for it, perhaps deep down...he knew that Arthur was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hello Darlings!! Thank you all for the Birthday wishes, they were all very nice!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I don't remember writing it even though it wasn't even that long ago....it must have been one of those 3 AM deals again, either way....the soup bit had me losing it while proof reading.)


	38. Chapter 38

"Arthur!" Merlin called to him, as he, Arthur, slipped in and out of sleep. He wished to stay asleep forever. "Arthur...wake up!"

He blinked his eyes open and turned in the direction he thought Merlin's voice was in. It was normally in the same spot every morning anyway. His eyes lolled, as he spotted him by his desk, with a plate of breakfast. "What now...?"

"I have to tell you something important," said Merlin, and Arthur's eyes opened a little bit more, to look at him. "Sit up, I can't tell you this laying down, Prat."

Arthur sighed and threw his body around a little bit, as he pushed himself up, against his headboard, to look at Merlin better. "What is it?"

"It's about Catrina..."

" _Oh._..I'm going back to sleep," said Arthur, and he tried to bury himself back into his blankets, but Merlin reached out and grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I don't want to talk about her, I don't even want to go to her coronation today...if she weren't having a baby, I would strangle her with-"

"Arthur!" Merlin cut him off, and Arthur refused to listen to him, he struggled to get free of his hold and lay back down. "Arthur, she's..-"

"Having a baby," he retorted. "I know, I had said if she _weren't_..." he was in a bad mood, for good reason. "I know what she is trying to do. Push me out and make herself and this... _seed_ take over everything. The thing will probably be crowned Prince before it is even born, and I am to be left to the dogs-"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted, making Arthur take pause and stare at him. " _SHE'S A TROLL!_ "

Arthur continued to stare after he said these words, but now for another reason, He started to laugh. "Merlin..." he shook his head. "I appreciate you're support, but she's not _that_ bad!"

"No, Arthur," Merlin argued, looking a bit crazed, for a second. "She's actually a troll. A real stinking, rubbish eating, troll!"

"I don't understand," said Arthur, confused now, and no longer amused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I followed her, last night, out of the castle..." said Merlin. "I didn't know where she was going, it was late, well after you went to bed, it seemed odd...so I followed her and..." Merlin pulled a face. "She's a troll, Arthur."

"How could that be possible?" offered Arthur then, he wasn't going to say he believed Merlin, but he had never lied to him before, not about important things anyway.

"I don't know," admitted Merlin, with a pout. "Magic...?"

"Merlin," Arthur sat up, in his bed a little bit more. "You are sure about this?" Merlin nodded, his eyes meeting Arthur's now, but not in the way they usually did, this one was serious, like he was trying to make him believe him with just his eyes alone. Arthur did, even if it seemed rather out there. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," said Merlin, with a sigh. "I couldn't stay too long to... _watch_ , I got caught by her servant, Jonas."

"Does he know you know?"

"No, I don't know..." muttered Merlin, pouting a little more now. "I told him I was out picking a flower that only blooms at midnight, for Gaius. But I don't think he believed me."

"Have Gaius back your story," said Arthur then, throwing the last of his blankets off of himself, sleep was a long gone thought now.

"Oh I did," said Merlin then. "He will, he also went to talk to your Father this morning about how his wife is a smelly beast...that didn't go so well, of course. Gaius nearly got thrown back into the cells."

"My father wouldn't believe such stories anyway," retorted Arthur, not at Merlin, just at the thought of his Father. "He thinks he is beyond being told anything."

"I know..." muttered Merlin, looking around the room in thought. "I don't know what we can do..."

"Nothing," said Arthur, as he stood up, out of bed. "You saw her, but I am afraid that is very little to go on, we will have to wait to see if she shows herself."

"She won't," said Merlin and Arthur shrugged.

"Then that is my Father's problem, he did this to himself."

Arthur ate his breakfast and made his way slowly, to the crowning, he didn't quite care if he were late or not. When he got there, he walked over to Morgana and stood next to her, and instead of her usual jabs, she just patted him on the shoulder and looked sadly at him. When the ceremony began, Catrina walked in, wearing another long, white and flowing dress, and Arthur found that rather off putting, as white showed a sign of purity, which clearly Cantrina had very little of. If she were pregnant with the Kings love child, as clearly she convinced it before the marriage, and if Merlin was really right...and she was a lying troll. Either way, Arthur watched her graciously accept his throne and when she was done ,kissed his Father harshly on the lips. He hoped she had just eaten a fresh pile of dung before this, Uther deserved to kiss a steaming pile of sh-

"Arthur," said Morgana then, in his ear and he gulped and looked over at her, she looked at him with pity. He hated it. "Uther will see what he did is wrong, he will give you your title back."

"I'm not sure he will, Morgana," Arthur sighed, as she tucked her hand under his arm and they walked out together. "I have done him a disservice of some kind, I was not a good enough son..."

"Because you grew a conscious and stopped killing everything you didn't understand on sight, I know," retorted Morgana. "It is what makes you better than him."

'If I didn't know better, Morgana, I would think that was a compliment," said Arthur, and he smiled over at her, even though she frowned at these words. "As touched as I am, I suppose it doesn't matter now, I will never be king."

"Yes you will," she said then. "I know you will, Arthur...I've seen it."

"In your dreams?" he offered, and he wasn't making fun of her, he knew she thought these dreams were real. She looked over at him and shrugged.

"Yes," she said, a bit snappy. "I have seen you being king before, I've seen you married and have a Queen..."

"Oh joy," he retorted, she ignored this.

"Though, she has changed a few times...and mostly, she is not there," said Morgana, and at this point, they had walked so far, that they had nearly made it to her chambers. "Once I saw her as a brown haired woman, she had light skin and looked very kind, but also stern...someone who could rule along side you well. In other dreams, I've seen Gwen sit on the throne next to you..."

" _Gwen?_ " asked Arthur, with a face done up in lines. "She's a nice girl...she's smart and very kind, but she couldn't be queen, she is too timid."

"It is something she needs to work on, I try," said Morgana, as she pushed open her door to her rooms and offered Arthur to come in with her, he did. "In one dream, I had twice, she sat on the throne alone..."

"Where was I?" offered Arthur, as he came into her chambers and sat at her table, Morgana went and sat at her vanity, looking at herself.

"I sensed so much sadness in her, in the room she was in...Sir Leon was there as well," explained Morgana, as she stare at Arthur, with big eyes, through her vanity mirror. "I think you were dead."

Arthur huffed at this. "Well, I don't like _that_ dream."

"I didn't like it either," admitted Morgana. "But Arthur, I think these are more than just dreams...you know that sometimes they come true."

"Yes, he nodded, though he didn't believe it. "You have said it before...the ravens and the Dragon."

"I think they are bits of the future..." she said then, eyes still big, but more glossed over now, as if she were tired suddenly. "Or possible futures, I don't know how it happens..."

"Have you spoken to Gaius about this?" asked Arthur then. Morgana frowned again, troubled. "He would have a good idea what it might be, if they're not just nightmares."

"He says it is not true, that these dreams are nothing to worry about," she explained, her lips curled then, in distaste. "But they only get worse and worse...as time goes on, and there is nothing that will stop them."

"It has to be something, Morgana," said Arthur then, and she nodded but looked rather sad. Arthur thought it was about time he left, he didn't want to upset her. He stood. "I have a Knights training," he explained his quick exit. "Talk to Gaius again, tell him your worries, he will do all he can to help you."

"I know," she mumbled. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur left after this, and went to attend his Knight training, however, as his heart just wasn't really in it, he called it a short day and let them go after an hour. This allowed Arthur to go on his afternoon of rounds in the upper town earlier than normal. He mostly just walked around aimlessly, there wasn't much to do, at least in the lower town there were petty crimes Arthur sometimes put a stop to, but that was rather rare. He was about to call it a day, and head back to the castle for lunch, when someone called his name, from behind. He turned around, to see Hunith walking toward him, a basket of flowers under her arm. There was just seriously something about flowers and people in this Kingdom. Well, people being Gwen and Merlin...and apparently Hunith. Arthur didn't really see the appeal of flowers, they always just ended up dying.

"Hello, Sire," said Hunith with a kind smile and Arthur smiled back. Her smile grew then. "I mean Arthur..."

"How are you?" he asked, not sure what to say, he was not good at small talk, or really any talking...unless he was yelling at his men or at someone, then he was alright. Seriously, he had long thought he might as well just let Merlin do the talking for him, he was much better at it.

"I am well," said Hunith then. "I have not seen Merlin today, is he alright?"

"Yes," said Arthur. "He's um...just busy today."

"Oh," said Hunith, Arthur didn't want to say that Merlin was probably off trying to figure out a way to prove Arthur's new Step-Mother was a troll, he didn't think Hunith would quite understand, and Arthur was not sure that was what he was doing, but probably, otherwise Arthur would have seen him by now. "He normally comes to see me in the morning's, is all."

"He was up late last night..." said Arthur then. "He was... _researching._ "

"I see," Hunith nodded, but gave Arthur a strange look, he smiled at her again, awkwardly this time. "Was he with you...researching? I had seen Gaius late last evening, he didn't mention any studying Merlin was doing, he had said he was still with you."

"Yes," answered Arthur, though he had no idea why he continued to lie to her, he was obviously pretty bad at it. "We were researching fighting techniques." Hunith's eyes widened a little at this bit, and nodded again. "It was Merlin's idea, he is very interested in form."

"I am sure he is," said Hunith then, with a smirk. "He has always really shown an interest in certain.. _.forms._ "

Arthur nodded. "Yes," he said, and then looked longingly up at the castle. He turned back to Hunith. "I will tell him to come see you, as soon as I see him."

"There is no need, as long as he is alright," said Hunith then, smiling again. "I should go put these in water," she held up the flowers. "It was lovely to see you, Arthur, I always enjoy talking to you, it's very...interesting."

 _Interesting?_ What did that mean...? Arthur nodded all the same, and bid her a farewell, as she walked off, toward her home. Arthur made a break for it then, and rushed back toward the castle. He got all the way through the courtyard and up the first set of stairs inside the castle, before someone else was calling him. He stopped and sighed, turning around to see Leon taking the steps by two's.

"Where is Merlin?" Leon asked. Arthur frowned at him, why was Merlin so popular in this Kingdom all of a sudden?

"I have no idea," said Arthur and Leon frowned, very troubled. "Why...?"

"The King has ordered his arrest, he has all the Knights searching for him now," said Leon, and Arthur's mouth fell open, in shock.

"What...?" he muttered, that couldn't be right, why would Uther arrest Merlin? That made no sense.

"I sent the Knights off, to look in the lower town, while I searched for you...I figured you would be with him," said Leon. Arthur glare at him.

"So you could arrest him?!"

" _No_...Sire," Leon stare at Arthur, both in offense and alarm. "So I could warn him. I hardly think Merlin would do the things they are saying, and I understand I am going against code, against my King..." Leon's eyes widened a little, as he stare at Arthur. "But I cannot arrest Merlin, in good conscious. He is my friend..."

Arthur smiled at this. "You did the right thing, Leon. Why is my Father arresting him?"

"The Lady Catrina says her servant caught Merlin stealing her Father's sigil," explained Leon. "It's a load of hogwash, obviously. She is framing him for something, just no idea what."

"She's a troll," said Arthur, without much thought, and without having ever decided if he believed that or not, and Leon stare at him for a long moment. "An actual troll...the kind that rolls in dirt. Merlin found her out and now she wants him out of the way."

"Arthur that...sounds ridiculous, you know?"

"But it is the truth."

"I believe you, Sire," said Leon, seriously. "It just seems odd your Father wouldn't realize he's sharing a bed with a troll..."

"He is easily manipulated, clearly," retorted Arthur, Leon sighed. "Go find Merlin, check with Gaius, that is where he probably is...I will speak to my Father. He will stop this now, or I worry what will happen between us if he doesn't."

"Yes, Sire," said Leon then, and rushed off. Arthur waited for him to be gone, before he marched, instead of toward his chambers, toward the council chambers now. He burst through the door, making it hit the wall, with a loud bang. Uther was there, along with the Troll, they were eating lunch. Well, Uther was, Catrina was pretending. His Father looked up when he entered, and his face faulted for a second, from sureness and irritation at the noise Arthur had made, to that of fear, before stoning back into something that looked like sternness.

"Why are you arresting Merlin?" he demanded, though he knew why, Leon had told him.

"He stole something very precious to me, Arthur," said Catrina, rather than Uther, who just stare at him, instead. Arthur didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on his Father.

"Call of the Knights," he said, his voice was that of a calm rage. It was not his usual acts of anger, where he would shout and throw things, this was a different kind of anger, cold and dark, and unlike when he shouted, he meant every word of what he said. "You will do it now...or you will lose your son."

"I will not," Uther retorted. "Merlin will pay for the crimes he has committed."

"You know he has not committed any crime!"

"Yes he has," said Catrina, and her voice was airy and light, but it was undertoned in anger and dislike. Good, because Arthur hated her. "Jonas saw him..."

Arthur refused to speak to her. "You know what Merlin means to me, Father," he said instead. "Call off the Knights, do not make me choose between you and him..." this was a warning, and when Uther said nothing, Arthur took in a deep breath, because he already knew Uther's answer anyway. "You know it will not be you I choose."

Uther's eyes widened a little, but he didn't say anything. Catrina stood and Arthur had to remind himself she was supposedly having a baby. "I know he is a good friend to you..." Arthur hated how she was right, because friends was all they truly were, but oh how wrong she was, because Merlin could never be just a friend to him. "But there will be others. Who come along..."

"She is right, Arthur," said Uther then, and the fiery anger he felt soared through Arthur like a true fire burned wild. "There will be others."

"I see you are so willing to place your heart in disgraceful places, Father..." he said, eyes turning to Catrina for the first time, with great hate burning in his eyes, worse than he had ever felt for anyone. "But I am not so easily willing."

He stormed out then, because it was pointless to try and argue with them, they would not listen. Instead, Arthur started trying to think of the places Merlin might be, the time of day it was, he might be in Arthur's chambers. Arthur rushed there. He pushed the door open and there he was, as if nothing at all was wrong, cleaning something off of Arthur's desk. Arthur shut and locked the door behind him. He readied himself, for this conversation, he wished he didn't have to have it.

"Merlin," he said, and Merlin turned around, with a smile.

"I was wondering where you were..."

Arthur advanced at him. "You need to leave, right now," he said, and Merlin's smile fell. "Leave Camelot, no questions...just go."

"What?" Merlin said, confused.

"The Knights are looking for you as we speak, Catrina is accusing you of stealing her Father's sigil," said Arthur, Merlin only stared at him, his mouth hung open a bit.

"But I didn't!"

"I know this..." said Arthur, but Merlin wasn't moving, so Arthur grabbed him around the arm and started dragging him toward the servants quarters, he could leave through that door, and slip down the stairs, out of the castle...out of Camelot. "Clearly, she knows you know her secret."

"I haven't stolen anything!" retorted Merlin, looking annoyed now.

"I know!" complained Arthur. "But you have to go, I will not let them arrest you."

"I don't want to go!" he argued. " _I don't want to leave you!_ "

Something turned in Arthur's stomach at those words, like the butterflies that were normally there, whenever Merlin was around, had turned against Arthur suddenly and wanted to kill him. "You have to."

"But Arthur, I-"

whatever he wanted to say, he couldn't, because then there was knocks at Arthur's door, and something that sounded like whoever was behind it, had plans to break the door down. Merlin stare at the noises, scared, Arthur was too, if he were being honest. He turned back to Merlin then. "GO!"

Merlin frowned, worse than Arthur had ever seen him do so before, and turned toward the servants door. Arthur feared he would never see him again, he would just be gone forever and all the things Arthur felt for him would probably kill him, very slowly of course, with vengeance. "Merlin..."

Merlin turned back and stare at Arthur, stare at him like he too, was worried he would never see him again. "Arthur...?"

"I-" _love you_ , but that wouldn't happen, it couldn't. And if by some miracle, it ever could happen, Arthur didn't want it to be like this. "...be careful."

Merlin nodded, and then dashed out, and Arthur look after him, at the space that was now empty without him, and he hated his Father even more, he hated Catrina... _the stupid troll!_ He would make sure she paid for this, even if he didn't know how yet. She had taken everything from him, his Father, his throne...and now Merlin, and Arthur had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: That stinkin' Troll, am I right?!! Okay, so here is the thing, I read a comment on my other story I write, saying I basically ignore that one and focus on this one way more, which is 10000% true, but like this story is nearly (when I am not doing school work,) every thought that I have anymore, like....last night I straight up was dreaming about this story. I dreamed of a scene of Merthur at the lake (Death free btw,) I was writing in my dream and now I am going to add it into my story, in real life. I don't know....I just love this story, and yeah it's not the prefect fanfiction, but by far in my opinion, it is the best I have ever written and I love it so much, that's why I update so much. But yeah....I just thought I would share that thought. Enjoy the chapter. I love Leon in this chapter, he is showing his loyalties to Arthur and Merlin rather than Uther, it was very nice...sometimes in the show the Knights are just complete idiots. Like in season 5 when "Gwen" accuses Merlin of trying to kill Arthur...like ALL the knights know they are in love, why the H E double hockey sticks are they not immediately like nah bitch, there is something wrong with you! It's just baffling, anyway....byee!)


	39. Chapter 39

Arthur blew out the candles in his chambers, as he pulled his shirt off, and headed for his bed. It had been a long, long day. A very confusing and alarming day, at points he didn't know whether to laugh or be seriously concerned. Morgana had laughed, a lot actually, but all the Knights and the Court kind of just stood there...with wide eyes, so Arthur really wasn't sure what he should do. He decided he wasn't going to think about it anymore, he crawled into his bed and tucked himself under his many blankets. The duvet he liked to use most of the year was much too hot during the summer, but he sort of missed it tonight. It's softness and the contentment it offered was much needed. He ignored these thoughts though, as he lay there, trying to will himself to sleep.

_"Arthur..."_

Arthur's eyes opened, looking around his dark room, in fright. _What the hell was that?_ He didn't move, just lay there, waiting.

" _...Arthur?"_

There it was again. Like a whisper. It sounded a hell of a lot like Merlin, but Arthur was no fool, he knew Merlin had left Camelot. And this was not the first time he had thought he heard Merlin's voice, in the three days it had been since he had last seen Merlin. On the second day, Arthur had swore he heard Merlin's normal morning welcome, when he woke him up, but it had only been a dream and entirely different servant was there that morning, offering him breakfast.

_"ARTHUR!"_

Arthur jumped out of the bed then, wishing he had not left his sword all the way on the other side of the room, laying useless on his dinning table. He grabbed a dagger though, that he kept in his bedside table, and glanced around the room, ready to strike whoever it was. Suddenly, things rustled from beneath his bed, and Arthur stare in some form of idle horror, as this darkened head emerged from the depths.

"Merlin?!" he questioned, or no...demanded, as Merlin pushed himself out from under Arthur's bed, stood up and grinned at him. "Have you been under there this whole time?!"

"What...?" Merlin's mouth fell open, in shock for a second, and then his whole face formed into a glare, as he looked at Arthur, as if he were stupid. " _No!_ "

"You better not have been," Arthur warned and Merlin's glare turned to suspicion.

"Why?" he demanded now. "What were you doing...?"

"Nothing!" retorted Arthur. "It's just... _weird_."

"You're weird," commented Merlin. "Do you really think I have nothing better to do than hide under your bed?"

"I...I'd rather not think about it," said Arthur, as he look him over. He had to pause and take him in, because for the last few days, he had thought they would never see each other again. With good reason, Merlin was a wanted man. "I told you to leave Camelot," he glare at Merlin then. "Do you ever listen?"

"No," grinned Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes. "So..." Merlin's grin grew then, into a smirk. "Your Step-Mother is a troll, huh?"

Arthur stare at him, he didn't really wonder how Merlin knew this, or at least what had happened today. Merlin had known she was a troll before this, it was he who told Arthur, in the first place. "In the middle of a full Court, she just...turned into a troll," explained Arthur, all while Merlin looked amused. "And my Father doesn't seem to notice, he got offended when everyone started running away from her."

Merlin let out a small laugh at this, and Arthur had to grin a little at it, though he shouldn't, he knew this. "Gaius thinks your Father is enchanted..."

"I don't know," admitted Arthur, he supposed that did make sense, but he didn't want to talk about his Father, or his troll of a Step-Mother, he was too busy noticing Merlin's eyes that lingered on him and a smile that seemed to be stuck on his lips. Maybe Merlin had missed him? Arthur had certainly missed Merlin. "How have you been keeping from getting caught?"

"Oh, um...Gaius has been harboring me," said Merlin then, and Arthur nodded. Of course, that only made sense. "We have been researching how to get rid of the Troll, but we haven't been able to find much about troll magic. So, after the Court today, Gaius went to the restricted section and found a few more books we will be looking over tonight."

There were two things that caught Arthur's attention about these facts, one; being that Merlin must have already known what had happened in court today, and just enjoyed hearing the story again. And two; Giaus went into the restricted section. "The Librarian had taken oath to never allow anyone into the restricted section," explained Arthur, with raised eyebrows at Merlin. "Not even the King himself, as for protection, how the hell did Gaius get in?"

Merlin's smile didn't falter, it actually grew quite a bit now. "Luckily Gaius grew up with him and he knows all of his secrets, he threatened to tell them if he didn't let him in..."

Arthur shook his head, though he found it rather amusing. "I'm fairly sure that is treason."

"Yes, well..." Merlin batted his eyelashes. "Most things are in Camelot." Arthur let out a huffy sort of laugh, the likes of which he had never heard from himself before, a true testament to how much he missed having Merlin and his stupid face around. "I thought you might want to help us, there are a lot of books to go through...and we sort of have a small bit of time to do it."

"Why didn't you just ask Gwen?" Arthur asked then, and had never felt more stupid in the next second, than he did right then, with Merlin's hurt eyes looking over him. "I only mean...because she would probably be more helpful."

"I know you don't like to read, Arthur..." Merlin said, and rolled his eyes, trying to hide the hurt that had just flashed through him. "Maybe I will ask Gwen instead...she's not as rude or such a condensing-"

"Why don't you just admit that you missed me and wanted my help because you wanted to see me?"

Merlin's mouth fell open then, his eyes grew wide. These were very bold statements that Arthur had just made, and he didn't know if they were true or not, but the redness that was forming on Merlin's cheeks now though, that even in the darkened room, Arthur could see. He could sense a bit of truth in them. He smirked at the thought.

"Maybe you should admit you missed me first...and then maybe I will."

_"Missed you?"_ retorted Arthur, in a voice he pulled from the very depths of the Merlin reservoir, where Arthur kept all of the nonsense he ever spewed at Merlin. They were safe words, ready to use at any given time, when Arthur couldn't or wouldn't use other words, that were much more real. "My room was actually cleaned properly for once...I was getting all three meals on time... _three, Merlin!"_

Merlin looked at him with a pout then, and it was very clear he did not believe a single word out of Arthur's mouth, with good reason...none of them were true. "Well, if you liked it so much maybe I will just stay in hiding then."

"And get out of all your work?" retorted Arthur, with some form of giddiness in the pit of his stomach, that made it impossible for him not to smile like an actual fool. "Not a chance."

They left together after that, to head to Gaius' chambers. Arthur had not snuck through his own castle in many years, not since he was a young boy, to go meet a few Wannabe Knights who thought it was really fun to lure the young Prince out of his bed, on the pretenses of mead and these herbs that made you feel funny if you sniffed them while they were on fire. Arthur had grown wise since those days though, and he found sneaking around the castle much easier than he had remembered. They arrived at Gaius' chambers in minutes, and they walked in to find two cups of tea waiting and Gaius, peering over a book.

"Ah...Sire," he said, upon seeing Arthur. "So, you have come to help find a cure for your Father?"

Actually, Arthur had just came so he could be around Merlin, right now he was so angry at his Father, that helping him sat very low on his list. "Yes," he lied anyway. Gaius smiled at him, as if he might know this, and he stood up straight offering him the book he had been reading. "Merlin says you think he is enchanted."

"Yes, Sire, he has to be...Uther would never be in love with a Troll," said Gaius, with a small smirk. "He has better taste than that." Merlin laughed a little bit at this, as he sat down on the bench by the window, which allowed moonlight to drape over him in a way that should be known as treason, and he drive deep into a book. Arthur looked back at Giaus then. "Troll magic is very strong..."

"That does not excuse his actions, enchanted or not," said Arthur then, allowing some of his true feelings to show. "What he did to you, Gaius...it was unforgivable."

"Yes, and subconsciously, Uther knows this, but his mind is being controlled," explained Gaius. "The Uther I know, who wished for a son all of his life, would never dethrone him, on the whim of a woman. That was the first sign, of something else at play, well...there had been many signs before, as well, I willingly ignored."

"What other signs?" offered Arthur, who had yet to take one single glance at the book Gaius had offered him.

"The Lady Catrina herself, seemed different...I knew her as a young girl, she was kind, quiet...timid, nothing like the Lady now. She was kind to servants, she was against the killing of those with magic, and most of all, she had an illness, that made it so she could not always walk, though this Catrina walked perfectly fine. And now I know...it was never the real Catrina at all, but an impostor," said Gaius. "Another sign was the rashness and quickness of their union. Uther took five years to propose marriage to your Mother, he does not move in an form of haste." Arthur nodded, happy to know it had not just been him then, that thought the whole thing was odd. "I kept these questions to myself, until such a time that I might need to ask them...and I have come to such a time."

Arthur smiled with a nod, and looked down at the book in his hands, at last. "Well, we had better get to work." Gaius nodded in return and went to sit down at his desk, where many books lay open around him. Arthur went and sat at the table, back turned to the other two, he looked over the book for a long time, his eyes not really reading the words, they only smudged together on the page. And Arthur had to stop himself from looking over his shoulder, at Merlin, who still sit silently. He forced himself to look straight again, and to look back at the book, he had no idea, really, what he was looking for. "What about this...?"

He had read the same few lines three times now, but no meaning came from them. He heard someone stand up behind him, and then Merlin was leaning over him, looking over the page he was on, which was honestly three pages from where Gaius had left off. Merlin leaned over him though, and that was the part he was focusing on now, Merlin's hand was on his shoulder, in support of himself staying up, or support in Arthur...Arthur would choose the latter, even if it weren't true. "Trolls initially seem to be somewhat shorter, due to their sagging shoulders and tendency to hunch forward. They walk with an uneven gait, and their arms dangle and drag the ground when running. Despite this apparent awkwardness, trolls are quite agile..."

"Not that bit," complained Arthur. "I do not need to know how agile my Father's troll-wife is...the next part!"

Merlin continued reading. "Trolls are incredibly hard to kill, one must deal a fatal blow to the heart, if a troll is to lose a limb or get their head removed, it will only grow back over the course of a fortnight."

"So, we have to deal her a fatal blow to the heart..."

"It will not be that simple," said Giaus then, and Arthur cursed him, because when he spoke Merlin stood up right, his attention going to him. Arthur had quite liked Merlin leaning over him like that. "Troll magic does not fade if the caster dies, it lingers. Arthur, you kill your Father's wife I am afraid you will only have your Father's wrath to attend to."

"What do we do then?" asked Merlin.

"We must break the spell," said Gaius, as he stood up and went over to his potions, looking them over and then swore openly. " _Damn it_...I have been reading exclusively about troll magic, the is one solid way to break Uther of this enchantment."

"What is it?" asked Arthur, as he stood up and went to stand next to Merlin, who had walked slightly nearer to Gaius. Gaius sighed.

"The King must shed true tears of remorse and sadness."

"Why would Uther do that?" asked Merlin then. "He doesn't care about anything."

"He cares about one thing...more than anything else," Gaius' eyes traveled over to Arthur. Arthur wanted to protest, but he also sort of wished Gaius was right, he wanted the love of his Father, he missed being able to actually stomach being in the same room with him, even if he didn't agree with all of his ideals. "He must think Arthur is dead...he must _see_ Arthur dead."

"How would that work if Arthur isn't dead?"

"We will make him be so," said Giaus then, with a smirk in Arthur's direction.

"What does that mean?" demanded Merlin then.

"There is a potion...or poison rather, I will need to make, that allows the drinker to reach the very brink of death, without actually having to die."

"No," said Merlin at once. "We can think of something else that doesn't involve nearly killing Arthur."

"I am afraid I have no other ideas, Merlin," said Giuas then, glaring at him knowingly. "I know it is not ideal...but I promise you he will be fine, no harm will come to him, as long as he is given the antidote in time."

"I'm not risking Arthur, Uther can stay married to a troll!" argued Merlin, and it felt as if Arthur himself wasn't even there to give his opinion. After all, this was his Father and his life that were in question.

"Are you sure this will cure him of the enchantment?" asked Arthur and Merlin glare over at him.

"I am certain of it, Sire," said Gaius and Arthur sighed.

"And the poison won't kill me?"

"It will only bring you to the brink of death."

" _Only the Brink.._." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You will have an hour to have the antidote before the poison kills you, that is plenty of time for Uther to see you and for Merlin to administer the antidote," explained Gaius. Arthur thought Giaus talked pretty plainly about Arthur's possible death, as if he were only having a conversation over tea.

"Alright," said Arthur, agreeing to this plan. "If it cures my Father of his stupidity, I will go along with it."

Merlin turn to him then and glare at him. "You don't have to..."

"I do, Merlin, he's my Father..."

"It will take me a day to prepare both the poison and the antidote," explained Gaius, and Arthur nodded.

He soon left Gaius' chambers, as it was very late and in only a few hours a servant would be at Arthur's door to wake him up. Merlin still didn't seem very keen on the plan, but Arthur would go along with it, maybe then Arthur could have his Father back. Uther was not perfect, but he was the only parent Arthur had and he didn't want to lose him. Not to something so stupid as a Troll. Arthur only had to get through the next day, while Gaius made the poison. He wished they could just poison the Troll instead, but he supposed it wouldn't kill her, after all he had read, Trolls were not easy beasts to kill. Apart from breaking Uther of the spell, Arthur really wasn't sure what the rest of the plan would involve, once it was broken, would they then what...imprison her? Kill her?

It dawned on Arthur, as the dawn grew in the sky, and he lay awake, unable to sleep at all. He remembered, something his Father had told him...just the other night. _She was having a baby!_ So, what did this mean, was the baby human or troll or some sort of hideous cross breed between them? Arthur didn't know, but surely that meant, they couldn't kill her, right? Or maybe they should anyway, as this child would be unnatural. However, this didn't sit well with Arthur, unnatural or not, he refused to kill a child before it had even had a chance to live life yet. Arthur found himself leaving his chambers that morning, before breakfast had even arrived. He was back at Gaius' door and he knocked, not sure if Gaius and Merlin were still asleep. It seemed they must have been, because it took several minutes for Giaus to open the door, when he did, he looked a bit crazed. He relaxed when it was only Arthur.

"It's only Arthur!" he announced, loudly, as Arthur walked in, and Gaius shut the door behind him. From underneath the table, Arthur had been sitting at last night, came Merlin, looking very smiley and and little like a cat.

"Arthur," he said, as he grinned at him. "We thought you were the Guards, they've searched for me here three times already..."

Arthur rolled his eyes, playfully. "It's because you've got a shifty look about you."

Merlin pouted and stuck out his tongue.

"What can we do for you, Sire?" Gaius asked then. "I have only just begun making the poison."

"Yes, about that, Gaius..." Arthur started and then paused, not sure how to word it. "I'm worried about what our plan is after the spell is broken...my Father told me in...confidence, that she is expecting a child. _His child._ "

"Oh, yes...I know about that," said Giaus, with a long sigh. "I do not believe it possible, I believe she told him this as an excuse for her not eating normal food. Perhaps he caught her eating something rotten, a baby makes you crave very odd things and she would know that, as would your Father."

Arthur had never thought of that before, he stare at Gaius. "You think she was lying?"

"I am certain of it," said Gaius. "It is not possible for a human to reproduce with a troll, it would be the same as a dog planting his seed in a cat, we would not be expecting dog-cats any time soon, these are two different species."

Arthur nodded, he just hoped Gaius was right. Merlin now, though, behind him was making disgusted sounds. "Ew...Gaius, I am trying to eat before I have to go hide in a barrel all day, and while I'm in there, I really don't want to be thinking about you saying the word _reproduce_!"

"It is only natural, it is mother nature," said Gaius.

"Or the words ' _planting his seed_ ,'" Merlin made choking noises. "Uhh....I'm not hungry anymore...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, I know the baby idea was kind of danced in your face and then taken away real quick without ever really being a thing or developing on it very much. But honestly, I only did it so I could have the conversation between Uther and Arthur about it, also I needed the Troll to have an excuse for why she didn't eat, I wish I had made the baby thing happen sooner so that way it could have had more impact but hey...no story is perfect. I am also pretty far ahead, compared to you all, I am entering into the Lady Vivian saga at the moment, I had almost decided not to do her storyline at all, but I decided to, because I am already leaving out or changing a lot of other things about season 2. But now this means I have to go rewatch the EP after posting this, and be forced to watch Prince/King Arthur aggressively make out with the Doctor's daughter/wife....while a gay wizard boy watches! Wish me luck!! ENJOY!!)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTICE: There are talks of death and a dead body again, please...it is not my fault, know I too prefer the fluff.)

Arthur had known it would only be one more day of this, Arthur had planned to go about his business, go to his Knight training and stay by himself. But apparently the Troll had different plans. She had called a council, and started demanding more taxes from Camelot's people and more and more things, the more outlandish they became, as the day went on. It was outstanding, how much dislike filled the room, not only Arthur, but the entire Court and all the Knights hated her. Morgana had started shouting at her at one point, calling her disgusting, and Arthur knowing this would all be over soon, talked Uther down from sending her to the cells. And the Troll didn't like that very much at all. She sat on a throne of rubbish, a steaming pile of horse dung on either side of her, making claims and passing laws. After awhile Arthur couldn't stand it anymore and he left, even though his Father offered many dirty looks as he did this. As the day went on, Arthur started to worry that it would not work after all, Uther seemed to hate the very idea of Arthur, where every time he even glanced in Arthur's direction a look of great dislike was there, written plainly on his face. Perhaps it was not all troll magic, and Uther really just hated Arthur truly. He was not the son Uther had always wanted...

But the time for doubt was over, now...in an hours time, Arthur would have the truth. Because now, Gaius stood before him, two vials of nasty looking liquid in his hands. He offered one to Arthur, who took it, without wondering. Merlin stood next to Gaius, looking worried.

"You must drink it all to make sure the poison works properly," explained Gaius. "You will be unconscious so you will not feel anything, but your breathing will be shallow and your heartbeat will be next to nothing. The poison will keep you in a coma like state for one hour."

"You don't have to do this, Arthur, really..." said Merlin then, staring at him, as if just his will alone would change Arthur's mind. It would not. He couldn't have a troll on the throne of Camelot, and perhaps Arthur really just wanted to know...for once and for all, if he was good enough for Uther. Arthur opened the vial.

"Merlin will be waiting just outside, once Uther sees you and is broken from the enchantment, Merlin will sneak back in and give you the antidote," Gaius continued further. Merlin bit his bottom lip in worry, as he watched Arthur closely. He was worried something would go wrong, and he had good reason to, but Arthur had no choice but to at least try. He offered Merlin a smirk then.

"Don't be late," he said, Merlin smiled at him, even if it were a bit forced.

"When am I ever late..?"

Arthur made quite a show of rolling his eyes before taking the vial to his lips and downing the poison in one swallow. He finished it and made a face at the awful taste, but he otherwise felt nothing. Maybe it hadn't worked, maybe Gaius had forgotten something, because Arthur felt perfectly fine. He could be fighting off ten men at this point, or be eating an entire chicken. There was no signs of anything happening at all. And this annoyed Arthur, because here he was, trying to save his Father from his own mistakes, while his Troll, so-called wife, sat on a pile of sh-

Arthur awoke to what sounded like someone screaming, and someone else crying. His vision was blurry, as he forced his eyes to open. He was on the ground and laying over top of him was Merlin. Now, waking up like this, he could get used to, but something did seem very wrong here. Mostly, because the person crying was Merlin, and the reason he was laying on him was because he was crying into his chest. There was also shouting, from far away and Arthur had to think, very quickly, to try to understand what this was. He remembered he had taken a poison that nearly killed him, in hopes that his Father would be broken free of the spell from the...

Arthur's eyes widened. " _Merlin!"_ he announced loudly, and Merlin shot up, in alarm, tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes a little red from them. "Did it work?"

" _Arthur..."_ he breathed out, staring at him in wonder. "I thought it wasn't enough...it broke, the antidote, when Jonas knocked me out."

"He knocked you out?" asked Arthur, as he sat up and Merlin hadn't moved much, which meant they were very close now. Merlin nodded and let out another shaky breath.

"And I couldn't get to Gaius in time..."

Arthur shook his head. "What about my Father? Did it work?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded, still very breathless and pale... _very_ pale. "They went that way," he said, pointing out of Arthur's door. "He chased her."

Arthur stood up at once, nearly knocking Merlin over as he did so. "We have to help him," he said, as he offered Merlin a hand and Merlin took it and stood up.

They rushed from Arthur's chambers, and Arthur had found , much too late, as they were already well down the hall, that his sword was missing. He didn't want to turn back for it now, so they continued on, quiet. Merlin still seemed rather startled. Arthur didn't question it, because he knew when he thought Merlin was dead, when the Goddess had played her trick on them, he too was rather startled. They were almost to the stairs, where they heard screaming that sounded like it were from a distressed toad and the shouts of angry swears, made by a man very wronged, indeed. Arthur knew they were almost there. But then, laying just by the stairs, on the ground, sprawled out like a spider with many legs, was a man with a tail.

Arthur leaned down and rolled him over, he lay there, eyes wide open. "He's dead," Arthur announced and Merlin shifted next to him. Arthur stood up and looked at Merlin, seriously. "Did you kill him...?"

Merlin looked away from Arthur, down to the ground, just left of the dead servant, he bit his lip. "I had to...I had to get to you, I didn't have any other choice," said Merlin. Arthur looked down at him again, he didn't have a marks on him, no wounds of any kind, Arthur wondered how Merlin had done it exactly, but he found he rather not know. Arthur knew Merlin was no murderer, he didn't like killing animals, that's why he hated hunting, Merlin didn't even kill bugs or pests. And Merlin had done such a thing, had killed a man....a living being for him...to save him, it was a gross thought, but one that made Arthur fill with something, that might be very, very close to love. Minus the very close part, it was entirely love, really.

He knew now how Merlin must be feeling, and he didn't want him to feel that way. Boldly, Arthur reached out and took Merlin's hand in his own, Merlin looked up at this sudden, eyes wide as he looked at Arthur. Arthur smiled at him. "You did the right thing."

"I know," Merlin nodded, eyes melting into Arthur's. Not even for one single second, even as the yells continued, some louder than others, he did not look anyway from Arthur. "I would do it again, I probably will...you mean a lot to me, Arthur, more than you could ever realize."

" _I know_ ," Arthur repeated Merlin's words, but did he know? What did that mean exactly? Merlin meant a lot to him too, but in many, many ways, not only in friendship, but as someone Arthur wished he could spend the rest of his life with. In whatever way that meant for them, just as long as Merlin was there. But did Merlin mean the same thing? This was not the time to ponder these questions though, Arthur knew this, because he still needed to reach his Father. "Come on," he said then, and did not let go of Merlin's hand, only pulled him along now, down the stairs.

Once they reached the floor, they could see a trail of green blood.. _.green_ , all the way down the hall, to the guest chambers, that at one point, the Lady Catrina had stayed in. They were right under Arthur's. Arthur ushered them forward, both of them at a run, hands still clasped together. They entered the chambers to find Uther in a fit of rage, tears running down his face, as he had the Troll pinned in a corner. Arthur knew where his sword had gone now, the Troll had it, trying to fend off Uther's attacks with his own sword.

"Father!" Arthur announced himself, and it was this distraction that gave the Troll the opportunity to run. Arthur tackled her, feeling disgusted at her lumpy grey form under him, she was oozing green blood out of her right shoulder.

" _Arthur..?_!" Uther was saying now, in astonishment, in some sort of disbelieving glee, as he rushed forward and went to grab Arthur, but he stopped him. Arthur stood up instead, and grabbed the Troll, holding her so she couldn't run. "This foul beast..."

"That's not what you said last night!" croaked the Troll, and Uther's face turned up in embarrassment and distaste.

"Get rid of it!"

"Ah...but I am your Queen, Uther, remember?" she yelled out, and Uther turned his back to her. She let out a laugh, one that sounded like a dog barking, though it was choking on it's dinner, all at the same time. " _Your hearts desire!"_

"Enough!" shouted Arthur then. "You've done enough..."

But apparently she had not, because in that second, she threw her disgusting Troll body on top of Arthur, and they fell to the ground. She pulled a dagger from her grey, lumpy bosom and attempted to stab Arthur in the neck, he dodged and dived out of her way, and then Merlin was there, shoving her off of him. And then Uther was shouting something about touching his son and sent her slamming into the wall, the sword he had dropped upon seeing Arthur alive in his hand again, and then it was being forcefully inserted into his wife...

Right into the heart...

She farted, louder than any Knight Arthur had ever heard, as she fell onto the floor in a lump, and then fell silent, at long last. Merlin helped Arthur up then and they both stare, in utter disgust. Uther looked back then, in disbelieving, at either his own actions or the fact that Arthur was somehow alive even though he was dead a few moments ago, Uther stare at him and then at Merlin, for several long moments, before he rushed out, swearing loudly as he did so. Arthur didn't see him again for two days.

And then the evening on the second day, Arthur was called to have dinner in the King's chambers, which had been stripped down and cleaned thoroughly. He looked uncomfortable when Arthur had walked in, he was also drinking quite heavily again, Arthur was told this by Morgana, who had been the only one bold enough to go and visit him since the Troll's death, Morgana had reported he was very remorseful. Not because his supposed Wife was dead...but that she a was a Troll and very gross.

Arthur walked in without saying anything, and sat down at the table, in the chair across from Uther, who did not look up, only hung his head, probably in shame. _Good_ , Arthur thought. "Father...?" he said, after a long moment of them not speaking.

"You should hate me," said Uther then, and the sadness that filled his voice did not make Arthur feel any sort of hate toward the man, even if he had felt it, for some time now. "I was blinded...tricked, I have reinstated your Princehood, I have given you back all of your titles and I shall never-"

"It was not your fault..." said Arthur, and that was hard for him to do, because at one point or another, he had all but washed his hands of his Father.

"The things I had allowed to happen to Gaius," Uther took in a deep breath. "A dear friend to me...he says I am forgiven, I was not in my right mind, but how could I be so?" Uther shook his head, still not meeting Arthur's eye, he had not once since Arthur had arrived. "I know I am blinded when it comes to Sorcery, but I would not attack my own friends. I allowed my heart to be manipulated by a magic so disgusting and sickening-"

"Father," said Arthur sternly. Uther looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment, Uther stare at him in some kind of shock.

"And Merlin...I should not have come between you two like that," he said then. "Tell him I am deeply sorry, I know he is not a sorcerer nor a thief...tell him I have made it so his job is safe, always."

Arthur smiled at this. "I will," he said. "But please...let's just eat, shall we?"

"I haven't eaten in days," said Uther. "I...regret many things, Arthur."

"I'm sure you do," said Arthur then, with a smirk. He didn't want to sit here and listen to his Father gravel. He was a strong man, a strong King, it didn't feel right. Even if it was deserved, that Uther be broken down into the shell of the man he used to be, Arthur didn't want to see him like that though. "So, tell me...how many nights did you bed a troll?"

" _Arthur!"_ yelled out Uther, face going redder than Camelot's color, and he shook his head. _"Please!"_

"You're right...I'm eating," he grinned and then shoved a plate of cheeses toward his Father. He took them and looked them over with interest. "So, at least ten then?"

"More..."

Arthur let out a rich laugh. "Disgusting."

"You have no idea..."

Arthur spent the whole evening making jokes at his Father's expense and even a few times Uther laughed at them, Arthur had no idea just how much he had missed his Father. They might not always get along, when it came to Sorcerers they had very different thoughts, Arthur didn't want to kill someone who hadn't done anything directly wrong, and maybe they wouldn't agree on that. But these moments, these soft and kind moments, he had missed them more than he had ever realized, more than he had ever thought possible. The coldness he felt around his Father was once again warmed, the ease of their conversation was back, they understood each other once more, and as Arthur walked to his chambers that night, possibly a little drunk, he was happier than he had been in a very long time, he felt whole again. His Father was back, Merlin no longer had to be in hiding, Morgana still had odd dreams but she was warming up to Arthur more than ever, they were having real conversations now, when before they would just bicker and argue. Arthur liked this, this was nice...he wished it could stay like this forever.

Arthur walked into his chambers, a little off-footed, as he was rather drunk, indeed. Merlin was there, back to his normal duties as servant. Arthur watched him for long moment, before Merlin had realized he was there. He turned around and noticed he was there and grinned at him, the warm feeling Arthur felt suddenly got hotter, much like a fire kindling, he smiled back.

"How was dinner with your Father?" Merlin asked, Arthur shrugged.

"He bedded a troll sixteen times," he announced and Merlin pulled a face. " _Sixteen_...he counted. I don't think I would've ever thought to count. If I had to count now it would be-" but then he stopped, because he was definitely not going to say that number, which was a very impressive one. But then he thought that Merlin's was probably zero, and that made him feel a little better. At least he hoped it was a zero, for whatever reason he hoped this for. It wasn't as if Arthur could do anything about it, if it were a zero or not...he couldn't be number one, even if it was a zero anyway. He stare at Merlin then, in some sort of self-made confusion.

"You're drunk!" announced Merlin and Arthur nodded. Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled him forward then, toward his bed. "You're Father either goes from a drunkard or to enchanted, there is no in-between with him."

"It wouldn't be as fun then..." said Arthur, as he allowed Merlin to drag him along, all the way to his bed. "He says he is sorry, for me to tell you, he has made it so your job will be safe from now on."

"Oh..." said Merlin then, and Arthur couldn't see his face, because he was facing away from Arthur, still holding onto his wrist, but moving his blankets around on the bed now. "I don't know if I should thank him or be angry..."

"What?" retorted Arthur. "You don't want to be my servant forever?"

"Hm..." Merlin shrugged. "Sometimes yes, sometimes no," he said then, and turned around and proceeded to shove Arthur into the bed. "Not when you act like the World's Biggest Prat, no. But then other times, I almost like you..."

" _Almost_?" asked Arthur, as he made a job of pulling his tunic off, over his head, before Merlin laid the blankets over him. Merlin then took the tunic and tucked it under his arm, as he smirked down at Arthur. It was almost like he was tucking him into bed, or hold the almost...that's what he was doing, entirely.

"Yeah...I have to deal with your rudeness all of the time and your cabbage-face, it's hard," commented Merlin, but he grinned at him, all the while he said this. "Someone's gotta do it though, so I suppose I'd rather it be me..."

"It's lovely...the way you think of me," said Arthur, but he could already feel the tugs of sleep. behind his eyes. They started to drift closed, and the last thing he remembered seeing was Merlin smiling at him.

"Isn't..? I thought you would like it."

And then Arthur heard nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If this is not edited very well it is because my cat was acting like an actual lunatic while I was trying to read this. She was running so hard in the hallway and slamming against my door like a linebacker!!! SHE IS CRAZY! GO TO SLEEP!! I say this but it's 2 am and I need to get up at 8, plus I still plan on writing tonight....now I know where she gets it. ENJOY this chapter, and Catrina's farewell!!)


	41. Chapter 41

"If I were a woman, you would've been in my trousers by now!"

Arthur froze, he had been sitting in the council chambers alone, going over plans for a treaty, as his Father had asked him to look over it, before they presented it to King Olaf, at the tournament that would be in the next few weeks. He had been reading along, minding his own business, when suddenly the door burst open and in walked Merlin, looking quite annoyed. Arthur had only looked up, briefly, noted it was him, and then looked back down...until Merlin uttered these words. Arthur look back up, in complete shock and confusion.

" _What?_ " he retorted, as Merlin marched in and slapped the heavy door behind him, until it closed.

"I was just talking to Morgana, and she was talking about your chauvinistic ways," explained Merlin, but he still did look rather annoyed. "And I was defending you at first, but then I realized...if I were a girl you would have shagged me a long time ago!"

Arthur was not entirely sure what this meant. Why did Merlin think that? He stare up at him, both horrified and still, very confused. "I hardly think you're gender has much to do with it, at this point..."

Merlin tutted at this and pointed a finger at him. "But you're always nice to girls." he retorted. "You're not nice to me..."

"I am always nice to you!" retorted Arthur then.

"But you're nicer to Gwen...you don't tell Gwen she's an idiot and to shut up, but you do me," Merlin continued to complain. "Why are you nicer to Gwen, because she's a woman?"

"No!" said Arthur, standing up then, feeling his own level of annoyance come on him, rather quickly. "Because she's not annoying!"

"Are you saying I'm annoying...?"

_"YES!"_

Merlin paused then, his lips in a pout, as he stare over Arthur. " _Rude..._ "

"Listen..." Arthur trailed off, the last thing he wanted to do was argue with Merlin. "Perhaps I do not always treat you very nicely, I have been trying more lately..." Merlin only look at him, Arthur sighed. "I will try harder in the future, to make you feel more appreciated."

"And you'll stop throwing things at me and hitting me?" questioned Merlin, with a raised eyebrow.

"When do I ever hit you...?"

"This morning you hit me in the face with a spoon because I had forgotten a fork..."

"That was not to be mean," argued Arthur, and he wasn't really lying either, he hadn't meant to offend Merlin. "That was horseplay...between friends."

"If it were horseplay... _between friends_ ," said Merlin, as he titled his head and look over Arthur's body, Arthur felt his cheeks grow warm suddenly. "I can do it back to you?"

Arthur shrugged, "If you really think you should..." And apparently, Merlin really thought he should, because the next second, he was cocking back his fist and said fist was coming for Arthur's face. Arthur dodged it, grabbing this fist and twisting it's owner around, pinning Merlin face first, into the table. He held Merlin down. _"What the hell was that?"_

Merlin didn't answer, he didn't say anything at all, it was only when Arthur was deciding to loosen up his grip, did Merlin manage to flip himself around, so that he was laying with his back on the table. Which also meant that Merlin's arm and because of Arthur's hold, Arthur's arm, were behind Merlin's back, and this made it so Arthur was yanked forward, now leaning over Merlin. _What the hell was happening?_ Arthur grabbed Merlin's other hand, and pinned it above his head, so he didn't get any other bright ideas. But he did anyway, Merlin was just full of good ideas today, apparently. He took one of his long legs, and hooked it around Arthur's back, making Arthur flushed against Merlin's body, and also...very trapped.

Arthur had to admit, he had never realized how agile Merlin was, he was not just tall and tree like, but could apparently move...a little too well, and these thoughts made Arthur's cheeks go pink, as he looked down and Merlin was looking back at him. Arthur wanted to ask if he were happy now, he has attacked not only his Master, as Merlin is his servant, but also the Prince...and if he was looking forward to the stocks, that should surely await him. But instead, Arthur was trapped, in a trap he could easily get out of, if he wanted to hurt Merlin...which he didn't. He was struck by Merlin's eyes, no longer glaring, but gazing at him, the blue rather dark and musty, like the night sky, even with speckles of gold...like the stars. Arthur felt the heat in his face and now down his neck, grow hotter. Merlin bit his lip, still staring back at Arthur, all while Arthur stare at him. And Arthur wanted to be the one to bite his lip, to kiss his stupid, disobedient lips so hard that Merlin would never forget who was supposed to be in charge.

Arthur knew he couldn't, well... _he could_ , it would be really easy, all he had to do was lean forward a little more. But he shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't, _but did he care...?_ Did Arthur really care anymore? These feelings had plagued Arthur for so long now, that they might as well just be apart of him. Not all the time, sometimes it was alright, but other times...they made him crazy, almost angry. He was feeling angry now. He pressed Merlin harder into the table, and he watched as Merlin swallowed hard, his eyes searching Arthur's face for only a second, before meeting is eyes again.

"Give me one good reason, Merlin, why I shouldn't..." he said, his voice was deeper than he expected it to be, it cut the silence in half, like a sword would an apple, and the words hung there, between them, for a long time. Arthur realized Merlin might not know what he meant, but Arthur didn't care, he still wanted the answer. He stare at him still, but now more intently. Merlin's lips parted, as his eyes fluttered a few times, while he shook his head.

" _I can't.._." he said, and his voice was soft and breathless, Arthur almost couldn't hear it. But he did, and he was confused by it, what did he mean he can't...? _Can't what?_ He couldn't give Arthur a good reason why not, or he couldn't do this...? What did he mean? Arthur was tired of this, tired of the games Morgana had talked about before, she was right...well, somewhat right. Right enough, at least. All Arthur knew was he wanted him, and he just needed to know if Merlin wanted him back, even half as much, nothing had to happen between them...Arthur just needed to know.

"Merlin, I-"

But just then, at this exact moment, Uther walked in, first looking mildly irritated by the servant following him, but then utterly shocked and then disgusted. "For God's sake, Arthur, I eat there!" Merlin let go of Arthur at once, and Arthur jumped back, so Merlin could peel himself off of the council table, and he did, and then without a single word, walked out. _Thanks_ , Arthur thought, as he watched him go, now Arthur was left alone with Uther, who was glaring at him. "It is one thing to behave like horny dogs in your chambers, Arthur, but in my council?!"

"Nothing happened!" Arthur retorted.

" _Yet.._." Uther rolled his eyes. "But another moment or two, it would have."

Arthur rubbed his face with his hands, throwing himself back into the seat he had been in, before all this had taken place. He wished his Father was right, that something would have happened, but truthfully, Arthur had no idea if it would have or not. He tried to pay attention to his Father's council for the rest of the afternoon, but he couldn't. His mind was just elsewhere. First on the events that had happened, he thought of each of them, in great detail, he didn't quite know how it had all happened, what was Merlin's goal there? It was Merlin who initiated it, well...mostly. It was Merlin who tried to hit him and then Merlin who flipped himself over and pulled Arthur closer, but perhaps that was just defense...Arthur had no idea. Or, was Merlin really angry at Arthur about how Arthur treated him? Arthur tried his best to balance their usual banter and playfulness while still being nice to Merlin. Yes, they called each other names, and yes...sometimes Arthur hit him with things, but Arthur had thought Merlin understood this was all just part of the game. Perhaps not, perhaps Merlin still thought Arthur thought of him so poorly, or perhaps Merlin still thought so poorly of Arthur, no matter how much Arthur tried to better himself, or no matter how much Merlin spoke highly of him.

Arthur didn't want Merlin to feel under appreciated, Arthur valued him above anyone, even his own Father sometimes. At least lately, anyway. Arthur thought that maybe he did a bad job of showing this, he was sure he did, actually. Arthur was rubbish with feelings. So, that is why, Arthur excused himself from the council, before it was really over and Uther made side comments, in what he probably thought was an undertone, about why Arthur was leaving, but Arthur ignored them. Instead, he left the room, on a quest to find Gwen. Which might seem odd, but Arthur had an idea. He didn't want to just tell Merlin he was appreciated, he wanted to show him. Arthur found Gwen by the kitchens, and she was very pleased at Arthur's request, and of course she was...she cared about Merlin. She grinned at Arthur the whole time, as he spoke.

She said she would need some time to do what he asked and Arthur was fine with that, he would wait. He would wait an entire week, during this time Merlin didn't mention what happened between them in the council chambers and of course he didn't...he never did, he was better at forgetting things happened than even Arthur. Because Arthur never actually forgot them, was just too much of a coward to bring them up again. This would be the first time he actually would, bring something up, even if it wasn't exactly the part he wanted to bring up. Well, he did, but there were other parts that also baffled him. But he would chose those thoughts to sweep out of sight, maybe one day he would have the spine to mention them, too.

The morning Gwen brought the two garments to his chambers, after Merlin had left to see to an earned for Gaius, Arthur smiled at them. It was quite a nice tunic Gwen had made, with thick, purple fabric, along with a matching, deep rich, red neckerchief. If Merlin wanted to dress like a buffoon, at least Arthur would offer him the chance to do it a bit better than he did already, and perhaps stop wearing the same two color combinations.

"These are wonderful, Guinevere," said Arthur, in thanks, as she continuously grinned at him. She smiled while biting her lip, as he said her full name.

"Merlin will love it, he always looks at the purple fabrics when we shop together," said Gwen, Arthur nodded. "It is just rather expensive, so he can never buy them."

"It is not expensive for me," said Arthur and Gwen blushed, he shook his head at her and put the tunic and neckerchief in his wardrobe, for when he would give them to Merlin later. Arthur had thought he might leave them in Merlin's room, in Gaius' chambers, but Arthur wanted to see his reaction. He turned back to Gwen after he put them away and smiled at her. "Thank you, Guinevere."

He had kind of wanted her to leave now, but she just continued to smile at Arthur. "It is so sweet you want to do something nice for Merlin," she told him. "He deserves it."

"Yes," agreed Arthur.

"He does a lot for Camelot," said Gwen, and Arthur nodded. She stood there then, and idly stared at him. "You are a good man, Arthur."

"Thank you," said Arthur, and then ushered her toward the door. This whole strange conversation needed to end now, so Arthur had time to think of what he was going to say to Merlin when he gave him his gift. "Excuse me, Guinevere, Merlin will return soon and I want to prepare."

"Prepare what?" offered Gwen. "Do you want me to go fetch anything else? Wine...flowers?"

Gwen and flowers, Arthur rolled his eyes. "No..." he admitted. "I need to think of what I'm going to say."

Gwen giggled at this, "Just be honest with him, tell him you love him and wanted to do something special for him. He will love it no matter what you say, he will know the thought you put in."

"Right," Arthur nodded, opening his door and all but throwing her out of it. "Of course...thank you."

Gwen walked off then, off to probably gossip with Morgana. Arthur wished he could be as honest as she wanted him to be, but there would be no love confession, at least not today. Instead, Arthur paced his whole room for a good two hours, until long after lunch, Merlin came bustling in with a plate of stale looking bread. Arthur wasn't sure he entirely appreciated that, he threw it onto the table and heaved deep sighs, as he caught his breath.

"I...ran here...Gaius had...me cleaning..." Merlin heaved a long breath. "Out his leech tank..."

Arthur smirked. "Sometimes I wonder if you are his servant or mine."

"Me too..." said Merlin, but he smiled at Arthur all the same. "Eat your lunch, it's a week old...I took it from Gaius."

"No thank you," said Arthur, as he now just stood there and stare at Merlin. Merlin tilted his head, noticing Arthur's strange behavior rather quickly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," said Arthur. "I just wanted to...give you something."

"Give me something?" offered Merlin then, his breathing was back to normal and now he just look at Arthur in suspicion. "Is this another lecture about being a good servant? Because I don't care."

"No..." retorted Arthur and eyed his cupboard door then. "Go into my wardrobe."

"Excuse me?"

"Open the door," Arthur told him. Merlin did not move. " _Go on!_ "

"What did you put in there?" said Merlin then, as he slowly walked over. "You don't have to be such an endless Prat, if you want me to do something..." But his words were gone, as he pulled open the door, and hanging on it, was the tunic and neckerchief, Merlin stare at them, with wide eyes. Arthur watched him, a fluttering way worse than normal in his belly. He almost couldn't breathe, waiting to see Merlin's reaction. "Arthur..." Merlin picked up the tunic and looked it over, as he turned back to Arthur. "If you think you can start dressing like me to make fun of me, I'm going to make fun of you instead, and trust me...I still won't change."

"It's not for me, Idiot!" retorted Arthur then, stepping forward, to take the clothing and look it over again. "I got it for you!"

Merlin paused at this now and stare at him. His jokes were gone now, only true surprise was laden in his eyes. "Arthur..." he muttered. "That was..." he struggled for a long moment. "Why..?"

"I don't want you to feel as if I don't appreciate you, I do," said Arthur, and that was not at all what he had practiced to say, for the last two hours, it was supposed to be much grander than that. A true show of his feelings, but Arthur was actual rubbish. He gulped. "I don't always show it much...or at all, really, I try to...but-"

Merlin took pity on him and his lack of words. Give Arthur a speech to tell a Knight before his untimely death, Arthur had it covered, but tell Arthur to express his feelings, you might as well give up and go home, because it would be endlessly stupid to listen to. And rather ramble-ily. "They're very nice," said Merlin then, as he smiled at Arthur, a little bigger than before. He took the tunic back from Arthur and held it up to his person. "It's pretty..." he said, but then bit his lip. "But it is purple, that's a royal color...I'm only a servant, I shouldn't wear it."

"You can if I give it to you," said Arthur, finding his words again. "And I have. So no nonsense about rank, alright? You don't even believe in it, and to hell with anyone else who dare judge you for it. Tell them they can bring their worries to me and I'll leave them to the stocks."

Merlin laughed a little, at this and continued to bite his lip for a long moment, and then looked up at Arthur with an almost glare, but not quite, it was a mix between a glare and a smirk. "You're such a prat, it's just so like you to buy me new clothes, when you go around complaining about how I dress all the time..."

"Well, it's rubbish," said Arthur. And that bit was true, but he had done it more so because Merlin needed for very little else, and Arthur was not very creative, he wasn't _exactly_ being a prat...maybe. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. "How did you know I liked purple?"

"Gwen," Arthur admitted, but she had only just told him that. In truth, Arthur had only told her to make him a tunic and gave her the funds to do so, she chose the color. And maybe that made it a little less personal, so Arthur chose not to add any of this, as Merlin was now grinning at him, biting his lip yet again. He should really stop doing that, it was unsightly...for all the right reasons. "And really, I shouldn't have had to go to someone else for information about you, I thought we were friends," Arthur shot at him then, instead of focusing on his dastardly lips. "I should know all these things about you, Merlin. Most of all, your favorite color..."

"Sorry," retorted Merlin, with a bit of a pout. "I never thought you cared about that stuff."

"Well, I do," said Arthur, though he lied...at least about everyone else, except Merlin. Because he cared about every single detail about Merlin, no matter what it was.

"I will start telling you things, in the future, then," said Merlin, with a smile once again, as he gazed down at the tunic. "...did I tell you thank you?"

"No," said Arthur, stubbornly then, with a pout of his own, Merlin laughed

"Thank you, Arthur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This was a complete filler chapter, honestly. I just wanted something in between the storylines from the show. Although, the line Merlin says at the start is based off of me looking up ff's to read and finding a bunch of Merlin gender-bent stories, and I have read them and if you like them go for it, like whatever. But I just don't like making Merlin a girl, the only reason being, that if Merlin was a girl in the show, this show would have ended very differently, or at least their relationship would have actually happened in the show, and maybe I am just a little bitter about that. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really can't remember if they've ever had a conversation about favorite colors before, maybe at the very start of the story, I can remember something about Merlin saying he liked blue...but that might not have been this story, but like I am 46 chapters deep at this point...I am lucky I remember my own name. Thanks for reading! The next chapter we start getting into The Sins Of The Father, can't wait for you all to see that, they are some of my FAVORITE chapters I've written so far.)


	42. Chapter 42

"I was hindered because she was a woman!" announced Arthur, to the quiet room. Merlin, the only one in the room, looked at him with a smirk, knowing he was lying.

"You didn't look hindered..."

"Shut up," retorted Arthur. He leaned over then and pressed his face into the cold, wood of the table. He supposed he should be happy he were alive, a Knight's code was you fight to the death, but the strange woman had spared Arthur's life. She had also challenged him in the first place, so Arthur was rather confused. The whole thing was confusing. It had been only yesterday, when yet again Uther had thrown a feast, only so he had an excuse to drink so much he could barely think straight, probably, but covered it up with being 'happy the yearly tournament would be starting in a week.' It was a time for calibration apparently, that was until this mysterious woman came bursting into the castle and demanded Arthur fight her... _and for what?_ Because she lived and he lived, only because she allowed him to. And her only request for allowing Arthur to continue life, was simple, she had made him promise something, something he had not yet shared with anyone else. Arthur wasn't sure what he was going to do about it, not yet anyway. Surely, he had to do what she asked.

Only the next day, after a night of rest from the fight, she readied herself to leave and Arthur was, again, confused by this. She had been mysterious this whole time, if not dead, what did she want from Arthur? And why was she doing all of this? She no less said her name, much less her intent. He walked toward her, as she readied her horse. He brought along his own horse, as an excuse to speak to her, as if he was going on a ride or something, he was not.

"I suppose this is goodbye..."

She looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow and a thin smirk on her lips. "Not for long."

"You have not even told me your name, yet you expect me to do as you ask?" retorted Arthur. Her smirk didn't move, she just studied him, with big, brown eyes.

"It is the bargain we struck, is it not?" she said back, coolly. "I allowed you to live. You are a Knight, Arthur, you know what you must do." He stare at her, as she step forward and petted Arthur's horses mane. "You have a very fine horse, he will treat you well on your travels," she said, before looking back at Arthur with a rather obvious look of dislike, she masked it, however, rather quickly. "Tomorrow, as the dawn rises, you will set out on your quest, you will find me, passed the last waterfall, just beyond the edge of the Earth..."

Arthur, once again, stared at her, confused by her words. "How will I find that?"

She smirked agan, "You will know when the time comes..."

She got on her horse then and grinned down at Arthur, but not in a kind way, as one might grin at someone, but very coldly. He sighed and almost wished he had chosen death, instead of this completely stupid turn of events. This random woman might be bringing him to his death anyway, and will take pleasure in prolonging Arthur's life, only to watch him make a fool out of himself. Her horse began to trot off then, and he rolled his eyes.

"You will not even tell me your name then?"

"My name is Morgause..."

And then she was gone, horse breaking out into a run, through the courtyard, a few passersby had to jump but of the way in time, Arthur watched as she went, still confused. But he supposed he had no choice. Arthur returned his horse to the stables after that, as he never had any intention of riding a horse anyway, just wanted an excuse to ask this strange woman... _Morgause,_ some questions. Now, Arthur headed back inside, to his chambers. Merlin was there, hanging tunics up in Arthur's wardrobe. Arthur paused there, at the door, he had still not told Merlin of the woman's request and he honestly didn't know how, because he knew Merlin would tell him not to go.

"Merlin," he said in a strong voice, even though he did not feel very strong right now. He had just been bested by a woman, and now had to follow her rules. Needless to say, Arthur didn't like it. Merlin looked over at him, when he spoke. "I need you to pack, enough for three or four days, we leave tomorrow, at first light."

Merlin didn't move, as a good servant would, he just stare at Arthur. "Where are we going?"

Arthur didn't know how to answer that, so he stare for a long moment, making Merlin's eyebrows forward, in suspicion. "I have business to attend to."

" _Where?"_ demanded Merlin and Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It does not matter where!" he retorted. Merlin's look of judgment did not falter.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because..." Arthur trailed off, lost for words, just completely. Merlin glared. "It doesn't concern you."

"If I am supposed to go, it concerns me," Merlin retorted, turning toward Arthur more fully and placed his hands on his hips, in distaste. "How will I know what to pack?" he demanded then, looking like an angry mother. _"Will it be hot, will it be cold, will it be wet, will it be dry...?"_

Arthur's mouth fell open a little bit, as he shook his head. "I DON'T KNOW!" he shot back and Merlin tutted at him, rolling his eyes. Arthur pointed a finger at him. "Just pack!"

"I don't see why I should..."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SERVANT AND I AM TELLING YOU TO!"

"And _you_ can't even tell me where we're going!" Merlin argued back, but seemed to cave, and turned back toward the wardrobe, pulling tunics back out of it. "Because you're an ass who thinks he is too good to tell me things..."

"That's not it," said Arthur, calmer now, at least. "I just know you will tell me not to go..."

Merlin paused at this and looked worried at Arthur. "Why?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together at this point. Like a snake crawling across Merlin's forehead. "Who is asking you to go? Uther...?"

"No," answered Arthur, ignoring Merlin's look of worry. "Morgause...the woman who defeated me."

"Oh, Arthur.." said Merlin then, dropping the thing he was holding, which was a sock, and rushed at Arthur like he were dying all of a sudden. "I don't trust her...you can't do anything she says."

"I have no choice, I gave her my word..."

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

Arthur glared at Merlin suddenly "I don't know..." he retorted. "So I didn't die?"

"What is she making you do?"

"I have no idea yet, I am to meet her in the woods somewhere..." Arthur sighed. "Passed the last waterfall, just beyond the edge of the Earth...that's all I know."

"So it _will_ be wet..." muttered Merlin, and Arthur looked up at him strangely. But Merlin's eyes were somewhere just over top of Arthur's head, deep in thought, deep in worry, and Arthur thought he had a good reason to be.

The next morning came all too quickly. Arthur had lied to his Father about going on a hunting trip, because he was another person who would tell Arthur not to go. He would say it was stupid and foolish, and he would probably be right, but Arthur had no choice. He and Merlin set out, just as the sun was starting to rise. They rode for a good two hours, before Arthur started to really consider one rather important thing, he had no idea where to go. All he knew was he was looking for a waterfall, that was it. There were plenty of waterfalls, so which one..? What was the last one before the edge of the Earth? How the hell long would they be traveling for?

They came to a fork in the rode, after three hours of traveling, and they stopped there. "How are we supposed to know which way to go?" offered Merlin and Arthur shrugged.

"We should go left...this way takes you toward the mountains."

"We're looking for a waterfall, that means water," retorted Merlin, as he pointed toward the right path. "This leads to a lake."

"A waterfall has to fall down something, Merlin!" Arthur shot back. "We will go left..."

Merlin growled at him, and Arthur kicked his horse into alertness, only for him to walk the opposite way Arthur had just urged him to go. Instead, the horse followed the path Merlin had just said to go. Arthur looked over his shoulder and glared at Merlin. "I didn't do anything!" retorted Merlin, for the second time, but he did look rather amused now.

"Oh good...so the horse knows where we're going..."

They traveled another two hours after that. They had stopped three times so far, twice to water the horses and once for lunch. At least they were making good time, wherever they were going. They were now just allowing Arthur's horse to make all of the calls. And it struck Arthur, as he watched the sun start moving across the sky, showing it was getting latter into the midday, that if the horse was the only one who knew where they were going.. _.and it was a horse_ , clearly that's magic. And if Morgause has magic to enchant the horse...she has magic to enchant herself, and to beat Arthur.

"She used magic!" he announced, rather loudly, suddenly, and harshly, cutting through the silence that was between them. Merlin looked over, with a raised eyebrow. "She has to have...to beat me."

"She didn't look like she was using magic..."

"How do you know?" Arthur retorted then, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "How do you know what it looks like when someone uses magic?" Merlin sighed then, and shrugged, but it hit Arthur then. "Oh yes...your mate. Will...of course, probably hexed all sort of honorable Knights in front of you."

Merlin openly rolled his eyes yet again. "Something like that..."

"Oh, I have no doubt," said Arthur then, smugly. "It couldn't have just been me he hated..."

"Maybe he didn't like you because he thought you were a bad influence on me?" offered Merlin then, with a smug look of his own. Arthur dismissed this.

"No, I am the best influence..." he said "I have made a proper person out of you."

"Hmm...no I don't think you have," said Merlin, still rather smugly. "Now, I have you, definitely..."

"Excuse me?" retorted Arthur, allowing the horse to veer them off, onto another path again. "What have you done to change me?"

Arthur knew the answer, which was almost everything, but he refused to give that to Merlin, though he had no idea why. Probably pride, Arthur had already lost a lot of it already. "You were a complete ass when I met you," said Merlin, seriously. "You were horrible and treated servants like pests...at least know you treat us like people."

Arthur couldn't argue that, he knew it was true. "Yes, well...when I met you, you thought you were _oh so clever_...but you were only disrespectful and rude."

"I _am_ clever," retorted Merlin, and Arthur laughed, even though he hadn't wanted to. "And I was never disrespectful or rude, that was you."

"I hardly think so..."

"You tired to kill me because I _told_ you something you didn't like!"

"Shut up..."

"See...not so changed after all," retorted Merlin, and Arthur sighed, almost annoyed, but he did have some sort of stupid grin on his face all the same. He liked these pointless talks with Merlin, they made him forget what was to come. They traveled on, and it became well passed midday, it was dusk now, nearly dark but not quite and Arthur didn't want to stop, he wanted to get there and get this over with, before he gave up and went home, even if his horse protested.

"We can go an hour more," he said, and just as he said this, his horse stopped, just stopped dead, in the middle of a clearing. He looked around, saw no ends of the Earth or waterfalls. "WHAT?!" He seethed out, and Merlin pointed, down a very small pathway between two low hanging trees. "Oh... _wonderful._ "

They left the horses there, traveling by foot, down the pathway. It was rather short and on the other side of it was a large lake, almost completely covered by over-hanging trees and mountains in the background. In the middle of this lake, was a waterfall. "Passed the waterfall, just beyond the edge of the Earth..." said Merlin, in a musing sort of way. "We have to go through it."

Arthur didn't like it, but he didn't question it, he just entered the cold, cold water, which was about waist level at most, even in the very middle of the lake. But Merlin complained, he complained a lot, about being cold and being wet...and Arthur wanted to make side comments about this, but he felt looming in his heart, at what was passed this waterfall, so he did not.

What was on the other side was darkness, the rock of the mountain had swallowed them, along with the thick of the trees, it made it so they could not see the setting sun anymore. It was a temple, of some kind, Arthur could tell...but what kind, he did not know. They continued on, for some time, until they reached a garden. It seemed odd a garden could grow in this darkness, but Arthur supposed anything was possible with magic.

"Arthur Pendragon," said a voice, behind Arthur, and he turned around, to see Morgause there. Instead of armor, she wore a red dress now. "you have proven your word, I am pleased."

Arthur scrunched up his face at this. "What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing, I promise you."

"You did not make me come all the way here for nothing," he said, sure of this, and she grinned at him, just as before, with dislike. "Just tell me what it is..."

"I wanted to see if you were a man of value, or if you were as selfish and arrogant as your Father," said Morgause. Arthur growled at this.

"Do not speak of my Father, you do not know him!" he retorted, but she did have a point, a Troll did cross Arthur's mind, for a second, but Uther had been under a spell, so maybe that didn't count. Though, there were other times, plenty of them. Arthur knew Uther's faults, but that still didn't change anything. he would still defend his Father's name.

"No need to get hostile, Arthur, I was complementing you," said Morgause then, with a smirk. "I want to give you a gift, for keeping your word. After all, Arthur, your word is all you truly have in this world."

" _A gift.._.?" retorted Arthur, still keeping himself on guard and rather irritated, she was wasting his time, wasn't she? She smiled, for real this time, not in dislike or in a smirk, a real smile. Arthur still found it rather ugly.

"There is something you have always wanted," she said then. "Something you always wished you could have...and now I can give it to you." Well, Arthur didn't like the sound of that at all. He was afraid of what this thing might be. "Don't look so worried, your secrets are safe here," her dark smirk was back. "I mean something you have wanted since you were a child...a chance to speak to your Mother."

Arthur was not expecting that at all. "What do you mean?"

"There is a reason I asked you to meet me here, Arthur," said Morgause, instead of answering Arthur's question. Arthur really hated Sorcerers, they never got to the point about anything. "This is a temple of the Old Religion. It is thriving with magic...with the right spell and a powerful caster, I can grant you your wish."

"You can bring my Mother back?"

"For a short time, yes," smiled Morgause. "Enough for you to speak to her. Would you like that?"

_Yes_ , Arthur thought at once, _more than anything_ , but he didn't trust it. He looked over his shoulder at Merlin, who had stayed quiet the whole time, allowing Arthur to handle Morgause. But now, he was shaking his head no. Arthur looked forward again, in disappear. He knew Merlin was right, something about this didn't feel right, something about Morgause didn't feel right.

"Do not look so troubled, Arthur, this is a gift, no tricks," she said, softly. " _I give you my word."_

Arthur didn't say anything at all, and Morgause nodded her head, as if agreeing to something Arthur didn't say and she took a step back, closing her eyes. Arthur wanted to tell her to stop, but he didn't, something yearned in him, to see if Morgause was telling the truth, to see if perhaps...he could just get a glimpse of his Mother, just for a second. The room grew darker and very cold all of a sudden. A chilling wind blew and it made Arthur's damp clothes stick to him. Morgause was saying something, in a strange voice, and then looked at him, her eyes ablaze with an orangey gold color, she took in a deep breath, almost gasping. Arthur wanted to tell her to stop again...but he didn't.

"Close your eyes, Arthur!" shouted Morgause and he listened, he actually listened to a _Sorcerer._ he didn't know her or trust her. You can't trust a Sorcerer, his Father had told him this countless times, but still, he did it. The room grew even colder, as if it were about to snow, and then as if the world stopped all together, everything grew deathly silent. Arthur pleaded with himself to open his eyes, but he refused his own want, as he did with a lot of things, and kept them closed.

_"Arthur...?_ " someone said his name, but it was a new voice, one he didn't know. He didn't want to trust it, it might be a trick, so he kept his eyes closed still. _"Arthur, open your eyes."_

And he did, as if he were a servant and had to do what someone else told him, he did it. And there, stood before him was a very beautiful blonde woman, and Arthur didn't only say that because she was his Mother, but because she truly was beautiful. And then, without fail, as if it had not been trained into his head, beat into it really, with a rock. It was as if none of it mattered now...because right then, looking upon his Mother's pale face and blue eyes, just like his own, Arthur just started bawling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, this update is really late, my internet was messed up again, which means I couldn't write anything and I am a bit annoyed about that, but either way...I figured I would do something productive, so I updated and honestly, I love the Sins Of Th Father chapters so much. I know I already said that before. But the next chapter is like my 1000% favorite chapter right now. I looove it. It is so good, I'll explain why I like it so much after I post it. Anyway....enjoy this chapter now!!)


	43. Chapter 43

_"Arthur..."_ she spoke his name and it felt like a dream, she smiled at him, so much warmth and love in her eyes, as she leaned forward and touched his face with her very, very cold hands. He cringed at it, not because of the cold, but because her touch wasn't all the way there. She was in between life and death, hung there, like clothes to dry. His already wet eyes leaked even more, as he look at her with so much love, it almost burst his heart. She looked at him much the same. "I never thought I would be able to touch you again, how much you have grown since the last time I have...my only wish is we had more time together..."

"Mine, too," said Arthur, although his voice sounded strange, weak and cracking, from his constant flow of tears. Arthur's manhood had long sense abandoned him. He didn't entirely care, he knew his Mother would never judge him for it, and if Morgause or Merlin saw him...oh well, he didn't care about anyone else in this moment. Only his Mother. He would stay here, in this limbo, forever, if he thought he could stay with her. "I have wished everyday that I could see you, speak to you..."

His Mother smiled at him with such kindness and love that it made fresh tears form at the corners of Arthur's eyes, the likes of which did not leave her. She reached up and wiped said tears away. "It is cruel we could not be together..."

" _Tell him why_!" said a musty voice then, and suddenly Morgause was there, standing in between them. Arthur felt furry fill him, at her presence, only because she was ruining this moment. But his Mother only looked concerned. "Tell him what Uther has done, tell him what he did to you!"

"I-" started Ygraine, but stopped, looking over Morgause, with a strange look. "I will not tell him such things."

" _TELL HIM!"_ Yelled out Morgause. "Tell him of his Father's betrayal, tell him how he sacrificed you, to get what he wanted. Tell him of his arrogance and cruelty against magic, when he used it himself!" Arthur stare back at his Mother now, who had poised herself and only softly glared at Morgause, as she raged on. " _TELL HIM, OR I-"_

Suddenly, Morgause flew backwards, there had been a loud crack that filled the room and then Morgause fell silent and flew back, into the beam that held up a statue of a woman, and then fell to the floor, unconscious. Arthur watched this, and then turned back to his Mother, in alarm. The room grew warmer then, as his Mother's body, as if a vision, flickered for a moment, and then steadied. She look around the room, for only a second or two, and then smiled back at Arthur.

"What was that?" asked Arthur, as Ygraine smiled at him, rather knowingly now. He had no idea why, he was honestly rather confused as to what just happened. "What did you do to her...?"

"That was not me, Arthur," she said then, and shook her head. "Pay no attention to it, or her."

"What did she mean my Father used magic?" Arthur asked then, and his Mother sighed.

"I suppose you must know," she said, almost sadly, as she gazed up at him, with deep, blue eyes. "Your Father and I tried to have a child for many years, but I could not conceive. Eventually, your Father grew anxious, he needed a legitimate heir, and I could not give him one..." She sighed, yet again and shrugged her shoulders. "Many think Uther went behind my back to Nimueh, that I did not know, but we had decided together. We were desperate...I had always wanted children all of my life, and I was failing my husbands only wish of me. I was devastated, it was actually my idea to speak to Nimueh, we thought magic might be able to help us. Your Father had no idea what the price would be, if he did...I know in my heart he would have never agreed. Your Father loved me, Arthur, as I loved him, he gives that love to you now, as I give my love to both of you still...you must understand this."

"Wait..." Arthur shook his head, he was still rather dazzled, by all that had happened, he wasn't sure he was following like he should. "You mean my Father used magic to-"

"So I could conceive. A life was created where otherwise there would not be," said Ygraine. "Such powerful magic always comes with a price, Arthur, and I was more than willing to pay it. Just looking at you, the few moments we had together, I would give my life for you a hundred more times over."

"But he used magic!" Arthur argued. "He used it _willingly_ , and now he murderers whoever dare say the world magic!"

"My death changed your Father, his heart grew cold," she explained, reaching out and taking Arthur's hand in hers, as if she were pleading for him to understand this. "He blamed magic for my death, but he also blames himself...I know, I feel it in him. He is blinded by grief."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to hurt innocent people!" argued Arthur, Ygraine nodded, sadly.

"I know this," she said. "But _please_...try not to see your Father differently. Love him, take care of him for me, Arthur. He needs you." Arthur shook his head, tears welling in his eyes again. He felt torn, because he knew Uther was wrong, but he wanted to follow his Mother's wishes, and he knew he would do so, without question. "Although I wish for you to love him and be gentle with him, you must remember...not everyone who is a sorcerer is dangerous. Magic is all around you, Arthur," her eyes swept over the room, as she said these words, and she looked, for a rather long second, at something just passed Arthur's shoulder. Not wanting to take his eyes from her, he didn't look. "Magic is everywhere," she continued then. "Inside of you...treat it with kindness, with respect and never forsake it. Magic can be a dangerous enemy, yes, but an even more powerful friend."

Arthur nodded, but just then, Morgause started to stir, on the ground beside them. Ygraine looked down at her and then back at Arthur. Arthur understood at once, what this meant. "I don't want you to go..."

"I must, Arthur," she spoke softly, and reached up and touched his face with her hands again, they were warmer this time. "It has been a gift we have gotten to speak to each other at all, keep these moments with you always."

"I will," Arthur whispered, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead, and kept them there, for a long moment.

"I love you, Arthur," she said to him. "With all of my heart."

"And I you..."

"I know..." she smiled, as she moved back her fingers traced down his face and over his eyes, telling him to close them. He did, with one last longing look at his Mother, who he would never see again. Not while he was alive anyway. He felt her there, for another moment, while his eyes were closed, and then a gust of air ran through him and the presence was gone. Arthur opened his eyes to find the room empty. Well, not empty, as Merlin still stood in the corner and Morgause still lay, now mumbling, on the ground. But it felt empty in the same sense, because the light that filled it, his Mother, was now gone.

He thought that once she was gone, his eyes would dry, but they did not, they began to leak again. As not only tears fell, but rather loud sobs came out along with it, he forced a hand over his mouth to hush himself. Apparently, seeing his Mother had undone years of training himself not to do this. The floodgates had opened and he was not entirely sure they would ever stop. He knew he must look pathetic.

There was something touching his shoulder then, something strong, yet rather gentle, and he looked over to be met with Merlin's eyes. They struck him, for a second, as if he had forgotten what they looked like, after staring at his Mother's for so long. Merlin looked at him with sturdiness, the likes of which Arthur couldn't muster right now.

"We have to go, Arthur," he spoke, strong, but with softness. " _Come on..._ "

And he took Arthur's hand in his own, and guided him, back the way they had came.

Merlin guided them the whole way, because there was no way Arthur could so much was walk properly right now, let alone pay attention to where they were going. Merlin took them back through the lake, back to the horses, where they still waited, continued to hold onto Arthur's hand all while guiding both of the horses along. It was dark and much too late to ride them now, though they did need to get far enough away so Morgause didn't track them down. Whatever plan she had that was foiled, she would probably be rather displeased about it. But Arthur would worry about her another time, for now his tears had stopped, but there was a somberness looming just under his skin, that he couldn't quite shake.

Merlin had found them a safe place to hide, for the night, until it was light enough in the morning to travel back to Camelot. It was a patch of grass big enough for two men and two horses, but shrouded by tall bushes and low hanging trees, a rather good hiding spot, if Arthur was in his right mind he still wouldn't tell Merlin so. Arthur sat against a tree trunk and said nothing at all, not a single word, as Merlin found water for the horses and themselves, Arthur refused it. Merlin started a fire and made some kind of food, Arthur had refused that too, when Merlin had offered it. Merlin had pushed away his own food as well, only staring at Arthur then, with worry.

Arthur found he couldn't pull himself from this deep pit of sadness, this hollowness and empty feeling he felt inside. He supposed he was grateful he got to see his Mother, but the loneliness that followed, the heartache at the thought that he had to continue life without her, just as he had always had to before. But for the briefest of moments, for no more time than what it takes to discuses the weather, he had had a mother, one he could talk to and asks questions to, one that would give him advice...but now he had nothing at all, once again, and forever. It was cruel and unfair, and he wanted to hate his Father for it, but he couldn't find it in himself to, his Mother had asked him not to. But surely it was Uther's fault, was it not? Was he not foolish and arrogant like Morgause said? Arthur had seen firsthand, his arrogance.

_But he had loved her_...just as Arthur loved her, but unlike Arthur, Uther got to know her and still made these choices, Arthur would have not made these choices, Arthur would have found out the price, long before he agreed to the deal. Wouldn't he? Truthfully, Arthur didn't know if he would, he had agreed to meet Morgause without knowing if she planned on killing him or not, but betting on your own life was much easier than betting on someone else's. Arthur would not have bet on Merlin's. Although, Arthur supposed it was different, as Uther had wanted a baby and Arthur was being held at knife point, maybe they do not relate at all.

Arthur supposed he was happy he had found this information out, that he now knew the circumstances of his birth, as no one was allowed to even speak of it, and only recently, the last year, had Uther started even talking about Arthur's Mother. But Arthur did wish he had not taken up so much time only talking about this, he realized now that this changed nothing, it was only talks of his Father and quick I love you's, there was no talk of what Ygraine liked to do in her spare time, what she disliked most about being Queen. Arthur felt selfish, so focused on his own issues and that of his Father, that he did not take the time to really get to know his Mother, to learn her, and for years that's all he had ever wanted and he wasted the precious moments he had with her focusing on his Father and magic...

_What a waste_ , his heart broke a little more now, yet again, at the thought that he still knew next to nothing about his Mother and he never would, he could only ever hear off-handed memories from other people. He supposed he knew the way she spoke now, the sound of her voice. Though shaded by death, he knew her touch, and could feel her love for him...but was that enough, could that last for the rest of Arthur's life?

Without realizing it right away, he was crying again, he didn't react to it now, just felt the warm tears rolling down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them away. They rolled all the way down his face, passed his jawbone and onto his neck, where they ley wet and cold. It wasn't as if he had forgotten Merlin was there, Merlin was always such a presence in his life that he no matter his mood he could always just _feel_ Merlin there, without even having to see him. But it was a shock when Arthur looked up and Merlin was just _right there_ , in front of Arthur. It made him jump a bit, in surprise. He was on his knees, looking at Arthur so intently that it made Arthur swallow hard. He felt his bottom lip tremble as he did this and decided not to feel shame for it, because Merlin was not looking at him with judgment, but with something else entirely.

Merlin leaned forward then, with both hands, and brushed the tears away the with his thumps and for a half a second Arthur was back in that temple, his Mother standing before him, doing much the same. Arthur remembered then, something his Father had told him, a long time ago, back when Arthur was still stupid, more stupid than he is now that is, back before he realized that Merlin was always and will always be much more than just a servant to him. His Father had told him Merlin reminded him of Arthur's Mother, and Arthur had brushed it off then, ignored it, simply thought Uther was out of his mind, which he is, but for other, much more dangerous reasons. Now, Arthur thought, that there might be some truth to it. Merlin was kind and loving, and poised...maybe not poised all of the time, but at least in the times when Arthur could not be, or when Arthur needed him to be. He was the light Arthur needed to keep from the darkness, and he could remember his Father saying these same things about his Mother.

At these thoughts, some sort of half sob, laugh thing came out of Arthur like the croak of a toad and Merlin didn't react to it, he only gaze at him, brushing Arthur's cheeks with his fingers, as if he could take his tears away just by simply willing them away. Arthur wanted to tell him right then, that he loved him, that he couldn't live without him and he never wanted to try. But it was Merlin who spoke first.

"Arthur," he said, and his voice was steady and not at all unsure, as his fingers slip from Arthur's cheeks, down to his shoulders. "I know how you feel about hugs, but I'm going to hug you now, because I think you need it, and don't you dare tell me you don't. I don't care what you say, Prat."

Arthur paused at these words, struck by them, because his mind had been elsewhere, well beyond hugs. Arthur could think of a small cottage, far away from Camelot, with a farm and a cow, where they could live happily together, without the pressures of a crown on Arthur's head. But of course, none of that could happen. So, in answer to this, to Merlin's words, Arthur only opened his arms. Merlin looked at him, in what must be mild shock, he had apparently thought Arthur would fight this idea of a hug. Arthur had denied Merlin hugs before, lots of times, and truthfully he never understood why. Perhaps from his touch-starved childhood, Uther was no hugger, or maybe it was stupid, masculine fear. Fear of the unknown, _what would happen if they hugged?_

Arthur didn't care about any of it now, as Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's middle. It seemed foolish, in fact, that they had never hugged before. They had touched, been close to each other, lived life every day next to each other, yet never hugged? _Completely stupid_ , Arthur thought. Because it felt natural, like they had hugged millions of times before, and Arthur never wanted to be foolish enough again, where he didn't wrap himself in Merlin's embrace at every possible chance he got. Merlin was warm and soft, but strong all at the same time. He allowed Arthur to plant his face into the crook of his neck, between his chin and neckerchief, and stay there, all while he drew shapes into Arthur's shoulder blades and ran his hands soothingly down Arthur's spine.

They said nothing, and they needed not to say anything, as they never did. It was as if they were constantly in an unspoken understanding. This would happen, and they would never speak of it again. Even if Arthur grew tired of this, even if he wanted to shout the words at Merlin, like he were angry about him not cleaning his chambers again, he would not. The chambers would stay dirty and Arthur's love would stay unspoken, it was only just how they worked, it was only how they managed to get through life together. There, always on the edge, but they never, _ever_ fell over the waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than most of them, bit damn is it packed full of some good stuff. I love the ending. Actually, I love the whole thing. I liked how I changed Arthur's mother's story around a bit, I didn't want to put so much blame on Uther, he has a lot of issues already, but it so still his fault...I mean. I also didn't want Arthur to try to kill Uther, because like...I don't have time for that. A heavy theme in this story for me is balancing whether or not Uther is truly the bad guy or not. You make that call, is he bad news or just a dude who loved his wife a lot and is now a raging alcoholic and kinda batshit crazy? But anyway, I love the ending, like a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!)


	44. Chapter 44

Hours passed slowly, it was well into the night, the fire had all but died out, and there was an odd nip in the air, for it being the middle of summer. But nether paid much mind to these things. The hugging, which probably lasted too long to pass as just normal hugging, even passed the idea of an embrace, and borderlined on just simply holding each other, it had stopped now. But they were still entangled together now, Arthur with his head on Merlin's shoulder and hand in Merlin's lap. Merlin's arm was around Arthur's middle, keeping him there, while the other arms hand played with Arthur's. Merlin's fingers drew shapes into Arthur's palm, it was very relaxing, and Arthur was lolled into an easy calm by it. Merlin's fingers made all kinds of shapes, an M, an X, and A and then an R, and then a T, and then an H...so maybe he was just spelling Arthur's name, and then other shapes, too, that Arthur couldn't see in his mind, so he focused on Merlin's touch instead. Merlin had very soft fingers, although his fingertips were rough, because he was a servant and worked with them so much. But Arthur's hands were rough too, and coarse, from years of holding a sword, so obviously they were not so different after all.

"Did you hear what she said?" he asked, and they had not spoken, not at all, the whole time, and his words were loud and almost unwelcomed in the quiet, but he had to ask, he needed an opinion other than his own.

"Not if you didn't want me to," said Merlin and Arthur laughed at this a little. It was almost like a hum of a laugh, as he used the tip of his nose to touch the bare skin of Merlin's neck and whispered his name into it, in endearment. Merlin took in a sharp breath at this, and Arthur understood they were being very intimate, when they had never been before. Not for this long at least. Arthur had no idea what the morning would bring for them, but for now he didn't want to be cold and alone in the middle of a forest, with a broken heart, he wanted to be locked in Merlin's arms and not worry about the right or wrong thing to do.

"I want you to," he said and Merlin settled down a bit, put himself back together, so it seemed, and nodded.

"I did."

"Do you think my Father was wrong for what he did?"

Merlin shook his head. "No."

"You think my Mother's life was worth giving for mine?"

"I think your father wouldn't have done it if he knew," said Merlin then, rather slowly. "But, yes...I do."

"You would see someone dead for me?"

_"Yes_...is that wrong?"

"I don't know," admitted Arthur. "Is it wrong I wish he hadn't done it?"

"No," said Merlin then, rather sure, and his fingers were crawling up Arthur's forearm now, crawling like a spider, but it felt nice. "I think I would feel the same way."

"My Mother told me to trust magic," Arthur said then, somewhere between tired and confused. "Yet my Father wishes me to hate it, who do I listen to?"

Merlin sighed then. "I don't know that I am the right person you should be asking this."

"But _I am_ asking you," retorted Arthur. "Do I fight against my Father or do I allow him to continue hurting innocent people in the name of magic?"

Merlin shook his head, and Artur could tell he was getting flustered, Arthur didn't want this, but he also wanted these questions answered. "Uther is the King, and for as long as he lives...we have to follow his rule," said Merlin then, in the most regal voice Arthur had ever heard before. He lifted his head up, to look at him. Merlin looked over then too and smiled at Arthur. "But he will not always be King, one day...you will be, and you can make that decision."

"And if that decision is to allow magic in Camelot once more?" asked Arthur now, looking into Merlin's eyes, to find them rather clouded all of a sudden. "Is that the kind of Camelot you wish to live in?"

Merlin stare at him, with a thin frown on his face and a scrunched brow, it looked like he was making a lot of decisions, all in the matter of a second or two. "The Camelot I wish to live in is safe...from any threat, magic or not, where we can just be... _happy._ "

"That wasn't an answer!" Arthur retorted then, and leaned over and pinched Merlin in the side. " _Clotpole!_ "

"How many times have I told you?" said Merlin then, batting Arthur's hand away. "That is **_my_ **word!"

"Clot _POLE_!" Arthur offered again, with a smirk and Merlin shook his head.

"I hate you..."

"Good," said Arthur then, pressing himself deeper into Merlin's side, closing his eyes.

"If you think you're going to sleep on me all night-"

"That's _exactly_ what I think, _Mer_ lin..."

And that is exactly what he did. However, by the time the birds song in the morning got so loud and annoying that Arthur woke up, Merlin was already awake and had slimeballed his way out of Arthur's grip, which then of course meant that when Merlin noticed Arthur was awake and smiled at him so kindly and genuinely, that of course, they didn't speak of a thing that happened the night before. Arthur wished this not to be true, and he had even thought of ways to bring it up, as they traveled back to Camelot together, but none of them came from his mouth, he _couldn't_ bring them. Arthur was brave in many ways, but he was a coward with his feelings. He liked to think it was why he never found the comfort of a woman, it was that or the overwhelming fact hat he had never found woman much appealing. Even the girl he had beded once, a very long time ago, when he was much too young for such foolish things, even then...he hadn't thought her that beautiful, yes she was pretty, but a lot of girls were pretty. Morgana is pretty, Gwen is pretty, but those were just facts, Arthur didn't seek them out because they were pretty, they were his friends. Or as close to friends as Arthur could have. So, yes, this girl was pretty...but she did nothing, made Arthur feel nothing. Maybe he was too young to feel it, but if he was old enough to do it...were they not one in the same?

He vaguely thought this was one of the things he had wished he spoke to his Mother about, perhaps she could explain it better to him. Perhaps she could explain Merlin to him...or maybe not, because Arthur was fairly sure no one could explain Merlin, _ever_. But after this, he decided not to think about it anymore. It was unpleasant and quite frankly confusing and as they returned to Camelot, after this 'hunting trip,' Arthur was rather tired. It was well into midday when they had returned and Merlin quickly made excuses to leave Arthur, which he did so often...where did he go? Was he just hiding from Arthur so they didn't have to face the unspoken things so head on for a few hours? Maybe, maybe not...

Arthur walked inside the castle, head kind of hurting, still reeling from seeing his Mother, though his tears had dried up, and now he just felt sort of sad about it. He was glad it happened, and he didn't regret it, but if he had the choice again...well, he would do it all the same, but that was only because Arthur was weak and craved his mother's love. He walked up the stairs, one by one, very slowly, he needed a nap he thought. That was when he heard someone calling him. He looked up at the top of the stairs and it was Uther.

That was odd, one did not normally find Uther just walking around, he was always in certain areas. His own champers, the council chambers, or hell...sometimes even Arthur's chambers, but never just wondering through the castle. Arthur noted too, that his Father also looked rather tired.

"I am glad you have returned," said Uther then, as Arthur reached the top step. Arthur looked around worried, at these words.

"Did something happen while I was away?"

"Not at all," said Uther. "Well yes...something did happen, but within."

"Within what?" offered Arthur, confused. Uther smiled at him, a very sad smile.

"I had a vision..." said Uther and Arthur started worrying. Oh good, more enchantments. "Of your Mother, Arthur, she visited me last night...it was like a dream...but I think I were awake."

"I think you were drinking too much again..." said Arthur, but a bit of a lump was lodged in his throat now. "What did she say?"

"She told me she was proud of you," said Uther then, eyes glossed over, as he all but stare blankly at Arthur, as he recalled the words his dead Wife had spoken. "She was pleased I had raised you to be the man you have become, that she misses me..." Uther took in a long breath at this, and Arthur felt the rather familiar sting of tears in the back of his eyes, but he would refuse them this time. "That she wishes more than anything that she could be with us now..."

"I wish for that, too," said Arthur, more softly than he had meant to. Uther looked at him, and really looked at him this time, eyes actually focused on him rather than in thought. "I wish she were here with us..."

"She _is_ with us, Arthur," said Uther then, placing a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder. "She is in our hearts, and she always will be." Arthur nodded, wishing he could get rid of these almost leaking eyes. He needed to man up again, maybe a few spars would do him good. Getting his ass kicked by Leon might help. "Your Mother was an extraordinary woman, even in death she still amazes me," Uther continued then. "I loved her with all of my heart, and I will do so forever."

"I hope one day to find a love like that..." said Arthur, not really thinking, he had just spoken, his mind was all but goo at this point. Uther looked at him with a raised eyebrow then, sadness and wistfulness gone, he smirked. "Oh...don't start about Merlin again, don't dare say it, Father, not right now!"

"I believe you already have," said Uther anyway, and Arthur knew he was right but he hated him for it.

"Have I ever told you to shut up before?" he offered then, Uther shrugged.

"If you wish to sleep in your bed tonight you shall not," he offered back, in return. Arthur seriously considered it anyway. "What is so wrong with admitting you love him?" he asked then, and really...that was the question, wasn't it? Arthur sighed. "I have seen you together, it is disgusting...I have seen much more than a Father should have to. I know it is not just lustful boyishness, Arthur...if it were, you would have lost interest by now. The boy cannot be that good...if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean..." said Arthur, painfully. "But please, for the love of God... _stop!_ "

"I just cannot seem to understand it," said Uther. "Explain why you do not admit it? Do you not tell him you love him...even in private?" said Uther. "Even under an enchantment I could see it, I remember you told me plainly you would choose him over me...as you should have, in the moment. But surely, you know this means it is much more than just sex."

"I know it is!" Arthur retorted then, feeling his face go red and anger rise in him. Even if in some sort of sick way, Uther thought he was helping. "But I cannot tell him I love him..."

"Why not..?"

"Because, Father!" Arthur shouted now, feeling sort of insane all of a sudden, like all of his inner demons were coming out, like they were raindrops of spit on his Father's face, and he didn't care if he would spend the night in the cells for it. "One day I have to marry for Camelot, and how can I do that if I have him? I won't...I know I won't, and I have no choice but to. So, is it not simpler to just...not say anything?"

"No," answered Uther simply. "You are denying yourself, you are denying him the truth," Uther, who still had a frim hand on Arthur's shoulder, from before, when they were talking of more pleasurable things, like Arthur's dead Mother, he let his hand drop now. "I am sorry this is your fate, I would allow it to be different...but your hand is valuable, your hand can insure Camelot's welfare for years to come...I wish it were not true, Arthur, I know it is cruel."

"I have known it for years, nothing changes now," said Arthur, but his voice was forced and Uther knew it. Uther stare at him, sadly. "Nothing _will_ change."

"You are a better man than me, Arthur," Uther admitted then, and this shocked Arthur, he looked up at his Father, with big, sad blue eyes. "It is true, I am selfish, I take what I want...and damn it all, you allow yourself to hurt, for the good of your people." Arthur only shrugged then, not sure what else he cold say, he wasn't sure if his Father was entirely right or not. Was he really a good man? Many thought not. "But you must tell him..." Uther continued then. "If not for yourself, for him...remember, it is not just you, there are two people in a relationship. He deserves the truth."

Arthur realized then, that his Father was wrong, he was in fact a very bad man, because he couldn't dare, he wouldn't dare tell Merlin he loved him, he was too selfish and too scared to do it. He couldn't look Merlin in the eyes again. If Merlin didn't feel the same way...Arthur would look like an idiot, and if Merlin did feel the same way...well, then they would be cursed with knowing the truth and not being allowed to act on it. It was not worth it, even if Merlin had a right to know, didn't Arthur have a right to keep it to himself? Even if he didn't have the right to keep it to himself, he would continue to do so, because he was selfish and he was a coward. At least with these things, with his own feelings, he was...and Arthur was alright with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter is short too, and I could have added more, but I liked how it ended. I really just love causing Arthur so much drama, TIS FUN!!! Next we are going into the Lady Vivian story now and I am going to warn you now, I change quite a bit....like a lot about it, you will see soon. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


	45. Chapter 45

Arthur stood on top of the battlements, Merlin next to him, as they watched the many horses carrying men and luggage alike, heading into the city. King Alined was fast approaching, along with his many good Knights, that Arthur planned on beating, in the next days tournament. Merlin, however, was looking less than impressed, frowning and turning his nose up at the company arriving. Arthur knew he was not fond of tournaments, he was complete rubbish at helping Arthur prepare for it the pervious year. That might have been because Merlin, at that point, was new to being a servant, but Arthur also thought it was because he had a complete lack of interest in sword fighting.

Merlin sighed, deeply, as if depressed and Arthur look over at him again, with a raised eyebrow. "It just never ends," said Merlin then, Arthur wondered if he had actually prompted this or not, and if he really wanted to hear it or not. "I never get a break...you know what I would really like?" asked Merlin but then didn't wait for Arthur to answer this. "Sleep...I would really like to sleep. I never get to sleep..."

"Why do you complain so much? asked Arthur then, in return and Merlin didn't look over, he didn't even react to it. So, Arthur went on. "A tournament is a great time, there's plenty to see, you can watch me win again this year..."

"I'd rather not," retorted Merlin. "Why do I need to sit there and watch you fight off other sweaty, dumb men with something to prove?"

"Well...you just don't get it it all," said Arthur, feeling rather offended. "And I don't have anything to prove...I do it for the sport."

" _Please._.." said Merlin then, and Arthur had not had the urge to slap him in a very long time, but it was there now, dancing at his fingertips. "You just love proving you're the best, and in front of a big crowd, too...you'll be unbearable for weeks."

Arthur sighed, "I will not be unbearable..."

"You were last year, it's like you get a stick up your-"

" _Shut up!_ " Arthur retorted quickly. "I understand if you don't like it...then don't watch."

"Oh, so then I can have someone else come tell me you've died from your injuries, from being the World's Biggest Cabbage-head?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this. "So, that's why you don't like these events, because you think I will get hurt?"

"No... _yes_ , because you're a Cabbage-head, like I just said," Merlin muttered, looking a little rosey cheeked for a second or two. "But I also don't like it because it's stupid, why start fighting with each other for no reason? And then eat like pigs...it's disgusting."

Arthur rolled his eyes then and smirked. "If that is how you feel, Merlin, I better not see you having any fun this next week."

"Oh, trust me, you won't."

The arrival of King Alined, was quickly followed by the arrival of King Olaf and his daughter, Lady Vivian. Vivian was a few years younger than Arthur, maybe even a year or two younger than Merlin, and from what Arthur had heard from other Knights, not very friendly. Nor was her Father, if you got too close to her. It was not entirely confirmed, but the talks a few years ago were that Olaf had an older daughter, Carleine, who held the title Princess, but also happened to fall pregnant outside of wedlock, and thus turned Olaf into a raging buffoon, when it came to Vivian and upholding the family name.

Both Arthur and Morgana had to be present upon both King's arrivals, and standing there looking interested was rather hared work, Arthur was hungry, and as Uther continued to embrace Olaf, as if he actually cared about him, Arthur had thoughts of sneaking away and finding something to eat before the feast tonight. But then Uther turned to him, looking cheerfully and a little red in the face. Maybe he was already drunk, well before the feast started.

"Arthur, take our young guest up to her chambers," he said, then his eyes widened, looking timidly, over to Olaf. "As long as that is alright with you, Olaf?"

Olaf, a rather pump-ish man, laughed heartedly. "Not a problem at all...just don't go alone."

"I won't be alone, I'll get Merlin to go with me," said Arthur, Uther nodded in approval and Arthur had went to walk away, but then Olaf spoke again.

"Ah, good, a woman. It is always smart for woman to travel in pairs," said Olaf. Arthur froze and stare at him, Uther just openly started laughing, and then Arthur did too. And now Olaf just stare at them confused and maybe a little annoyed at not being in on the joke.

"Merlin is Arthur's..." Uther searched for a word for a moment before he landed on his proper term. " _Manservant_."

"I see," said Olaf, looking a bit put off now, but still nodded. "Ether way, still not alone...always good. Now, Uther, tell me, I heard talks that you got married, where is this Queen of yours?"

"Oh," said Uther now, as Arthur was walking away. "She... _died_."

In hopes of offloading Lady Vivian as quickly as he could, Arthur looked around for Merlin, who was not in the courtyard, he walked back into the castle and screamed Merlin's name so loud, that possibly the windows shook. Arthur knew he was around here somewhere, because they had walked downstairs together.

"Next time..." shot Morgana, as she walked in, passing Arthur to go up the stairs. She offered him a dirty look as she did this. "Why not tie a bell around his neck instead of screaming?"

"I like that idea.. _. **MER** LIN_!"

She rolled her eyes and went up the stairs, and right as she got to the top, Merlin came around the corner, nearly slamming into her, she only smiled at him though, and sent another dirty look Arthur's way, before disappearing around the same corner Merlin had just came.

"You beckoned... _Sire_?" retorted Merlin, as he walk down the stairs. "Did you ever think I was doing something important?"

"No," said Arthur, prattishly, and he knew it, and had done so on purpose. "What is more important than my needs?"

"A lot of things..."

"Shut up," offered Arthur then. "I am tasked with bringing the Lady Vivian to her chambers, but I am not allowed to go with her alone."

"Why...?"

"Well, King Olaf is very protective, and I am a man...-"

" _Oh_ ," Merlin laughed richly, and very openly, as they began to walk outside together. "He doesn't have to worry about that..."

"Excuse me?" Arthur glared at him, offended suddenly. "What does that mean?"

Merlin continued to laugh. "You're rubbish with girls," said Merlin then, and Arthur knew he was right, but still chose to feel offended about it. "You haven't a clue how to woo someone...and the only time I've ever seen you look with desire at anything it was a chicken."

"I'm not sure that's true..."

"Oh, it is!" retorted Merlin, happily, as he jogged down the stairs and met Olaf's servants to take Vivian's things. Arthur stood back for a moment, glaring at the back of Merlin's head. The idiot, Arthur has definitely looked at him with desire before, he was just too stupid to notice it...

Arthur rolled his eyes then, and walked over to where Lady Vivian stood, shouting at one her horse handlers. "Lady Vivian," he offered his hand to her, she stopped what she was doing and glare over at Arthur. "It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lady."

"No..." she retorted and then said nothing else, nor gave him her hand. Arthur didn't exactly know what to do about that, so he just stood straight and waited for Merlin to walk over. When he finally did, it had been several long moments of silence between them. Arthur was just happy they would be rid of her soon. Vivian looked less than impressed with Merlin as well. "Do not dare drop anything, my dresses are worth more than your life."

"Yes, My Lady," muttered Merlin, but looked over at Arthur with a look that said he had some fine, choice words to add to that. Arthur turned away from him at this and headed up the stairs. He walked in front of both of them, Vivian walked in the middle and Merlin behind her, trying not to drop any of her luggage. Which looked a bit hard or him, as he was a clumsy fool. Arthur took her to the chambers most near Morgana, as he thought Olaf would like that, her being away from both Arthur, King Alined and his men.

"I hope you like your room." Arthur tried again, at conversation. "Everyone who stays here says they are very comfortable."

"Well, I am not everyone..." she retorted back, lips turned up in dislike, as she looked around the room. Arthur just stare at her, almost confused by her rudeness. Was there a need for it? Probably not.

"No, you certainly are not..." Arthur said then, at a loss for anything else to say. She looked up at him, in judgment. Arthur wasn't sure what to say at this, did she think he was insulting her? He had been...but more importantly, _did she think it?_ There was a sound of the door opening and in walked Gwen, thank God, because Merlin was only smirking in a corner now, watching Arthur nearly catch on fire, just from her look alone. At least Gwen was a distraction. "May I introduce you to Guinevere, she will be looking after you while you are staying in Camelot," said Arthur then, Vivian's judgmental eyes landed on Gwen then. "She is a wonderful servant, she will take very good care of you."

"Oh...I doubt that," said Vivian then, looking repulsed all of a sudden. "She can't even take care of herself. Look at the state of her hair!"

Gwen's mouth fell open, from a happy smile to that of utter shock and confusion, and maybe a little hurt too. But she covered it quickly, with a fake smile. "Is there anything I can get for you, My Lady?"

"A horse, so I can return home."

"Well, I ought to be going," said Arthur then, turning around, as quickly as humanly possible, he noted Merlin then, laughing in a corner. "Come on, Merlin...let us leave Lady Vivian to settle into her room."

Gwen watched them go unhappily, and Arthur did not miss Merlin whispering good luck to her, as they left. as soon as they were out of the chambers and the door was shut behind them, Merlin started laughing, openly now and loudly. He was laughing so hard, in fact, that he had to cover his mouth, to stop it from echoing.

"What a bitch..."

"I know," retorted Arthur, in a quiet tone, as if afraid someone might hear him. "I have never seen anyone more rude."

"Well...I have, but-"

"If you dare say me, I will-"

"What are you going to do to me if I was?"

"...end your life."

" _Ooh,_ I'm so scared," said Merlin then, in a mocking tone and Arthur chose to ignore this, and walked ahead. Soon, he was walking into his own chambers. He tried to shut the door on Merlin, but he easily slipped through, like a worm. Arthur glare at him. "Clotpole..."

"Idiot!" Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur then, and Arthur sighed, giving up and going over to his window instead, to look out at the courtyard. He saw King Alined talking to his servant, or more so shouting at him and threating him with a hand. "You know I could treat you terrible again, would you like that?"

"You don't now...?" offered Merlin, with a smirk, still painted on his stupid lips, and Arthur turned back to glare at him, yet again. "Oh, I know why...because half of Camelot would tell you off if you did."

"I am glad you think you are so popular."

"No, I don't," retorted Merlin. "Just most of Camelot thinks we're in love, so...it would look bad."

Arthur chose to ignore these words entirely, and turned to look back outside again. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Did you see some of the Knights with Alined?" he asked then, but didn't give Merlin time to answer, because he had not been outside to greet them, so he probably had not. "There are some very big men, I will take great pleasure in beating most of them tomorrow."

"And if you don't beat them?" offered Merlin, Arthur didn't look back to glare this time, he just glared at the window instead.

"It does not do to be that tall and thick in a fight, yes...you are strong and can deal a heavy blow, but you are slower, not as agile," Arthur explained. "My Knights are strong, fast and agile, I have no doubt, that if I do not win myself, we will still have a Camelot victory nonetheless."

After awhile Merlin started ignoring Arthur's talks of his Knights and his own skills, so Arthur got annoyed. Thinking it was probably too late for food now, as it would only be a few hours until the feast, Arthur just left his chambers. He found his Father in the council chambers, after awhile of just walking. Uther was going over plans he planned on showing King Olaf and Alined. He planned on having them sign a peace treaty between them, that way Camelot could be well protected, since Cenred, the King of Essetir really didn't seem to want to play nice. Uther had even sent word, not too long ago, and heard nothing back.

"Ah, Arthur," said Uther, as Arthur walked in. "I trust nothing happened with Lady Vivian?" he offered, as he looked up, with a smirk. Arthur chose to ignore all that, as he came and sat down instead. "We must all be on our best behavior these next days, I want these treaties signed, Camelot will surely be in better standing after."

"After how I fight tomorrow, they would be foolish not to sign," said Arthur, Uther looked over at him, pleased.

"Good," he said, with a smile. "I look forward to being impressed."

"Perhaps you'd like to enter a match yourself?" said Arthur then, with a knowing smirk, Uther rolled his eyes.

"Against you?" he asked. "I think I shall pass...I wouldn't want to embarrass you," Uther grinned. "Getting beaten by an old man would not do well for your image, Arthur."

Arthur laughed at this. "Or you, your son."

"Hmm..." joked Uther. "I am not sure you have my skills yet, _Son._ "

"No...I do not yet drink so much I look like a bloated goat."

"Watch your tongue, Boy!" warned Uther, but he did not look too mad, Arthur smirked at him. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits today, everyone but Merlin, but he was always talking complete rubbish to Arthur, so it hardly meant he was in a bad mood. Arthur was just happy Uther seemed so at peace, after the Troll and the vision from Arthur's Mother, he seemed to be doing well. Apart from the drinking. They sat there and spoke of the treaties for a good hour or two, before both King and Prince had to return to their own chambers to ready for the feast. When Arthur returned to his chambers, Merlin was still there.

Merlin was sitting at Arthur's desk, using the quill. Arthur walked in, looking rather suspiciously at him. Merlin didn't notice him at first. "What the hell are you doing?"

Merlin looked up with wide eyes, he stare at Arthur for several seconds, before he collected himself and shook his head. "Nothing."

"What are you writing?" demanded Arthur, Merlin covered the words with his hands quickly, so Arthur couldn't see. " _Merlin...?_ "

"A decree that I should get at least seven days off a month," said Merlin then, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Merlin, what are you writing?"

Merlin took the parchment off the desk then, and pushed it into his brown jacket. "Nothing, not for you to see..."

"Oh, so it's a love letter then?" offered Arthur, with a smirk. He was just kidding, but he didn't like the way Merlin's eyes widened at these words, and then how quickly he looked away. "Who are you writing to?" he demanded then.

"No one..."

" _MERLIN!"_

"I was just...I..." said Merlin, looking rather pale then. "I can't tell you."

Arthur didn't like that answer at all. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to..."

"That is not a good reason, Merlin!" Arthur argued. "I am your Prince, your future King...I demand you tell me!"

"And I demand you mind your own business, you ass!" retorted Merlin, heading for the door. Arthur watched him go, in confusion, because beyond all this, Arthur had to get ready for the feast and it was Merlin's job to help.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away from you..."

And then he was gone, slamming the door behind him. What the hell was that? What was Merlin writing? _Who_ was he writing to? Arthur was beyond annoyed at this, and even more so, because he had to dress for the feast by himself. Arthur was so distracted in worry about who Merlin might be sending letters to, that he was really, rather late for the feast. He walked in, in a rush, and Uther looked at him with a raised eyebrow, watching Arthur as he took his seat. Next to the Lady Vivian of all people. Arthur was to entertain her during the feast.

"It is nice you finally decided to join us," snapped Vivian. "Honestly, to be late to your own feast.. _.how rude_."

Arthur didn't say anything to this, not sure what to say at all. He started eating, and they didn't speak. He knew he had to say something, Uther wanted everything to be perfect, so the King's would be impressed and sign the treaties. He looked over at her, with a painted on smile. "The beans are a little cold...but the meat is _very_ good."

"Excuse me?" retorted Vivian at this, Arthur sighed, because clearly that was not the right thing to say. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I was referring to the food..." he trailed off, and she turned her nose up at him and continued eating. Arthur didn't try to talk to her again for the rest of the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Let me tell you all something, my internet sucks. I've been trying to get it to work for the last hour so I can update...also I have been watching Unas Annus videos all day, instead of doing any actual school work, you know...like an adult, and I think I've lost my last two good brain cells. ALSO, Arthur says this line; "The beans are a little cold...but the meat is very good." in the show right after destiny and chicken and I feel like it is a very understated line, like it is overshadowed by destiny and chicken for sure, but it had me freaking rolling. I was like I have to add that somewhere, it's funny as hell. I think it was just the way Bradley delivered it that was funny...but this HAS to be a euphemism for something! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the Vivian storyline will be four chapters long. So much more to come, ENJOY!)


	46. Chapter 46

Arthur had been right, most of King Alined's men had been knocked out of the competition the first day, which Alined was less than pleased about. Most of the men left were Knights of Camelot, a few lone Knights, who showed up to fight on their own accord, from other Kingdoms, and only two of Olaf's men. Arthur was doing well today, the third day of completion, he only had three fights himself, which all three he had won. Now, he stood in his chambers, while Merlin removed his armor. They did not speak again about the letter Merlin was writing. Merlin has shown up the following morning in a good mood and even had cheered Arthur on at the tournament, so Arthur thought, being a Knight after all, he would choose his battles and it would not be this one. Truthfully though, Arthur just really didn't want to know who Merlin might be writing letters to. Just silently, and selfishly, Arthur hoped it was no one important.

"I have to be accompanied by the Lady Vivian again, at the feast tonight," said Arthur, once he was shirtless and Merlin was rummaging through his wardrobe for something to wear. Merlin didn't comment on this, as he pulled a red tunic out and offered it to Arthur. "I don't think I can stand another night of her...she's the worst."

"At least she's petty."

"You think her pretty?"

"No..." said Merlin. "Not me I think she's awful, she looks at people like they're dirt. I don't care how you look on the outside, the inside reflects. But I am sure someone thinks she's pretty..."

"Yeah, someone being herself," retorted Arthur and Merlin smiled at him, as he tied his cape around his shoulders. Merlin never did manage to get it entirely straight. "Will you be serving me tonight?" Arthur asked, because the last two nights Merlin had not. All servants were always told where they would be positioned that night, almost as if they were Knights, only wielding jugs of wine instead of swords. "I need the company..."

"I will be serving Lady Morgana tonight," said Merlin, with a little smile, which meant he was rather pleased about that. Arthur rolled his eyes. "You will have Gwen though, just talk to her instead."

"I would prefer you," complained Arthur, and Marlin grinned at him then rather knowingly. "I can mutter insults about Vivian to you...and you'd actually appreciate it."

"Gwen would, too," said Merlin then, as he offered Arthur his dulled celebrating sword, which was only really there for looks, as it couldn't probably kill a fly. "She can't stand Vivian, she says she is nasty to her all the time and makes her do stupid things."

"That's not fair, Gwen doesn't deserve that."

"Yes, well...it was you who put Gwen in charge of her," commented Merlin, slyly. Arthur glared at him, as they left his chambers together.

"I couldn't very well put you..." argued Arthur then, as they walked down the halls and then the stairs, side by side. "Not even because you're a man...as you hardly are one, but because Guinevere is an actually good servant. You would have just ignored her."

"Probably," commented Merlin, ignoring Arthur's jab, and only smirking, amused by it. He turned and looked at Arthur then though, as they were about to enter the feast. "I am a good servant...to you."

"Sure, whatever you say, Merlin..."

" _I AM!_ " retorted Merlin, as he pushed open the double doors, and allowed Arthur to enter and nearly get slapped in the face with a closing door. Merlin followed in after him, and Arthur had to admit, he really did wish he would be serving him tonight, he just wanted Merlin around and he really didn't like when they were apart. As pathetic or as love struck as that may sound, Arthur just felt the closest to him, and there was really no denying that he was also very love struck. They parted ways at this point, Arthur went to take his seat next to Lady Vivian, and Merlin went to take his position behind Lady Morgana. Who grinned and greeted him, upon seeing him.

The food was good, but the food was always good, it was the company Arthur didn't like much. She didn't say a word to him for the entire meal, only looked over in dislike whenever his fork would hit the plate a little too loudly. He really wished she would go back home, where was Gwen with that horse? Gwen, herself, was actually standing behind Arthur, making displeased sounds whenever Vivian demanded something from her, which was quite often and put rather rudely. Arthur had to bite his tongue, so he didn't snap at her, more than just once. But he also knew he had to be on his best behavior, so the Kings would sign their treaties.

The entertainment tonight was King Alined's servant, conveniently named 'The Trickler,' Arthur really hoped that wasn't his given name, because it was stupid and his Mother must have been a cruel woman, if it were. Though, Arthur had not heard Alined call him anything else, the six times he had heard him shouting at him since they had arrived. He preformed a fake magic show, which given the thoughts of Magic in Camelot, and even more so by Uther, Arthur thought that was rather ill fitting. But Uther was so drunk at this point, he didn't seem to really notice the show at all. The Trickler had pulled butterflies out of the Lady Vivina's ear and that was the first time Arthur had seen her smile since she had arrived. It didn't make her face any more appealing however, she still looked like an angry bitch, who misplaced her pups.

As soon as the show had ended, Arthur made to leave. He stood up and bowed at the Princess, who rolled her eyes at him and looked away. He didn't care, really, he just wanted to leave. He shot a smile at his Father and Uther only nodded, eyes rolling a bit in his head as he did, as if they were swimming in ale. Just as Arthur started to leave, King Alined did as well, and acting as if he had not seen Arthur walking behind his chair, he bumped into him as he stood up.

"Oh, do forgive me, Sire," he said, in a slinky sort of voice. Arthur didn't say anything and started to walk again, but Alined cleared his throat, making Arthur stop. "I do wish to give you my best wishes, for your fight tomorrow. Olaf's man is a skilled fighter...but I am sure you will win, My Lord."

"As I am sure I will, too," said Arthur, turning around and offering the King a pleasant smile. "Thank you for your well wishes."

"Of course..." said Alined with a coy smile. "Of course you could win on skill alone, you are very skilled. That is, if Sir Gwad does not do as most do and allow you to win."

"No one ever allows me to win!" Arthur shot back suddenly, face done up in lines now. "The tournaments games are fair, just...everyone participates the same, no matter their rank."

"Of course, those are the rules..." said King Alined. "And they are wonderful rules, should people follow them..."

" _They do!_ " Arthur argued, feeling anger fill him suddenly. What was Alined suggesting? That Arthur was allowed a pass because he was the Prince? No, that wasn't true. Arthur fought and won because he was skilled, that was all. Alined bowed his head at this and smiled still, but now it was rather dark looking.

"Of course, Arthur..."

He stalked away then, out of the doors and Arthur watched him go, dislike bubbling inside of him as if he were boiling water and it was about to overflow. Someone else came up to him now, and touched him on the arm, he looked over to see Merlin there, looking concerned.

"What was that?" he asked, Arthur didn't want to answer him, he didn't want to talk about it. Mostly because, he was sure it wasn't true. He turned to look at Merlin then, he held a jug of wine and had a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," said Arthur, after a long moment of not answering. "Come on, I want to leave."

"I can't go with you," said Merlin then. "I have to serve-"

But with a quick glance over to Morgana, they noticed her in a deep conversation with Gwen, both of their eyes narrowed across the way, at Lady Vivian. Merlin turned back to him and sighed. Arthur knew he had already decided.

"Bring the wine," said Arthur, and they left together. They didn't talk as they walked to Arthur's chambers. Arthur's mind was still leaching onto the things Alined had said, he was sure they were not true, but what if they were? What if all this time Arthur thought he was so great, yet it was all a lie, all of the brainless Knights allowing him to best them. _But no_ , he thought, as he and Merlin walked through his door, Merlin first and then Arthur, Leon bested him all the time. It was not true, it just simply was not. It was Alined being a sore loser, and that was all.

Merlin set down the jug of wine on Arthur's table and turned to him then, yanking at the string of Arthur's cape and removed it from his shoulders. He did this slowly, and stared at Arthur while he did. "Are you going to tell me what Alined said to you?"

"No, it wasn't important," said Arthur, and then took a few steps away from Merlin. Over to the fireplace, where the fire was lit. It must have been another servant who lit the flames, as Merlin had been busy at the feast. Arthur sat at one of his red chairs. "I'm not ready for bed yet, I just wanted to leave."

Merlin smiled at this and walked over to him. "You didn't have a good night with Lady Vivian?"

"She didn't say two whole words to me," said Arthur. "It must be so awful for her, having to be in the company of a dashing, talented and handsome man..."

"It sounds nice to me..." commented Merlin then, with a grin. "Too bad I don't know any."

Arthur let out a hearty laugh at this, after all, he had only be goading Merlin with those words anyway. He leaned back into his chair and look up at Merlin, feeling so much endearment for this man he wanted to puke. "The wine!" he said then, as if he had forgotten and he had, honestly. "Do we have goblets?"

"One...from your breakfast this morning, I forgot to take it," said Merlin, bashfully. So, Arthur's words earlier, about Gwen being a better servant, had just been proven right now and Merlin knew it. Yet, Arthur ignored it.

"We will share then."

"You want to share it...?" asked Merlin, as he walked over and found the cup on Arthur's bed side table and then walked over and got the jug of wine. He was back, in front of Arthur, before the had answered him.

"Yes," said Arthur, and pointed to the red chair next to him. "Sit."

"Why...?"

"Don't question it, Merlin," retorted Arthur. "Just sit."

If Arthur were being perfectly honest, he didn't know why. All he really did know, is that he had no need to be at the feast, he was not yet tired and he wanted Merlin's company. Why did he need more reason than this? Arthur decided he didn't. Merlin sat, looking confused and kind of suspicious, as he poured a goblet of wine and offered it to Arthur. Arthur took it and took a long drink from it, before offering it to Merlin. He took it, eyeing the cup with some sort of questioning glare before bringing the it to his lips. Arthur watched him and Merlin watched him over the goblet, while he drank.

"Why is this so odd for you?" Arthur asked, after a few moments of them passing the cup between each other. Merlin paused, before drinking again and shrugged.

"We never do this, Arthur."

"We spend plenty of time together," Arthur argued. "I've taken you to festivals...we have accidently gotten married, we visit the town together...your Mother together," Arthur commented, counting on one hand, the things they do together. "I realize we are not exactly friends...but sometimes, Merlin, I like to pretend."

Merlin huffed at this, a smile forming, even if he hid it behind the goblet, Arthur could still see it. "I like to pretend sometimes, too."

"Oh...?" said Arthur, as Merlin offered him the cup again. "What do you pretend?"

"I pretend that I am the prince and you are my servant. So I throw plates at you and make you muck out my stables for a week straight."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "How lovely..."

"Sometimes I pretend neither of us are who are are..." Merlin continued, and bit his lip as he did so, looking from Arthur, into the fire instead. "And you're just a peasant, and we live on a farm together..."

Arthur let out a soft, humming sort of laugh at this. Because he too, has had the same exact thought before. "I like that idea."

"You wouldn't miss being a Knight...or a Prince?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You would," retorted Merlin then. "You would miss bossing people around all the time."

Arthur only rolled his eyes. They continued to drink for another hour. Until Merlin's eyes had become hooded and his looks lingered more than they normally do. Arthur heard a buzzing in his ears he was fairly sure didn't belong there and he no longer could see perfectly straight. And lastly, and most sadly, their wine had run dry, but neither of them made to stand up. Arthur saw it fit to stay there all night.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone," he said, not exactly sure why. Merlin looked over at this with a pout and only shook his head no. ""Come on, don't be shy. I'll go first...everyone used to think I fancied Morgana, before you that is...but I never did.."

"Ew," said Merlin, rather quickly. "And I know...Gwen used to say you two would get married. I guess I replaced her."

"That is disgusting, I see her as a sister, why would anyone think that?" said Arthur, Merlin only shrugged with a grin. "You're turn, Merlin."

"Hmm...I don't always use soap when I wash your clothes. I just sort of...dunk them in the water and call it good enough."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know...you don't seem to notice."

"I will now..."

"Probably not," Merlin grinned.

Arthur shook his head, making himself a little dizzy as he did. "Fine...tell me something you've never done before."

"I never kissed anyone, but you already know that," said Merlin, biting his lip now, as his eyes landed on Arthur once more. "And I don't count the kissing booth, I mean really kiss someone..."

Arthur nodded, frowning now. "I shouldn't have done that to you, it was a cruel joke."

"No you shouldn't have, but you're a prat," commented Merlin, but he didn't look very upset about it. "And it's your turn."

Arthur paused, trying to think of something, He shrugged then. "I have never held a baby before..."

"Really?" asked Merlin, as he sat up a little bit, to look at Arthur better. "You should...it's nice. Babies are warm and always smell good."

Arthur turned up his nose at this idea. "No, I can't...how could I hold such a tiny thing? It's life would be in my hands...what if I dropped it?"

"You hold all of Camelot in your hands all of the time, Arthur," said Merlin then, looking at him as if Arthur himself was a child and Merlin was schooling him. "You don't fear dropping it, so why should a baby be any different?"

"That is not the same, it is my life I am risking..."

Merlin sighed. "You don't make any sense, Arthur," he said, and then looked around the room, as if he were lost. "I should go. It's late and you need to get up early for your fight." Merlin stood up then and took the empty jug and the empty cup and put them on Arthur's table. Arthur stood up too, and watched him, rather unhappily. Merin turned and noticed his look, he stare back, confused. "What?"

"Don't leave," said Arthur then, he just blurted it out like that, and then walked very quickly, making himself very dizzy again. But he ignored it, as he reached Merlin and grabbed his arm, yanking him back the other way. "You don't have to...I mean."

"I do...I-" Merlin sighed, looking rather troubled and a lot less drunk, all of a sudden. "I don't think it is a good idea that I stay."

"Why?" asked Arthur, and he knew the drink was making him stupid and thoughtless, but he couldn't hardly care right now. "Everyone already think you do anyway...you might as well."

"I don't care what people think," Merlin retorted. "I only care what you think...and right now you aren't thinking properly."

"I am probably thinking more clearly now than when I am not like this," said Arthur, and even to himself, that didn't make any sense. Merlin glare at him now. "Just stay, Merlin...stay, at least until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone."

Merlin's face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed, but he was caving and Arthur knew it. "...alright, I will stay until you fall asleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, I think it is very important that I have a serious conversation with all of you real quick. If you don't care or if you don't want any even minor spoilers for this story you don't have to read anymore. The things I want to go over with you all are 1: The Vivian plotline. 2: The Merthur plotline. 3: How long this story is and when the ending should be. So, if you are not interested in that, that's so chill...I don't blame you. Thank you sooo much for reading, love you all! However, I have been struggling with these thoughts for several days now, so I want to quickly talk about them now.
> 
> 1: The Vivian storyline. Basically, I have seen some comments, (I post this story on two different sites, this one and FF.net, just fyi) where they are talking about the true loves kiss thing and I am sooo sorry to say, I'm not doing that and I will explain why. The purpose of the kiss in the show was to prove Gwen was Arthur's true love (even if that was BS, I know...I'll shut up,) but I have already done that. The ribbon thing proved their true love already, I don't need this to, which I will get to more in a minute when I talk about the Merthur arc. Another thing is, as a storyteller, I just did a whole arc about someone (Uther) being under a love spell/enchantment, why do I want to do it again so soon? Merlin the TV show reused the same ideas a lot. I mean this episode was #10 and the Troll episodes were #5 and 6, that's so soon for doing the same sort of storyline. I don't want to do that, even if I do a little bit about a love enchatment...it will not be any of our main characters under a spell. (And yes, that is a spoiler.)
> 
> 2: The Merthur storyline. One of the other reasons I do not want to do the true loves kiss storyline is because I want both Merlin and Arthur to be equals when they kiss. (And I don't think any of you are like IF it happens, I mean it WILL happen, it's not a spoiler.) I want them to be on even ground. There has been a running theme in this story so far where one of them is on top of the other. Meaning whoever is on top (which both have been one time or another) has the dominance and how it goes between them, eventually balancing them out in the end. So, if I did the storyline like the show, Arthur would be enchanted and Merlin would be in his right mind, that's giving Merlin the dominance, if that makes sense. This being said, I am currently at chapter 51 and there has still been no kiss. I know this is going on for a long time, I am worried some of you might get angry or annoyed that it is taking so long. I would be, if I were a reader. But I am trying to be realistic, I am allowing Arthur to fall in love with Merlin slowly, to figure himself out before he goes off to love Merlin. I want to show Arthur's growth as a person. Yes, the Merthur arc is the main arc, but there are so many things, so many storylines I am not even sure you all have picked up on yet.
> 
> 3: When this story should end. Listen, I never wanted to make a sequel to this story, but I also never imagined I would be on part 51 and it still be so far from over. Like, I have solid and really good ideas (in my opinion) all the way through season 4. So, this is what I want feedback on, I mean no pressure or anything to say anything. But my plan is this; Once they kiss, (which will happen at some point,) I will end this story and start another one. Because if I don't, this thing could end up being like 150 chapters, and I am afraid someone who hasn't followed along with me as I wrote it, might be like no way am I reading that, why the hell is it so long? And they have every right to feel that way, I wonder that myself. I adore this story though, I want to take it all the way, no matter how long it takes or how many chapters. Just hopefully some of you want to go along for the ride with me. Basically, I just want to know is if you all think it is a good idea to make a sequel? It will pick up right after this one ends, as this one will end at the end of season 2, (since I did the dragon storyline already, it will be the ep about everyone falling asleep, I forget the name right now.) And the story will start out with the year between season 2 and 3 (with a storyline I don't think anyone has picked up on yet. ;P) and then will go from season 3 to the end of 4. Just saying, btw...I am just letting you all know all this stuff, because I want to be honest with you all about what I have been thinking lately. So, if you got through this...congratulations! Let me know your thoughts!


	47. Chapter 47

Arthur heard a gasp of air, right in his right ear and then a loud bang, followed by shouting. Arthur's eyes burst open from sleep. He was a little slow from drink still, but still managed to grab the man that was currently standing over top of him, and pin him to the bed. It was The Trickler, King Alined's servant. Arthur held him there, while he looked around. Merlin was stood by the servants entrance of his room, watching Arthur intently. It had accrued to Arthur then, that it had been Merlin who shouted.

"He was trying to attack you, Arthur!" said Merlin, looking now, instead of at Arthur in furious worry, but at The Trickler, in great disgust. "I saw him holding something over you!"

Arthur shoved the man into the bed more, kneeing him in the middle of the spine, to keep him there. He giggled, nervously. "I am sure there is some kind of mistake..."

"I am sure, too," retorted Arthur. "The mistake is you got caught."

The man hummed and giggled again. "No...no, I was only leaving a gift...from King Alined."

"A gift?" retorted Arthur, and no, he definitely didn't believe that. "I hardly think Alined's much interested in giving me a gift."

"Ask him...My Lord, _ask_...he will tell you!"

"Merlin, fetch King Alined. If nothing else, he shall at least be present when I kill his servant," said Arthur, darkly, standing up now, and yanking the man up as well. He had no real intent to kill him, at least not here, he would hand him over to Uther and he would be put in the cells. But Arthur would not pretend he was not tempted, why an act on his life when he had done nothing to this man? It hardly made sense, unless King Alined had something to do with it. Arthur sighed, because he probably did. Merlin still stood there, where he had been the whole time, perhaps he thought Arthur was joking. "Go...Merlin."

Merlin looked perplexed, as if he were worried about whether or not he really should leave. But Arthur was fully awake now, and could easily handle The Trickler, should he try anything else. He gave Merlin a reassuring smile and Merlin frowned at it, still looking worried, but rushed off. Arthur shoved the servant toward the middle of his room, once Merlin had left and said nothing to him, as he waited. It was record time, really, how quickly Merlin had gone and then come back. For once, Merlin was actually being good at his job, but Arthur thought it was only because he didn't want to leave Arthur alone too long. Which, honestly...Arthur appreciated.

"What is this, Sire?" questioned Alined, as he walked in, wearing what Arthur assumed was his sleeping clothes, which were still rather lavish, for only sleep. He looked at his servant with distaste, as if he had failed him in some way, and Arthur figured it out rather quickly. It was not the Trickler's plan, but the King's. Arthur had assumed already, but now it was clear, by the dark, displeased looks Alined couldn't help but offer. "You are suggesting my servant tried to kill you? That is what your _erm._... _boy_ claims."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this, and glared at the King. "Merlin," he said pointedly. "Has caught your servant in my chambers, near me...while I slept."

"That is simple to explain, My Lord," said Alined, smoothly, looking at Arthur with raised eyebrows, as if judging him for dare thinking these things. "I had merely suggested my darling servant bring you an offering of my apology. As I worried I had offended you at the feast tonight. It was a token...of good fortune."

"I see," said Arthur, looking around now, more for just show than anything else. Because obviously this was complete rubbish. "Where is this token then...?"

Alined's eyes landed on his servant again and raised his eyebrows, if possible, even higher. "Where is it?"

The Trickler sputtered at these words, and shrugged, the best he could, as Arthur still had ahold of him. "I...I dropped it...when the boy shouted at me."

" _Merlin,_ " retorted Arthur again, darkly. "If that is the case than find it, it cannot have gone far."

The Trickler fumbled again, looking around. "I have no idea where it might be...where it-"

"He's lying!" shouted Merlin now, and Arthur sighed...because of course he was lying. But Arthur thought of Uther, of Camelot. Camelot needed these treaties signed, should they go into war with Cenred, or any other rather large Kingdom, they would need allies, _help_...Arthur sighed, for the second time. He was lost at to what to do, he should report this to Uther, he should have them both exiled or killed, but he was not going to let his people suffer because he was prideful and foolish.

"Neither of us are lying!" spat King Alined then, looking at Merlin now, with the same look he had given his own servant, only much darker. "You should learn to silence your pests, Arthur."

"Merlin is only speaking his mind, as I encourage him to do in my presence," said Arthur, in return, but he had already made his choice, even if he knew Merlin was right. He shoved The Trickler forward and released him. He nearly fell into his King, who took several steps to the left, to avoid him. "I trust you Alined, I see no reason why you should want me dead...we could help each other greatly, in the future." King Alined grinned at this, with a rather long nod. "But should something like this happen again, I will not be so kind."

"Thank you, Sire," said Alined. "I can assure you, nothing like this will happen again. Because if it does...if you waste my time like this again, well..." Alined smirked darkly. "I fear for the future of Camelot."

Arthur glared at this, he knew that King Alined had known exactly why Arthur had let his servant go, and now he would hold it against him. Arthur said nothing, but then suddenly Merlin was shoving Arthur out of the way and shouting. "If you so much as touch a hair on Arthur's head, either of you..!"

"What are you going to do?" The Tickler spoke then, not sounding a bit nervous or giggly now. "Tell Uther..?" He let out a rich laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. Merlin glared daggers at him.

"I don't need to the King, I can handle you myself!"

"Merlin..." warned Arthur, stepping forward and pushing Merlin back, toward his bed. Arthur turned back to the King and his servant. "I said we are done here, no harm has come to anyone, I see no reason to keep speaking of it."

"Very well," said King Alined, and yanked The Trickler, by his ear, out of the room. Arthur watched them go. Disappointed almost, at the fact that they were not being hauled off by Knights. He turned to Merlin then, and Merlin seemed really...rather annoyed. He jumped at the chance to start shouting at Arthur now.

"Why would you let them go?" he demanded of him. "You know he was guilty! I saw him...he was holding something over you!"

Arthur sighed yet again. "We have to get King Alined to sign the treaty, his men could be a great help to us, should we ever need them..."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "If he doesn't kill you first."

"True," said Arthur, and then smiled at Merlin. Merlin only pouted, so Arthur dropped said smile rather quickly. "And please, Merlin...the next time we get into a situation like this, allow me to handle it..." said Arthur, and Merlin's pout turned into a rather dirty look then. "I appreciate the sentiment, but you are about as threatening as a baby mouse."

The next morning came too soon, which made it quite hard for Arthur to be awake enough and ready enough for his fight for the day. Luckily, he only had one, and then he was free after to sleep and do as he pleased. He had beaten Olaf's last man in the tournament, and he was rather sure Gwad had not at all allowed him to beat him. He looked rather angry, as he stalked out off to his tent. This win though, meant that there were only two lone Knights left, and then it would be nothing but Camelot Knights. Sir Leon was still in the mix and making rank quickly. Arthur silently and secretly hoped it would be Leon and Arthur in the final battle. For two reasons, because he liked Leon and because then, if Arthur beat him...it would be all the more sweet. Of course he could also lose, as Leon nearly always bested him, but that thought made Arthur a little bit sick, so he chose not to think about it. After all, this was Leon's first year of competition and you hardly ever win your first year, Arthur hadn't. It was three or four years before Arthur was a good enough fighter to win, and he had won ever sense.

Merlin had ducked out, right after Arthur had won, he hadn't known where he had gone, though Arthur had stayed to bask in the glory of his win a bit longer and to watch a few of the other fights, before he decided to head up to his chambers, for that nap he wanted, before the feast. Arthur entered his room, very ready to take this hot and damp armor off, he was starting to take it off himself, when he looked up and noticed Merlin standing near his bed, like he had been looking at it before Arthur walked in, and then turned suddenly, when he had. He looked really very strange there, face done up in lines that Arthur really couldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Merlin's eyes flashed between him and his door, and a sad look played on his face, for only a second it was there and then it was gone. He shook his head. This was all very confusing to Arthur, as he stepped forward, staring at Merlin. "What-" But then he saw it...or her rather, the Lady Vivian, in her nightgown...fast asleep in Arthur's bed. Arthur's mouth fell open, as he looked from her then to Merlin, and then back to her and then back to Merlin. "What the hell is this...?" Arthur demanded. "Why is she in my bed? Why is she wearing that _IN_ my bed?!"

"I thought you... _left her here_ ," said Merlin, staring at Arthur with a mix of hurt eyes and confusion. Arthur stare back at him now, both disgusted and offended.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, again. "What do you think I would be doing with her?"

"I'd rather not say..." said Merlin, darkly, and Arthur shoved him in the arm. _That was disgusting!_ "Well...I didn't see you before the fight today..."

"Because _YOU_ didn't bring me breakfast!"

"I was tired...I was up all night saving your life, remember?!"

"Merlin...I would first like to say, that you should shut up," retorted Arthur. "And second...could we stop arguing over the sleeping princess... _IN MY BED!_ "

"If you didn't put her there, why is she in your bed...?"

"That's what I am asking!" yelled Arthur, but then there was a knock, a rather aggressive knock. A banging really, Merlin's eyes widened and Arthur stare at the door.

_"OPEN THIS DOOR, BOY...I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE, MY DAUGHTER!"_

" _Oh..._." said Merlin, as he then leaped onto the bed, grabbed Vivian by the middle and yanked her off the bed and over his shoulder.

"What are you doing with her?!" whisper-shouted Arthur, as the door was being almost damaged by a very angry father. It was a wonder how the man didn't realize the door was unlocked and he could just walk in.

"Getting her the hell out of here!" retorted Merlin, and then ran from the room, through the servants entrance. Arthur sighed, steeling himself, as he walked over to his door and yanked it open. There was Olaf, fat and red faced, breathing heavy.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Where is who?" asked Arthur, casually. Olaf shoved him out of the way and walked inside the room, but was halted when he saw no one else in the chambers but Arthur. "Sire...I am afraid I am confused, who are you looking for?"

"My daughter..." seethed Olaf, turning back to Arthur with much dislike in his eyes, which was not normal for King Olaf, he had always been very kind to Arthur. "I was told she she was seen coming in here, in her nightgown!"

"Who told you that?" asked Arthur, really very interested in knowing this information. Olaf seethed for another moment before turning back toward Arthur and grunting, he shook his head.

"King Alined's servant," he said, looking around a bit more, as if she might be hiding somewhere.

"Well, that is impossible, as I was at the tournament all day," said Arthur, still in a calm voice, but he felt the anger rise in him, at the mention of King Alined and the Trickler, why was it Arthur they were targeting? He sighed, again. "And I hardly think it is unknown to any, that your daughter though lovely...doesn't seem to care for me much."

"She is like that to everyone...since her Mother," said Olaf, and his voice was suddenly steady and without labored breathing and growls. He shook his head, again. "I'm sorry, my boy, I must've been given wrong information. You'll forgive me?"

"I see a Father's love for their child nothing to be sorry about," said Arthur, as regal as one might be. Olaf grinned.

"Good man," and then he turned on his heel and walked out. Arthur lingered by the door, just in case Olaf might come back for round two. But when he heard something behind him, he turned back and saw Merlin re-entering from the servants quarters. Arthur wasted no time.

"It was The Trickler...he told Olaf she was here," said Arthur. "He must have knocked her out and planted her in my bed..."

"I tried to wake her..." Merlin shook his head, but his ears had turned red all of a sudden and he looked mad, which was odd for Merlin. He didn't normally get mad, unless Arthur said something a little _too much_ , which was known to happen. "Why does King Alined want you dead...?"

"Because he is trying to find a way not to sign the treaty," explained Arthur, annoyance lingering, right under his skin. Unlike most years, suddenly Arthur couldn't wait for this tournament to be over and for their company to be gone. "That is why I let them go last night...I had to, for the betterment of Camelot."

"Even if that means your life is in danger?"

"It almost always means that, Merlin," said Arthur and Merlin huffed, but smiled at Arthur either way.

"At least it wasn't...you know," he said then, his ears still red, but now his cheeks too. "What I thought..."

"Which I am still mad at you over and offended about..." retorted Arthur.

"I'm sorry," offered Merlin, stepping forward and suddenly starting to take Arthur's armor off. He allowed this, because he still really wanted it off. "What else was I supposed to think?"

"I don't know...anything else but that."

"She is a pretty girl," said Merlin, as he removed Arthur's chest plate, Arthur glared at him. "And you are...sometimes attractive, when you're not a prat."

" _Sometimes..._ " Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And...one thing _can_ lead to another."

"One thing is going to lead to you being sacked, fairly soon, I imagine."

"These things can happen...it's only natural..." Merlin continued and Arthur thought longingly of shoving a sock into his mouth. "You are still _sort of_ young...you might have an urge to-"

" _MERLIN_!" Arthur yelled out a warning. "Shut up!"

"What?" said Merlin then, with a dark grin and even darker eyes. "That is what your Father would say, after all..."

Just to make Merlin's life harder, and after all that, he deserved it, Arthur requested a bath. He knew Merlin hated when he wanted a bath. He only smirked as Merlin grumbled, filling the tub. Arthur was just about to take off his clothes, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Another one. Both of them froze, staring at each other, neither moving to open it.

" _Arthur...my Love_!" said a voice, and both of them, still staring at each other, looked very confused. " _Oh...please let me in, Arthur!_ "

"If that is Lady Vivian and King Olaf see's her here..." said Arthur and Merlin nodded, still looking in alarm at the door. "Get rid of her, Merlin!" said Arthur, as he quickly hid behind his changing screen. Not two second later, his chambers door burst open and in ran the Lady Vivian. Arthur watched through the holes in his screen, as Merlin caught her, by the arms and stopped her from reaching the bed.

"Where is he?" asked Vivian, desperately. Arthur had heard her speak few times, and the times she did, she did not sound like this.

"Where is who?" asked Merlin, trying to shove her back, back toward the door.

"Arthur...my love, my sweet...I must see him now!" said Vivian, gasping after every word. She froze and Merlin nearly knocked her over, from trying to push her out. "Fetch him, _NOW_!"

"No..."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to..." said Merlin then, trying to get her to move, but she shoved his hands away, looking offended.

"You will do as I say, you are a servant!" And alright.. _.that_ was how she sounded most often.

"Hm..." Merlin shook his head, face scrunching up, and Arthur knew that look well. Merlin would not do something simply because he was a servant and told to, at least not by anyone who wasn't a King. He had very little respect in that area. Arthur couldn't blame him, even if he still used these words too, he could understand how demeaning they were. "I don't think so." Vivian only glared at him , and tried to step around him, to get back to Arthur's bed. Why did she want to be on his bed so badly? It made Arthur feel dirty, for some reason. Merlin had to grab her around the middle and pull her back, and then she kicked him in the shin. _"Look!_ " Merlin said, pointedly then. "You need to go!"

"I will not...I need my love...I have to see my love...we must be together!" said Vivian, bypassing Merlin again, and now jumping onto Arthur's bed and rolling around in his duvet. "I can smell him...as if he is close," she mused and Arthur felt rather violated all of a sudden, he cringed, trying to hunch himself a little more, just in case she may see him. "He smells of summer heat and forest musk..."

"That's disgusting!" retorted Merlin and looked rather annoyed and very displeased, which Arthur could understand why. Arthur himself, was also feeling rather gross. "Arthur doesn't love you...and you shouldn't be here."

"Yes he does!" retorted Vivian, suddenly reaching into her cleavage, which seemed to have gotten...more pounced since the time, an hour ago, when Vivian was also in his bed. "He says so in this letter!" She pulled out a parchment and Merlin ripped it off of her, looking it over in distaste. "See...I told you. And I shall wait here, until he returns for me."

Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes, looking over his shoulder at where he knew Arthur was. Almost as if asking for help. Arthur didn't know how to help him, as he did know was...he certainly had not written any letter. "Arthur is still in his tent, at the match, I was preparing this bath for his return...but maybe if you run fast, you can still find him there," Merlin explained, lying quite plainly. Vivian jumped up suddenly, staring at Merlin with interest. "It is very private...in Arthur's tent."

This seemed to do the trick, because suddenly Vivian was running, nightgown hitched up, around her knees, as she bolted for the door. Merlin walked after her and once she had flung the door open and ran out of it, Merlin shut and locked it behind her. Arthur sighed in relief then, as he came out from behind the screen, Merlin shook his head.

"I didn't know you were such a poet with words, Arthur..." he said, rolling his eyes and offering the parchment for Arthur to read. "You should have told me you were so skilled in love letter writing...I would have asked for a lesson."

"Shut up," Arthur retorted, reading over the words, in hand writing that was most definitely not his own, or even Merlin's who often writes things for him anyway. " _'Dearest, Vivian...I love you, I love you, I love you...words cannot express my love for you. Please come to my chambers, I will be there waiting for you, we can explore our love together...forever. Your Father cannot keep us apart, I know my heart can only belong to you...Arthur.'_ What complete rubbish!"

"I thought it was lovely," offered Merlin then, grinning that dark grin again. "especially the _I love you...I love you...I love you_ part. Very nice, I can see why she's ready to jump into your bed."

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. "I SWEAR TO GOD!"

'...such a way with words, _ughhh_...my heart is almost aflutter..."

Arthur ignored this now, because clearly Merlin was not going to take this seriously. "If Olaf had seen this letter..."

"Which is exactly what Alined wanted, Arthur," Merlin said seriously then, surprisingly. "You have to tell your Father."

"But the treaties..." Arthur let out a deep sigh. "Camelot needs allies, Merlin."

"Camelot does not need an ally like King Alined."

Arthur took in a heavy breath and nodded, because he knew Merlin was right, but he still didn't know what to do. Instead, Arthur returned to his pervious idea of a bath. He frowned then though. "Do I really smell like summer heat and forest musk...?"

Merlin laughed and nodded. "I think it's actually just called dirt..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, here is another update. I just wanted to say thank you all sooo, soo much for how supportive you are of me and my story, it means so much to me, you all have no idea. I love all of your feedback and I can't wait to share more of this story with you. We're getting to the really good parts now. I mean it doesn't really look it, as there is still (supposed) attempts on Arthur's life, but these few Vivian Chapters are meant to be more light hearted. We get some good banter, a low key jelly!Merlin. I love it. But no seriously, I got some bad news tonight about my job and basically I've lost it due to the pandemic and I'm kinda sad, but you guys and reading your comments have really cheered me up. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!)


	48. Chapter 48

Just like with many...many other things, it just sort of became an unspoken agreement between them, Merlin would never leave Arthur alone and they would not stay out in public for very long, unless Arthur was fighting. And for the first two days it worked. Vivian only showed up to Arthur's chambers seven more times and when she did, Merlin either sent her away to search for Arthur somewhere else in the castle, or locked the door and let her bang on it for awhile, and after an hour or so she would get tired. But on the third day, something terrible happened. Merlin could not return to Arthur's chambers with him; Sir McGregor had gotten injured in the tournament and Gaius needed Merlin's help, which meant Arthur had to return to his chambers alone. He reassured himself that this was fine as he walked toward his chambers alone, but upon entering his room, he knew it was not to be.

Sitting on his bed, in a rather tight, white dress, was the Lady Vivian. Arthur thought quickly of turning around, but he'd already been seen. Chest puffed out, she fanned herself. "Finally...we can be alone."

If only she knew, Arthur wanted the exact opposite. She crawled around on her knees, on his bed, and then he swore. He had never seen anything like this before, and if being with a woman was like this in the future, Arthur would rather not. He decided he needed to get to the bottom of this though. Why her sudden change of heart? That awfully written letter, written by someone else mind you, couldn't have done it. Her heart was previously as cold as ice. He quickly strode into the room, which seemed to excite her, because she squealed like a pig and started jumping on her knees.

Arthur wanted to die, suddenly. Death would have been better than this. "We need to talk...My Lady."

"Oh, Arthur...talking can wait!" she said, in a breathless voice. "Let us let our bodies do the talking."

Arthur ignored her words. "I suppose I am just a little confused...because I was under the impression you didn't like me?"

"That is only what I pretend to be so my Father does not suspect," said Vivian. She licked her lips and gazed over at Arthur with delight, as if he were a delicious pie. "My Father is mean! He never lets me have any fun."

"For good reason," retorted Arthur. She pouted and reached out her hand for him, but he took a few more steps away from the bed. "I hope you are understanding when I tell you that; though you are quite lovely, My Lady, I have no interest in you."

"You don't have to pretend, Arthur," said Vivian then. She stood up on the bed and leaned forward, trying to get closer to him. "My Father is not here to hear you, it's just us... _you and me._ "

"I am not just saying that..." he trailed off and she looked at him, her eyes met his and it was as if he was staring into a blank void of nothing. She pounced then, wrapping her legs around his waist, nearly knocking them both over. Arthur tried to push her off, but to no avail. Her legs tightened around him and she embedded her nails into his neck, and then the next thing Arthur knew, her lips were firmly against his, and he had to physically hold back the need to throw up. His stomach turned with disgust.

It was, of course, at this exact moment, that the door to Arthur's chambers opened and Vivian withdrew her lips from his to glare at who dared to disturb her. Standing there was Merlin, and Arthur felt a flood of both alarm and relief. Merlin paused at the door, noticing the scene he had walked into, and Arthur saw his eyes flash. The same as when he had found Vivian in Arthur's bed before, and still Arthur couldn't read what exactly it was.

"Leave us, we do not wish to be disturbed!" screeched Vivian, and Arthur hoped the pleading look he offered Merlin expressed just how much they did want to be disturbed after all. Merlin continued to stare for a second, as if figuring out which way he wanted to go and then sighed.

"Arthur, the King has requested your presence...in the physician's chambers."

Vivian whined and Arthur had to all but shove her off to get free. "I shall await you here, My Love."

"Hm...better not, this could take awhile," said Merlin, glaring at Vivian like she were something disgusting. And she sort of was, in a sad kind of way. "Sir McGregor is not doing so well, the King is worried."

Vivian gave a deep sigh that was rather dramatic and then saw herself out, giving Merlin a dirty look as she left. Merlin shut the door after her and leaned against it for a moment, just in case she decided to return. When it seemed like the coast was clear, he locked the door and gave Arthur a look that might rival even Uther in disappointment.

"Why were you kissing her?"

"I was not kissing her."

"Really...?" questioned Merlin. "Because that looked a lot like kissing to me."

"She threw herself at me, I didn't have a choice," argued Arthur. Merlin came close to help Arthur with his armor, very openly rolling his eyes. "I didn't like it...I told her I was not interested in her, she didn't seem to care."

"Hm..." Merlin nodded. "seemed like your lips were a little too preoccupied with hers to talk..."

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled. Merlin didn't say anything else, only removed Arthur's armor and then attempted to leave. "Don't be a Prat, Merlin! It's not as if I enjoy this. She's strange and annoying! I have never seen anyone act that way about someone they fancy..."

"She is young, Arthur." retorted Merlin. "You say you love her six times and it only takes one for her to believe you."

"I never said I loved her...I can't stand her," said Arthur. Merlin turned back then, forgoing leaving as he seemed pretty keen to do before, to stare at Arthur as if he were stupid.

"Your letter did, even if you didn't write it..." said Merlin, and held up his hand when Arthur attempted to interject. Arthur growled at this and crossed his arms over his chest. "She doesn't know you didn't write it. She thinks your feelings are real."

'I don't know what to do with her…" said Arthur. He threw himself into one of his armchairs and put his face into his hands in frustration. He felt more than heard Merin walk nearer to him and place a hand on top of his head. It rested on his hair ever so gently. Arthur was amazed by how differently his body reacted to this touch, as opposed to Vivian's. Her forceful intimacy had made him sick, while Merlin barely running his fingers through the crown of his head sent a warm feeling throughout his entire body. He allowed himself to stop thinking for a moment and just enjoy it.

"What's that...?" said Merlin then, and just like that, the warm feeling was gone as Merlin walked to the other side of Arthur's bed. He got down on his knees and picked something up off the floor. Merlin came back up again, with a veil of something clear in his hands. "I think this is what Trickler dropped while he was trying to kill you the other night...at least he said he had dropped it."

"What is it?" asked Arthur. He stared at it, but it didn't look like anything at all to him, so his gaze drifted back to Merlin instead, watching Merlin as he intensely scrutinized the veil.

"I don't know..." Merlin said. "I'm taking it to Gaius."

He rushed for the door then and Arthur watched him go, irritated. "You're really going to leave me?"

Merlin paused, as he unlocked the door and looked back at Arthur. "Don't you want to know what he was trying to kill you with?"

"No… He didn't, so why should I care?"

Merlin glared at him. "I'll be right back."

He didn't return for the rest of the day.

It was well after the feast, after Arthur had to hide himself behind Morgana as everyone entered to avoid Vivian's gazes, still sit next to her while dining, and endure her hand constantly cope feels of Arthur's left thigh getting progressively higher with each attempt. It was then that he found Merlin in his chambers when he returned for the evening.

"It was a love potion! I should have known!" he announced, as Arthur walked in. This confused Arthur for a moment, as he stopped and stared at Merlin. "It was a love potion, Arthur...and look!" he continued, pulling a lock of hair out of one of his brown jacket pockets. "I found this under your pillow!"

"Ew... Do you ever clean anything properly?"

"It wasn't me… Prat!" retorted Merlin. "It was planted there, they were never planning on killing you. They were trying to enchant you with Lady Vivian," Merlin explained. "and I think they got to Vivian first and it worked… only I stopped them when it came time to enchant you."

"So, you're saying the only reason Vivian fancies me is because she's enchanted?" questioned Arthur and Merlin nodded, with a smirk.

"I know it must kill your ego..."

"My ego?" retorted Arthur. "Not likely, I've never been happier...I hardly want _that_ pinning after me!"

Merlin let out a soft sort of laugh. "Gaius is trying to find a remedy for it, but he hasn't been able to. They all have rather...bad side effects."

"Like?"

"Well...one of them can turn you into a toad." said Merlin, the smirk from before back with a playful twist. "I don't mind that one so much, personally."

"I'm sure you don't..." retorted Arthur, but he grinned all the same.

"And the only other thing is true loves kiss and..." Merlin's eyes widened a little. "The victim being Lady Vivian, I don't think she has one."

"That is a very rude thing to say Merlin! You're right, but it's rude..." Arthur trailed off. "I hardly think there is much we can do. They leave in two days, perhaps their physician can find a cure."

"Are you going to tell King Olaf what happened?" asked Merlin now, smirk falling.

"Hell no!" said Arthur. "As far as he's concerned...I have no idea what's wrong with her and I'm not interested in finding out."

"That is not very Princely of you."

"Perhaps, but Camelot is still at stake," said Arthur, as he stood up now, ready for bed. "As long as Olaf does not find out and the treaties are signed, that is all that matters."

Merlin pouted but said nothing else of it.

In the morning, Arthur bested his final man, sending him to the final. As long as Leon beat his opponent, he too would make it to the end. Arthur couldn't be more pleased, at least with the tournament anyway. Vivian kept sending heart eyes in his direction all day, which he chose to ignore. Now, in his tent, Arthur waited to see the outcome of Leon's fight. It was to start within the hour and Arthur was relaxing before he went out to watch. He heard, rather than saw someone enter his tent. He knew it wasn't Merlin, because Merlin had a different... _thing_ about him, as Arthur really didn't know what it was. Arthur could feel when Merlin was around. This didn't feel like him at all. Normally Merlin announced himself pretty quickly as well. Arthur hoped at the very least that it was Morgana, Gwen, or even Gaius to see how he was fairing after his fight. Even his Father would have been better. But no...

" _My Love!"_ she gasped almost helplessly, and before Arthur could even fully turn around, she was wrapping her arms around his neck. "You fought oh so bravely!... Allow me to reward you." She purred into his ear.

"No, thank you..." Arthur said, and yanked her arms apart to escape. She frowned and threw herself onto her knees, gazing up at him and running her hands along his thighs. He didn't like that at all. " _Please!_ Stop that..."

"I only wish to please you, My Love! Tell me how..."

Arthur thought of many ways she could please him, leaving him alone, leaving Camelot and never coming back. Those did cross his mind as options, but he understood, of course, that she was under some kind of enchantment and could not be responsible for her actions. But her actions before she was enchanted were hateful and bitchy, so that wasn't helping her case at all.

"Why do you like me?" he asked her then, perhaps if she saw sense, remembered that she did not actually like him, then maybe the spell would disappear. Instead, Vivian laughed, letting her fingers inch upwards a bit more and resting her head against his knees.

"What's not to like?"

"A lot of things, I assure you," he told her, trying to push her head off his person, but she only turned and began kissing his hand. He was getting more and more uncomfortable and he did not quite know how to get out of this predicament. He thought of screaming for help, anyone's help really, but perhaps only Merlin or Gaius would understand his problem. If King Olaf were to see this, Arthur would surely be executed. "I am very annoying!" he insisted, as he pressed his spine into the hard chair behind him, trying to get his hand free of her hands and mouth. "Ask Merlin, I get angry easily! I throw things. I'm rude... I have no idea how to properly tell anyone I love them. I am a disaster really. Not liking me is far better than ever actually liking me would be, as I am sure to disappoint you, one way or another..."

"Nothing you ever do could disappoint me." said Vivian, her lips trailing from his hand and up his forearm to his elbow. Her mouth clamped down on his skin and she sucked. He felt the skin behind his ears go red. Not from desire, but from complete and utter embarrassment of her actions. He could not handle this another moment.

"STOP!" he shouted, and shoved her back, as he flung himself as far away from her as he could. She fell backwards towards the tent entrance, onto her backside. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry, I can't." Arthur stuttered.

"What is it?!" Vivian begged, her voice choked up by tears unshed. "I have done all I can to try and please you, what more can I do!?"

"It's not more..." said Arthur, not looking at her directly, because he could still feel her saliva on his elbow and it made him want to die. Even more so now. She stood up and Arthur took a step back. He did not want to touch her.

"I don't understand, Arthur! Unless…" she gasped and rushed toward him, taking his hands in hers and he cringed, as she placed them to her chest. "Unless you're...oh, please, don't say it!"

"What?" he asked, because he had no idea what she was talking about, she began to cry, real tears falling now and he shook his head.

" _You're gay_..."

Well, no one had directly said that before. Of course, with all this talk around Camelot about him and Merlin, someone had probably assumed it or said it before behind his back, but not to him. Not to Arthur directly. And then, of course, there were his very real feelings for Merlin, and Arthur thought then that this was probably true, even if he hadn't come to the realization for himself. It made complete sense if he thought about it. Putting aside his feelings toward Merlin, just by the fact that most men would like this situation. They would be thrilled to have the desire of a beautiful girl, even a rude one, who was willing to do anything they asked, love spell or not. So, yes, this was probably true... Not that Arthur would ever tell anyone that.

It seemed though, that Arthur took too long to answer, because Vivian began to sob into her hands, almost as if she were pleading for her life. "I'm sorry...?" he offered, not even willing to deny it. Only after did she look up, eyes dark, but not with lust as they had been just moments prior. Now they were full of anger and sadness. She slapped him across the face and dashed out of the tent. As she did this, she collided with Merlin, shoving him out of her way. Merlin watched her flee, confused, before he entered the prince's tent and looked at Arthur, brow furrowed with suspicion.

"Nothing happened!" said Arthur, before Merlin could say anything. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"I would probably cry like that, too...if you ever touched me."

Arthur let out a rich laugh and rolled his eyes. "Good thing I never plan to..."

That was a lie. Well, not entirely. While he never _planned_ to, he would still like to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If you notice a difference in this chapter compared to the rest of the story. Such as maybe grammar or run on sentences, weird words being changed around. It is because I have a wonderful editor now, ObsessedwithPJ , who has very kindly decided to help me out with this story. I want to say thank you so much to them for being amazing so far and yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! PS. I have updated the rating to this story to be Teen & Up, it will now be the NEXT story that will be more mature. ;p Not like THAT mature....but more so than this one. Bye!!)


	49. Chapter 49

Leon had won his battle, which meant Arthur and Leon would be in the finale together. A Camelot win, no matter the outcome. Of course, Arthur was still going to try as hard as he could to best Leon, even if he were pleased Leon had won. In fact, Arthur planned on trying even harder. He would beat Leon, and he would do it with ease and not because Leon would let him. Leon had never done so before... or at least that's what Arthur thought.

The feast tonight was better than most, maybe because Arthur's spirits were high due to the up coming day's fight, or maybe it was because the Lady Vivian had decided not to attend and Gwen and Merlin switched assignments tonight, so Merlin served Arthur rather than Gwen. Everyone seemed to have a wonderful time, even Morgana looked as if she were having fun, as she giggled with Gwen about whatever girls giggle about. The only one who didn't look like they were having any fun was King Alined. He looked very put out and honestly, that only made Arthur all the happier. They would be signing the treaty tomorrow morning.

The feast ended after a show of swordsmanship from King Olaf's Knights, and Arthur fixed himself to leave. He was about to tell Merlin to grab a jug of wine and meet him in his chambers, as tonight they were to celebrate and get even more drunk than they had previously. However, Uther seemed to have different plans.

"May I speak to you in the hall, Arthur?" he said, covertly into Arthur's ear. Arthur nodded and they left together. Once they escaped to the hall, Uther closed the door on the chattering of the feast guests and turned to Arthur with a smirk. "So... You're gay now?" Arthur's eyes widened, he was almost confused by the King's words. Uther only smirked harder and shook his head. "A Father does have his suspicions..."

"Suspicions?" Arthur retorted then, not only being confused, but irritated now. His struggles with this were internal and he hardly needed his Father to start with his normal rubbish.

"Well, the fact that you have openly bedded your male servant for the last year... That might have said something." said Uther casually, just announcing it for the world to hear. "Yet you refuse to tell him you love him... It continues to baffle me. I do suppose however that there were signs before, as well."

Arthur swore out loud, and here he had been having such a good evening. "How did you know this? Who told you anything was said? Morgana!?"

"King Olaf," smirked Uther, and Arthur wanted to die yet again. "It seems his daughter, Vivian, has grown quite...interested in you and apparently you told her you were gay...-"

"I never actually said I was! She only assumed."

Uther laughed and continued, "Even so, she was devastated and asked her Father if she could leave early. He refused of course. He seems to think this to be a good lesson for her."

"And what?" retorted Arthur now, feeling annoyed, for obvious reasons. "Is he angry? Will he not sign the treaty?"

"No... He is quite amused," said Uther, happily. "He says he could see it about you."

"For the love of God..." Arthur let out a deep sigh, and tried to will away feelings of dread. He hardly needed the idea that he was gay to spread throughout the entire five kingdoms. It was enough that most people in Camelot already thought he was. But they knew him. People who only heard talk of Arthur would not understand surely. Being gay was looked down upon and people would start assuming Arthur was less of a man because of it.

"There is no need to feel ashamed," said Uther then, and Arthur appreciated it, he really did, but Uther really didn't understand how he felt.

"I'm not ashamed..."

"It makes you no less of a warrior," said Uther. "You will still fight more bravely and more true than any normal man."

"Tell that to them." Arthur grumbled.

"Arthur," said Uther, and Arthur knew he was trying to use his best Fatherly voice, but this was never Uther's strong point. Being a Father was not where Uther was best. Being a strong wary King was much more his thing. "This is not like Sorcery, not like wielding a sword, you did not choose this. You did not make the choice to be gay...I understand this. This is why I ignore the Counselors when they tell me the rumors of Knights sharing rooms. I look the other way, it is not my place to condemn them..."

"That is noble of you, Father, I do not fear your judgment," said Arthur, and he shook his head and wished he were asleep all of a sudden. "I fear everyone else. No one else may know because one day, when I am king, they will not respect me as they do you."

"I know this to be true." said Uther.

"And yet you allow me to be it?"

"It is not something I can control." said Uther, calmly. "It is who you are..."

Arthur didn't want to talk about this anymore, or ever again for that matter. He looked away from his Father. "I wish to retire now. I do not wish to rejoin the feast." he said. Uther nodded. "Ask Merlin to meet me in my chambers."

In spite of his smirk, Uther only nodded and turned back, heading back inside the feast. Arthur walked away then, not bothering to wait for Merlin, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Merlin any of this. Probably not, he didn't want to know Merlin's opinion on it, because honestly the thought terrified him. If he was alright with the idea of Arthur being gay, did that mean he was too? What if he wasn't alright with it? The idea almost made the delicious pig Arthur had eaten for dinner come back up.

Arthur pretended to be asleep when Merlin walked into his chambers and Merlin...hopefully unaware of this, only tutted softly at Arthur, tucked him into his blankets, blew out the remaining candles, bid Arthur a whispered goodnight, and left.

Arthur barely slept and in the morning he listlessly bore witness to the signing of the peace treaty whose signatories looked rather pleased apart from King Alined, who sported a sour look since the day before. When they had left the council chambers, Arthur returned to his chambers to get ready for the final battle between him and Leon while the Kings took their seats to watch. Alined had whispered good luck to Arthur as they left, conveying his sure belief that Arthur would win no matter what happened. "All the luck, My Lord," he had said. "If you even need it." he added with a wink, his little pet Trickler giggling behind as they walked off and Arthur wanted to forgo the treaty to choke him right then and there.

By the time Arthur had gotten back to his chambers he was fuming. He had enough to deal with, enough internal struggles to be focused on rather than a half-assed accusation that the Knights of Camelot continuously allowed Arthur to win simply because of who he was. It was infuriating.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Merlin, as he helped Arthur into his armor. He hadn't said anything to him about it, but Arthur assumed just by looking at him, the way his shoulders tensed and his hands clamped into fists, that it was obvious he was angry. "Did the peace treaty not go well?"

"No, it went well..." Arthur trailed off, but said nothing else and Merlin only pouted at this, but pushed no more. They left then, together. Heading down to where the tournament was held. Arthur went to his tent without even addressing anyone, as he would normally at least wave to his Father or Morgana, in the stands. He understood he was brooding and he shouldn't allow King Alined to get to him like this. It was what the King wanted after all, but Arthur couldn't help it.

Suddenly, the flap to his tent was pushed open and for half a second Arthur was fearful it might have been Lady Vivian. The horror's of the day before began to play back in Arthur's mind, but luckily, it was only Leon, smiling ear to ear.

"I came to wish you good luck, Sire," said Leon, as he smiled at Merlin in greeting. Arthur stood up then and took Leon's offered arm, clasping forearms in a firm shake. "Whatever the outcome may be, it is an honor to participate in the finale at your side your highness."

Arthur nodded, but he just couldn't help it, if he did not say anything, it would eat him away otherwise. "Whatever you do, do not allow me to win."

Leon stared at him for a second then, confused. "Why would I do that?"

"I have no idea, I have never taught my Knights to do such a thing, but I have been told that some Knights like to see me differently just because of my title." Arthur explained and Leon frowned then.

"I fight in the name of my brother." explained Leon. "He loved the tournaments every year." Arthur had to stop and think. This would be the first year Leon's brother missed… because he was dead. "It would be a dishonor to Leroy's name should I give my win away... No offence, My Lord!"

"I agree," Arthur said and Leon nodded, with a sad nod now.

"I have fought for him this tournament, as I shall do in every single one after." Leon continued and it seemed that Arthur had offended him without meaning to. "I can feel him with me as I fight and if I should win, it will be my gift to him, a parting gift, as we never had the opportunity to bid each other fairwell."

"That is beautiful, Leon," said Merlin, who still stood a ways behind Arthur. Leon smiled at him kindly, nodded at Arthur, and then rushed from the tent. Arthur sighed. Merlin was next to him in the next moment, glaring at him. "Why did you say that to him?"

"Because... King Alined put the idea in my head that the Knights allow me to win." said Arthur peering at the entrance to his tent, as if worried someone else might enter.

"I hope Leon does win." said Merlin then and Arthur turned his head in a snap to glare at him. "He's doing it for his brother. He's lost him and the whole rest of his family… If anyone deserves the glory, it's Leon."

Arthur stare at him then, eyes narrowing. "You think I should let him win...?"

"I didn't say that." retorted Merlin quickly, but Arthur could see the tail end of a smirk forming on his lips.

"No," said Arthur, as he pointed a finger in Merlin's face and Merlin did not look very phased by it. "but I know you well enough to know that's exactly what you want me to do."

"I do not!" Merlin shot back, staring at Arthur with near dislike in his eyes. "I know you are much too big of a prat to do that."

"I have won this tournament every year since I was sixteen!" argued Arthur and Merlin openly rolled his eyes. "I have to... I haven't got a choice."

"Why not?" retorted Merlin.

Arthur sighed, "Because, Merlin. If I do not win, what will that make me? How will my people see me? They already think..." Arthur rolled his eyes at the thoughts in his head. "I must show that I am fit to rule them; that I am strong enough. It is not that I want to win. It is that I have to... Now, more than ever."

"You can also show you are fit to rule them by showing compassion, empathy, and love." said Merlin, pushing Arthur's pointing finger away and instead placed both of his hands on Arthur's shoulders and smiled at him. "You do not always have to show them your strength in battle. You can show them the strength of your heart… It is one of the nicer things about you."

Merlin grinned at him then, batting his annoyingly long eyelashes, Arthur refused the smile that was tugging at the ends of his lips. "I don't know..." he admitted. "I cannot look weak, Merlin."

Merlin sighed then and took a few steps back, allowing his hands to fall to his sides. "Do whatever you feel is right, Arthur."

"And you will support me either way?"

"I didn't say that..."

"You don't have a choice." retorted Arthur and Merlin shrugged.

"Then alright… I suppose."

They headed out of the tent then, and Merlin stopped following him after awhile. Instead, going to find Gaius and sitting next to him, to watch. Arthur walked to the middle of the ring, where he would do battle, and met Leon there. Leon, who looked fine after their conversation, only grinned at Arthur and offered his arm again. They clasped arms once more and nodded, a que for the fighting to begin. The good thing about fighting an opponent you know well, is that you can calculate their moves. Leon went for a blow. Arthur dodged it and then Leon turned too quickly to aim another attack, but Arthur knew this. He knew Leon did this and instead of standing straight to get his barring's back, he leaned down on his knee, allowing Leon's blade to pass over his head. Of course, this also meant that Leon had the same advantage. He knew Arthur's fighting style just the same. Arthur shoved him back to put leverage between them, dealing a heavy blow, but Leon was able to block it, not startled by the sudden shove.

This went on for sometime, back and forth. Arthur thought it might go on for hours if one of them didn't make a move. So he did, well... They both did. Arthur went for a knee and missed while Leon went for a shoulder and hit. He distracted Arthur with a pin and then when Arthur was trying to retreat, his blade slid right across Arthur's left shoulder. Obviously, the blades were dulled as these fights were meant to show skill, but it still left a rather large scratch that bled through his chainmail.

They broke apart then to take a moment to breathe. Leon jogged over to dab his face with a cloth, provided by a servant, and Arthur was meant to do the same, but he spotted Merlin come down to the fence and instead walked over to him. Merlin looked at Arthur with a mixture of worry and amusement.

"You're losing."

"I am not!" retorted Arthur. "I have just yet to get the upper hand… I will!" Merlin smirked at him and Arthur glared. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." said Merlin, as he once again batted his eyelashes at him. Why did he do this? What was the point? Did he realize he was doing it? He must know that it was insufferable either way. Arthur went to walk away then, annoyed and sort of flustered for no reason, but Merlin stopped him and reached over the fence to pull him back. "Wait!" Arthur turned back to see Merlin taking off his neckerchief. "Here..."

"What is this, a favor?" Arthur asked, not at all annoyed now, it was funny...and cute. Merlin looked up at him, with a face as if he had smelled something foul. He tied it around the cut on Arthur's arm.

"You are bleeding, Clotpole," said Merlin. "But alright... Yes, it's a favor. Whatever makes you happy."

Arthur grinned at him. "You know Merlin, a princess normally gives the handsome Knight a favor as a token of her affections."

Merlin had the gall to look flustered for just a moment before shaking his head. "I'll let Vivian know you're waiting then."

A bell rang somewhere and Merlin smiled at Arthur as he returned to face Leon. His eyes landed on the red thing on Arthur's arm as soon as they were face to face once more and Arthur didn't miss the pleased smile Leon sported. He ignored it though, instead he braced himself.

It was over pretty quickly after that. Arthur had decided pretty much as soon as he had left Merlin, the first time, if he were being honest, what the outcome of this battle would be. He still put on a good show though. He allowed Leon to overtake him, to knock his sword out of his hand and knock him over. He pointed his sword at Arthur and counted the beats... One, Arthur didn't move. Two, Arthur thought for a second, that he could change his mind. It would be easy to reach above his head and pick up his sword once more, but he didn't move. Three... and then there were cheers all around.

Leon helped him up, yelling and shouting as he embraced Arthur, but not as a knight would. Instead, Leon wrapped his arms around Arthur and hugged him as tightly as one could with armor on. Arthur wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't really want the Knight's to hug him, but he didn't have time to think on this though as now most of Camelot's finest were running out onto the battlefield, patting Leon on the back, lifting him into the air, and genuinely acting like buffoons. Arthur thought he would feel badly after his loss to Leon, but with how pleased Leon looked, to the point where his face was shining with a little more than just sweat. Arthur knew he had made the right choice. He grinned to himself as he made the walk back to his tent. There would be one more feast tonight and then, thank God, the company would all leave on the morrow. Arthur couldn't help but long for a Vivian free Camelot once more.

He heard rustling around behind him and felt more than heard him come in. It was Merlin who entered the tent. Arthur didn't turn around to acknowledge him and Merlin didn't say anything at first. After a long time however, Arthur turned back and found Merlin there, staring at him with this look... Arthur didn't know exactly what it was, but it made his stomach do a flip, whatever it may be.

"You let him win." announced Merlin, his mouth didn't close on his words, because he was grinning far too big. Arthur only shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Merlin." said Arthur. "Leon won fairly. He bested me..."

"Mhm…" said Merlin, still looking at him, in the same way as before, and Arthur didn't think he could take it much longer.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like that!" retorted Arthur. "It's unpleasant."

"Sorry." said Merlin, though he didn't sound it at all. "How's this?" Merlin attempted a frown but failed miserably and went right back to smiling like a fool. "Better?"

"You're an idiot..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hello everyone!! I meant to update yesterday but I ended up not having time last night. I had to get up early to get a tattoo....you know, like the rebel that I am, (that was a joke btw,) and let me tell you, I wish I had updated yesterday. Because leaning the way I am to type hurts....LOL, it is the price I pay for beauty. Anyway. Enjoy this chapter. Once again, thank you to my wonderful editor who edited this chapter for me.)


	50. Chapter 50

Merlin stood frowning in the middle of Morgana's chambers. She was sobbing into Gwen's shoulder while King Uther glared around the room.

"I don't understand." said the King, turning back to Morgana. "What happened?"

"The candle! It... erupted." said Morgana, shoving her face into Gwen's neck, who hushed her and pet her hair. Merlin said nothing and neither did Arthur, who only looked around the burnt room in confusion. Morgana's curtains had caught fire many times before, but only this time did it seem so much worse. Not only had the flames burnt her curtains, but some of her clothes and the canapé of her four-poster bed had been singed as well. Along with all that, her window had been blown out too. Of course, Merlin understood why, yet no one else did and he was forced to keep quiet about it.

Well, that wasn't quite true. Gaius also understood but it was he who was refusing to let Merlin tell her... Just tell her! She had the right to know. She was scared and alone and she was Merlin's friend, but Gaius did not care. It was happening more lately, the fires. Though this one was the only one bad enough to alert the King. It had been Arthur who brought the matter to the King. That Prat, but he did not understand what it was and it was driving Merlin insane that he couldn't just tell her. He and Gaius had fought about it too many times to count. So much so, that Gaius had warned Merlin that he would take serious action if he told Morgana anything. It wasn't right that he did not at least comfort her... Even if that meant keeping his own magic a secret from her. As long as he could help. He was already keeping it from Arthur and everyone else in Camelot… Though it only felt wrong not telling the prince... for stupid reasons Merlin refused to think about anywhere, let alone in the middle of Morgana's burnt chambers. Needless to say, Merlin found no hardship in keeping his secret from Gwen, if that meant anything at all.

"It was sorcery." whispered Uther and Merlin thought it was funny just how right he was and yet so wrong. "We must alert the Knights. Arthur, I want Morgana's room heavily guarded."

The Royals left after that, leaving Merlin to stand there and watch as Gwen comforted Morgana. He wished he could help soothe her, but it didn't feel right as the only way to truly help her, Merlin was barred from taking. It was only so long until she figured it out for herself. Magic didn't just go away if you ignored it. It built up inside. This is what Gaius didn't seem to understand or care to. It will inevitably all come rushing out and Merlin feared for what would happen when it will. If it was not controlled… If Morgana didn't learn how to use it and control it, who was to know what was to happen? Surely Gaius had to know this. He had to understand. It was from Gaius whom Merlin had learned so much about magic. Why was he denying the king's ward the same assistance that he had provided him?

The door to Morgana's chambers opened and Merlin glanced over to see Gaius walk in. He did not meet Merlin's eyes as he entered and Merlin had a pretty good idea why. Gaius knew exactly what Merlin was thinking and he didn't want to deal with it. He didn't want to have that argument again. Well, too bad.

"My Lady, I brought you a potion to help calm your nerves." said Gaius as he approached her. Morgana lifted her head off of Gwen's shoulder and stared at Gaius. "It will help you get some rest... after your long night."

"I don't want any more potions Gaius. They don't help!" said Morgana, her troubled eyes running with tears. Gaius frowned.

"I assure you, this one will." he told her. He smiled then and offered her the vial. When she did not extend her hand to take it, Gwen received it for her.

"Thank you, Gaius." she smiled kindly. "I will make sure she takes it."

"We will leave you to rest." said Gaius and then he finally turned to look at Merlin. He gestured with his eyebrows towards the door and a wordless and irritated Merlin, accompanied him out of the room. They didn't speak at all until back in Gaius' chambers where, as soon as the door was shut behind them, Merlin went off.

"Uther thinks it's sorcery." said Merlin and Gaius pretending he had something important to do fled to his worktable and did not turn back. "And he is right!... For once, he is right. It is magic...hers!"

"You hardly know for certain it was magic. Arthur might be right about it being lightning." Gaius proceeded to thumb through the first book he could find.

"Gaius!" argued Merlin, shaking his head at a loss. He and Gaius disagreed sometimes, but never like this. Never over something so important. "You know what it is as well!"

"I do not..." retorted Gaius, slamming the book onto the table. "We can only assume for now. Morgana has no idea what magic might feel like. Right now she can only guess."

"BECAUSE IT IS!" Merlin shouted. He was done, done being nice. "She knows it's magic and she's scared... more scared than she is letting on. She cannot trust herself. She doesn't know when it will happen again or what triggers it and fear... fear of it happening only makes it worse."

"You don't know that for certain."

"I do!" Merlin slumped into the nearest chair.

Gaius turned back and glared at him then. "And what do you think I should do Merlin? Tell her she has magic? Train her to use it?" retorted Gaius. "So that Uther can find out and have us both executed for high treason?"

"Uther doesn't have to know!" said Merlin. Gaius' eyes grew darker as Merlin spoke. "He doesn't know about me..."

"You are not his ward, Merlin. He doesn't spend time with you as he does with Morgana."

"She has the right to know what she is, Gaius."

"Perhaps... but it is not our right to tell her."

Gaius picked up his medicine bag and flung it over his arm, eyeing Merlin warily, and then marched out of the physician's chambers. Merlin watched him go, more annoyed with Gaius than he ever wished to be. Merlin left too. He needed to bring lunch to Arthur before he forgot again, like he often did, but it was not Merlin's fault. He always had so many things on his mind. Half of them were about Arthur anyway. So really, it was Arthur's fault.

Merlin stopped by the kitchen, picked up some food, and then headed toward Arthur's chambers. He wondered if Arthur would even be there after today's events. Merlin thought he might still be with the Knights or with Uther going over their plans for finding this sorcerer that didn't really exist. Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers to find the man sitting at his desk, leaning against it with both arms, face hidden in his hands. Merlin walked in silently and placed the food down in front of him.

He didn't move but Merlin knew Arthur knew he was there. He had shifted a little, as if to look up but decided against it in the end. Arthur let out a long sigh. "My Father wants Knights posted outside of Morgana's windows each night." said Arthur without looking up. "He seems to think the Sorcerer broke the window and cast a spell from the ground since there was no one seen anywhere near Morgana's chambers and Morgana says her room was empty."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Merlin trailed off and Arthur looked up then, shaking his head.

"It does not make sense." he retorted. "How would a Sorcerer know that that window was to Morgana's chambers? What could they have wanted with her, and if they were powerful enough to break the window and start a fire inside, why not just enter?"

"I don't know, Arthur." Merlin said, but he knew Arthur was right. It didn't make sense… because there was no sorcerer.

"Do you think it's possible?"asked Arthur..

Merlin frowned and struggled to answer, because yes, it was probably possible, but it was still not the truth. "The window was blown outwards because the glass was found on the ground below. If it were broken from the outside the glass would have gone into the room, not out."

Arthur stare at him then, eyes traveling over Merlin's face for a second. "So, you think someone was inside of her room?"

Merlin shrugged. "I have no idea..."

Arthur frowned and stood up, not even bothering to look at his food. He walked around his desk and came to stand rather close to Merlin. "It might not have been magic at all. You thought it was lightning at first. It was your Father who thought it was magic... He might be wrong." Merlin stammered out in discomfort.

"My Father smells something off in the wind and thinks it's magic, I know that," he admitted. "but I am worried about Morgana. I worry something might happen to her if he is right. Even if I think he is wrong, who am I to know?"

Merlin smiled then, trying to cheer him up just a little bit. He didn't take pleasure seeing him worried. Merlin could be worried for the both of them. "A Prat who thinks he knows everything."

Arthur paused and glared at Merlin, but it looked as if some of the stress left his face and a glimmer of hope flashed in his eyes. "Shut up."

Merlin grinned mischievously. "No, I don't think I will."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back toward his desk, picking up his lunch platter. "I was thinking..." he said and Merlin watched and waited for him to continue speaking. Arthur made it through half a leg of chicken before finally continuing. "You should bring Morgana some flowers... She likes that. It might cheer her up."

Merlin tried to hide his laugh at that. Instead of laughing out loud, he smirked at Arthur. "Why don't you bring her flowers?"

"Because I never pick flowers and she knows it!" said Arthur then. "Besides... It is more of your thing… or Gwen's. At least once a week I see either or both of you with flowers. I have no idea what you do with them."

"We look at them." retorted Merlin, glaring at Arthur. Though Merlin was hardly mad. He never found himself angry at Arthur, not really. Unless it was over something important.

"Who the hell wants to look at a dying plant all day?" Arthur's genuine confusion is obvious beneath the false distain.

"The same person who looks at you all day!"

"I'm not sure that makes sense Merlin."

On the pretense that Merlin was going to pick flowers for Morgana, he left Arthur's chambers. However instead of going flower picking, Merlin returned to Gaius' chambers to see if he had finished blowing off some steam on his pretend rounds yet. He had not. Merlin walked in anyway. He had no real reason to be there, but if anyone asked he did live here. He was also waiting around to see if Gaius would come back, because Merlin wanted to talk again... not about telling Morgana the truth, but about possibly creating a distraction to take Uther off Arthur's back about the Sorcerer, who didn't exist, in Morgana's chambers. Merlin knew how Uther got. He would go crazy and make Arthur do stupid things like chase shadows in the woods. Merlin was not looking to spend three days in the woods again.

Perhaps, if Merlin dressed up in different clothing, or used magic to change his appearance and stirred up a fuss, maybe that would get Uther off of both Arthur and Morgana's backs.

The door to Gaius' chambers opened then and Merlin looked up, but it was not Gaius who entered. It was Morgana. Merlin's eyes widened, because he didn't think he should be left alone with her right now. The feelings were too raw within for him to hold his tongue. He had never been surer about anything before. He should help her, but he couldn't go against Gaius' wishes. Gaius was older. Gaius had to know best… Right? Merlin was not sure anymore.

"Where is Gaius?" she asked when she saw Merlin standing there. Merlin shook his head because he really didn't know where he was. "When will he be back...?"

"Um..." Merlin mumbled, shrugging again. "I don't know." She frowned then, looking very troubled and Merlin saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Soon! He should be back in a few minutes." he lied. She didn't perk up any. This was a very dangerous situation for him because he hated seeing her upset, but he couldn't do anything about it. "Is... Is there something I can help you with?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so." she whispered. "I just need to speak to him."

"About what happened in your chambers last night?" he asked. He wanted to kick himself after. She looked up at him with green eyes so bright with sadness. She nodded. "Gaius doesn't know what it was either."

"It was-" but then she stopped herself, pulling herself together a little bit. She put on her usual not-to-be-trifled-with look. The one she normally gave to Arthur when she glared at him. "I wouldn't want to bore you. You have other things to do than listen to me go on about my problems."

"You're my friend, Morgana." said Merlin, and he really meant it. "I care about you."

Her face dropped then, eyes lowering down, no longer meeting his and she released a long breath. "It was me, Merlin... You know it was."

He did know that, but he couldn't say. "What do you mean?"

She looked back up at him, her eyes meeting his once again, but now they were large and completely full of tears. "The dreams, the fires... They are all connected, Merlin. They are me. I'm doing it."

"How is that possible?"

She gasped at his question, tears finally rolling down her cheeks and he had to stop himself from reaching out. "It's magic, Merlin! You know it is!"

He felt a cold shiver run up his spine at her words, to her admitting it. He knew she had known and Gaius thought differently. This angered Merlin. He wanted to tell her the truth... To tell her of his magic and to make her feel less alone. He shook his head and Morgana let out a sob. He hated himself for this. "I... I don't know what to say..."

She took a large step back then and he knew he had made a mistake. Her sobs became uncontrollable and she rushed out of the room. He wanted to call after her to tell her he understood, even if he didn't tell her of his own magic, but he didn't say anything and then she was gone. It was too late. Merlin never went to go pick those flowers as he had told Arthur he would. Instead, he only lay in his bed until he heard the door again and this time it was Gaius. Merlin was furious with Gaius and with himself for listening to him. He leaped from the bed and stormed down the stairs.

"She knows!" he announced loudly in the doorway. Gaius dropped the raw chicken he was holding and stared up at Merlin. "She was here! She told me she thinks it's magic and if you seriously think I am not going to help her... That I am just going to sit on my hands and watch as she struggles-"

"That is exactly what you are going to do, Merlin!" retorted Gaius. He picked up the dead bird from the floor and flopped it onto the counter. He approached Merlin slowly now. "It is too dangerous for you and for her. You could get caught. Someone could see the two of you. Overhear you. It is one thing when you are in the safety of my chambers, but she is not so lucky. You will not say anything! Do you understand?"

"Who will help her if I don't?"

"I will."

"BY ALLOWING HER TO FEEL THIS WAY?!"

"I cannot help how she may feel, but I will save her life from Uther." retorted Gaius coldly. Merlin shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't get it." he reeled. "Everything good I know about magic I learned from you. If you let her figure it out on her own… If you let her suffer like this she will feel alone. She will feel the way I did before coming here. Like I was worthless and dirty for what I was. The people in Ealdor would treat me differently just because they knew something was off."

"I understand how this must make you feel," said Gaius, his voice softer and less angry. This was how Gaius normally spoke to his patients, but with an edge to it. "but you do not compare yourself to Morgana. You are nothing alike. It is different for you than it is for her."

"I don't think so." Merlin retorted. "If either of us are found out for magic, Uther will kill us. It doesn't matter. If you let her go on untrained, he will find out."

Merlin left then, knowing he needed to go get Arthur's dinner. He should have returned a long time ago to give Arthur an update on the flower situation but Merlin had been too emotional. Even now, Merlin took a wrong turn and now found himself in front of Morgana's chambers. He knew it hadn't been a wrong turn though. He had been drawn here by his magic… or maybe his heart. He didn't know. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't obeying Gaius' words as Merlin had planned to do. He really did plan to.

It was quiet outside of Morgana's chambers, but as soon as Merlin pushed the door open, crying filled the air. Merlin gulped and walked inside. There was the smell of burning once more and he rushed around her curtain to see her bed on fire. Morgana was on the floor in a ball, sobbing as her mattress burned. Walking deeper into the room, he noted that not only was her bed on fire, but so were the new curtains around the smashed window and her mirror was cracked. Clearly something was happening. Merlin dropped down to his knees next to her.

"Morgana." he whispered and she looked up, shaking her head. "Morgana!" he said again and she stopped shaking to look up at him. "I'm so sorry." he said to her in a whisper as his mouth did the work for his heart, his brain no longer mattered. Gaius' voice in Merlin's mind was muted. "You're right."

She gulped and leaned forward, grasping his forearms with her trembling hands. "You think it is... it is magic?"

"I know it is." he told her, and she gazed at him, fat tears falling over her pink cheeks. It was as if somewhere, someone else was making choices for Merlin, because he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Instead, he lifted his hand and held it out, palm facing the burning mattress and, with a flash of gold, it died. Morgana gasped and pushed away from him… but then froze and just stared.

"You!?"

He nodded.

"Why...?" she asked, her voice gone completely, and her words coming out in long breaths. "Why would you come here? Uther will have you killed…"

"It is my destiny."

Morgana spent two hours sobbing into Merlin's shoulder after that and Merlin had to swear her to secrecy three different times before he left to retrieve Arthur's extremely late dinner. Arthur wasn't terribly mad once Merlin made up a story about finding the perfect flowers for Morgana that took awhile to gather. For the next two weeks after this, Merlin would go to Morgana's chambers either after he had given Arthur his breakfast or late after dinner and sometimes both times a day to show Morgana things. In these times, Morgana would find ways to get rid of Gwen who looked offended for being left out as she was sent away. Merlin knew one day she would understand.

"I'm going to tell Gwen." said Morgana, a few different times, but she seemed more serious about it today. She had become more confident in the last few weeks. She was no longer scared of what she was. They were however still rather scared of being caught. "She has been with me throughout all of this. She has a right to know."

"Just don't tell her about me." said Merlin as he once again felt his magic within him grow the bud of a flower in the palm of his hand. It was nice to be able to show these tricks to someone, though Gaius would probably lose it if he knew the truth. Merlin still hadn't told him and had no plan to do so. Morgana watched as the flower blossomed in his hands in awe. She was still rather new. The only thing she could do successfully now was not catch her room on fire, which was good enough for now, Merlin thought. Merlin honestly had no idea how to be a tutor. Luckily, Morgana was just happy to watch.

"I wouldn't dare tell her about you." said Morgana, as she took the flower Merlin had just grown and placed it behind one of his ears. "I know she would never let it slip, but every day I fear Uther will figure me out." Morgana sighed then, her happy smile at the flower turning sour and she shook her head. "You have no idea how hard it is to look at Uther every day and pretend to be his adoring ward... All the while knowing he would see you killed just for being yourself."

"It won't always be this way." said Merlin, as he got off her bed and looked around. He hated when she brought up Uther. "Arthur will be King and he will not be like him."

"How do you know?" she questioned. He didn't turn back to look at her, but he wanted to tell her the truth… but he couldn't. It wasn't his truth to tell. The truth that Arthur was born of magic. That it ran through his very being. Merlin could feel it and he knew... If Arthur saw the good in magic he would allow it's presence in Camelot. "You hope… because you love him."

"No!" said Merlin and turned back to look at her. "Arthur does not share the same values as Uther. He doesn't see the evil in it. I know it."

Morgana tutted then and tilted her head, glaring at Merlin. "If you are so sure, then tell him your secret."

"I can't!"

"If he loves you like you do him... and I know he does," commented Morgana with an eye roll. "he will love you regardless. He needs to see the good in magic Merlin, and you are the best person to show him."

"I can't!"

"Why not?" she retorted then, standing up from her bed and placed her hands on her hips to judge him. "If you're not afraid of his views on magic then what else is it?

"I don't want to hurt him." Merlin admitted. "It's not that I am afraid of him hating me... Alright, I am a little afraid of that, but I don't think he would hate me... Not for forever at least. I am afraid he will be angry. I'm afraid he will never want to speak to me again… for lying to him, for keeping such a secret from him when I-" Merlin stopped and shook his head. Morgana's backed down a bit and frowned sadly. "I will tell him... one day. When the time is right I will... but not now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: OKAY!!! I know it's been a bit since I updated last, but my internet has sucked for the last two days and I am also extremely busy with school. Not to mention, next week some time (I don't know what day exactly,) I will be starting a job, so updates are going to get all over the place. I hope that doesn't bother you too much, they will still come, just be slower. Enjoy the chapter anyway, this was a big one!! And as always, all the thanks to my editor.)


	51. Chapter 51

The door to Arthur's chambers suddenly opened and in walked Merlin. Arthur was frozen, staring at him, not sure what to do. Merlin looked at him confused. It was probably odd to walk into Arthur's room and find him in an embrace with Morgana. Arthur let out a shaky breath then, not sure what to do. Not after what she had just told him...

"It's alright, Arthur." she smiled up at him, with what Arthur didn't want to say love, because the idea of that was gross. Morgana didn't look at him with love. They couldn't stand each other… Right? Wrong. Arthur actually loved her very much. "It's alright." she continued. "He knows."

Oh. Arthur relaxed. "Of course he does."

Merlin walked into the room deeper, confused still. "What is this?" he asked.

Morgana glanced over to him with a pleased smile and Arthur, still very shocked, did not know how to answer that. "I told him Merlin..."

Merlin's mouth fell open and he quickly shut it and locked the door behind him. "Told him what!?"

"About my magic." the sound of her voice and the words she spoke still rung in Arthur's ears, conflicting inside him to the very bone. But then again, not at all.

Honestly, it only made a lot of sense after so much confusion. These dreams she had. The fires in her chambers. It was not some faceless Sorcerer! Everything was her. Merlin stared now, eyes fixed on Morgana in shock and something else… Something Arthur didn't want to think about… maybe fear. Was Merlin still fearful of Arthur with his friends? Really... After all this time? This was Morgana! Not some foolish little prat in a small village who thought he was something special, that being Will. This was Morgana and at no point in time would Arthur ever jeopardize her life. No matter what. He was almost angry with Merlin for the way he stared at her now. He wanted to shout at him, but then again, Arthur also understood. He had a duty to his Father. He loved his Father and Merlin knew it.

Even so, Merlin must understand there was a line between one's duty and being an idiot that Arthur would not dare cross. He hardly planned on going anywhere near Uther with this information. Arthur would just as soon lay down his life than spill it to any other soul. It wasn't just Arthur that seemed to notice Merlin's intense look, but Morgana had as well and laughed, finally letting go of Arthur and turned toward Merlin with happiness on her face. Had she thought Arthur would react differently too? She had hugged him so the answer was probably yes.

"It's alright Merlin. He isn't angry."

"Why would I be angry?" he countered, and Morgana eyed him as if he were stupid. That was more like it. They were back to normal. "I wouldn't be angry, I would be... confused, which I am. I would be scared... which I'm not. The way you both act you would think I would be off telling my Father by now!"

"I had worried Arthur." said Morgana looking rather serious, losing some of her previous happiness. "I will not lie to you, but I had to trust in you... to believe you were better than that… Than the foolish boy who wanted to prove himself to his Father so badly."

"I am not my Father Morgana!" Arthur shot back. "I never plan to be."

"Good." she smiled again and beamed over at Merlin, as if she knew something he didn't. Maybe she did. She was a sorceress after all. Well, she was kind of a sorceress. She didn't know how to do any spells which Arthur found rather dumb. What was the point of having magic if she didn't know how to use it?

She left then leaving Arthur with a kiss on the cheek, which was a little unsettling, and then floated out of the room. She looked more and more like the old Morgana than Arthur had seen in a very, very long time. It was just him and Merlin now, in the room. Merlin was still just standing there, face done up in both confusion and lines, the likes of which Arthur couldn't understand.

"Stop standing there, looking like a startled stoat!" Arthur shouted at him, irritation filling him as he watched. He really wished Merlin thought better of him. After everything that happened with Arthur's dead Mother and the things she had told him, Arthur thought Merlin understood he had no quarrel with magic. It was Uther who did, and Arthur did not share his views. And yes, alright... knowing Morgana had magic changed a lot of things, but that changed him toward magic, not against it.

Arthur frowned. "If you are not going to say anything you can leave."

Merlin seemed to come back from what thoughts he had and stepped closer, as Arthur threw himself into one of his red armchairs. Merlin stared at Arthur now as if lost. "What are you going to do?" he asked, like he was still concerned that Arthur might still go to Uther. Arthur let out a breath and shook his head.

"I'm going to take her to the Druids." he announced and he had already had the thought while they were speaking of her fears of Uther finding out. She had every reason to be afraid. Arthur was afraid for her. Not that Arthur thought Uther would have Morgana killed... but it was still too much of a risk to take. "I know where they are. I brought the Druid boy to them once if you remember. She will be safe there."

"You're going to leave her there?!" asked Merlin, eyes no longer confused but instead narrowing in anger. "This is her home, Arthur."

"And it is too dangerous for her here Merlin!" yelled Arthur. Merlin took a step back, eyes still narrowed, but they seemed to understand something now. "I couldn't be able to live with myself knowing something happened to her. If my Father dare find out..."

"He won't let her go. He can't know and… He will think something happened to her if she just disappears!" said Merlin and Arthur knew he was right, but he was lost as to a solution. How does one go about something like this.

Arthur had thought of this of problem as well, but he didn't know what else to do. "Do you suppose she should just continue living in hiding? Pushing her powers away? I have no idea how magic works, Merlin, but even I don't think that sounds like a good idea."

"No..." Merlin shook his head. "The Druids can show her how to use her gifts… for good, and then we can bring her back here."

"And where do you suppose we tell my Father we are going for days at a time?"

Hunting. It was a very bad excuse. In no way should Uther have ever believed this lie knowing Morgana at all. But both Arthur and Morgana had pled the case well. After all the things that had happened to Morgana and her chambers, Morgana wanted to spend a few days in fresh air so Arthur invited her to a hunt. Uther had believed this so easily, but anytime Morgana said she wanted something Uther normally always agreed, no matter what. It almost seemed as if Uther wanted to make it up to Morgana for something. With how poorly they both got along, something often arose that they had different views on. Arthur could see that happening even more now with her magic. Morgana was not afraid to speak her mind. She did not hold her tongue. These thoughts made Arthur worried for the future.

It took half a day to reach the Druid camp and when they arrived not a single person seemed surprised to see them there. Arthur had even mentioned that they came with no ill intent but was only met with smiling faces and nods. Arthur could remember how the Druids seemed to know he was coming last time with the boy too. Perhaps it was a magic thing, or... akin to Morgana, maybe they could see the future. Two cloaked men gave Morgana a shawl to wrap her bare arms in, as it was nearing Fall outside and the weather turned a bit colder, and whisked her away. They took her into a tent and didn't come back for hours. Someone else, a short woman, made them follow her to a different tent on the other side of the camp, as if to keep Arthur far away from them… or it felt that way at least. It was furthest away from the main fire in the middle of the settlement, which meant it was a little chilly.

Merlin had disappeared after this as well. Leaving Arthur all alone with these magic people. Not that Arthur had a problem with it. He had come here so Morgana could learn from them. He camefor the magic. It was very obvious that they were timid around him though, and he knew it was not because he was being rude. He had attempted to be nothing but amicable since arriving, but the thought of Uther in their minds loomed and drove them to sit a little further away during dinner as they all gathered on logs and ate their stew. Arthur understood why and did his best not to feel offended. He told himself he had little over which to be offended. It was these people who feared for and lost their lives... some of which Arthur had taken himself.

The first full day at the Druid camp had gone wonderfully for Morgana, who had learned to control a flame in her hand and Arthur managed to be only slightly alarmed when she had shown him that evening. It was going to take time. Arthur had lived his whole life being told to hate magic and now someone he saw as his sister had it and openly practiced it in his presence. He would get used to it. He would. Morgana's powers will be a great asset to Camelot, he kept telling himself, as he lay in his bedroll that night. Once Uther was gone and it was legalized of course.

That was a whole other matter. If Morgana was to become a powerful sorceress she needed to practice. How was she to do that in Camelot under Uther's nose? These thoughts plagued Arthur on the second night as he lay on his bedroll. The air was cold and Arthur found himself wrapping up in the extra blankets he had forced Merlin to bring along. Arthur only had to deal with the cold tonight and in the morning they would make the journey back to Camelot so Uther would not start to worry, but when would Morgana be able to come back to learn more? It was not fair to her that she had to fear being caught or run away.

Merlin entered the tent from who knows where. Arthur had no idea where he had been earlier. He seemed to really like to disappear since arriving at the settlement. Arthur didn't want to ask why or where he was going. He didn't say anything to Arthur, as he shivered and yanked his brown jacket around his neck tighter, kicking off his boots and falling into his own bedroll. Arthur hadn't said anything and honestly, they had not talked much since coming here... or the before. Arthur hoped Merlin had just been giving him space, for Arthur to get used to the idea of Morgana having magic, but then again, Merlin made no sense to Arthur half the time so there was no real way to tell what he was doing.

Arthur rolled over and looked at him. He hadn't been smart enough to bring extra blankets for himself. Arthur wanted to make fun of this but help himself back. He only watched him shiver and rub his hands together in an attempt to get warmer and Arthur, being the lovesick fool he was, could not allow this. "Come here." he said without really thinking about it. Merlin's eyes snapped over to him at once, looking confused. "Shut up... Come here!" said Arthur, the shut up preempted. He knew all the nonsense Merlin would start saying now to avoid coming closer. Arthur did not want to think about all the reasons why they shouldn't. "Unless you want to freeze to death..."

Merlin moved closer then. He didn't get up, just sort of shuffled his body along the floor of the tent and was suddenly at Arthur's side, eying him still. Arthur didn't meet his gaze as he pulled him closer. His head rested on Arthur's extended arm. Arthur draped some of the blankets over him. He did indeed feel very cold. Almost to the bone cold and idly, Arthur didn't realize he was doing it at first, ran his other hand up and down Merlin's arm to try to warm him. He understood they were only ever really close like this once before in the woods, after Arthur had seen his Mother. They had fallen asleep entangled in each other. It had not happened before then and had not happened since and neither had mentioned it ... Arthur had a feeling they wouldn't mention it now either.

In fact, he didn't want to mention it at all, he was going to pretend that this was normal. Because honestly, most of the time he wished it were, it felt like it should be. Arthur lay there, trying to sort himself out, struggling to think of thoughts that weren't about Merlin. His brain settled on Morgana again, his worry trumping much else.

"I feel badly for Morgana." he said then, out loud, and he thought his voice sounded a bit off. If Merlin noticed this, he didn't say anything. Instead, Merlin only looked up at him again. "She's forced to hide who she truly is and to pretend to be something she is not."

Merlin let out a huff and suddenly, to Arthur's surprise, wrapped one of his arms around Arthur's middle. "It might not be so bad... At least she'll get to live."

"Do you really think my Father would have her killed because of her magic?"

Merlin didn't answer right away, but Arthur could feel his breath on his neck. "I don't know..." Merlin finally muttered. "Your Father loves Morgana, but he hates magic just as much... I don't think he could let it go or look past it. No matter what Morgana means to him. If he didn't kill her, he would banish her at the very least."

Arthur didn't like the thought of that at all. "You were right before, about what you said. Camelot is Morgana's home, why should she have to leave it because of what she is?" Merlin only shrugged at this and inched himself closer to Arthur. "Morgana didn't choose this Merlin. Magic chose her... for whatever reason, it did. I cannot abandon her for it. She's my friend. We grew up together. She's like family to me. I know my Father's thoughts on magic and I know why... but I will not allow him to get his way. Not when it comes to her. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe from whoever may harm her. I don't care if it means I have to go against my own Father."

Merlin sat up then, leaning on his hands, rolling slightly, so he was on his stomach. He looked at Arthur and tilted his head to the side staring. "You really mean that?" Arthur nodded. Of course he meant it. He wasn't sure if he had ever meant anything more than he meant this. He would not leave Morgana to suffer even if that meant she had to live in silence and in fear for now. Arthur would be there for her even if it all confused him.

"I have no idea what is to come, but how can I forsake her now?" said Arthur and a smile formed on Merlin's lips. He didn't say anything and continued to look at Arthur. "She is scared. She has come to have these powers she can barely control... and even if I don't understand how she feels, I can't leave her alone." Merlin bit his lip but his eyes didn't leave Arthur's. Well, they did for a moment to sweep over the rest of his face before meeting his eyes again. It was just the way he looked at him now. Arthur couldn't describe it, but it made him take a pause to stare back. It was as if Merlin was stuck between being in awe and wanting to jump on top of him. Arthur gulped a little, at the latter thought. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" offered Merlin, but he didn't look away. It felt as if he was almost looking through Arthur, but he wasn't. His eyes followed Arthur's as they moved side to side, just to see.

"Like the way my Father says you look at me..."

Arthur had said it, and even if he had been thinking it, he probably shouldn't have been thinking it out loud. He tensed for a second, as if worried Merlin might think he was calling him out on something. But Merlin only let out another huff of a laugh, this one a little more breathy than the last, and looked away. Arthur felt like he had lost something then. "If that's the case, I better stop it before he gets more ideas..."

Merlin's head landed on Arthur's shoulder, and Arthur felt like whatever he had lost, had just come back to him. Merlin inched his face closer to Arthur's neck, fit to steal all of the heat from Arthur's body. Arthur was willing to give it to him, all of it, maybe all of himself, too. "I didn't say I didn't like it..." he said, boldly, and probably much too late. He could feel the smirk on Merlin's lips though, rather than see it. Because Arthur couldn't see Merlin's face at all, but he could see him in his mind, clear as day.

"You shouldn't have told me to stop then..."

"I didn't." retorted Arthur, but there was no heat there. Well, there was heat, but not in his words. Heat was just round, surrounding them and warming them. Merlin hummed, against the skin of Arthur's neck, and Arthur's breath hitched in his throat. As the ghost of Merlin's lips graced his skin, and for a second Arthur had thought it was a mistake, that he hadn't meant to do it at all, Merlin had just moved or something. But then, it happened again, and this time a little firmer than the last. Arthur gasped like a damn fool and Merlin froze.

He pushed himself away suddenly as if Arthur had just burned him, and although he didn't go back to his own bedroll, he turned the other way, facing away from Arthur now. They didn't say anything else and Arthur knew what this meant and what he was supposed to do now, but the feeling of Merlin's lips was still ever so present on Arthur's neck. As if burnt there, branded even... and Arthur didn't think he could let this one go unspoken between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Once again, I know it's been a bit since I updated last. Let us just assume for a little bit that I am only going to update once a week for awhile. I'm really busy. Once I get back into the swing of working again and am done with school, that won't be a problem anymore, I just need to relearn how to juggle things. Ether way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we're nearing the end, (of this part of the story,) my friends. As always, thank you to my editor, who truly makes my life so much easier with this story. Now, I'm off to make a new Tumblr...don't know why, but I just feel like it. Byee!!)


	52. Chapter 52

Arthur wasn't stupid. It was very obvious that something was between them. Too many moments and too many little things that had happened for there not to be. There had been an almost-kiss once and the way they looked into each other's eyes. That could not be normal... Could it? Normal friends, normal servants, and normal masters don't do this. What Arthur did not know is what it was between them. Did Merlin have feelings for Arthur or had Arthur simply projected his feelings onto Merlin and saw more to the situation than was actually there? For a long time now, this had been Arthur's struggle. The thing he could never quite figure out, but now, this… Merlin's lips on his neck, even for the briefest of moments, it was a sign... Perhaps Merlin did in fact, feel something for Arthur.

Arthur could not sleep. He was consumed by these thoughts. He lay there for hours listening to Merlin's slow breathing. Arthur had decided he needed to know and he was not going to be afraid anymore. He was a Knight of Camelot. For God sake, he was the Prince! The fear of death did not plague him and so he would no longer allow his feelings to do so either.

That being said, as soon as Merlin started to stir, Arthur feigned asleep. Watching through hooded eyes as Merlin roused and slipped out of the tent, clearly thinking he had escaped before Arthur woke up. Arthur wouldn't allow it. He was going to ask him and Merlin was going to tell the truth. Arthur was done playing this game. He got up soon after Merlin left, changed clothes, and inadvertently, maybe... wasted as much time as he could before striding out of the tent. Merlin was to be found by the horses packing up all of their things. With false confidence, Arthur walked toward him.

"Merlin." he said, his voice strong, but fighting with himself not to run away. Why was this so terrifying? Arthur has faced all manner of beasts, evil trolls who had bedded his Father, very large men, and countless swords. Why was asking someone if they dare be even half as much in love with Arthur as he was with him. Why was that so horrifying?

Merlin stopped moving, his hands on the back of the horse frozen. Arthur half expected him to run away. He didn't. Instead, he turned around and looked at Arthur. With a look that Arthur could tell, he had no intention of mentioning the night before. That was what they were good at, after all. "Yes Arthur?"

"We need to talk." Merlin, for his part, didn't look very happy, but forced calm to wash over his features. When he revealed nothing, Arthur continued. "About what happened last night..."

And the forced calm that Merlin put himself in was gone almost at once. His body tensed and he shook his head. "Arthur," he said, and he sounded scared. Arthur understood why, but they had to face this. They could face it together if Merlin allowed it. Merlin let out a shaky breath. "Don't…"

"I just need to know," said Arthur because he couldn't listen to Merlin change the subject. He had to know. It was eating him away inside. "I just want to know... if you feel..." Arthur didn't know how to put his feelings into words. He shook his head in his struggle to speak. "If you have feelings for me."

He stared at Merlin, the weight of his words was between them, and Arthur realized there was no going back. He could not take his words back even if he wanted to. They had been uttered because he had found the courage to do so. Merlin only stared back with eyes wide and mouth agape. Arthur did not think it that was a very good sign. Merlin looked pained. As if he was struggling to find his own words. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I..." he said, his voice only a whisper. Arthur could barely hear it. He let out a few of those shaky breaths, struggling worse than Arthur had. "I...don't." These words struck Arthur. They sliced him in half as if they were swords. He gasped… Perhaps he hadn't been expecting that. Perhaps he had filled himself with hope, but he should have known better. Merlin was still staring at him, but more looking through him. Arthur couldn't stand to watch and averted his eyes. "I'm your friend Arthur..." he was saying now, slower this time. "and that's all I ever want to be to you."

Arthur had experienced heartbreak before. Opening his eyes after seeing his Mother for only a brief moment knowing he would never see her again, the deaths of his Knights. Some of the things Arthur had to do as a young knight were heart breaking, but Arthur was sure, that was the top of that list. His heart was shattered, crushed rushed like dust and he did not know what to do, or how to handle himself. His jaw set and his gaze roamed the treetops, only by sheer strength of will did he not look down.

"Good," Arthur managed with a swift nod. "I had been worried you might... I thought you had been listening to all the nonsense people said. You are a bit of an idiot like that."

There was silence between them then, as Merlin probably didn't believe a single thing Arthur had just said and with good reason. None of it had been true. "No." said Merlin, or barely said, because it only came out as a shaky breath. All as silent again. Arthur refused to look at him because he was afraid. Afraid his heart break would show plainly in his eyes. Merlin waited a beat and then walked away… lost to him in the Druid camp. Maybe to wherever he had been disappearing to. Arthur continued to stand there to allow his idiocy to wash over him.

He should not have said anything. He was so foolish, such an idiot. He had let his own feelings cloud his judgment. Of course, Merlin didn't feel the same way... It was just Arthur. Arthur who was foolish and touched starved enough, who grew up around people who were either rude to him (Morgana) or treated him like he was something special (Camelot). Of course foolish Arthur, naïve and lonely, would fall for the first person who dared treat him like a normal man.

He hated himself even more because even this changed nothing. He still loved Merlin and he would continue to love Merlin even if Merlin didn't love him, because Merlin was the first person Arthur had ever loved... in more than just a dutiful or familial way. He was the only person who was both incredibly rude but also treated Arthur like he was something special. Arthur didn't think he could ever, really love another. So now, this was just his and his alone to bear. He knew this now more than ever before. It was confirmed, and yet it changed nothing at all...

They returned to Camelot and for several days after Merlin and Arthur didn't speak any more than they had to. Merlin still served Arthur. While they were avoiding each other, it was not as normal people would. They avoided eye contact and lingering conversation that was not directly relevant to the matter at hand. "What do you wish to wear?" Or "No. I am not hungry right now." or even "Your Father has requested that I to fetch you for something." They still spoke, they were still there, they were just heavily guarded with each other. Arthur knew this would fade eventually. Merlin would stop turning away quickly when Arthur undressed so he did not think Merlin was looking and eventfully Arthur could handle meeting Merlin's eye again, but for now... at least this was safe.

This went on for about a week or so and it felt too long. Arthur missed their easy conversations and their long looks. However his heart was still broken if he was perfectly honest with himself, which he wasn't.

Arthur just found ways to entertain himself. One of which was to spend longer time patrolling the town. He was doing his rounds, when he bumped into Hunith. It had been quite a while since he had seen Her. It felt strange knowing they lived in the same place yet very rarely crossed paths. She looked at him kindly, as he approached her.

"Hello, Arthur!" she greeted as he neared. She had such a soothing voice. She said his name almost like his own Mother had, with so much care and kindness. Arthur wanted there to be love there too, but Hunith had no reason to love Arthur, so he shoved those thoughts deep down. He was just lonely. Lonely without Merlin's friendship.

"How are you?" he realized this was not good conversation. Shouldn't he have a real reason to speak to her? He sighed and she looked at him, head tilted, just like Merlin's did when he looked at him. She smiled.

"I'm well." she said and watched him for a second longer. "Are you alright, Arthur?"

He nodded, it was a lie. "Yes." he said. "I was just doing my rounds..."

"I can see that." she said, with an edge to her voice, not rude, but playful. She continued to smile. "Would you like some company?"

Arthur nodded again. "Yes… I would like that very much."

They began to walk together. That's all Arthur ever really did on his rounds anyway. They talked through town and evenly they found themselves casually strolling the lower town. "It has been awhile since I saw you last. I had started to worry." he looked over confused. "I don't mean anything by it of course, but I am a mother so I tend to worry... even if you are not my son, I care for you."

Arthur wanted to cry. "Thank you." he said, refusing to let his tears fall. He frowned at his own words. Should he really be thanking her for this? She laughed.

"You treated me with kindness even though you didn't have to. You were good to me even if it was for Merlin." she explained. "As you didn't know me, you owed me nothing. I think that means I should care for you even more as you mean so much to him."

Arthur really didn't want to talk about Merlin or what he might mean to him, so he only nodded. "I care for you too." She reached over and took his hand without a word and beamed at him. They continued to walk in silence for a time without letting go. Arthur found that he really didn't mind it all too much. He thought of other things he could say, because he was really terrible at any part of life that didn't involve a sword in his hands. "What happened to your kittens?" he asked, after awhile.

"They grew. Kittens tend to grow fast." she explained. "Most of them I gave to children in town and a few maidens who caught sight of them. Bellatrix is still there though she's looking for her next mate I think..."

Arthur pulled a face at this. "You should stop her."

"It only natural for a cat to have many mates." Hunith laughed. "They are not like human's who may only have a few."

Arthur had never had any, so he couldn't comment. "Next round you should give Merlin one." said Arthur off handedly. His mind just naturally went to Merlin at all times. It was really annoying. "A kitten I mean!" he clarified, after a long moment. "He seemed to like them very much."

"I think Merlin is much too busy looking after you to see to a kitten."

Arthur frowned at that thought. "I'm not that bad..."

"No." said Hunith looking a bit worried. "You are not but Merlin can only handle so much. I am surprised he even remembers to bring you breakfast in the morning."

"Sometimes he doesn't."

Hunith laughed and shook her head. "No way am I ever trusting Merlin with the life of one of my kittens."

They continued to walk on, right to the edge of the town near the woods. They started to turn back. Arthur's spirits raised more than they had in days if he were being honest. It was then though, that something loud and a lot like heavy footsteps came from the woods giving Arthur pause. It didn't sound right, whatever it was. Arthur stopped walking and peered out into the trees. Hunith watched him confused.

A man emerged carrying a limp and very dirty girl in his arms. Arthur worried for the girl for a second before his took in the man holding her. Realization hit him all at once, as he people drew closer.

"Arthur!" he had called, before Arthur could utter his name in return. Arthur stood frozen, watching Lancelot draw nearer. He was banished so what was he doing in Camelot? Arthur was not sure, and what had happened to this girl? "I didn't know where else to go!" he said as he came close enough where he didn't have to shout to speak. "I know I am not supposed to be here, Arthur... but she's badly injured and I thought maybe-"

"Gaius!" said Hunith, without warning, without so much as a bat of the eye. She was helping him support the girl's head now. Arthur, shock gone, sprung into action. He took the girl from his arms. The girl did nothing but grown and twitch in pain, he wondered what happened to her, yet again. Her dark, brown hair was matted with blood and her face had many starches.

"How did you come to meet this girl?" asked Arthur, as they walked back through the town, and dare any of the knights or guards try to say anything. Arthur would not allow it.

"I just found her in a cage, a group of bandits had locked her inside!" he explained, looking worried, over at Arthur's arms. The girl did not stir. "I took care of them and released her. She was already so weak, she fainted as soon as I let her out."

"You did the right thing in coming here, Lancelot," Arthur told him, and even though Lancelot had looked quite worried, he smiled now at Arthur. "Gaius will heal her, I'm sure of it."

They continued, and Hunith spoke up again. "So, you're the famous Lancelot?" she asked. Lancelot bowed his head at her respectfully.

"I am indeed My Lady."

"Merlin has told me a lot about you." Arthur rolled his eyes, of course he did. Lancelot smiled over at her, in question.

"You know Merlin?"

Hunith nodded proudly. "He's my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Don't even look at me....it's getting on my nerves how little I have had time to update or really even write this story. I've been stuck on the same chapter of this story for a week. That's not normal for me and this story, we get along so well...she flows from my fingers like water. I don't know, with how long this is and how short of a time I have written it, I feel a bit burnt out by it. That doesn't mean I am not going to finish it or put it on Hiatus or anything, it just means I am struggling. I have always strived to be completely honest with you all in these Author's Notes and this will be no different now, I am struggling to write this, I have been working more on my other fic, (Falling) lately. Sometimes I do get into kicks where I like to write Modern AU's because it is freeing, I can write whatever I want, while canon can be a little "been there, done that," strict, maybe dull even. Because I mean, it's the gay, magical medieval times....what can happen really? Someone gets cursed or hit with a love spell? Ugh, anyway... I'm just saying, I am a little burnt out with this story. I still love it and I still think it is my best work, but I need a break. And I am currently trying to write other things, trying to focus the little time I do have to write on other things. It's November, which is Nanowrimo. Which is basically where you write a 50k story in November. Which I don't wanna do, but I do want to write and finish a story in this month. Of course it is Merthur related, so....if you guys wanna see that, let me know. And as always, thank you so much for reading, I am so thankful for you guys and how much you like this story and support it. Thank you to my editor also. (A little side note about that, the next few chapters after this one will be only edited by me again, but I'll do my best to fix it, I promise.) Anyway.....thanks again.)


	53. Chapter 53

Gaius and Merlin were thankfully in Gaius' chambers when Arthur arrived with the girl. He had burst inside, scaring the both of them. But he paid no mind to that, as he rushed in and placed the girl onto Giaus' bed.

"What has happened?" said Gaius, but he was already approaching her, eyes scanning over her form.

_"Lancelot?!"_ said Merlin, in surprise, and maybe a hint of shock too, just as Arthur had felt when seeing him. Arthur had more heard their quick exchange of hello's rather than seen it. And then Merlin was rushing to Gaius' aid, to help in anyway he could.

"These marks are magical," said Gaius then, using a thumb to open one of the girls eyes. The unseeing brown only lolled into the back of her head. Arthur felt worry fill him.

"Can you treat it?" asked Hunith, who had followed them here, fit to help too.

"I can, of course I can." said Gaius, as he rushed around now grabbing different tools and veils of colored things. He paused then however, and looked around the room. "But I cannot possibly do it with so many people in here," he said, almost angry and started waving his arms, as if he were shooing them away. "I need peace and quiet!"

"I want to be here when the girl wakes!" companied Arthur, glaring at Gaius, who glared right back. And Arthur had to admit, Gaius' glare was far worse than his own. "I want to know why the bandits took her and put her in a cage...I want to know what they wanted from her!"

Gaius' eyes narrowed now. "And so you shall, once she is cured."

"And Lancelot rescued her, he has a right to stay!" Arthur continued to argue. Gaius let out a ragged, angry breath and turned away dramatically. Merlin looked up then, and this was the first time in several days that Arthur's eyes had met his. They seemed to will him into compliance. "Fine," he retorted. "Come get me as soon as she wakes," he said. "I am going to speak to my Father..."

"I should go..." said Lancelot then. "I am not welcome here...when the girl awakes tell her I-"

"I will not tell her anything," said Arthur, turning to glare at Lancelot now. "Why do you think I am going to speak to my Father? I am going to get you pardoned."

Lancelot stared at Arthur for a long moment. "You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do."

Arthur went and found his Father after this, he explained the girl and how Lancelot brought her here to be treated by Gaius, and although Uther was sympathetic toward the girl, he was less so toward Lancelot. Even in Uther's drunken state, the best Arthur could do was get Lancelot a pardon for three days, nothing more. Enough for the girl to be healed, so said Uther, only so Lancelot had peace of mind on this, and then he was to leave. Arthur didn't like it at all, Arthur wanted Lancelot to stay, Merlin would want Lancelot to stay...

And what Arthur really wanted, despite most things, was for Merlin to be happy. Also, for Lancelot to be a Knight, because the man fought nearly as good as Leon. Arthur could only imagine if both Leon and Lancelot were his knights...they would never lose a battle. But alas...it could never be. Arthur returned to his own chambers, instead of going to find Lancelot. Because he felt foolish, he had been sure Uther would have agreed on the permanent pardon, and now he had to tell Lancelot he had been wrong and he had promised something he could not fulfill. He knew, of course, that Lancelot would understand, he was just like that...but that was annoying.

Merlin came through his door, a good hour or so after Arthur had come to sulk there. He smiled at Arthur, the first real one in several days. "Gaius says she needs rest, but she should be fine..."

Arthur nodded, Merlin continued to look at him, as if waiting for something. "My Father refused the pardon," he said and Merlin didn't look very surprised. He shrugged. "He can stay for three days...but the girl can stay as long as she likes."

"Do you want to come see her?" said Merlin then, without mentioning anything about Lancelot. Arthur was thankful for that, he didn't want to deal with a sad Merlin. "She isn't awake yet, but Gaius says she should wake any time now."

Arthur nodded and stood up. They didn't say anything, as they walked to Gaius' chambers. Arthur could still feel the strain between them, but it was mending. That was all that mattered to Arthur, really. When they reached Gaius' chambers, Arthur found that they had moved the girl, to Merlin's room. Arthur walked up the stairs to the room and noted Lancelot leaning against the wall, watching her. He felt shame, that he hadn't done as he told him he would do, Lancelot seemed to understand this, as he only look at Arthur and nodded. He had expected it, and maybe Arthur had too...he had just hoped.

"She still hasn't woken up," explained Lancelot. "But her breathing has become much less labored. I think she sleeps."

Merlin nodded and went and sat down on the edge of his own bed, gingerly. "Yeah...she's asleep."

There was a noise behind them now, from the room below. Arthur had thought maybe it was just Gaius, or Hunith, who might still be here, but then in walked Gwen, nearly pushing Arthur out of the way, as she did so.

"Hunith told me what happened," she said, but her eyes were not on the girl in the bed, instead they were planted on Lancelot. Who, suddenly now was stood straight, eyes on her in return. "Lancelot," she said, as if she might be surprised he was there. Arthur thought she was definitely not, Hunith had told her. "You might not remember me..."

"Not remember you?" said Lancelot then, forgoing the sleeping girl and walking toward Gwen. "I have thought of you every day since I have left Camelot, Guinevere."

Merlin stood up then, as Gwen made some kind of ' _Oohh,'_ noise with her mouth, and smiled rather big. Merlin rolled his eyes and walked toward Arthur. "I want to...talk to you downstairs," he said to Arthur, and then didn't give Arthur time to respond to this, only grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the door. Arthur willingly went. They went downstairs and Gaius was not there, Arthur really had no idea where Gaius was actually. But he didn't ask, they kind of just stood there now, by the table, not speaking to each other. Arthur thought that they ought to just get their troubles out with, say them and get them over with. But they never did that, so Arthur continued not to say anything.

"I should go," said Arthur, after a long time of just completely nothing. Merlin looked over and titled his head, as he looked at Arthur.

"Why?" he asked. "Don't you want to speak to her when she wakes up?"

"I did, but...-"

Whatever Arthur planned to say, and even Arthur didn't know what that had been, it was lost by Lancelot and Gwen both walking down the stairs quickly. Gwen came over to them at a run, and Arthur had thought for a second she was going to say the girl woke up, but she didn't. She only heaved several breaths, like she had been under water or running very fast, for a long time.

"Lancelot has nowhere to stay here," she announced, all of a sudden and Merlin's eyes landed on her, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Well...your bed is taken, and you will have to sleep on the floor, and we can't have Gaius sleeping on the floor, so there is nowhere for Lancelot to stay."

"Yes," said Lancelot then, on the other side of Gwen. "So Guinevere has graciously offered for me to stay with her."

Understanding hit Merlin all at once, Arthur noticed it, right as it had hit him, too. He worried for Gwen's virtue for a moment, but that was not his place to question it. Merlin was nodding now, with a smirk. "Alright," he was saying. "But you're going to miss out on our late night chats on the floor..."

"A pity," said Lancelot, with a grin. "Invite the Prince in my place."

For some reason, Arthur's cheeks turned red at this, and his eyes traveled to the stairs and the doorframe of Merlin's room. Maybe the girl had woken up? He could only wish, so he could get out of here.

"He's not that good at conversation..."

Arthur's eyes snapped back then and he glared. "I am so!" he retorted. "And stop talking about me as if I am not here."

"It's not fun, is it, huh?" retorted Merlin and Arthur hardly knew what he was talking about. He never did that to him, and if other Nobles did, he couldn't help that.

Somehow, after that, Lancelot and Gwen found excuses to leave, Merlin watched them go with a grin. Arthur noticed this, but didn't mention it, because he didn't know how good of terms they were on yet. They were bantering back and forth again, but that didn't mean all was completely forgotten. Arthur certainly hadn't forgotten about how completely foolish and humiliated he felt in those woods. But he refused to think about it now.

"We should return to the girl," he said instead, and walked up the narrow steps and through the door. Merlin followed behind him. When they entered the room, to both of their shock, she was stirring. Merlin dashed around Arthur and landed at the side of his bed, he lowered himself down to his knees, as he watched her take sharp breaths. Arthur walked closer as well, eying her closely. "Is she alright?"

"I think so," said Merlin, but what did he know really? Gaius was the real physician, Merlin only helped him most of the time. But Arthur believed him anyway, he got closer. Her eyelids started to tremble and flutter open and shut. So much so, that Arthur could see the brown of her eyes from how wide they would open, only to shut again. With baited breath, Arthur inched closer again. And then suddenly, a gasp as if someone had just punched her, her eyes burst open and she sat up straight, wide eyes peering around the room. She franticly looked between the two of them, as if confused. Arthur could understand that, she had passed out in Lancelot's arms, now she awoke with two total strangers staring at her sleeping.

She let out a scream and pressed herself back into Merlin's headboard. She screamed louder and shoved Merlin's hands away when he went to grab them. "It's alright...it's fine..." he was saying, in a softer voice than he had ever talked to Arthur before. "We're not going to hurt you..." The girl paused in her thrashing and screaming and titled her head, looking at him. Her eyes traveled over Merlin for a long moment, before she relaxed and he reached out and took her hand in his own. "I'm Merlin..."

She didn't say anything, only continued to look at him, and Arthur, although he understood her ordeal, he wanted answers. He stepped closer still, almost to the edge of the bed. "And I am Arthur Pendragon," he said, and then her eyes snapped to him, and she pushed Merlin's hand away, leaning back and glaring at Arthur like he had just cursed her mother. Merlin looked between them concerned.

"He is alright, too," Merlin explained. "He helped save you...we want to know what happened to you." She turned back to him, relaxed a little bit at the sight of him, and then let out a long sigh. For a second, Arthur had thought she was going to speak, but she didn't. Merlin did instead. "What is your name...?"

She opened her mouth to talk, and then closed it again, heavily lidded eyes glared up at Arthur, before she looked back at Merlin and frowned. "My name is Freya..."

Freya didn't seem to like Arthur much, or at all and Arthur had no idea why. He left them then, when every time he even moved, she jumped. He thought it was rather useless for him to be there. He could only assume Merlin would get the information they needed out of her, whatever it was, and return to tell Arthur. Which he did not, at least not right away. He didn't come to Arthur's chambers until the following morning, with a plate of cold breakfast in his hands. Sometimes Merlin's serving skills were rather disheartening.

"She's a druid!" he announced though, as Arthur lay in his bed, back hurting and eyes tired. "Not from the camp we went to, another one. But then it was attacked. The bandit's destroyed their camp, she doesn't know if any of them lived, but they took her."

"What use did they have with her?" asked Arthur, as he sat up in his bed and ate the cold breakfast anyway. He had a busy day ahead, he needed it. "Lancelot says she was in a cage, why would they do such a thing?"

"They could think that's where someone with magic belongs," offered Merlin, and Arthur frowned, he could only think of Morgana at these words.

"I am only glad Lancelot took care of them," said Arthur, darkly. He got out of his bed then, stretching. Merlin watched him. "Where is the girl now?"

"Freya is with Morgana," said Merlin and Arthur smirked. Of course, Morgana would be thrilled by this news. Not that this girl was hurt, but that she was someone with magic like her.

"Does she still hate me?"

Merlin laughed a little at this now. "She didn't hate you, you're just a prat and she could tell."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "She hadn't even spoke to me..."

Merlin pulled a face. "It's really obvious."

Arthur had a Knight training and then he was to patrol the town. Which was what he was doing now. He walked through the town rather quickly, honestly. Because he was hungry and he had forgotten his cape and it was rather chilly outside. He walked around the lower town, where most of the crime took place, if there was any. It was always very petty. Today there were children play sword fighting with tree branches, an angry blonde woman yelling at them to shut up and Lancelot was watching them, leaning against the door to Gwen's house, smiling with a pleased sort of look on his face. Arthur didn't want to know why he looked so pleased, but he did approach him.

"Hello, Sire," he smiled, as he got closer. He smelled like Gwen. So, a bit like soap and flowers. This made Arthur both happy and alarmed at the same time. Not that he really cared what they did together, he was happy for Gwen, she deserved love, it just felt strange to think about. And it also made him feel a little jealous, because even though their love was not to last, as Lancelot had to leave Camelot, at least it could happen at all. The person Arthur wished to be with he could not have...not just because he didn't feel the same way, but for so many other reasons. 

"The girl woke," he told Lancelot, who nodded.

"I know, Merlin had told me last night," he explained and this struck Arthur. It annoyed him for a second, because why did Merlin tell Lancelot last night, but didn't return to Arthur's chambers to explain the girls plight? He pushed these thoughts aside. Though. Arthur's face must have shown _something,_ because Lancelot continued then. "I know your thoughts on people like her, but I do not believe she is dangerous."

"I have no thoughts on people like her," Arthur retorted then, and Lancelot's eyes widened. "I see her as a girl who needs our help and she shall get it. No more needs to be said about from where she came."

Lancelot's eyes roamed over Arthur for a long moment, face scrunched up as he did this. And then, he grinned. "Very well, Sire. I won't mention it again."

"Thank you," said Arthur and Lancelot's grin turned into a real smile.

"I am not trying to pry, really," he said then. "But Guinevere told me that you and Merlin-"

"It's not true," said Arthur, cutting him off and waving a hand in the air, as if dismissing it. Lancelot's smile did not fall.

"But you wish it were...?" Arthur stare at him, not sure how to answer this, because _yes,_ he did wish it were true. Arthur shook his head and opened his mouth to talk, but Lancelot continued on. "I saw it in your eyes, when I mentioned his name. You wished it had been you he had come to talk to last night."

Why did Lancelot know this? Was he a sorcerer, too? Was that why he was such a good fighter? _Trickery!_ "I didn't say that..."

"You hardly had to," said Lancelot. His smile shifted back to a grin and he tentatively reached out and took hold of Arthur's shoulder. "I suppose many things have changed since the last time I was in Camelot."

Indeed, they had. Much more than Lancelot could dare ever know. Not even with Arthur and his feelings, but with Morgana, and Arthur's views on magic. But Arthur would tell him none of this, he couldn't. There were only two people who got to know Arthur's true thoughts, or at least as true of thoughts as he was willing to offer. Arthur left Lancelot then, to return to the castle. He was still hungry and cold. On his way through the courtyard, toward the main entrance, he noticed Morgana coming out of the doors, behind her was a brown haired girl wearing one of Morgana's purple dresses. And Arthur thought that was a far better look for her than the rags she wore before, but if Uther found out Morgana let her wear it, he would be furious.

"Arthur!" Morgana shouted for him, sounding very pleased indeed. Arthur was very glad she was so happy, but this girl had magic, therefore meant she couldn't stay in Camelot forever. Arthur had already done enough lying to Uther for Morgana, he couldn't do it for anyone else. The girl, Freya, looked very worried, and she inched behind Morgana as she and Arthur met in the middle of the courtyard. "Where are you running off to?" she was asking him now, smirking. "To see your beloved? He's with Gaius... _arguing_."

"Why are they arguing?" asked Arthur. Morgan looked behind her, at Freya and then leaned forward, grabbing Arthur by the shoulder and pulling him closer.

"Gaius says she can't stay, Merlin wants her to," she whispered in his ear and he sighed. He agreed with Gaius, however, he was rather afraid to tell Morgana that. Morgana pulled back and she smiled over her shoulder again. "Have you spoken to Arthur yet, Freya?"

Her eyes widened when she was addressed and they landed on Arthur, growing even wider. "No..."

"You should...I know he looks like a bastard, but I promise he is really not so bad," said Morgana, and then turned back to Arthur with a playful smirk. "....deep down." 

"Thanks," he retorted, with a roll of the eyes. He turned to Freya then and lowered his head, a sign of respect. "Hello."

She gasped and inched closer to Morgana. "Hi," she said, in almost a whisper. Arthur couldn't understand why she didn't like him. Yes, alright, he was a Pendragon, but he had helped her, had made no move to harm her at all. This toyed with him, and it continued to do so, for days to come.

In those days, Lancelot had to leave, which made Gwen go from the happiest Arthur had seen her, to the most depressed, and Arthur felt for her, he understood, every time he saw her he offered her a kind smile. Not that he didn't do so before, but now it was more enforced. He wanted her to understand he was there for her, should she want to talk. Arthur was rubbish with feelings, but at least he could listen.

On the sixth day of Freya's stay in Camelot, Arthur got a knock at the door of his chambers. Which was odd in itself, as everyone just blew in all the time anyway. He had been there before this, pacing back and forth, in worrying thoughts, as there had been an attack on a man the pervious night, it looked as if he had been attacked by some kind of beast, but there had been no sighting's of one. This puzzled Arthur, because after all that had happened this year, he didn't think he could take much more. The person at the door knocked once more, and it sounded so soft and unassuming, that it bothered him. He wrenched his door open and there stood Freya. Hair done up today in a braid. Morgana was having so much fun...

"Freya," he said and she no longer cringed when he said her name. She was very short, but she was doing all she could to peer around the room, to see inside. He moved to allow her to do so. So, she walked inside, put only just through the doorframe. "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Merlin..."

"Oh," Arthur scoffed and she jumped at this, which made him feel bad. He continued. "I don't know where he is...I hardly ever know where he is."

"Oh," said Freya sadly. "I wanted to see him."

"I can tell him you were looking for him?"

"No..." she trailed off, eying the room one more time, as if Arthur was lying and hoarding Merlin or something. He wasn't, but he did like the idea. But just then, rounding the corner and coming toward the door, was Merlin himself, looking a bit too chipper for someone who knew a man had been attacked last night, with no good reason why. He looked between Freya and Arthur, as he too, entered the doorway. "Merlin!" cried out Freya and leaped forward, taking his hand in hers. "I was looking for you!"

Merlin froze, eyes gazing down to their now shared hands, then to her, and then to Arthur and then back to her. "Oh, I was in the kitchens."

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" asked Arthur, but he went ignored, because Freya started speaking again, her eyes were on Merlin, they had been since he had come in though. And they were so bright and full of something...

Arthur thought he understood it then.

"Morgana wanted to go on a picnic, can you come with us?" she was saying. "I don't want to go into the woods alone."

Morgana would be able to protect her much more than Merlin ever could. He wanted to say that, but Arthur held his tongue. Merlin was shaking his head now, looking over at Arthur and then back to Freya again. "I have work to do..."

"Oh," Freya said, sadly now.

"When do you ever do your job?" asked Arthur, and Merlin looked over with a glare. Arthur couldn't help it, he couldn't hold it in. It had just slipped out. He grinned at Merlin in return.

"Alright...I will come then," said Merlin, pointedly. Freya made a noise that sounded like ' _squwee_ ,' and jumped forward and hugged Merlin. Arthur turned away from this, he was not needed anyway. "I'll join you in a moment." Freya left then and Arthur didn't turn around, but he could feel Merlin's eyes on him. "You really don't care if I go with them...?"

Arthur turned back around finally and shrugged. "I figured you had better go, with how she feels about you."

"What?" said Merlin then, looking at Arthur confused. _"Who...?_ "

"Freya," said Arthur, with a smirk. He didn't know how he felt about this, of course kind of hurt. But then again, Merlin didn't feel the same way for him, so who was Arthur to stop him if he fell in love? Yes, it would hurt, but...in the end, it only mattered to Arthur if Merlin was happy. Obviously Arthur couldn't make him happy, if Freya did...so be it. 

_"What?!"_ Merlin repeated. And instead of focusing on things that would depress him, like the realization of what this could mean, Arthur only rolled his eyes and glared at Merlin.

"Oh, come on, I saw the way she was looking at you!"

"What is with you and your father looking at the way people look at each other?!" complained Merlin. "I didn't see anything..."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't," Arthur retorted. Merlin glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Arthur, turning away again. "Go on your picnic. Have a good time...just don't start snogging her in front of Morgana, she'll never stop making fun of you for it."

"Arthur, I don't-" but then Merlin stopped talking and Arthur wasn't man enough to turn around and look at him again, so Merlin just walked out and Arthur let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Okay, I know I am super, super late with this one. Like grossly late, but let me explain why. (Warning: A lot of rambling ahead, do skip if you do not care!) Okay, apart from my usual business, I wanted to update a few days ago but I stopped because I am a superstitious weirdo, it was like midnight and I looked and it was Friday the 13th, I was like no son! When I posted the pervious chapter on the other site I post this story on, (ff.net) it took like five days to actually post and I was like I am not chancing this. And then I was going to update last night, but I ended up watching a twelve hour live stream instead and at the end of this live stream the channel was deleted....so I wasn't missing that cry fest. (RIP Unas Annus, my heart is dead with you.) But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know when the next update will be, like I am being honest. It is bad as hell timing, but my mind needs a vacation from this story, because I don't want to make it become...for lack of better word, shitty, I want it to continue being good quality. I am afraid if I just force myself to write, it will not be the best it can be. That being said, I am starting to try to work on it again. This chapter has not edited by anyone but me also, so any mistakes I am sorry about. 
> 
> There is one more thing I would like to ask you all; feel free to ignore and just go on your way, but I have been jonesing (wanting, for ppl who are not 50 years old,) to post a new kind of story. Like, I am tired of canon stories and I do love me a Morden Day AU but I am over doing them right now, and I obviously want to keep with Merlin and Arthur, as they're my favorite to write about, but lately I have really been considering a crossover between Merlin and Doctor Who (because I have been rewatching DW lately, and I just think it would be fun.) But like I don't think people would read it, I looked into the tag for a second and I was like ehh...idk, my question is basically, would anyone be interested in reading a Merlin/Doctor Who story? And what Doctor, if you do, would you like to see with them? (Don't say 13, please!) But yeah, just let me know, I would love to do it. I think I have a good idea that is both Merlin-y and Doctor-y. Okay! Ranting and BS over, thank you!!)


	54. Chapter 54

Her eyes lingered on him as her hand tightened it's grip on his, and he really wished she would stop doing that in front of Arthur. Arthur's eyes were on the back of Merlin's head, he could feel it. Merlin tried to ignore it, but they were burning the back of his neck. He pulled his hand from her grip and pretended like he was brushing the hair out of his eyes. Freya was smiling at him, being sweet and kind like she always was, and Arthur had to go and taint it. He was just like his Father...

Merlin knew that wasn't true, he wasn't like his Father at all. But it was still the point. Morgana came outside now and walked down the stairs to greet them in the courtyard. She came over and touched Freya's arm. They were going to ride horses today, that's what Freya had just told Merlin. As soon as they were gone Merlin didn't look behind him, didn't chance a glance at Arthur. He just proceeded to walk back inside the castle. Arthur followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur was asking behind him and Merin really didn't know _where_ he was going. Just trying to escape this whole situation if he could. "Merlin..." Merlin continued not to answer, as he walked inside and tried to go up the stairs before Arthur caught up with him. He failed. "I'll take your silence as your resignation..."

Merlin huffed, "I'm going to do my job," he said as he headed up the stairs. Now, he supposed, toward Arthur's chambers. Arthur continued to follow him.

"I will come and watch. That is a new concept for you, after all," he was saying and Merlin was not one for violence. Unless it was the Prat's life in danger and then Merlin had no choice. But right now, he thought seriously of shoving Arthur against the nearest wall and repeatedly slapping him with magic. But, that would probably lead to Merlin's death and he didn't have time for dying today. "We can talk about your lover," Arthur added after a moment of silence and Merlin's dark thoughts returned again. He gritted his teeth, trying not to respond. "She really seems to like you, it's a wonder why..."

"I don't know," said Merlin with a dark tone, annoyance dripping in his voice. "You should ask her..."

This quieted Arthur down, as it seemed that Merlin had admitted that she did, when since Arthur started his nonsense about Freya fancying him, Merlin had been denying it. However, Merlin wasn't stupid he knew she did fancy him. She just had no idea that she wasn't really his type...he wouldn't tell her either.

They entered Arthur's champers and Arthur had been quiet for a bit now as they had walked. Maybe he would stop talking about it now, Merlin had hoped, but no. As soon as the door was shut, Arthur turned to him with a very serious look. "You should tell her how you feel."

Merlin glared at Arthur, trying to push passed him. Arthur held out a hand and grasped his shoulder, stopping him. "No," Merlin told him and Arthur just continued on his marry way anyway. Eyes looking over Merlin like they were drawing a conclusion on something.

"There is no sense not to," said Arthur. "Why would you deny yourself what you want? Is it the magic..?"

"No," Merlin repeated sternly.

"I haven't seen her do any magic, even so she can learn to conceal it like Morgana," Arthur pressed on. Merlin huffed. "Morgana would not want her to go either. I know she cannot continue staying with you and Gaius. Perhaps Gwen would let her stay until you...married."

" _MARRIED?_!" he couldn't help it, Merlin shouted this and Arthur didn't even react to it. His eyes were glossed over, it was like he was somewhere else. Talking to someone else.

"I know houses are expensive in Camelot," said Arthur then, ignoring Merlin's outcry. "It might seem foolish for you to even consider forming a life with her, but I would help you. I could find you a house near your Mother, if you wanted...I would put the deed in your name. No one would have to know I paid for it."

"Arthur!" Merlin pleaded with him, he just wanted him to stop. He had lost his mind. "I don't want to get married..."

Arthur blinked and then met Merlin's eyes again. His eyes were still far off, but more present now, filled with a mix of sadness and understanding. Merlin wanted to magic-slap him again. "I just want you to be happy," Arthur told him. "If that means it is with Freya..."

Merlin wanted to shout so many things at him all at once, but didn't. Instead, he made an excuse to leave. "I forgot, I have to...bring something to Gaius..."

And then he was running, not at all covertly, out of Arthur's chambers. He couldn't stand it, how could Arthur be so stupid? Of course, it had been Merlin who had been so stupid first, it had been Merlin who told him he didn't have any feelings for him when he had asked. So, of course he did this, he was being a noble Prat and Merlin hated him for it. Merlin crashed through Gaius' door and slammed it shut. He didn't really need to be there, but his heart was racing and if it erupted he might as well be in the physician's chambers. Gaius wasn't there so Merlin started pacing, back and forth, between the work bench and the stairs that led to his room. He couldn't stand it, the words Arthur had said repeating over and over in his ears, as if Arthur was standing there now saying them again. Merlin felt both so enraged and so sad at the same time, he didn't know what to do with himself.

The door opened and Merlin barely looked up, as Gaius walked in. "Merlin," he greeted. At first happily, but then he paused taking note of Merlin's demeanor. "What's happened now?"

Merlin paused in his strides, turned and glared in Gaius' direction. "Arthur thinks I fancy Freya!"

"And this...bothers you?" offered Gaius, confused. And, alright...he had a point. It didn't seem overly important. A simple correction was all that was needed. For a normal person, not for Arthur, but eventually Arthur would forget about it. However, that wasn't the point. The point was that this so far from the truth that it was eating away at Merlin. He couldn't stand listening to Arthur go on about it, it made him feel hopeless and foolish, and completely stupid for allowing himself to feel these feelings anyway.

"I wish it were true!" admitted Merlin, and Gaius tilted his head, once again confused by this. Merlin felt tears forming behind his eyes and he ran a stressed hand through his hair. "It could be so much easier to be in love with her," he said, tears not just forming but rolling down over his cheekbones now. Gaius took a step closer, probably wanting to comfort Merlin, but thought better of it. "It would hurt so much less...maybe we could actually be together."

"But you do not feel this for her," said Gaius and he already knew of course. Not that Merlin had ever told him, or even said anything remotely close to it, but everyone just knew. Merlin scoffed, as his hands ran over his face, cupping it and trying to will himself not to cry anymore. He shouldn't be crying over this, he shouldn't even be thinking about it. Merlin's destiny was not to _be with_ Arthur, it was to help him. It was Merlin who stupidly allowed himself to fall in love with him.

"Do you know how hard it was?" he said then, hands falling from his face to his sides, as he eyed Gaius as if he had wronged him in some way. "To stand in front of him, as he asked he me...and I had to tell him _no.._.?" His voice was lost, as a sob tore through him and he nearly fell to his knees from it. Gaius took another step closer. "...I had to lie to him, when I know he feels the same...I had to tell him no. _And for what?!_ " Merlin was shouting now, and he wished he could stop. For his own well being, but he had held onto these feelings, these thought, for so long now he couldn't do it anymore. "Because I know one day he has to marry someone else. I couldn't stand seeing him kiss lady Vivian and I knew it hadn't been him, but it still hurt...I'll have to live like this once he marries. I'll have to look at him every day and _know_..-"

Merlin's voice broke off again, and he didn't have the will to find it this time. Instead, Gaius rushed forward and pulled him into a hug. It didn't help the broken heart or the tears from falling, but at least it was comforting.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Gaius was saying into his ear, as he patted his back. "I wish there was some way I could help you..." he pulled away and looked upon Merlin's face. Gaius's own eyes were sad, as if he too were feeling this pain with Merlin. "But I cannot help mend a heart..."

Somewhere along the course of that day, Merlin put himself back together. Because he had no choice but to. He couldn't allow himself to fall into this pit of despair. His life wasn't easy, but he had no choice but to live it. His destiny was bigger than just him and his feelings. They were pointless, they meant nothing. They couldn't mean anything and he normally understood this. He normally could separate them. Yes, he cared about Arthur and yes, he loved him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was keeping him safe, helping him become King. Arthur was destined for far greater than he was, far more important things. Merlin was only a tool to get him there, and he understood this. Nothing else mattered, definitely not stupid feelings, and Merlin just had to remember that.

The next day Merlin purposely sent another servant to Arthur's chambers with his breakfast. He just didn't want to see him yet, he would...just not yet. Instead, Merlin went to Morgana's chambers, so they could practice magic for some time. They're magical lessons now involved Freya and sometimes Gwen, because she had walked in on them a few weeks ago and there was little to deny at that point. She didn't seem to care either way. She only hugged Merlin tightly after he explained himself to a point. Then, she told him that, "There has always been something about you," and honestly, Merlin wasn't entirely sure what that meant. But he would take it anyway. At least Gwen hadn't been angry he never told her the truth.

During the lesson though, both Morgana and Gwen seemed to notice something was off about Merlin. He didn't know how they knew this, Freya didn't seem to notice who just happily watched them for over an hour. But then Freya had gone to 'fetch water' with Gwen. Which honestly, just felt like it was Morgana and Gwen's plan on how to get rid of her for a few minutes. Because surely, whatever Merlin told Morgana she would tell Gwen later. Merlin decided after the two ladies left, that he too would leave. He had nowhere to go really, because he didn't want to go face Arthur yet. But staying here was a bad idea, too. Just as he was about the exit however, Morgana used magic to shut the door on him. He heard it lock just as quickly and he paused there, wishing he had never taught her that.

"What is the matter with you?" Morgana demanded. Merlin turned back from the door and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing." He was lying, they both knew it. Morgana walked closer to him and took his hand in hers. Trying to be kind, perhaps he would tell her then. He wouldn't. "Really Morgana, I'm...fine."

"No you're not," she said, very sure of herself. "I am going to find out anyway, so you may as well just save us all the trouble and tell me." When he didn't and only looked at her, she carried on. "Is it Arthur?"

Well, yes. But Merlin was still not going to answer. "...no."

"Oh, it is," countered Morgana. "It's _always_ Arthur. What is it now?"

"It's nothing, nothing is wrong...it's just..." Merlin sighed. Because he didn't want to tell her what Arthur thought about him and Freya, because then somehow Freya might find out and think she had a chance. She didn't. "I don't know."

"Is this about the magic again?" she asked. He didn't answer. It was always about the magic, underneath. That fear was always there. However, there was always worse fears on the surface to worry about more than Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic. "Just tell him, Merlin. I tell you this every time. He loves you, it won't change anything."

"I've already told you I can't," said Merlin, sternly now. She frowned at him. "Not now...I really do have to go, Morgana."

She sighed, annoyed at him probably and her eyes flashed for only seconds, and then the door unlocked. Merlin left then, walking quickly down the hall, just trying to get away from Morgana's chambers as quickly as he could. His mind was overtaken with thoughts of Arthur and his magic and all the many, many things holding them apart and how sometimes it felt like none of them really mattered...but then again, yes they did. They all mattered much more. More than anything else.

Merlin was so taken with these thoughts he was not watching where he was going, which was toward Gaius' chambers. Because he still didn't think he could look Arthur in the eye right now. He didn't know why, but he was scared. Scared to just see him and it was foolish, and stupid, he shouldn't feel like that. But there were too many feelings going around anymore. He needed to ignore them. Needless to say, instead of paying attention to where he was walking, he was just walking and that's when he walked right into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Idiot," said a very familiar voice. The voice Merlin had been hiding from all day. _Oh no,_ played in his mind a few times as he took a long time to look over and meet Arthur's gaze. It was more a glare than a gaze, really. "Where the hell have you been all day, Merlin?" Merlin shook his head and swallowed hard. He had no excuses, he didn't want to say with Morgana. Because Arthur would only assume Freya was there too, which she was. "There has been another attack," said Arthur anyway, carrying on without waiting for Merlin to answer him. He was grateful for that bit at least. "Last night...he lived, barely. He is being treated by Gaius."

"Oh, I should help..."

"No," Arthur answered quickly. "I was just there, Gaius said to leave him until he wakes. He was knocked unconscious."

"Oh..." Merlin repeated. He just stood there now, looking at Arthur, who was also just standing there looking at him. Neither of them were saying anything. Arthur narrowed his eyes then.

"Ah, I see...you were with the girl," said Arthur then. And Merlin wondered how he could think this when Merlin didn't even mention Freya at all. "You smell like a woman."

"How does a woman smell?" Merlin retorted.

"A lot better than you normally do."

"I smell good all the time..."

"Right, just like you do your job so remarkably well?"

"Exactly..." said Merlin and when Arthur nodded with that sarcastic look on his face he knew so well, Merlin frowned. "...just not today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: -Really old voicemail beeping sound.- Hi....yeah, it's me. It's been a really long time, I know. I'm very, very sorry!! I never meant for that to happen. I just burnt myself out, man. I really did. It has been over a month since I wrote for this story and almost a month since I posted. The last update was Nov 15. I know it's a bit shorter than most, too. I just wanted to get something out as quickly as possible. My main goal now is just to finish this story. I have to, I am not going to just leave it. I love this story so much. But chapters will be slower. Just expect that. I was posting 4000 word chapters every few days and yeah....that can't happen anymore. I don't know how I did that, honestly. That was my quarantine super power or something. I don't even know. Either way, I hope you all are still around and ready to hang with me until the very end....  
> That was a Harry Potter reference, as the next thing I am going to talk about is the fact that NOW, I have finally reached my last word count goal, which was having more than 168,923 words, which is the length of the Half Blood Prince. So yeah, in less than a year I have written A LOT. And that is not including all of the other stuff I have written, just for Fanfiction, not even for school...it's really not a surprise I got burnt out, but even then I didn't stop writing. I am literally always writing. My college professor told me I am a really good storyteller and it was a privilege to have me in her class...anyway, enough of THAT bs tho. I hope you enjoy this update and sorry again, that it took so long.)


End file.
